Thor: War of the Gods ( AU )
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: Nifelheim and Jotunheim unite under a single banner to wage war on Odin and Asgård. But to succeed, they need a mighty weapon hidden away on Earth. Thor and his friends tries to stop the weapon from ending up in the wrong hands, but in so doing dishonors an ancient treaty that has maintained the peace, risking all-out-war across the Nine Realms! An AU storyline.
1. The Gods

_Welcome to this Alternative Universe storyline for the God of Thunder. It began as partly based on the Movie Universe, slightly on the comics and was at first planned to be based on Norse Mythology for the most part; that has changed as I gave it more thought and wanted to include other Marvel characters. Norse Mythology will not play as big of a part as I first had intended. This is more and more turning into a cross-over story with The Avengers making an appearance, as well as the X-Men and the Fantastic Four, but the main plot is centered around Thor and Asgård so that is why I posted it as a Thor fanfic. A darker story where Odin is not as forgiving as in the movies and Thor, while still eager to join battle, is not just a big fool looking for adventure but has a reason to go against his fathers wishes. To me at least. But if you disagree with how I present our favorite characters then please let me know. Or if you enjoy the story, do leave a comment._

 **WAR OF THE GODS**

 **EARTH**

Director Fury lit a cigarette while he stood waiting on the helipad on the roof of the SHIELD facility; a large, impressive compound that seemed like an unholy alliance between a high-tech research-center and a futuristic fortress. The VTOL-craft was closing in and had begun to circle the pad, its four rotor-blades putting out the cigarette the moment it got lit. Fury sighed, looked at the cigarette and tossed it to the side as the aerial vehicle came in for a landing, its rotor-blades, arranged in an X around the main pod, almost blew his black leather-coat off of him. As the four engines settled down, Director Fury lit another cigarette, inhaled and let out the smoke with a satisfied sigh. The pod opened and Agent Colson was first out, then followed by a young woman; as brilliant as she was known for her independent ways. And, if Fury was to be entirely honest with himself, she was easy to like at as well.

"Welcome, Doctor Foster" Director Fury said to the brilliant young woman. "I trust your trip over here wasn't too uncomfortable?"

"Who are you and where the hell am I?!" Jane demanded, walking up to Fury and only reaching his chest. The fire in her eyes was unmistakable. "Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to take my stuff! And this, this is kidnapping!"

"Calm down, doctor" Director Fury said as calmly as he could. "Perhaps we should continue with this inside?"

That she was reluctant to follow the two men inside the impressive building was all to obvious. Nonetheless, she accepted the offer. As they automated doors slid open, Fury tossed the cigarette to the side just before stepping inside.

"Those things will kill you, you know" Jane said as the doors closed behind them. "And not a day too soon."

Fury smiled and turned his one eye, the other covered by a black patch, on the feisty woman. "I am sorry for the abrupt way we made contact with you, doctor. But time is of the essence, I'm afraid." He walked down the corridor and Jane followed him, escorted by Agent Colson in silence. "Your work in Norway has not gone unnoticed, doctor" Fury continued. "One of the worlds leading astrophysicists and by many considered the worlds foremost astronomer. High praise for someone so young."

"I can give you an autograph" Jane replied sourly.

Fury grinned. "That's not necessary. I am more interested in your work in Norway, studying radiation-levels in the rock."

"What of it?" Jane said as they entered an elevator that then took them downwards multiple levels. "Wait… Is it American experiments? Nuclear weapons in Norway?"

"No need to worry, doctor. I am happy to tell you that we suspect your theories to be correct."

The elevator came to a stop and Fury exited, leaving a bewildered Jane behind.

"What?!" Jane said and almost ran after Director Fury, Agent Colson close behind. "What do you mean, correct?"

Fury, closely followed by his guest and her escort, guided Jane down the corridor. "Your theory" he said. "That the residual radiation in the mountain could only have been caused by some event originating outside of Earth." He stopped by a large vault and turned to face Jane who by now was wide-eyed and astonished at what she was hearing. "Extraterrestrial" Fury then added, and the giant vault opened.

Fury stepped through, leaving a chocked Jane standing mute right outside the now open vault. Agent Colson took a step forward and offered the young astrophysisict a gentle smile and offered her to follow Fury by holding out his hand.

"Doctor?" Colson said. "Shall we?"

Cautiously, and nervously, Jane followed Fury into the large vault, and as she and Colson stepped inside, the massive door slowly closed behind them. The room was absolutely massive, cavernous even, and filled to the brink with computers, sensor-equipment and scanning-apparatus, all of designs Jane had never seen or heard of before; she couldn't even fathom what half of all the equipment was for. Looking wide-eyed at the fantastical room, she then spotted Fury climbing a low staircase to reach an elevated platform that seemed to be the center of attention in the room, not only for all the equipment, but also for two men dressed in lab-coats up on the elevated position in the room.

"Jane!"

Jane couldn't believe it at first when she recognized one of the men in the lab-coats. "Erik?" she said, quite astonished.

"Jane!" Erik Selvig said again and ran down the stairs and gave Jane a massive hug. "I can't believe it! You're here!"

Fury looked down at the merry reunion. "Well, you were the one that recommended her, professor."

"You? You did this, Erik?" Jane said, taking a step away from the man, a Scandinavian in his mid-fifties. "They took all of my work, Erik! All my equipment! They kidnapped me, god damn it!"

"I know, I know" Erik said and tried to calm Jane. "Just listen to me. Come, I'll show you why. Come." Erik turned and hurried up the stairs and stopped to wave at Jane to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you."

Jane was a bit cautious to say the least as she followed the eccentric professor, an expert astrophysiscist, but also an expert on Norse mythology. She had come to know the man during her studies in Norway and Sweden and over the years they had become good friends. She climbed the stairs and joined Director Fury and Erik on the platform.

"Doctor Jane Foster" Fury said. "This is Doctor Bruce Banner. Bruce, Jane Foster."

"Banner?" Jane said. "The Gamma-radiation expert?"

"Glad to meet you" Banner said and shook the hand of Jane, who still was very cautious of what was going on. "I think you'll be quite pleased by what we have to show you" Banner said with a smile.

Erik Selvig and Banner moved over to a table located at the center of the platform and Jane slowly followed them. Her eyes wide with amazement. Secured in a rig was a phenomenal object, radiating with ice-blue light, almost as if the translucent object contained a raging storm of glowing snowflakes. Jane had never seen anything like it.

"What is it?" Jane eventually asked.

"The reason why you are here" Director Fury said and walked past the young woman and positioned himself on the opposite side of the small cube-like object that covered them all in blue light. "In Norway, you were studying how high-concentrations of Gamma-radiation had managed to embed itself in the very ground, in the bedrock itself. You have discovered that there could even be a pattern found in the way the radiation has been driven into the ground. Correct?"

Jane nodded, and as she saw Erik smiling like a madman, she became more than just worried. She became frightened.

"This" Fury said and pointed at the cube, "could be proof of your theories."

Banner was next to speak. "An object of unknown origin, a technology that can not be duplicated on Earth, that relies on Gamma-radiation to power it."

"We call it the Tesseract" Director Fury said. "And it contains the power to annihilate an entire city, maybe even an entire continent. In the forties, the Nazis discovered it in an ancient Viking temple, located in Norway. Fortunately for the rest of the world, an elite unit of soldiers secured the device before the Nazis could put it to use."

Jane listened, part in fear, part in awe, and then took a step closer to the cube and studied it whit almost hungry eyes. "Where did it come from?"

Erik Selvig grinned like a crazed genius. "The gods."

 **NIFELHEIM**

Nifelheim. A world of black rock, giant mountain-ranges, deadly cliffs and sharp edges. Of howling winds and bitter-cold air. Located between three great and threatening mountaintops lay the fortress of Vergelmer, and from it, through archways in the walls kept secured with great iron-bars, sprang eleven great rivers that carried with them hundreds of dead bodies every hour. Vergelmer was a prison, a prison for all the deceivers, murderers, thieves, traitors, rapists and the disloyal, oath-breakers and the dishonest. And those who died from the torture, or from the cold, or lack of nuritment, were thrown into the rivers to be carried away to become food for carrion and scavengers.

The great iron-door leading to the cold courtroom of the great fortress and prison opened with a loud boom. The walls, ceiling and floor all made from the black rock of the mountains. A woman, proud and tall, crossed the barren and cold courtroom and came to a halt before the throne located at the far end. The person in the throne eyed the woman with disdain. Besides the two of them, the courtroom was empty and void of sound.

"What do you want?" the female sitting in the throne hissed, a once striking beauty, half her face was twisted by burned and twisted skin, her eye pale and grey. With the helmet she wore, adorned by four pairs of scythe-like horns, she looked intimidating and vicious to say the least.

"I bring word from your father" the woman visiting the court said, carrying herself with the pride and arrogance of nobility. "Hate me all you want, but at least listen to your father and what he has to offer."

The helmed and deformed woman in the throne slowly leaned forward, a frown on her face. "Speak, you hag."

The woman ignored the chilling visage of the woman before her. "Loki has a proposition for you, Hel… to take vengeance upon Odin."

Slowly, gracefully, Hel rose from her throne and as she descended the stairs of rock, she dragged a great cloak behind her. She stopped only once her breath stroked the cheeks of her guest.

"What does my father suggest?"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. A Hero & A Villain

**ASGÅRD**

People filled the streets and the market-places, waving flags and banners, cheering and applauding. All their focused aimed at a hovering long-ship that was closing in on the impressive city, its anti-gravity struts, extending like oars from the side of the ship, leaving a thin trail of glowing sparks as anti-gravitational forces caused friction against the gravitational energies of the disc-world that was Asgård. The sun-sail glowed as it harnessed the raw power of the sun and stars. The people of Asgård could not contain themselves as the impressive vessel came in to dock. And up on the balcony of the royal palace, the fortress of Valhall, stood a proud king and father, together with his wife and his trusted friends.

The long-ship retracted the anti-gravity struts and the sun-sail was folded into the mast itself as the beautiful vessel docked in the harbor. As the airlock on its side opened and a boarding-ramp extended to touch solid ground, the people cheered if possibly even greater. And then, the crowd roared. Six feet tall, long blonde hair, a blonde beard that was well kept and evenly cut, blue eyes that screamed joyful youth and a smile so dashing and charming it could melt ice. Thor, son of Odin, hero of Asgård, walked down the boarding-ramp, his red cloak moving in the wind. Thor waved at the people, laughed with them, grinned and held his weapon high triumphantly; the great warhammer known as Mjölner.

On the balcony, Thor's mother could not help but smile and shake her head at her sons cocky nature. Odin, with his one eye covered by a patch, rested against his spear as he studied his sons return and the love the people showed for him.

"A true hero of the people" an impressive figure said, standing next to Odin.

Odin offered Heimdall a glance. "Yes. A hero. And a spoiled child at the same time."

"Odin" Frigg said, queen of Asgård and mother of Thor. "You are too hard on him."

A towering man took a step forward, his beard reaching far down to cover his chest, his left arm lost to battle many years before. "He has yet to see real battle. He has been spared from war. His longing for glory could prove dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Frigg snarled. "And that comes from the mouth of Tyr? Who burned Alfheim to the ground?" she asked with bile in her words. "Who brought Jottunheim to its knees? Who forced Vanaheim to accept surrender? And at what cost, Tyr, Lord of War?"

Tyr, his single hand resting against the impressive axe that he carried in his belt, offered Frigg a bow of respect without providing her with a reply. The queen was known for her temper and at times it was best to step down without a fight.

"Still" Heimdall said when things had settled a bit on the balcony. "In his quest to protect the people, young Thor has come to think of battle as virtuous, rather than a regrettable and horrible thing."

Odin nodded. "He will grow up in time. He is still young."

Thor walked the entire length from the docks to the palace, basking in the praise from the crowd, closely followed by his trusted companions; the warriors Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Siv, their skill and bravery in battle praised in their own right by the people of Asgård. Upon entering the great hall of Valhall, the lords and ladies of court applauded as Thor and his friends headed straight for the majestic throne at the far end, Thor smiling and waving with every step. Queen Frigg sighed and shook her head, a faint hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. Odin was stoic, a face of stone, where he sat on the throne, the spear Gungnir in his hand, the magical weapon could not miss its intended target.

Thor fell to a knee before his father, lowered his head out of respect and then held up his hammer with pride.

"Father!" Thor said aloud. "I return to you from Vanaheim with glad news! I have defeated the marauders that has plagued the Vanir for so long and vanquished their leader, destroyed their ships and scattered their numbers! Your people are once more safe! For the glory of Asgård!"

"So I'm told" Odin said, sounding barely impressed, offering a brief glance to the side where a thin man sat hunched like a bird on a perch, his attire covered with black feathers. Then, the great king turned his attention back to his son. "You have once more honored my name by victory in battle. No king could ever hope for a more loyal and courageous subject, and no father has ever felt more pride for his son than I. On behalf of the Nine Realms, Thor, I salute you."

The crowd present in the courtroom exploded with applauds and cheers. Thor got up on his legs and turned to receive the praise and admiration of everyone present.

The festivities continued for many hours and food and drink was offered in abundance. Thor was enjoying himself together with his close friends when he was approached by Heimdall, the Guardian of Bifrost.

"Heimdall!" Thor said and raised his horn in a toast. "Did your all-seeing eyes see me when I smashed the head of that foul-smelling troll? I buried that head with a single blow so far into the ground it will never be found again!" Thor laughed and everyone around him joined in on the laughter.

"I saw" Heimdall said, barely impressed. "Your skill in battle is almost unmatched in the history of Asgård, young Thor. But having mastered the use of the hammer in battle, perhaps it is time to master the hammer in times of peace?"

"Peace?" Thor chuckled. "Asgård has so many enemies, there will never be peace. Our treaties with the realms may keep kings and queens at bay, but giants and trolls will always prey on the lands we intend to safekeep. Peace is nothing but the silence between two conflicts, good Heimdall. And the silence will always be interrupted by the drums of war."

"Perhaps" Heimdall nodded. "I do not argue with your conclusion, my prince, but perhaps there is more than simply waiting for the drums of war to sound again. Perhaps there is something that can be learned from the silence?"

Thor eyed Heimdall with some suspicion, then burst into laughter. "Heimdall, you're sounding more and more like Bragi! Have you had too much mead, perhaps?!"

Sitting in his throne, Odin watched the festivities unfold and play out, a great horn of gold in his hand, filled to the brim with mead. Joining him was the thin man, dressed in simple garbs and black feathers.

"There is talk, my king" the thin figure said, his black hair combed back. "There is trouble in Alfheim. Trouble waiting for the moment to strike."

"Can we act upon it?" Odin asked after drinking a mouthful of mead.

"Strike now and all the Alfir will turn on you, the spark that will ignite their terrible vengeance" the thin figure, known as Hugin, said. "Wait, and they will wage war on Asgård."

"Who would ally with them, should we act now?" Odin asked.

"Surely Muspelheim, my king" Hugin said. "Surtur would quickly come to the aid of Malekith. And in so doing, could possibly Jottunheim join with their forces? Could Tyr and the Einherjar resist such a force? Could Freya and the Valkyries?"

Odin thought upon his options, then drank some more mead. "We will wait" he then said. "Go, find your brother and keep a careful watch on Malekith and the Alfir. Once they make their move, we will be quick to strike them down without mercy."

"As you wish, my king."

Hugin backed away, turned and took a couple of quick steps towards a large open window. In mid-step he transformed into a large raven that escaped the festivities and vanished into the skies above. Odin looked out across the festivities filling his great hall and spotted Thor easily enough, lifting a young woman up on his shoulder with one hand while drinking from a massive horn with his other.

 **NIFELHEIM**

Hel, dressed in black iron and dark green cloth, dragging a long cape of black fur behind her, left the winding stairs behind her and set foot in the deepest dungeon of her fortress. Water dripped from the ceiling, a thin layer of frost covered the floor, the air was foul to breathe and tasted of ash. Walking through the ill-lit chamber, her helmet with its eight horns made her appear like a demon. The only door in the cavern parted before her as she approached it, allowing her free passage without slowing her step. Inside she found Sigyn, the bold woman that had brought word from Hel's father to the Lady of Nifelheim.

Sigyn was standing next to a wretched looking man, his limbs shackled with chains that stretched him out, his back pinned down over a viscious stalagmite, the poor wretch unable to move without allowing the point of the stalagmite to dig itself deeper into his skin. Sigyn was doing her best to catch drips of liquod with two wooden plates, denying the liquid to touch the poor man in captivity. But every now and then, a drop would strike his skin, and the acid burned like fire. Hel smiled as the smoke rose from his chest and his lungs let forth a terrible howl of pain.

"Please!" Sigyn pleaded to Hel. "Make it stop! If only for a moment!"

Hel smiled, then made a gesture with her hand and the dripping from above ended. Sigyn let out a sigh of relief and took a step back, relieved she could find a moment to rest.

"Enjoy the respite while it lasts" Hel said and started to slowly move in a circle around Sigyn and the captive, keeping a safe distance despite the shackles securing the prisoner. "It wont last long."

"Malekith took the bait" the man said, his words a hiss through his teeth. "Why else would you come here?"

"He did" Hel said. "His lust for vengeance blinds him. He prepares now, as we speak, to retrieve the Stone. In return, he will make me his queen."

"How generous of him" the man hissed. "Please… could you?"

"Why should I?" Hel asked. "Why should I not ally myself with Malekith? Being queen of Asgård is more than you have ever offered me… father."

The wretched creature turned its head and aimed intimidating eyes on Hel, his face partially hidden behind pitch-black hair. Then, the face split in a smile, a smile worthy of an insane jester from a different universe. "Your greed will be your undoing, daughter. You think you can control Malekith? You think you can control Surtur? You think you can defeat Odin?"

The laughter that escaped the prisoners throat was diabolical, sinister and insulting all at once. Hel frowned, a frown of hate and scorn. But she knew he was right; Malekith would betray her the very moment she was crowned queen, Surtur would wage war on them all the moment Odin was dead and Odin… Well, Hel did not possess the power to even cause him any greater harm in mortal combat. She could not get what she desired without the help of this creature caught in her dungeon. Hel swept her hand quickly left from right, and the chains slacked and the stalagmite retracted into the floor within seconds.

Sigyn ran up to the man and placed her hands on him to offer him aid and comfort, but she was instantly pushed to the side. Slowly, he got up on his feet, stretched his body and his limbs and groaned from the pain and ache. Then, as Sigyn and Hel watched, their hearts were filled with both horror and awe as the man was magically covered in robes and garments, pieces of armor covering his arms and shoulder. And a golden helmet, with two immense horns protruding from where the helm covered his forehead.

"Thank you, daughter" the man said and slowly turned, a vicious smile on his face.

"I trust returning to you, your powers" Hel said, "is proof of my loyalty, father?"

"Loyalty?" Hel's father said, as if tasting the word.

He then flew upon her, his hand tight around her throat, squeezing the air out of her.

"Loyalty?!" he roared, his eyes mad with rage. "You placed me here to rot! To slowly corrode and decay away like a forgotten piece of metal! And you claim you are loyal to me?!"

"I… had… no choice…" Hel managed to push from her throat. "It… was… Odin's… demands…"

"You miserable creature" the man growled, never releasing his iron grip on her throat. "You will obey anyone who has power. You will spread your legs for anyone that can give you power. You are a sad, pathetic thing."

Hel was flung across the room, bouncing of the wall, leaving a crack in the rock.

"Look at my son!"

Hel looked up from the floor and to where her father was pointing; the small cage that contained the skeleton of a man, covered in dust and the web of spiders.

"Look At My Son!"

Hel looked, and then turned her eyes on her father, as she slowly climbed back on her feet. "Yes… father. I see him. The son of this whore you call wife." Sigyn turned into a frown, her disdain of Hel was all too apparent. "A son I willingly doomed for he was weak! Unworthy! Nothing like Fenrir or Jormun! Nothing like ME!"

"You think yourself my heir? You think yourself worthy?"

"YES!" Hel growled, eyes burning with rage. "Would that fool leave you here to die?!" she spat and pointed at the skeleton in the cage. "Would he curse his own brother? His own sister? Would Narfe do any of that?! Would he betray Odin and set you free?! Do you think that fool would have forgiven you for your crimes?!"

Hel breathed heavily and her father slowly walked on over to her. She recoiled half a step as his hand found her cheek and then gently stroked it.

"Hel… my daughter… How impressive you have turned out to be."

Sigyn could no longer contain her anger. "You can not let this bitch of a hag go unpunished for her treachery! She betrayed you! You must listen to me, Loki!"

Loki, father of Hel, husband of Sigyn, turned to look at his wife. "You have remained a faithful wife for so long, my gratitude knows no bounds. But your hatred of my daughter will place my plans in grave danger. So much so, that you will be the cause of my undoing."

"Husband… no."

A flash of light erupted from Loki's extended hand and within the blink of an eye, Sigyn was impaled through the chest by the sword Laevateinn, a cruel looking thing of black iron. Sigyn sank to her knees as blood poured from her wounds, dripping from the edges of sword impaling her. Loki made a quick gesture of his hand and the weapon vanished in a burst of light that ended as sudden as it had begun.

"I am sorry, my good wife" Loki said. "But my hatred of Odin was always stronger than my love for you."

With her dying breath, Sigyn watched as her husband left the dungeon together with his daughter. She tried to speak, but could not find the air to do so. As she was left alone, she glanced briefly at the remains of her son, the skeleton in the cage, and let out her final breath.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. A Longing for War

Thor entered the council-chamber located in the great fortress-palace of Valhall, the center of the disc-world of Asgård and from where the Nine Realms were ruled by the king of the Aesir, Odin Allfather. Odin himself stood by the round table at the center of the room, along with many of his most prominent advisors. Heimdall, Tyr, Freya, Ull, Forseti and others among them.

"Ah, he arrives" Odin said, obviously not impressed with his sons ability for timing. "An hour late."

"I am sorry father" Thor said with a cocky smirk. "I was held up this morning by a tavern-wench that forced my hand." He then offered the gathered a wink. "More than once."

"Your ability to woo misguided girls does not impress us here" Odin growled. "Should the future of Asgård and our people be put to peril simply because you would rather bed some unimportant girl picked up from the streets?"

"She was Aesir like the rest of us" Thor pointed out, ever the cocky youth.

"I am Vanir" Freya said, not without a hint of contempt. "As is your mother, my prince."

"Then I am fortunate to be part Aesir" Thor replied to the Lady of Folkvangr. "So that I would not be a fullblooded member of a conquered people."

"ENOUGH!"

Odins voice was like thunder.

"You shame me" Odin continued, looking at Thor. "You return a victorious hero, having defeated giants and trolls, and the next morrow you mock and ridicule our people and our allies."

"Allies?" Thor chuckled and grinned. "The Vanir are not our allies, father. You sent our armies to subdue them. Tyr killed their king in single combat!"

"And I married your mother to have peace!" Odin growled, his one remaining eye burning with fire. "You were born of peace! Half Aesir and half Vanir!"

"Part conqueror and part slave you mean?!" Thor responded boldly. "I despise my Vanir blood!"

Odin was visibly taken by this, a sting that struck his heart. "You would shame your mother so? Shame her people?" The Allfather held out a hand towards Freya, the intimidating Valkyrie. "Freya is Vanir and so are the Valkyries. They have fought by our side since we achieved peace. They have bled and died with us to maintain stability and order. To keep the armies of Jottunheim and Muspelheim at bay. To make sure that Alfheim never has a Svartalf king ever again. By marriage, by blood, by sacrifice, the Vanir are our brothers and sisters. And you dare dishonor my name, and your mother, in such a fashion?"

Thor shook his head. "Words, father. Words to hide the fact that you and your armies conquered the Nine Realms with the sword! The Vanir, Alfir, the Jottun, they all bow to you out of fear of your terrible wrath!"

Thor turned and stormed out, leaving the others behind and slamming the door shut behind him. Odin leaned up against the table and let out a heavy sigh.

Some time later and Thor was sitting on a rock by the sea, drinking mead from a great horn, watching the waves strike the shores and boulders. He drank to drown his rage, but it was difficult for his temper had always been a violent torrent within him.

"May I join you?"

Thor looked up and found Heimdall approaching him.

"Can I stop you, gatekeeper?"

"No" Heimdall said as he finally sat down next to the young prince of Asgård. "You are meant to be king one day" Heimdall then said. "And when you are crowned, the Nine Realms will turn against you."

Thor glanced annoyed at Heimdall. "I will vanquish all traitors" Thor frowned and drank some more mead.

"I imagine you will" Heimdall nodded. "And your rule will be a rule of tyranny. Feared by many and hated by all. The Nine Realms will burn and be nothing but ash and ruin."

"Ragnarök?" Thor said, looking a bit surprised. "Is that what you're talking about, Heimdall? Are you saying that I will be the doom of us all?"

"I am saying, young lord, that you must become a better king than you are a prince."

Thor frowned and then spat into the ocean. "Forgive me for not living up to the memory of Baldur" he said and drank from his mead.

"Baldur was an incredible man" Heimdall said, smiling as he remembered the former prince of Asgård. "Beloved by all. Fair in his judgment, diplomatic when dealing with our enemies, always considerate of his enemies position on every matter. He would have been exactly the ruler we all would have needed to keep the Nine Realms together, united in peace."

Thor frowned anew, shook his head and drank from his horn. "Well, I am terribly sorry I can not live up to my dead brothers high standards."

"None of us can" Heimdall smiled and placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. "But we all can learn from him. Your father did. In his youth, your father was much like you are. Adventurous, vindictive, longing for glory and honor. He waged war on Jottunheim and Muspelheim. On Alfheim and Vanaheim. We even fought battles on Midgård, as you will recall, my prince."

Thor nodded. "I remember. I remember seeing my father on the battle-field for the first time, fighting the Frost Giants of Jottunheim as they tried to invade Midgård."

"It was the day you first used your hammer, the mighty Mjölner" Heimdall recalled. "With a single strike, you struck down a full dozen giants." Heimdall smiled. "Your father was proud of you that day."

Thor sighed and felt the need to smile. "He was" he then said. "After the battle, when we had returned home, he told me that a hammer was a fitting companion for a king. A weapon to destroy and a tool to build. I knew what he meant, but I never knew how he had built anything without the use of the sword. He rules through fear. Our enemies fear him. Our allies fear our armies. How can I maintain the peace, like he has, if I become a different king than him?"

"You will figure it out, my prince" Heimdall said and got up on his feet. "I am certain of it."

Heimdall left Thor on his own and Thor turned his attention back to the sea and the horizon. He tossed the horn with mead into the water and leaned his arms against his knees. And for a moment, he found peace in his soul.

 **JORMUNGANDR**

The portal was like a vortex of intense energies, particles and energies erupting in various colors, spinning like a terrible storm in the middle of space. Circling the majestic and terrible phenomena was a mighty ship, a warship to rival the largest vessels constructed by Asgård. Indeed, the Jormungandr was an Aesir vessel, part ship and part fortress, designed for a single purpose; the protect the portal leading to the inferior and defenseless realm of Midgård from marauding trolls, giants and other monsters. Its many cannons, combined with a crew of five-hundred Einherjar, it was a potent thing of war indeed.

It's commander, Jormun, stood in his personal chamber and studied some charts, parchments unfolded and covered the great wooden desk. A noise disturbed him and Jormun turned, freeing his axe and sword as he did. But he was quickly calmed, though, instead of alarmed he became quite surprised.

"Hello, brother" Hel said as she slowly made her way inside. "Not glad to see me?"

"What are you doing here?" Jormun said, slowly lowering his weapons.

"I have a proposition" Hel said with a devious smile, a smile she had inherited from their father, a smile made even more diabolical due to her terrible burns covering half her face. "If you care to listen?"

"What sort of proposition?"

"You are the guardian of this portal" Hel said, stopping by a viewport to study the phenomena in space. "This fortress is yours to command. You protect Midgård from invasion. You protect the humans from a terrible fate."

"A great honor" Jormun cut in, suspicious of his sisters arrival.

Hel turned to look at Jormun and offered him another smile. "Indeed. But Midgård has something else, other than humans, that has value. I think you know what I speak of."

Jormun knew of it all too well. "The Stone" he said. "The treaty prevents any of us from going there. King Farbauti and his Frost Giants defied the treaty and now Jottunheim is nothing but frozen ruins of ice and ash. They gambled to retrieve the Stone and failed."

Hel nodded. "I remember. Farbauti was my guest for a short while, until his queen convinced Odin to think otherwise."

"Why are you here?" Jormun then asked demandingly. "No games. The truth; what do you want? Why have you left Nifelheim?"

"I told you" Hel said. "I have a proposition."

"What is it, then? Out with it!"

Hel smiled confidently. "I have brought someone, whom I wish you to speak with. Do this, and I will be satisfied."

"That is all?" Jormun was clearly not convinced that his sister had nothing up her sleeve.

"That is all" Hel assured her brother.

"Speak with whom?"

"Me."

Jormun could not believe his eyes when his father, Loki, stepped around the corner and entered his chambers.

"Father?!" Jormun took a step back. "You are free? How?"

Loki grinned, confident and sinister. "Because I offered your sister what she has always craved the most… Power."

Jormun glanced at Hel, his sister smiling deviously where she stood leaning up against the wall next to a viewport. Jormun then turned his focus back at his father.

"Odin will have you both killed" Jormun said.

"Not I have anything to say about it" Loki replied. "Odin is powerful, this is true. But he is not all powerful. There is a source of power that could vanquish him and end his hold on the Nine Realms."

"The Stone" Jormun said. "Are you so desperate that you think yourself strong enough that you can control its power?"

Loki laughed. "Of course not! But Malekith does" Loki grinned. "Malekith thinks he can use the Stone to destroy Asgård. And I intend to let him try."

Jormun chuckled at first and then began to laugh. "He would have to come through me first. And no ship possessed by the Alfir can match the Jormungandr in battle."

"I know, my son" Loki said. "That is why you will help them destroy this fine vessel."

Jormun had no words. He stood in silence, mouth agape, trying to grasp what he just had been told.

"In a few hours" Loki continued, "three Alfir ships will arrive. Warships commanded by Malekith himself. And they will try and make use of the portal to reach Midgård. If they are to succeed, they need to annihilate your fancy boat. Something they can only achieve with your help, son. For if Malekith is successful, he will be lured to do my bidding and pave the way for my ascension to king of Asgård and ruler of the Nine Realms."

"What will it be, brother?" Hel asked.

Jormun turned to Hel and then back at their father. "You would become king?" he asked.

Loki grinned. "And as king, I would grant you any world you would like to govern and rule."

Jormun wrestled his emotions, with his loyalties. Then he found himself by a viewport, studying the great vortex that was the portal leading to Migård and the world of the humans. Slowly he then turned and fixed his eyes directly on Loki.

"Midgård" Jormun then said. "Too long have I been chained to this ship, protecting the miserable worms from their rightful fate. Give me Midgård to rule as my own, and the humans to govern as I please, and you have my loyalty… father."

Loki smiled, lowered his head and eyed Jormun from under the edge of his helmet, his two massive horns giving him a frightening appearance as his eyes were alight with the lust for vengeance.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. The Weight of an Oath

**ASGÅRD**

Volstagg and Hogun were locked in a battle of arm-wrestling. Siv sighed, sitting at the far end of the table with her feet up, drinking mead from a horn. The two men engaged in a challenge of testosterone were red in their faces, grinning, their knuckles white. In the end, Hogun could no longer hold his own and was thrown to the floor. Volstagg instantly got on his feet, fists raised triumphantly over his head.

"Take That You Vanir Hog!"

Volstagg laughed and slammed the table while Hogun slowly climbed back on his feet.

"Call me a hog again, you pig, and I will smash your skull in, you Aesir son of a troll."

Volstagg chuckled and sat himself down. "Come now, Hogun. Don't be such a sore loser."

The Vanir warrior sat himself down opposite of the giant of a man. "You Aesir weren't so cocky at Ashdown Ridge. Your army fled and ran like mice before Njord and his children!"

Volstagg frowned, remembering the battle well enough. "I recall the battle of Ripon Fields where Tyr smashed through your lines and dismounted Freya herself."

Hogun frowned in turn and leaned forward. "And I recall…"

"Enough the both of you!" Siv growled and tossed the horn over her shoulder, discarding it and its contents altogether. "The war is over and was ended long ago. Are you so bored with fighting trolls that you wish to start that old quarrel once again?"

"On the contrary, my lady" Volstagg said with his booming voice. "I for one am glad those warlike days are over. But this Vanir mercenary here seems to find pleasure in remembering the war that saw his people conquered by our noble king."

"I have no wish to fight the Aesir on the battlefield" Hogun cut in. "Vanaheim and Asgård have put those terrible days behind them and now peace reigns. Who am I to wish our merry times to end and be replaced by days of horror and hardship."

Volstagg eyed the Vanir with suspicion. "Well, I have no wish to start that old conflict anew. I seem to recall the fate of the Vanir at Farnes Keep."

"As I recall the Einherjar of Asgård fell victim to the wrath of the Valkyries of Vanaheim at the battle of…"

"By all things sacred!" Siv roared.

The door leading to the tavern burst open and in stormed Fandral at speed, the handsome, dashing rogue making his way to his comrades.

"Where is he? Where is Thor?" Fandral wondered, all too apparent on an urgent mission.

"Why? What has transpired?" Volstagg asked.

"The Jormungandr" Fandral said. "The Dark Elves have attacked her. They are about to launch an attack on Midgård."

Volstagg, realizing the serious situation, turned and found Hogun and Siv equally worried by the news.

 **XXX XXX**

Thor, closely followed by his four companions, entered the great hall of Valhall with quick strides. Gathered by the throne of Odin were some of the most prominent advisors the old king had at his disposal.

"Is it true?!" Thor bellowed as he had made it halfway across the great hall.

Odin looked up as his son approached. "What is?"

Thor joined his father and his advisors. "Has Malekith attacked the Jormungandr?"

The black-haired and skinny creature, whose clothes were covered with black feathers, bowed before his prince. "It is true, my lord, that the Jormungandr has been destroyed."

"Hugin witnessed the battle first hand" Odin then said. "His brother, Munin, is following the Svart Alfir as we speak through the portal."

Forsete, the lawgiver, shooks his head, leaning against the shaft of his great axe. "The Svart Alfir will bring destruction to their world and their kin. Midgård is a sanctuary, not to be visited by the other realms. King Farbauti will surely take advantage of this violation and attack Alfheim in force."

"And he would have legal claims to do so" Tyr added. "Malekith has made a grave error."

"Malekith?" Thor said. "The Alfir swore to keep him in a dungeon!"

"He has let out" Odin said. "Promising his kin revenge and wealth. Stirring their treasonous hearts with words of poisonous insurrection. Three Alfir warships has entered the portal and will reach Midgård in a couple of hours."

"We must act now!" Thor growled. "If Malekith is going to Midgård, he is intent on collecting the Stone."

Odin nodded. "Agreed. Therefore, I have ordered Ull to take a thousand of our finest warriors and go to Alfheim and await Malekith's return, and there, destroy him."

Thor could hardly believe what he was hearing. "To Alfheim? Father, the mortals of Midgård wont stand a chance against Malekith and his forces. He will lay claim to the Stone before the day is over. Midgård will burn. We must stop him there, at Midgård."

"We will not" Odin said, looking at his son with a stern eye. "Should we violate the treaty and go to Midgård, we open Asgård to invasion from both Jottunheim and Muspelheim alike. No, if we are to deal with Alfheim we must not be so foolish as to commit the same misguided crimes they have made."

"But people will die" Thor said, in disbelief that his father did not care enough about the mortals of Midgård.

"The Folkir of Midgård will die by the thousands from the acts of Malekith" Odin nodded. "And hundreds of thousands Alfir will die when the giants raid their homeworld in response to Malekiths folly. And that is the extent of the killing. I will not expand the bloodshed to engulf all Nine Realms if I can contain to merely two. Malekith will secure the Stone and in so doing think himself victorious. When he returns to Alfheim, Ull will teach the traitor some humility and then return the Stone to Midgård."

"I have sworn to protect the Nine Realms and the people we have pledged to safekeep" Thor countered. "I can reach Migård within the hour using the Bifrost, well ahead of Malekith and his forces. I will beat him back as he exits the portal and throw him back to Alfheim. He will not kill any of the Folkir and he will never lay his hands on the Stone! Allow me to go, father, and I will stop the bloodshed before it has even begun!"

Odin struck the bottom-end of his spear against the stone of the floor. "Set foot on Midgård and Surtur will rally his armies and attack us all! The treaty is clear! Violate it and there will be no more peace! Only an age of hatred and war!"

"If Malekith gets his hands on the Stone, there wont be a war!" Thor argued. "He will unleash its powers on Asgård and annihilate us all!"

Odin sneered. "Malekith can not control the Stone! In his arrogance and hubris he will try and use it and it will devour him. And Ull will be there to secure it and keep it safe until it is returned to Midgård."

"You are playing with the lives of innocent Folkir" Thor argued. "Malekith hates the Folkir! Almost as much as he hates the Aesir! He will kill as many as possible simply because he can! And with three warships, he has the power to lay waste to a dozen of their cities!"

"Do not speak to me as if I do not know the cost of being a king!" Odin growled. "As if I do not know the cost of peace!"

"You don't know the cost of peace, father!" Thor countered forcefully. "You only know the cost of war! You constantly remind me what a fool I am! What a poor king I will become! Always too eager to join battle, never paying any heed to diplomacy; Thor, the big dumb brute of a son! But are you any better?! I am sorry, father, that I never will live up to the standards of Baldur. I am sorry that he died. But if you see in me nothing but a warrior looking for mead and women, it is because I am your son and your reflection. You and I are the same. You are the king that rules from the edge of your spear, and I am the son that is picking up the pieces of what is left of the Nine Realms. So be it then… leave Midgård to burn at the hands of Malekith… all so that you can wait here in the comfort of your home for that bastard to be incinerated by the powers of the Stone as he foolishly tries to wield it."

Thor shook his head in disgust, turned and left. His friends were uncertain what to do, but in the end, they bowed out of respect for their king and quickly hurried after Thor.

Forsete walked over to Odin as they watched Thor leave the great hall. "He is young, my king. His words comes from the heart, forged by emotion. In time, that fire will not burn so fierce and his words will be more of the mind and not the fiery heart."

"No" Odin said with a sigh. "No, he's right. Midgård will burn, and only because it serves my purpose to have Malekith destroy himself with the Stone. It is for the good of all Nine Realms, including Midgård. We will avoid war and I will finally be rid of that vile vermin called Malekith. So let the Folkir of Midgård die, let them die by the thousands if need be. If that is the cost of peace, I am willing to pay it."

 **XXX XXX**

"I can't believe that Odin is just going to let the Folkir be slaughtered?" Siv said as they all walked down the streets of Asgård, their steps taking them towards the docks and ports of the great city.

"Midgård is a sanctuary" Hogun reminded the others. "Any violation of the treaty will start a war with the other realms."

"Hogun is right" Fandral said. "Odin has precious other choices. Follow the Svart Alfir and the giants will attack Asgård. Don't follow Malekith and he will kill thousands of innocents and grab the Stone. But if he can stop Malekith at Alfheim, then the giants wont have cause to attack Asgård and he will have saved Aesir lives."

Hogun frowned. "Other lives are as valuable as Aesir lives" the Vanir said.

"Not if it means war all across the Nine Realms" Fandral countered.

Siv shook her head. "Malekith needs to be stopped before he gets to the Stone. It is the only option. We can't let him kill thousands of innocents."

"We have to" Fandral said and sighed. "If we wish to protect Asgård, we have to."

Thor stopped and turned around, rage burning in his eyes. "I will not sacrifice innocent lives to protect Asgård. That might be my fathers way of doing things, but not mine. That is why the Nine Realms fears him, because he will let them all burn to keep Asgård safe. But not me. That is not who I am. I took an oath to protect all the nine realms, to safeguard all of its peoples and defend them all from the evils of the world… and I will not break that oath."

"But how?" Volstagg said and shrugged his shoulders. "Our only hope of reaching Midgård before Malekith is by using the Bifrost, and Heimdall is under orders from the king to allow none to set foot on Midgård that does not belong there."

Thor turned around and walked up to the edge of the docks. Below, the waves gently rolled up against the rocks of the port. And beyond the railing, far out at sea, at the end of a long bridge, there was the giant structure that was the Bifrost.

"I will talk to him" Thor said. "I am the prince and heir of Asgård. I will make Heimdall listen to reason."

Fandral, Siv, Hogun and Volstagg eyed one another, clearly not reassured of Thors plan.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. The Terrible Burden of Peace

**ASGÅRD**

At high speed, Thor drove his chariot across the impressive bridge that went from the city of Asgård all the way to the edge of the disc-world itself, where the bridge connected with the impressive structure that was the keep of Himinbjorg; the fortification that housed the legendary Bifrost, the powerful teleportation-device that allowed travel to the far reaches of the universe. The two rams, the size of horses, pulled the chariot along at full speed across the bridge, and as they came to a halt, they skidded along the stones with their hooves. Thor stepped down from the chariot and entered the open gates of the fortress.

Thor found Heimdall standing on his own on a large balcony, a platform that on its edge carried the full weight of the Bifrost itself; a large circle of stone, inscribed with ancient runes of power, runes glowing like hot embers. From this vantage point, at the very edge of the world, the majestic sight of the universe spread out before them, distant galaxies sparkling like stars.

"My prince" Heimdall said as he turned to look over his shoulder. "What reason honors me with your presence?"

"You are all-seeing and all-knowing, gatekeeper" Thor said as he approached the lord of Himinbjorg. "You know why I am here."

"I see many things and know many secrets" Heimdall admitted with a nod. "But all things? Not by far."

"But you know why I have come" Thor insisted.

"That I do" Heimdall admitted. "Malekith has escaped his prison on Alfheim and is now heading for Midgård, having destroyed the Jormungandr. And you wish to intercept him, by going there via the Bifrost."

"Aye" Thor said. The prince of Asgård stepped up to the railing of the platform and eyed the vast cosmos. "The Svart Alfir have too great a head-start on us. They are already halfway through the portal. The only hope we have of stopping them from attacking Midgård is to go there with the Bifrost. If not, thousands will die at the hands of Malekith and his allies."

"A terrible fate" Heimdall sighed. "But alas, it can not be altered. Midgård is neutral ground and the other realms are not allowed to visit there. To go there will open the possibility of eternal war and horrors unimagined. The treaty must be honored, for the greater good."

"Heimdall" Thor said and turned to look at the gatekeeper, "you know my oath. You know my purpose in life. To protect the Nine Realms. To protect its people. I can not let Malekith attack Midgård unopposed. I can not let him secure the Stone and claim its power. Untold thousands will die if we do."

Heimdall placed a hand on Thors shoulder. "You are an honorable man, young prince. But your father is a king. And a king sworn to maintain the peace, to keep the enemies of Asgård at bay. That demands to take action against Malekith, but at the prudent time. To charge into battle without any regard, that will spell certain doom for us all and Aesir will die by the thousands. Your fathers first responsibility is to Asgård and the Aesir. When you are king, you will understand."

Thor frowned, sneered and shook his head. "You agree with him then? You are willing to let the Folkir be slaughtered, just to keep our lands safe?"

Heimdall sighed and leaned with his hands against the railing, his yellow eyes scanning the universe. "It is a terrible burden to be king. A burden I have no wish to carry on my shoulders. What is right and wrong? Is it easier to spare a life or to take one? Is it worth seeing all nine realms burn in hopes of saving the one?" Heimdall looked at Thor. "I do not envy your father. I do not envy you for inheriting the throne. Such a terrible fate, to be a king, I only dread it."

"I am your future king" Thor then said. "Let me through. I command you to let me go to Midgård."

"I am sorry, my prince" Heimdall replied. "I can not. The kings decree is quite clear, and I will not bring war to Asgård by letting you set foot on Midgård."

"Then all lives lost on Midgård is on your head, gatekeeper" Thor said with a growl. "Their blood is on your hands."

Thor stormed off, his red cloak flowing behind him as he with quick strides left the platform. Heimdall sighed as he watched Thor leave the platform and enter the great keep.

 **JOTUNHEIM**

The castle was a great and impressive thing, built atop a mountain-range, its walls and towers covered five tall mountains, bridges connecting the keeps and structures, thick layers of ice resting on the massive blocks of rock that the castle was built with. Utgård, the impenetrable fortress of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and home to their king and queen.

From the main hall, at the top of the most impressive keep on the tallest mountain, you had a magnificent view of the splendor of Jotunheim; the tall mountains, the frozen lakes, the snow-covered plains and vast glaciers. From the main hall, King Farbauti could look out across the domains he ruled and be reminded of the terrible wrath of the Aesir; hundreds of villages and towns, now nothing but frozen ruins buried by snow and ice.

A good two dozen giants sat by the great table, eating raw flesh pulled directly from the slaughtered beasts that had been hunted and killed the same morning. At the head of the table sat Farbauti himself, together with his queen. The war-chiefs of Jotunheim had joined them for this feast to maintain the peace and to ensure their loyalty; giants were a warlike race and if not kept on a tight leash, bitter conflict was unavoidable. Farbauti knew this all too well, so he made sure that the clans and their leaders were reminded of who was in charge. Farbauti reached out to the food placed before him, the head of the beast that he himself had slayed and now offered his guests; the head of a monstrous mountain-troll. The cracked skull allowed him to dig out a portion of the creatures brain and he ate from the delicacy, a sign of his elevated position among giant-kind.

As Farbauti ate from the brains of the troll, his wife and queen, Laufey, enjoyed the tender meat of the trolls thick fingers, sucking the bone clean of fresh flesh, moist with green and sticky blood. She took note of a newly arrived guest that entered the main hall, a Frost Giant like the rest of them; blue skin, red eyes and wearing thick furs to fight the bitter cold of Jotunheim. As the unknown giant approached the table where the warlords of the Frost Giants dined, Laufey could not help but find something familiar about this stranger.

Farbauti took note of the guest and locked eyes with the unfamiliar Frost Giant that had entered his hall. "Who are you to visit my house unannounced?" Farbauti called out and pushed the head of the troll to the side.

The other giants looked up and soon enough spotted the stranger among them as he walked up to the far end of the table, looking across the slaughtered troll lying on the table and at the king and queen at the opposite end.

"I know you" Farbauti said. "Your illusion does not impress me, for I see through it easily enough. Reveal yourself!"

The Frost Giant fell apart to mist and smoke that scattered in the air, until it revealed a creature half the size of a giant; dressed in gold and green, in robes and armor, wearing a magnificent helmet adorned with a pair of massive horns that curved from the forehead and back over the skull.

"Loki" Farbauti said with a snarl.

The giants all rose to their feet and freed their weapons, heavy pieces of iron, covered in frost and ice. Their eyes burning with a desire to kill.

Loki held up his hands in a gesture to ease the situation. "I came to you in the form I was meant to wear. As a giant of Jotunheim. As your son, my king."

"Son?" Farbauti repeated and almost laughed at the thought. "I had two sons… now dead. Slain by Odin himself. A great honor I am told."

"I am your son, my king" Loki argued. "I have tried to break the curse Odin has placed on me, the curse to wear this mockery of an image, the shape of an Aesir. But I am your son. The boy Odin took from you as hostage the day he conquered Jotunheim and forced you to become his vassal. I have returned to you, to invite you to join me in my war against Asgård. To join me in my quest for vengeance!"

"Curse?" Farbauti said, then he smiled, a patronizing smile full of mockery. "You think you are cursed?"

Laufey stood up and addressed the warlord and war-chiefs attending the table. "My lords, leave us. This is a matter between a father and a son."

The other giants eyed one another with suspicion, but eventually they all left the hall, one by one, walking past Loki and looking down on him with disdain and contempt. As the doors leading to the hall all closed one by one, Laufey turned to her husband.

"You would do well to consider your words, husband" the queen said. "The clans of Jotunheim respects only a king that shows strength."

Farbauti turned ragefilled eyes on his wife. "Do not dare question me!" The back of his hand struck Laufey across the cheekbone and sent her back into her chair with force. "I Am King!"

"If you are a king" Loki interrupted, "why have you not sat in that throne since you were released from Nifelheim?"

Farbauti turned his eyes on Loki, not needing to turn to look at the empty throne, covered by a thick layer of snow. The king knew of the empty chair all too well.

"If you are a king" Loki continued, "why do you not wear the Crown of Ice like your father and grandfather?"

Farbauti did not need to turn to look at the sharp points of ice that could be seen in the snow that covered the throne, the points of the frozen crown that belonged to the ruler of Jotunheim. A crown Farbauti had not worn in a long time. Not since Odin had taken it from him in person.

"If you are a king" Loki said, "why are you a subject, ruled by a man sitting on a distant throne, wearing another crown?"

Farbauti moved his hand to his belt where he wore a heavy axe of black iron. "You try my patience, Loki. I don't know how you escaped your dungeon, but I will gladly return your head to that dark place… after I have devoured your worthless body!"

"Father, hear me out, I plead of you!" Loki argued. "As we speak, Malekith is moving on Midgård. He goes to secure the Stone. War is coming, father, and Jotunheim must be prepared for it. Together, we can destroy Asgård!"

"War?" Farbauti said, trying the word on his tongue. "I lost two sons to war, when the Aesir came to our home. And I lost my honor the day I tried to claim the Stone for myself. Now all I have left are these cold hallways and frozen chambers. A king of memories of distant glories, lord of fallen heroes and graveyards filled with sons and daughters. You ask of me to go to war? To fight your battles?" Farbauti shook his head with a stern look on his hard features. "I have no interest in fighting your war. If Malekith has gone to Midgård, then Alfheim is open for invasion. I will rally the clans and lay waste to Alfheim and slay the Alfir for their folly. And I will sooth Odins wrath by returning you to him in chains and iron."

"Why?" Loki asked, sounding sincere that he truly did not understand Farbauti's hesitations. "War is coming. Ally yourself with Malekith and Odins rule will fall apart. Surtur will unleash his hordes on Asgård and the Stone will destroy Malekith. The Nine Realms will be open for our invasion, father. You would be king of Jotunheim once more."

"Do not speak to me as if you were my son, you wretch!" Farbauti bellowed and slammed the table with his fist. "You think yourself cursed? Unable to take on your true form as a giant? Well, you are not cursed, Loki. You are as you are. You are Aesir."

"Farbauti!" Laufey said, trying to urge her husband to reconsider.

Loki tried to understand what he was being told. "But Odin took me from you. He took me hostage to force you to accept peace. I am the heir of Jotunheim, the future lord and master of Utgård. He took me from you."

Farbauti, appearing more and more like a broken drunkard, grinned and laughed. "He took nothing from me that day. My sons lay already dead on the battlefield. What he took, he took from my wife. My good wife who gladly accepted his offer of peace."

Laufey got on her feet and slapped Farbauti across the face. "You miserable piece of filth! You know I had no choice! Had I not accepted, Odin would have burned all of Jotunheim to the ground!"

Farbauti chuckled as he stroked his cheek before sitting himself down by the table. He ripped an ear from the head of the troll and took a bite from it as one might have taken a bite from a piece of jerky.

"You are not my son" Farbauti told Loki with his mouth full of troll-ear. "But you are the son of Laufey."

Loki turned to his mother, the queen of Jotunheim. "Who is my father?"

"Loki" Laufey said and walked on over to her son. "You must understand. I had no choice. I had to do it to save Jotunheim."

"Who is my father?!" Loki demanded.

Farbauti was a massive frown as he leaned back into his chair. "Odin Allfather… king of the Aesir. Your sworn enemy."

Loki could not believe it. He fell against the table, leaning against the large piece of furniture with an arm to prevent him from hitting the floor. Odin, king of the Aesir, had been the focus of his hatred for so long. Ever since Loki had realized he had been taken hostage as a child, ever since Odin had locked him away in a dungeon. Loki had dreamed of killing Odin for so long that nothing else mattered to him. And now, it was revealed to him that he was not a Frost Giant, cursed to appear as an Aesir, but rather, that he was the son of Odin himself. Part Aesir, part Frost Giant.

"It was Odin who suggested it" Farbauti explained, sitting in his chair. "That peace would be ensured through merging Jotunheim with Asgård. Creating a child that belonged to both worlds. An heir to both the throne of Jotunheim and Asgård. A union that would be strong enough to keep the Fire Giants and Svart Alfir subdued for eternity. Of course, had I rejected this offer, Odin Allfather would have unleashed his Einherjar on what remained of our world and burned it all to the ground. So I accepted… as did your mother."

Laufey knelt before Loki. "My son, I love you as dearly as I loved my sons I had with Farbauti. I do not hold your Aesir blood against you. Odin violated me and that is not your fault."

"He is the son of that cursed son of a whore!" Farbauti snarled. "The son of Odin! Every step he takes is an affront to our people! Every breath he takes dishonors your name, Laufey! Every day he lives is a day my honor is dragged through the filth!"

Farbauti got on his feet and stormed on over towards Loki. Before Loki had time to react, the large hand of the Frost Giant hoisted him into the air and Loki was slammed against the wall, air slowly being squeezed out of him as Farbauti pressed his palm against Lokis chest.

"You are a worm" Farbauti growled. "Born of a whore and son of a bastard. A useless, vile creature with a heart black with jealousy and contempt. Ridding you from this world will make the Nine Realms a better place. Killing you will restore my honor. Restore the honor of my sons!"

Loki fell to the floor, gasping for air. Looking up, he saw a surprised Farbauti stumble a couple steps away from him. Laufey was standing behind him. Slowly, spikes of ice grew out of Farbauti's torso at various angles, covered in black blood. Within seconds, Farbauti fell to his knees and then hit the floor in a pool of blood; the hilt of a dagger secured in his back, the black iron buried in his torso, the frost-magic contained within the iron having impaled Farbauti from within by a good half-dozen spikes of ice that had grown from iron itself. Farbauti, king of Jotunheim, was dead.

"You are my son" Laufey said and helped Loki on his feet. "You are the rightful heir to the throne of Jotunheim… and Asgård. If you intend to wage war on our enemies, then you have my support. I am Queen of Jotunheim, lady and mistress of Utgård. My armies are at your disposal, my son."

Loki eyed the dead body of Farbauti before he turned his attention back at his mother. "Gather the clans, assemble the army. Ready your warriors for war, mother. We will go to Alfheim, but not to punish the Alfir. We will ally ourselves with them. And together, we will bring the Aesir to their knees… and Odin will pay for what he has done."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. A Fools Errand

**ASGÅRD**

Ull was walking at the fore of a thousand Einherjar, all dressed for war. Their march took them through the streets of Asgård and received the cheers and praises of the Aesir people; brave heroes marching to war to protect their families and loved ones from the terrible wrath of Malekith and the Svart Alfir.

In the great palace of Valhall, Frigg found her husband studying maps of Alfheim, hovering holograms floating around the king of the Nine Realms.

"You oaf!"

Odin looked up from the maps of focused particles and eyed his Vanir wife with some confusion.

"You know that Thor is right" Frigg said and moved her hand through the holograms and deactivated them one by one. "Midgård will be reduced to ash and ruins if we do not interfere. And we are next!"

"Ull will stop Malekith at Alfheim." Odin moved on over and poured himself a goblet of wine. "And the Stone will be returned to Midgård where it will be safe once more. There is no danger."

"No danger?" Frigg sounded truly astonished. "Tell that to the Folkir who will burry their children by the hundreds a few hours from now. You are a great king, my husband, and you have brought an age of peace that has lasted longer than ever before. Your rule has been wise, cruel and just. But sitting idle now, simply waiting for Malekith to be destroyed by his own folly, that is not showing strength; that is weakness. And your subjects will see this. They will all know that they could be next, that they could be next to be sacrificed just to keep Asgård safe from war."

"Good!" Odin growled and crossed the room to sit down in a pompous chair. "Let them fear destruction! That fear will subdue any dreams of rebellion and insurrection. That fear will maintain the peace!"

"That fear will grow hatred" Frigg countered. "The very hatred that convinced the Alfir to ally with their Svart Alfir kin. That hatred convinced them to free Malekith from his dungeon. Their fear of you has given birth to a hatred that will spark a war. Odin, you are wise, you are a good king, I know this. You must see that stopping Malekith before he gets the Stone must be your priority. And Thor can do it. He has taken an oath to do it. Why not trust your son and send him after Malekith and show the Nine Realms that you are indeed the king they desperately need to preserve the peace."

"Send Thor to Midgård?" Odin gave it some thought, drank from his wine and then rested the goblet on the armrest. "He will be a hurricane, wrecking havoc among the mortals. He will be as great a disaster as Malekith. With no assurance that he will stop the Svart Alfir."

Frigg sighed. "Are you so hellbent on sacrificing the Folkir that you have no compassion for their fate at the hands of Malekith?"

Odin turned his eye on the red wine in his goblet. "Compassion?" the king said, his mind wandering. "I showed compassion once. I took pity on a people I knew I should have annihilated. On a king I should have killed. I fathered a child to ensure peace and stability. Instead… that very child conspired to see our son murdered." Odin leaned his head back and studied the ceiling, teeth grinding to keep the emotions under control.

Frigg sat down as well, memories of a son lost gripping her heart. It was a difficult memory to carry, even more difficult to be reminded of.

"Such hopes… such foolish hopes" the old king then said and turned his one good eye to look on his wife and queen. "When I took you for my wife, I knew our children would ensure peace with Vanaheim. That Njord would accept being ruled by Vanir-born children. I thought the same would be true with Farbauti and Jotunheim. Two brothers, born of Aesir and Vanir, Jotun and Aesir. Three worlds united by blood. Peace would have lasted an eternity…. Had not Loki ensured Baldurs death." Odin shook his head. "A king can ill afford to show compassion. I learned this the hard way. One son murdered, another banished for life for his crimes. All because of compassion."

"You gave hope a chance" Frigg reminded her husband. "The hope for peace with Jotunheim."

"A fools hope" Odin sighed and drank of his wine. "I will not send Thor to Midgård and hope that he will succeed. I will not go against the treaty. I will not give Farbauti and Surtur a reason to go to war. I leave that to Malekith."

 **XXX XXX**

The table, covered with fine food and good drink, was thrown on end, sending all plates and pieces of meat and fruit onto the floor. Thor let out a frustrated growl, having toppled the dining-table. He paced back and forth, hands resting on his hips, chest heaving with angry breathing.

"Heimdall has a point" Volstagg said, sitting by an open window from where he had a spectacular view of Asgård. "Odin is still king. And his feelings on Midgård are well known."

"There's nothing else we can do" Fandral said, standing in the middle of the room, taking a step to avoid that spilled mead would touch his boots. "The king has decided and his advisors side with him. Midgård needs to be sacrificed."

Hogun sneered, lazily seated in a chair. "Sacrificed? Then I ask you, who is next? Nidavellir? Vanaheim?"

"We know who's next" Fandral said. "Alfheim will be next. Odin will not prevent the giants from punishing elvenkind for their treachery."

Siv shook her head, throwing an axe at the far wall in a frustrated exercise of target-practice. "First Midgård. Then Alfheim. Innocents will die on both worlds, children will die on both worlds." Another axe was flung at the wall and stuck next to the three that had been previously thrown, lodged in a tight cluster in the wall. "Is that what Aesir rule has become? What makes us any different from the Svart Alfir?"

"Nothing" Hogun cut in, a massive frown on his features.

"We are not Svart Alfir!" Thor growled. "My father may be king, but this time he is wrong. Odin went to war with the Alfir to end the kind of rule he now suggests. Odin defeated Malekith to end the cruel leadership that he himself now embraces. Odin conquered the Nine Realms to ensure stability, to secure peace, to allow all worlds to prosper. Just sitting back, doing nothing, as two worlds are doomed to burn is not honorable. It is not how a king should rule."

"What then?" Siv wondered. "What remains is to challenge your father for the throne. And you can not defeat him. Not without killing him."

Fandral instinctively moved his hand to his sword. "You speak treason."

"I speak the truth" Siv argued in turn. "And the truth is that Malekith will burn Midgård to the ground."

"I beg your pardon for my intrusion."

They all turned, Fandral and Volstagg with weapons drawn. But when they saw Hugin, perched by the window like a vulture, elbows resting against his knees, his clothes and pieces of armor adorned by rows upon rows of black feathers, they all calmed down, returning their weapons to their belts.

"Hugin" Thor said, "what news do you bring? Does my father send for me?"

"No, my lord" Hugin said, ever perched by the window. "Forgive me, but I have heard much of your argument this evening."

Siv frowned. "You are known as a master of espionage, after all."

"As is my brother" Hugin added. "I came to tell you that I might offer a solution to your predicament."

"What sort of solution?" Thor wondered.

"And to what predicament?" Hogun asked in turn.

Hugin finally stepped down from the window, but even so, his body was still hunched over, if only ever so slightly. "You wish to travel to Midgård, but the Bifrost is closed to you. I am here to tell you there are other paths to chose from. Paths me and my brother frequently make use of."

"Off course" Fandral said. "How else would you travel the distances needed to provide Odin with accurate information, in the time required."

"Then out with it" Thor said eagerly and walked on over to the shape-shifter. "Please, do tell. I beg of you."

Hugin allowed a smile to grow. "Follow me. You will need a boat."

 **XXX XXX**

Hugin, in his rave-form, swept low over the waves of the disc-world, leaving the great city and its palace far behind. He was closely followed by a small vessel, capable of carrying no more than six passengers, its four anti-gravity struts sending a thin trail of ignited particles in its wake as it flew over the waves. Volstagg stood by the rudder, a maneuvarble anti-gravity strut situated on the starboard-side that allowed the pilot to angle the gravity-fields to steer the vessel. Thor stood at the fore of the small boat, his eyes locked on the large raven up ahead. Fandral and Siv were more worried about the great keep of Himinbjorg clearly seen in the distance, resting as it was on the very edge of the disc-world, knowing fully well of who called that keep his home; the all-seeing watchman that was Heimdall.

"Not far now!" Thor called back to the others.

Hogun made his way up to Thor and they both studied the horizon and the cosmos beyond. "Is this a good idea?" Hogun asked, offering a glance at Thor.

"No" Thor said, at first looking serious, then his face grinning with lust for adventure. "But it will be fun!"

The great raven flew out over the edge and made a half barrel-roll and followed it with a steep dive out of sight.

"Hold On!" Volstagg called out as he grabbed a secure hold of the rudder.

His companions did as instructed and held on tight. The boat shot out over the edge where the ocean instantly vaporized into mist, the boat fell as gravity shifted, their stomachs turned, vomit filled their throats, the boat fell unhindered as the cosmos surrounded it. Volstagg struggled with the rudder, wrestled it with all of his strength. And then, the boat settled, the anti-gravity struts latched on to gravimetric-energies and sparks erupted from the oar-like devices. Gently, the boat rocked as it settled and began to hover. The small group of passengers took a moment to inspect their surroundings; a jagged landscape of black rock, pointed pillars of stone reaching up from the ground like a forest of fangs and needles.

"Welcome to the underworld" Thor said and looked back over his shoulders at his friends. His smile made them no less uncomfortable about their surroundings. "Volstagg, let's press on."

"Aye, my lord" Volstagg said and operated the rudder so that the boat gained momentum.

As the boat slowly began its snaking path through the jagged cliffs and spiked pillars of rock, Hugin silently flew past them and took point once more, guiding Thor and his companions through this barren and nightmarish landscape that was the underside of Asgård.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. First Blood

**ASGÅRD, THE UNDERWORLD**

It was a disheartening journey, travelling through the Underworld. Cold winds swept across the barren mountains, fog lay thick in the deep chasms and a veil of twilight blanketed the land entirely. Thor stood at the fore of the boat, surveying the landscape, while his companions looked at their surroundings with a longing for home. Hugin, in his raven-form, landed on a cliff, turned and crowed loudly. Shortly after, Volstagg had maneuvered the boat to slide up next to the cliff and Thor was first to set foot on solid rock, the others joining their prince one by one. Hugin unfolded, his coat of feathers coming apart as his human body appeared to break free from the bird like a butterfly escapes its cocoon.

"Follow me" Hugin then said and waved at the others to follow him.

Volstagg removed his battle-axe from his belt and Hogun did the same with his heavy mace. Thor followed Hugin, only a few steps behind, and the others cautiously lined up behind the son of Odin. They stepped through a crevasse and found a dark cave, a narrow and jagged crack in the side of the dark mountain.

"There" Hugin said and pointed at the opening in the rockface. "There lies the hidden and forgotten passage that will lead you to Midgård."

Thor eyed the cave with some suspicion. "The air is foul here. Are you sure of this?"

"I am, my lord" Hugin nodded. "I have used the cave many times myself."

"You have gone to Midgård?" Siv wondered. "What for?"

Hugin offered a slight bow as he answered the female warrior. "My duties in our kings service demands of me to visit every corner of the Nine Realms."

Thor placed himself at the entrance and tried to pierce the darkness with his eyes. "When was the last time you used this passage?"

"Not long ago" Hugin admitted. "Not long ago at all."

"Why?" Fandral wondered and walked up next to Thor. "What's on your mind?"

"Can't you smell it?" Thor asked and glanced at Fandral. "Something is in there."

Fandral tried the air with his nose. "I don't smell anything."

"I do" Hogun said with a frown as his nostrils picked up the scent. "Trolls."

At the mention of the savage beasts, Siv and Fandral freed their weapons; Fandral with his elegant bastard-sword with its intricate hilt and handle, and Siv armed with shield and axe. Volstagg and Hogun lined up with their comrades, battle-axe and two-handed mace held ready. While Hugin slowly moved out of harms way, Thor grabbed the mighty hammer he carried from his belt and freed it, adjusting his grip on its shaft until he felt satisfied.

Thor filled his lungs with air. "Come On Out! I Intend To Bash Your Heads In!"

A moment of silence, only the wind sounded. Then, something stirred in the darkness of the cave. Thor took a step back and held his hammer ready, his companions prepared themselves for battle. Stepping out of the cave was a fat, disgusting troll cow, followed by two revolting young bulls, her calves no doubt. The large cow carried a huge wooden club, made from an old tree. A moment went by when all eyes simply met, then the troll-cow bellowed, revealing tusks and a sickly purple tongue, her yellow eyes shining with hate.

The wooden club, more of a tree-trunk, came crashing down, but Thor struck it to the side with Mjölner, splintering the wood into a thousand pieces. Thor grinned, eager to take on the trolls and claim the glory of victory. The two young bulls charged forward, howling like mad beasts of burden; Volstagg took a quick step to the side and swung his battle-axe, catching a bull over the knee-joint, sending it crashing to the ground, allowing Siv to swiftly plunge her axe into the creatures skull. Fandral ducked the other bulls attempts of grabbing him, leading him on with the use of clever footwork, Fandral too nimble and quick on his feet for the young troll to stand a chance of ever grabbing the Aesir warrior. Fandrals fancy dance allowed Hogun to move up behind the young troll and land a mighty blow with his heavy mace across its head, sending the troll flying over the edge of a cliff and tumbling down a dark chasm to certain death.

The mother of the two young bulls bellowed fiercely and lunged a meaty fist at Thor. The prince of Asgård caught the heavy blow with his palm, grabbing hold of the trolls knuckles and fist with his fingers; Thor was a massive grin as he looked the enraged troll in the eyes and swung his hammer. Mjölner, as the hammer was known, connected with the trolls jaw and the beast was hurled through the air and was smashed against the mountain, reduced to a pulp of green, leathery hide, greasy and tangled black hair and wet, sticky innards.

"HA!" Thor let out a blast of pride. "Another victory in the name of Asgård!"

"Trolls aren't what they used to be" Volstagg said, a bit disappointed.

"Their numbers have been culled for generations" Fandral pointed out. "Their most dangerous breeds are long extinct."

"And we should be thankful" Hogun reminded them. "In my youth, a single troll could lay waste to an entire village."

Volstagg could not help but chuckle. "Well, you Vanir never were known for…"

"Shut it!" Siv quickly interfered. "If the cave is empty, we should move on. Before more beasts arrive to slow us down."

Thor nodded. "Siv is right. We must hurry. Malekith will soon reach Midgård."

Hugin, having stepped out of hiding, made his way past the others. "Follow me" he said and stepped inside the caves entrance.

Thor and his companions, weapons held ready, followed the shape-shifter into the darkness.

 **EARTH**

The void of space was cold and silent. Three large T-shaped vessels silently moved through the cold void, arranged in perfect wedge-formation. The ventral fin was a narrow design, sharp as the edge of an axe, and the main body of the vessel resting atop of the fin were flanked by heavy cannons of tremendous destruction.

Long and slender fingers, heavily weighed down by gem-studded rings, gently turned the pages of a thick and heavy tomb, a thousand pages of parchment bound within its leather covers. The skin of the creature, who wore attire of black silk and silver armor, was a deep purple, with eyes made from solid amber. His hair was like silver, a shade of white so pure it reflected the light like snow. The pages of the book had his fullest attention, telling of myth, legend and facts concerning mystical stones of immense power. The Infinity Stones. Magical artefacts that were said to hold the fabric of the universe together. One such stone had the creatures attention especially; a stone of pure blue, as if made from polished ice, emitting a light that bathed all in the same blue of the stone itself. He had studied the tomb for so long, read each page a thousand times, he knew each word written by hand on the dry old parchments from memory. Yet he still studied these old pages. He had no intention of failing now, when he was so close to retrieving the Stone.

"My Lord Malekith."

Malekith gently turned to look over his shoulder at the creature that had disturbed him in his personal quarters.

"Sire, we have reached Midgård."

The creature had purple skin and silver hair and amber eyes, just like Malekith. Svart Alfir. Dark Elf.

"Good" Malekith said and closed the tomb.

Malekith, followed by his closest lieutenant, entered the bridge of the elven warship. The ship was controlled by elves, but their skin was pale rather than purple. The ships captain turned as soon as his passengers set foot on his bridge.

"My lord" the captain said. "Midgård has just come into view."

Malekith walked past the captain and stopped by the wide forward-facing viewport. There, the planet of Midgård hovered, the blue planet, with its single moon.

"And the Stone?" Malekith then asked and turned to face his officers.

"It was found easily enough" Algrim, Malekiths lieutenant said. "The witch was correct; the Folkir have indeed discovered the Stone and are keeping it deep beneath this castle." A hologram appeared among the elves, depicting a large building and the compound and structures surrounding it. "The Folkir clan of America is currently in possession of the Stone."

Malekith studied the castle with narrow eyes, a frown growing on his features. "Well then… take us in."

 **XXX XXX**

Director Fury sat himself down in a chair, stirring a cup of tea. Before him stood three nervous individuals; Bruce Banner, Erik Selvig and Jane Foster. Nick Fury stirred the tea, smelled the fumes rising from his cup and then waited.

"So?" Fury said.

Banner looked at his two colleagues and then turned back to Director Fury. "We have discovered something quite extraordinary."

Fury nodded, sipped his tea and tossed a glance at the other person in the room. A tall, handsome man, clean shaven with hands in his pockets, shirt neatly tucked and resting with a shoulder lazily against the wall. Fury then turned his attention back to the scientists. "Go on."

Banner clicked a controller and a large screen depicted a round shape with patterns upon patterns interlinked in a solid work of art. "This is the radiation-signature that Jane was studying in Norway. After I had helped her to adjust her equipment to better track the residual gamma-radiation, we were able to make out this image."

Fury realized what he was seeing. "A manmade pattern that could not have happened by accident in nature."

Jane smiled. "Exactly. Proof that two-thousand five-hundred years ago, someone used gamma-radiation to imprint this pattern into the very ground. I think it is redundant to point out that no human civilization could have done that at the time. We can't do that today!"

"Proof" Banner cut in, "of a non-human civilization visiting Earth. Or, at least, interacting with our planet."

Erik Selvig was next to speak and placed himself infront of the large screen and pointed at the center of the intricate pattern. "The pattern itself is very similar to Viking and Celtic knotwork, but what is truly astounding is this." Banner pressed a button on his controller on behalf of Selvig. The center of the pattern was zoomed in. "In the middle of the pattern, at dead center, we see these three interconnecting triangles. Also known as an Oden Knot."

"Odin?" Fury said. "As in the Viking god?"

Erik's face split with a smile. "Yes! And look here!" Erik pulled up a chair and climbed it to point at another location in the pattern. "The image is a bit blurred, but here it appears to be writing. Quite possibly runes." Erik got back down on the floor. "Runes of course was the alphabet used by the Vikings."

Fury glanced at the man by the wall; he seemed somewhat intrigued but in the end only offered Fury a shrug of his shoulders.

"So" Fury then said as he turned his attention back to the scientists, "two-thousand years ago, someone not from this Earth created that pattern in the mountains of Norway, using imagery that we today associate with Vikings and their gods?"

Banner took a step forward. "Relying on gamma-radiation to do so. And the Tesseract, the cube, it is powered by gamma-radiation. And it was found in an ancient Viking temple in Norway."

"It can't be a coincidence" Jane said. "The pattern on this image is twenty meters in diameter, and when it was fresh, all those centuries ago, it must have been visible in the rock itself. There is no doubt in my mind… We are not alone."

Erik was madly grinning. "Aliens came here, director, and the Scandinavians thought they were gods. And I am willing to bet you that we can find the same evidence in Greece and elsewhere."

"Correct me if I'm wrong" the man leaning against the wall said and gained everyone's attention, "but these old religions and their gods, Greek and Roman and what have you, they usually tell stories about the gods fighting each other, right? Stories of war and death, tragedies and back-stabbings, right?"

"More or less" Erik nodded. "There's also tons of incest, sex with animals, genocide and infanticide."

Fury caught on quick enough. "So if there is any truth to those old stories, and we now have proof that those gods were in fact aliens, it means that the galaxy is full of some pretty nasty, violent and dangerous creatures. And that we are ridiculously outgunned, should they chose to return."

"There is nothing that suggests that they will be hostile towards us" Erik said.

"Based on what?" the man by the wall asked.

Banner was next to speak. "Because we are not slaves to Klingons, for one thing. These creatures could have easily conquered us, but we have precious evidence of their existence. That to me is an indication that they are not hostile towards Earth."

"That is pure speculation, doctor" Fury cut in. "We have ample enough stories of people being abducted and experimented on. If there is any proof to that, then I would say those probes they like to try out are extremely hostile."

Jane was next to speak. "Look, let's not get ahead of ourselves. There is no way for us to figure out if any of the old religions base their gods on actual aliens. All we know is that we have in our possession something that could not have been made by humans, and that something visited Earth over two millennia ago. Yes, the Odin knot is an intriguing clue, but that is not proof that the Viking gods are real."

At that point, the alarm sounded across the SHIELD facility. Fury and the man by the wall hurried out of the room. The scientists looked at each other worriedly, unsure of what was going on, and then quickly followed the director and his associate.

 **XXX XXX**

The three Alfir warships flew in over the American mainland, taking one missile-hit after the other, the state-of-the-art weapons of the United States military detonating against energy-shields protecting the alien vessels.

On the bridge, one of the pale-skinned elves turned to her captain. "Sire, hostile craft incoming."

The captain stood confident at the center of the bridge. "Deploy our Scimitars."

Malekith listened in on the crew and officers, then turned his attention back to looking out through the viewport, explosions erupting whenever human missiles struck the energy-shield. In the far distance, he could spot the castle that housed his prize; the Stone.

From the bottom of the ventral fin, six smaller T-shaped vessels were dropped into the air one by one, and instantly took flight and left the mothership behind.

 **XXX XXX**

"Eight F-35's coming in fast!" an operator in the SHIELD facility's command-center called out.

"Enemy craft has deployed six smaller ships. Possibly fighters or drones. Unknown."

"Still no sign of any damage to either of the three larger craft!"

Fury watched a large screen that had zoomed in on the three approaching alien vessels, missiles detonating against their shields. Banner, Selvig and Foster entered the command-center and once they saw the three T-shaped up on the large screen, they all turned pale.

"Sir!" Commander Hill said and turned from her computer to face Director Fury. "Enemy drones are about to intercept our F-35's."

Fury turned grim. "Let's see what this is all about."

 **XXX XXX**

The six Scimitars took the F-35 pilots by complete surprise, their speed and agility outperforming the American fighter-jets by a ridiculous margin. The Scimitars used their ventral fin and its sharp edge to cut the human planes in half, flying into the fighters and cutting them apart, turning them into balls of fire and smoking debris.

 **XXX XXX**

"I think that should tell us everything we need to know" the man that had stood by the wall said.

Fury nodded. "You should suit up."

"I'm way ahead of you" the man said and left the command-center in a hurry.

Commander Hill walked over to Director Fury. "Sir, the motherships will be on top of us in less than five minutes."

"Colson!" Fury called out and within a second, the man was present. "You and Banner take the Tesseract. Get it as far away from here as possible. Take it to Stark; he'll know what to do with it to keep it out of these guys hands, or tentacles or whatever they got."

"Yes sir!" Agent Colson said and he and Banner teamed up and left the room.

"What do we do?" Hill asked.

"We keep them occupied" Fury replied.

 **XXX XXX**

On the roof of the SHIELD facility, two afro-american SHIELD agents stood side by side, wearing special suits of armor. Their codenames were Falcon and Warmachine, and they watched the three massive incoming vessels hovering closer by the second.

"What do you think?" Falcon said while he checked his pistols and their magazines.

"What I think?" Warmachine said and eyed his fellow agent with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell do you think I'm thinking? Those are god damn aliens, man. I mean, real-life, god damn aliens. What the hell are we supposed to do about that?"

"We fight them for as long as it takes."

Falcon and Warmachine turned around as they were joined by a man in a deep-blue suit of armor with red and white details on it, a red and white shield on his arm.

"What's the plan, Cap?" Warmachine asked as Captain America linked up with him and Falcon.

"They are most likely after the cube" Cap said. "Which means they will deploy ground-troops. That's when we'll hit them. Take them as they disembark, board them and destroy those things from the inside."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Falcon said and holstered his pistols.

"Sounds like suicide to me" Warmachine said.

Captain America studied the intimidating warships that were all but upon them. "They'll never expect us to attack them head on. We'll have the advantage of surprise. Just hit them hard and keep hitting them."

"You got it, Cap" Falcon said and adjusted his goggles for a better fit.

Warmachine, aka James Rhodes, sighed heavily. "Alright… let's surprise these sons of bitches by commiting suicide." He sealed his helmet and activated his weapon-systems.

"Don't worry about it" Captain America said and slapped Warmachine over the shoulder. "Piece of cake."

The three massive warships then covered the three heroes, and the SHIELD facility, in shadow.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. Attack on SHIELD

**EARTH**

One of the massive alien vessels came in for a landing, moving in over the great courtyard infront of the main SHIELD building.

"Get ready" Captain America said and made sure he had a secure grip on his shield.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Falcon said and unfolded his mechanical wings and freed his pair of pistols from their holsters.

Warmachine shook his head. "This is insane."

"Let's go!" Cap said and took a few quick steps and leapt down from the roof.

Falcon and Warmachine took flight as Captain America landed, rolled over his shoulder and shield and came up on his feet and moved on out onto the large open area. Falcon landed next to Captain America and his wings retracted into his backpack.

"Here they come" Falcon said as the tip of the large ventral fin of the incredible spaceship was close to touching ground.

Then, to their great surprise, the fin touched down and dug effortlessly into the ground, plowing its way while ever digging itself deeper.

"Ok" Falcon said, eyes wide with insecurity. "Now what?"

"Get out of here!" Cap ordered and they hurried to get out of the way as the huge fin came closer.

It was as if solid ground did not matter to the T-shaped ship, its fin moving the soil and rock as if cutting through water. Captain America backed away and could only watch as a great ditch was created where the ship dug into the ground. Warmachine relied on his thrusters to remain hovering in midair, and he could hardly believe what he was seeing. The alien craft then struck the side of the SHIELD facility, and continued deep into the facility before it finally came to a halt, the building crumbling at places around it. Captain America ran for the ruins where the ship had cut its way through the building, closely followed by Falcon.

Warmachine hovered in place, watching as his two comrades ran towards the ship that had lodged itself deep within the SHIELD facility. Then, his onboard scanners warned him of incoming objects. Warmachine took instant evasive action and barely dodged two Scimitar-fighters that swept in to cut him down. Warmachine opened fire but was forced to focus on not getting hit by the T-shaped fighter-craft and their deadly ventral fins.

"Come on, Tony!" Warmachine said as he just barely dodged a Scimitar. "Where the hell are you?!"

Deep within the facility, several floors beneath the surface, the bottom-tip of the huge alien vessel had pierced the large vault that been used by SHIELD to experiment on the Tesseract. An airlock opened and a boarding-ramp lowered to touch the floor. From within the large downward pointing fin, a good dozen elven warriors emerged, their faces hidden behind helms with masks that made them appear as young elven children plucked from a horrible nightmare. They spread out with shields to protect them, bladed weapons held ready, shafts three feet in length and the three foot long blades made from black obsidian. Then, Malekith himself, followed by Algrim, walked down the ramp and set foot within the cavernous chamber.

Malekith walked up the stairs to the elevated platform and stopped by the table and rig that had held the Stone. Now, it was gone. But Malekith could sense its presence, like a shadow, an afterimage, a faint echo that the Stone had up until recently been located here.

The elves all reacted and turned to face the great door as it began to slowly slide open. The warriors hurried to position themselves between the elevated platform and the humans that poured inside; thirty warriors, dressed in black attire and padded armor, projectile weapons aimed at the elves. Then the human leader appeared, Malekith could easily tell as the man carried himself with more confidence than the rest. Bald, brown skin, black eyepatch, a long black trench-coat and a large pistol in hand.

"Welcome to Earth. I am Director Fury and I run this establishment. I hope this misunderstanding can be resolved and that we can sit down and talk, peacefully."

The elves stood silent, ready for anything. They had not understood a word said to them. Malekith slowly descended the stairs, his amber eyes locked on Director Fury.

"I am willing to treat this as an honest mistake. We are simply lost in translation" Fury continued.

At that point, Jane and Selvig burst in, stopped only by Fury as he held out his hand and caught Erik Selvig across the chest.

"Oh my god" Jane said with a whisper as she realized that Malekith was not human.

" _Where is the Stone?_ " Malekith asked, speaking his native tongue.

Fury glanced at the scientists, then looked back at the purple-skinned alien. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you."

" _Inferior mortals_ " Malekith said as he walked past his line of warriors. " _You think you can keep the Stone from me? You think you can hold me back and bar my purpose?_ "

Erik could hardly believe it. "It sounds like Icelandic" he said, astonished. "Like ancient Norse. Not quite but so close."

"Do you speak Icelandic?" Fury asked, turning to Selvig.

Erik swallowed and took a step forward.

"Erik, careful" Jane said, placing a hand on his arm.

Erik looked at Jane and nodded. Then he turned to look at the aliens and their leader. "Mitt nafn er Erik Selvig. Ég fagna þér að jörðinni."

Malekith was surprised, that was obvious. This pitiful creature before him, fragile and bewildered, speaking words that sounded awfully familiar, almost making himself understood.

" _Where is the Stone?_ " Malekith demanded.

" _Not here_ " Erik replied in a broken variant of the elven language. " _By now, it is far from here. We are not your enemy. We just want to make sure that the Stone does not end up in the wrong hands._ "

Malekith walked up to Erik and studied his eyes with great interest. " _If the Stone is in your hands, then it has ended up in the wrong hands. You, mortals, may not be my enemy… But I am yours._ "

Malekith grabbed Erik over the forehead, fingers pressing hard against the humans skull. Within seconds, as Erik Selvig gasped for air, he transformed into stone, a statue of delicate detail.

Jane was overpowered by fear. "NO!"

Fury took aim. "Fire!"

Fury, and the soldiers, all opened fire. The elven warriors leapt upon their enemies, striking them aside with shields, impaling them with obsidian blades through their torsos. Fury dragged Jane with him as he covered their escape with his heavy pistol.

"Run!" Fury told Jane and they both ran down the corridor.

In the chamber, Malekith studied the bullets that had been meant for him; now, they floated in midair, stopped by the magic of the Svart Alfir. He sneered and the bullets all fell to the ground. His warriors, all still alive, pulled their weapons from the last of their victims, all human warriors dead, easily disposed of. Malekith walked in a circle around the petrified body of Erik Selvig and having completed the circle, the Svart Alfir king made a gesture with his hand and within seconds, a thin layer of rock began to crack and fall to the floor in piles of dust and pebbles. Erik filled his lungs with air as his mouth became biological again and he began to desperately brush himself free from the rocks and pebbles. Looking up, Erik found himself face to face with Malekith and the eyes of pure amber; Erik froze, fear turning his heart to ice. He might as well still have been made from stone.

" _The Stone_ " Malekith said, " _Where is it?_ "

 **XXX XXX**

Five Humvee's left the facility's underground garage at full speed, arranged in a single column with barely any space between them. Two of the vehicles had top-mounted fifty-caliber machineguns loaded and manned by agents in black suits and sunglasses. One of the Humvees was driven by Agent Colson and Doctor Banner was sitting in the backseat, holding on tight to a silver-case. Banner looked out the rear-window of the Humvee and could not believe what he was seeing when he realized that one of the alien vessels had buried itself almost entirely within the facility.

Commander Hill ran out on a balcony, assault-rifle in hand, and looked up, seeing the other two T-shaped motherships moving in overhead and heading after the column of Humvees. "Agent Colson!" Hill said into her commlink. "Colson! They're coming after you! Get as fast as you can out of here!"

Colson checked his rear-view mirror and spotted the two huge spacecraft coming after the column. "Understood, commander" he said into his wrist-unit. "Hang on, Banner" he then said over his shoulder.

Bruce Banner quickly secured his seat-belt. "Do you really think we'll be able to get away from those spaceships in this?"

Colson didn't answer and Bruce Banner simply nodded and held on tighter to the case in his lap.

 **XXX XXX**

Fury and Jane ran around a corner and ended up almost crashing into Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, their codenames being Captain America and Falcon.

"Director" Rogers said and placed his shield on his back. "The Tesseract?"

"On it's way away from here" Fury said. "What ever happens, we can't let them get their hands on it."

Rogers turned to Sam. "Go. Banner's gonna need your help."

"He's gonna need my help?" Falcon didn't sound convinced but then nodded and ran back to reach the surface.

Rogers then turned his attention back to Fury and Jane, but spotted something else. "Sir."

Fury and Jane turned to look at what Captain America had spotted, and further down the corridor they saw the purple-skinned creature that had turned Erik Selvig into stone, followed by six alien warriors.

"You should get out of here" Rogers told Fury and Jane.

"What about you?" Fury asked.

Captain America retrieved his shield. "I'll hold them off."

Fury didn't say anything. He grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her with him, them both running at full speed to get out of harms way.

"I can help!" Jane argued as they ran.

"Not now, doctor!" Fury growled as they reached an elevator and he hit the button on the wall.

"Listen to me!" Jane continued. "As those ships began their attack, I took a reading. They are powered by gamma-radiation."

"I'm sure this is all really fascinating, doctor" Fury said, eager to get inside the elevator and get back to the surface.

"Gamma-radiation" Jane said, "is deadly. Can we flood those ships with their own fuel, the radiation, we will neutralize them, from top to bottom."

Director Fury took a moment to give it some thought. Then, the elevator-doors slid open. "Not a bad idea, doctor" Fury eventually said and stepped into the elevator. "Not bad at all."

 **XXX XXX**

Column of Humvees drove down the road away from the SHIELD facility at reckless speeds, but even so, the huge T-shaped spaceship was closing in with every second.

"Banner!"

Bruce picked up his commlink that he carried in his jackets pocket. "Yes?! Yes, this is Bruce!"

"This is Fury. We have a plan to take out those warships. They rely on gamma-radiation to power them, but we need to rupture their power-cells somehow. Got any ideas?"

Colson glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw the ventral fin approaching fast. "Better come up with something good, doc."

"They must vent excess energy somehow" Banner said. "I seriously doubt that they use steam-power like a nuclear powerplant to power those things, so they use the energy in a atomic nuclei, extract it through gamma rays, but there should still be a lot of energy-waste. Plug that venting system, and the ship should go down."

"Great work, doctor! Fury, out."

"Nicely done" Colson said, glancing over his shoulder at Banner.

Banner couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

Colson was dead serious. "Put the case on the floor and your head between your legs."

"What?"

The ventral-fin dug into the ground, turning the earth and mud on end as it cut a deep gash through the top-layers of the planet. The Humvees stood no chance as the wave of dirt, rock and mud hoisted them into the air and flung them onto their rooftops. Banner and Colson were thankful for their seatbelts as they secured them in place while the vehicle was shaken about like a glove in a dogs mouth.

 **XXX XXX**

Malekith eyed the strange warrior standing defiantly before him. The mortals had such strange attire, such strange equipment, such strange weaponry.

"This didn't have to happen" Steve Rogers said. "You attacking Earth, it didn't have to happen. All you had to do was talk to us and we would have given you the Tesseract."

" _I can tell you are braver than most_ " Malekith said as he eyed the human warrior. " _But your resolve will not aid you this day. You will die an honorable death, no doubt, but like all heroes you will die in vain_."

Malekith then signaled with his hand and the elven warriors charged forward, and Captain America readied himself with his shield.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	9. Blood of Heroes

**EARTH**

The six elven warriors, dressed in black and silver, charged in with shields and obsidian blades. Cap struck two spear-tips to the side, kicked an elf into the war, ducked another spear, rolled over his shoulder, struck the edge of his shield over the knee-joint of an elf and sent the creature on its back and instantly delivered another strike with his shield across the aliens chest. An obsidian spear pierced his shoulder and Captain America growled, elbowed the elf in question that had wounded him over the face, threw his shield with all of his strength and saw the advanced device bounce of two elven warriors heads before it returned to his grip. Another blade cut his leg, a second stabbed him in the back. Captain America grabbed a elven weapon, struck the owner with his shield and disarmed the thing, then used the obsidian weapon to impale another of the creatures. An elven shield hit Rogers over the head, a kick to his chest sent him crashing up against the wall. Steven took cover behind his own shield and struck several spears to the side as they tried to pierce him. In the last second, Cap ducked an attack aimed at his head. Ducking to his knees beneath the stab that lodged the weapon in the wall, Cap struck with his shield the elf over the stomach, sending the alien creature flying into the opposite wall. Another blade cut him across the arm and Rogers grinned with pain before he planted his fast across the hostile aliens face. Another spear caught him in the abdomen and Steve Rogers folded over and fell to a knee; he grabbed the spear and pulled it free and jumped, sending his knee crashing into the jaw of the enemy warrior.

Cap found a moment to catch his breath as the still standing enemies took a step back. Malekith himself was now slowly approaching the human warrior who had shown an impressive abundance of prowess.

"We can still talk this out" Captain America said between heavy breaths.

" _Impressive_ " Malekith said. " _But in vain_."

Malekith freed a dagger, made from obsidian, and with the flick of his wrist it extended into a spear of seven feet in length. Rogers was forced to rely on all of his skills and reflexes to keep up with the deadly assault that was unleashed upon him; his shield blocking over a dozen strikes and himself dodging and sidestepping twice the amount of attacks. Captain America screamed as the spear punched straight through his torso, armor and flesh alike, Malekith having grabbed Cap's shield and twisted it out of the way to allow him to plunge his weapon through the human warriors body. Rogers eyes, glowing with pain, fear and rage, looked straight into the eyes of pure amber that belonged to Malekith. The spear was violently pulled free and red blood sprinkled the Svart Alfir lord. As Cap fell over, unable to move or speak, all he could do was listen to the beating of his heart that sounded like thunderclaps in his head while his own blood slowly poured onto the floor and got stuck up against the skin of his face.

Malekith placed himself next to Captain America and raised his spear, ready to finish the brave mortal.

"My lord."

Malekith turned as Algrim approached him.

"We have located the Stone" Algrim said.

Malekith, without saying a word, merely glanced briefly at Captain America and then headed back down the corridor to return to his ship, his Svart Alfir allies following him in tow. Captain America tried to remain conscious, but in the end, all turned to dark.

 **XXX XXX**

Director Fury and Jane Foster ran out of the main building, turning to look as the huge alien spaceship began to rise out of the structure, plowing effortlessly through the construction as if it was made of water. Commander Hill drove up to Fury and Jane with a luxurious VIP car and drifted along the concrete before she came to a full stop. Fury and Jane quickly climbed inside.

"Where to, sir?!" Hill asked from behind the drivers seat.

Fury reloaded his pistol. "Catch up with Colson."

"You got it, sir" Hill said and the car took off, leaving black lines of rubber behind it on the concrete.

Jane studied the massive ship from the backseat of the car, in awe of its terrible majesty. "There!" she then said and pointed. "Directly above the fin, on the main structure!"

Fury leaned over and tried to see what Jane was talking about. "I see it!" he then said. "The exhaust-pipe."

"More like an advanced radioactivity-converter that vents excess energy" Jane said.

"Call it what you want, doctor" Fury said. "I call it a prime target."

 **XXX XXX**

Agent Colson slowly climbed out of the wreck of the Humvee, dragging himself along the ground with his elbows. Once outside, he slowly got up on his knees, freed his pistol from the shoulder-holster and cocked the weapon. Looking around, it was not difficult spotting the two alien warships, one of which was hovering some fifty yards away, only a few yards above the ground. An airlock opened at the bottom of the ventral fin and a ramp extended down to touch the grass. Four alien humanoids, wearing horrible masks, floated out of the spaceship, standing atop hovering wings that reminded Colson of bats. As the flying alien warriors spread out, eight more left the ship by foot; all of them dressed in golden robes, wearing advanced armor appearing as silver, armed with shields and black spears.

Colson took aim and fired his pistol, one careful shot after the other. The aliens turned to look at him, but even if he knew he hit, nothing happened. The aliens with their nightmarish masks did not even flinch. Instead, they spread out and stabbed Colson's wounded and alive comrades, killing them in cold blood. One of the aliens standing on a hovering wing slowly floated over towards Colson; Colson reloaded and emptied the magazine into the torso of the alien, but nothing happened. Agent Colson realized the aliens were protected by personal energy-fields as barely visible flashes erupted across the body of the creature as each bullet hit. Colson dropped his weapon, knowing he stood no chance; he would die, it was inevitable and the Tesseract would end up in the hands of the alien invaders.

The elf warrior hovered forward, aiming his spear at Colson, slowly moving in to pierce the mortals flesh. Colson did not take his eyes from his impending doom; he didn't want to give the miserable creature the satisfaction of seeing him afraid.

The remains of the Humvee came apart as it suddenly burst open from within. Colson toppled over, completely taken by surprise. A massive green hand grabbed hold of the flying elf and drove the creature and flying wing alike into the ground with such force it left a small crater. Colson crawled on his back away from the deadly situation and only when he took a moment to catch his wits did he realize what he was witnessing.

The Hulk, wearing only tiny remains of Bruce Banners pants, ripped the Humvee apart and stepped out into view, letting out a earth-shaking roar at the skies. An obsidian blade few through the air and lodged itself in Hulks giant bicep; the green monster eyed the weapon, then turned to look at the elves dressed in gold and silver. His face twisted into a frown that then let forth a bellow that shook the trees. Hulk pulled the spear from his arm and charged at full speed. Elves were trampled, smashed, crushed and pulverized. One was hoisted into the air and pulled into two pieces as Hulk ripped the creature apart. Bolts of energy struck Hulk and pushed him into the ground as each bolt erupted in a tremendous explosion. Hulk, on his back in a large crater and surrounded by thick smoke, shook his head and then locked eyes with the second warship that had aimed its cannons on him. Hulk growled, thumped his chest and got on his feet; climbing the crater with two steps, Hulk leapt effortlessly, letting out a fierce warcry as he flew up towards the main structure of the spaceship. The green monster slammed into the alien craft and held on with his fingers that were thick as ordinary humans arms.

On the bridge of the elven warship, the crew watched in amazement as the giant ogre was clinging to their vessel and looking in through the main viewport of the bridge. The ogre screamed with unparalleled rage at the elves on the other side of the window and began pounding the viewport with his fist until it cracked. The elves could not believe it as the giant, green monster began to tear at the crystal-glass and climbed inside, roaring and snarling, tearing everything apart.

Colson looked up in terror and fascination as he saw Hulk claw his way onto the alien vessel. And then, great ship began to topple. Colson hurried over to what remained of the Humvee, searched the debris until he found the silver case that contained the Tesseract, grabbed it and ran for all his worth. Behind him, one of the warships slowly fell over while the still active one moved out of the way. The toppled spaceship struck the ground, the crash sending an echo far and wide, dust and dirt thrown into the air and Colson missing a step as the ground itself shook.

Colson looked over his shoulder and spotted the other warship beginning to pursue him. At the same time, the third ship cut through the thick layer of dust that the crashed alien craft had thrown into the air to create a curtain of brown fog. Colson ran even faster, his muscles burning with each step he took. He came to a halt, however, holding the case tight, as another craft came in for a landing in front of him to cut off his escape.

It was like a small boat, but the oars were glowing hot. And its landing was anything but gentle. Four people, three men and one woman, climbed out, looking as if they belonged in an episode of Xena.

" _By Njords children! Where did you learn to fly?!_ " Hogun growled as he adjusted his helmet so he could see properly once more

" _Don't blame me!_ " Volstagg growled in turn. _"This old rusted bucket of bolts is older than the Allfather himself!_ "

" _Gentlemen, quiet down, if you please_ " Fandral said and unsheathed his splendid bastard-sword.

Siv readied herself with shield and axe, looking up at the two incoming Alfheim warship. " _Swell… So they destroyed the Jormungandr… and what are we supposed to do? Throw rocks? Use harsh language?_ "

" _I can use harsh language_ " Volstagg said and rested his heavy battleaxe against his shoulder.

Colson, who did not understand a word being said by the strange newcomers, held the case tighter still. "This is not how I thought this day would end up when I woke up this morning."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	10. A God of Mischief, a God of Thunder

**ASGÅRD**

The massive doors leading to the great hall swung open as Heimdall pushed them aside, leading the way as he escorted a Vanir male of astonishing perfection, strikingly handsome and dressed to look the part; a stark contrast to the moderate appearance of the gatekeeper. The members of court stepped aside to allow them passage and soon enough, Odin took note of the newcomers to his hall, sitting as he was upon him enormous throne of gold and silver.

"My king!" Heimdall said.

"Heimdall" Odin replied in turn. "What news from Midgård?"

Heimdall and his companion came to a stop as they reached the stairs leading up to the Allfathers throne, the main seat of power within the Nine Realms.

"Malekith has set foot on Midgård soil and has already located the Stone" Heimdall said, causing a wave of whispers and murmurs to wash across the court.

"Good" Odin nodded. "Send word to Farbauti; Asgård will not interfere when he punishes Alfheim for their transgressions."

"That is why I have come here, my king" the Vanir with Heimdall cut in.

"Frey" Odin said in acknowledgement. "Your fame for bartering a truce and forging peace will not help the Alfir today. They are beyond mercy for setting free the Black Prince. Return to Alfheim and see to the defenses of your province."

Frey took a step forward. "My king, I do not believe the Alfir were responsible for Malekith's escape."

Tyr, the one armed warrior who had won more battles than any other Aesir in recoded history, chuckled. "Three Alfheim warships destroyed the Jormungandr. The same warships that has brought Malekith to Midgård. And you claim the Alfir are not responsible? You have governed Alfheim for too long, Frey, and fallen in love with their wine and women I think."

Frey simply smiled at the warlord. "More like I have fallen in love with the mountains, rivers and oceans I have rebuilt after you devastated the Alfir homeworld, my lord. And I would hate to see all my hard work undone for no reason."

"No reason?" Odin said. "A strange way to view the fact that Malekith is free and set to wage war upon all the realms."

"Malekith is indeed free, my king" Frey admitted. "But I do not believe it was the Alfir that released the Black Prince from his prison." Frey then retrieved a canister, cylindrical and with slits of glass to allow study of its contents. And the canister appeared empty. "Dust, my king, from Malekith's dungeon. I have rebuilt Alfheim ever since Tyr burned it to the ground, I have sown forests and grown mountains, dug out rivers and filled oceans. I know Alfheim better that the Alfir themselves. And what I found in that dungeon does not belong on Alfheim."

Odin leaned forward, studying the canister held up before him. "What have you found, Frey?"

"Dust" Frey repeated. "Particles from another world. Particles that belong on Nifelheim."

A silence spread across the court, not a whisper was uttered.

Heimdall was the one to end the silent moment. "I have searched all of Nifelheim and have found no trace of Hel. She is nowhere to be found, my king, and I do not know where to look to locate her. She is in hiding, taking careful steps not to be seen or found."

"And what of Loki?!" Odin demanded, knuckles turning white around the shaft of his spear.

"Still chained in his dungeon" Heimdall said. "As far as I can tell."

"Loki is a trickster" Forseti reminded them all. "If Hel has released Malekith, why let her own father rot away in a dungeon?"

"Go to Nifelheim!" Odin commanded as he stood up, striking the ground with the shaft of his spear, sending a thunderous echo across the great palace of Valhall. "Make sure Loki is still chained to his rock!"

 **MUSPELHEIM**

A world of fire and brimstone, where rivers and oceans were made from lava and sulfur, where mountains were volcanoes and the forests were made from geysers spraying fire and smoke. Ash fell like snow across the fields and hot embers moved in the winds by the millions.

Huddled together, chained by their wrists, twenty prisoners were forced forward by four huge giants; the prisoners coming from all over the Nine Realms, Vanir, Alfir, Aesir, Dvergir. Their captors, the giants, wore thing layers of leather, their black skin covered in sweat, their red and brown hair long and tangled, their beards wild, eyes glowing yellow. The prisoners were pushed before a black-skinned giant sitting in a throne of glowing hot iron, located in a cave with pools of lava, thick smoke hiding the ceiling, fires stretching out from cracks in the floor. The giant in the throne wore a circlet on his brow that was white hot, his hair and beard fiery red, his bright yellow eyes burning with hatred.

"Offerings, my king" one of the giants that approached the throne said and gestured at the prisoners. "Slaves taken from our most recent pillaging of the realms. Brought to you to be devoured at your leasure, my lord."

"A grand offering, Loge" the intimidating giant in the throne said, then grabbed an iron jug, a jug that became glowing hot as soon as the giants fingers touched it, and its contents began to boil and steam. The giant in the throne drank the boiling liquid and then placed the jug to the side. "I wonder if you know how grand a prize it is?"

Loge did not understand, turned and eyed his prisoners and then turned his attention back at his king. "My king, I do not know what you mean."

"No, you don't" the king of the Fire Giants growled. "The Vanir and the Alfir can stay. The rest… Leave us!"

Loge bowed with respect and then followed the orders given by his king. Left in front of the throne, looking up at the giant that was twice their size, was a Vanir and Alfir prisoner, wrists chained and shackled.

"You are either a fool" the king growled, "or as bold as I."

A spike of molten rock shot out from the floor and impaled the Vanir from behind, straight through the torso. The spike of lava continued to grow, bringing the Vanir with it, cooking and boiling the body as it brought the impaled Vanir up to the Fire Giant. The Alfir watched, both revolted and fascinated, as the king plucked the body from the spike of liquid rock and began to eat flesh straight from the bone, clothes and all.

"I consider myself far from your equal, Surtur" the Alfir then said.

Surtur, king of Muspelheim and the Fire Giants, began to laugh, his mouth full of Vanir flesh, his teeth, made from rock, stained with blood. "Away with this mask of yours."

The Alfir dissolved into fumes and revealed a different creature altogether. Loki smirked as his magic dressed him in royal garbs and his horned helm of gold. The chains around his wrists fell to the floor, their locks no match for the tricksters spells.

"Why have you come here?" Surtur asked, taking another bite from the Vanir, this time ripping a leg clean from the body.

"To inform you, my king, that Malekith has set foot on Midgård in his quest for the Stone."

Surtur spat the flesh and bone from his mouth and dropped the remains of the body to the floor. "Malekith has escaped? And travelled to Midgård?"

"Indeed" Loki nodded. "And the Aesir have foolishly followed him there."

When he heard this, Surtur got up on his feet and left the throne, took two strides and knelt before Loki, eying the son of Farbauti with intense eyes. "The Aesir have broken the treaty as well?"

Loki nodded, a vicious grin splitting his face. "The son of Odin has gone there in person to try and stop Malekith. Alfheim and Asgård are open for invasion. An age of war has come to engulf the Nine Realms, Surtur. It is time to unleash your hatred, to rally the clans of Muspelheim and bring fire to the Nine Realms! To exact vengeance on Odin!"

Surtur growled, a contemplating noise that rumbled in his throat as he rose from the floor and got back up on his feet, looking down at Loki. "And what is your gain?"

"The same as yours, my king" Loki said, looking up at the intimidating Fire Giant. "Revenge."

 **EARTH**

Close to fifty Alfir spread out in formation before Siv, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, walking down the ramp of the impressive Alfheim warship. Hogun retrieved a small buckler and activated it, a larger shield taking shape as segment after segment expanded from within the buckler itself; Hogun then adjusted his grip on the mace so he could wield it one-handed.

Colson, holding on tight to the silvery case, took a few steps back as the alien army spread out around the four humans in their fantastical suits of armor. The man and woman with shields protected the flanks of the large man with the even larger axe, while the blonde warrior with a well-kept goatee stood ready for battle behind them all with a long and elegant sword. A shadow moved in over them as the second spaceship slowly took up position next to the first one, and within seconds it allowed more alien warriors to disembark and join the small army.

"Look" Siv said and nodded at the ramp extending from the second of the two warships.

Her companions spotted easily enough what she was referring to; at the top of the ramp, in the open airlock, stood Malekith himself. The Black Prince of Alfheim.

"Come on" Volstagg growled, squeezing the shaft of his battle-axe, holding it ready to swing at his enemies. "Come on."

Fandral focused on his breathing as he studied the one hundred Alfir warriors that had spread out before them in a semi-circle. "This will be interesting" he then said.

Out of nowhere, Falcon almost crashed down as he landed next to Colson.

"Take it!" Colson said and pushed the case into Falcon's chest and arms. "Go! Get out of here!"

Falcon extended his wings and relied on his jetpack to get him airborne again. Colson followed him as he took off for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the gathering of warriors in front of him. The human-looking ones appeared quite surprised by the sudden turn of events.

Volstagg turned to his friends. "Did a birdman just fly off with the Stone?"

Fandral nodded, equally surprised. "I believe a birdman just flew off with the Stone… A birdman on Midgård, no less."

Hogun looked at the others. "Since when does Midgård have birdmen?"

"Since now" Siv growled. "Well, so much for our plan."

They all turned their attention back at the Alfir and saw how the ship that had brought Malekith had sealed its airlock, raised its ramp and was now powering up and slowly gaining momentum once more.

"What do we do?" Volstagg wondered, ever ready for a fight with his axe.

"We fight them all!" Hogun said with a snarl and had his mace extend two dozen spikes, turning it into a morning-star.

Fandral sighed. "Very good, Hogun. As if we had any other chose."

The Alfir slowly closed in on the warriors from Asgård.

Siv prepared herself and took up a fighting stance. "Get ready."

The Alfir attacked en-masse and threw themselves over their enemies. Colson turned and ran, ran for all his worth, he did not even bother turning to watch what was going on behind him. As he ran, the spaceship that was on the move flew past him, intent on following Falcon and the Tesseract. A black luxury-car drove up next to the fleeing Colson and skidded to a halt. The door opened and Director Fury climbed out.

"Come on!" Nick Fury said and waved at Colson.

Agent Colson did not need any further orders as he ran up to the car and climbed inside. Commander Hill, still driving, headed after the alien craft that was following Falcon, pursuing its ventral fin across the terrain.

Falcon looked back over his shoulder and was properly concerned when he realized a large alien warship was following him. Out of nowhere, one of the alien fighter-craft slammed into him, severing his left wing with its razor-sharp edge. Falcon screamed as he was flung out of control through the air, holding on to the case has hard as he could; he had no control, he could not regain control, all he could do was crash to his inevitable death.

When Warmachine appeared out of nowhere and scooped up Falcon in midair, they both let out of deep sigh of relief. Warmachine quickly made sure they ended up on the ground where they could not be harassed by the alien fighters.

"You alright?" Warmachine asked.

Falcon nodded. "Yeah… I was sure I was gonna faceplant the Earth, so this is much better. Thanks."

"Don't mention it" Warmachine said. "Just try and figure out what we are going to do about that."

They both turned to watch as the alien ship came towards them, slowing down to a halt some fifty yards away from their current position. As the airlock opened and the ramp lowered, Hill drove past the giant ship and drifted around Warmachine and Falcon until the car finally came to a full stop. Fury, Hill, Colson and Foster all climbed out, Hill and Colson armed with assault-rifles.

"What are your orders, sir?" Warmachine asked as they all aimed their guns at the airlock.

Fury took the silver case from Falcon and turned in time to see Malekith appear in the open airlock.

"My orders?" Fury said. "Give 'em hell."

They all took aim. Jane Foster felt a massive lump form in her gut, her throat tightened with nervous anticipation, adrenaline filling her bloodstream. Fear exploding in her mind.

Malekith, on his own, slowly walked down the ramp, his eyes of amber ever locked on the prize; its energies clearly visible to him despite being hidden away inside a small casket of silvery metal. As he set foot on the ground and took a few steps across the grassy field, dark clouds gathered overhead. Thunder sounded. Malekith stopped and looked at the sky.

Lightning exploded down from the clouds and struck the ground between Malekith and the humans, ripping the fabric of the atmosphere apart with a devastating bang! While the humans all took a step back, shaken by the burst of light and thunderous noise, Malekith appeared unimpressed. He simply sneered as he saw the smoke disperse in the wind from where the lightning had struck ground. And the figure who stood there did little to intimidate him.

His red cloak gently flowed in the wind, the sun reflected in his suit of armor, his winged helmet polished and gleaming. And in his hand, static electricity was dancing across the heavy hammer he was carrying.

"It is over, Malekith. Abandon this foolish quest and return home to Alfheim and nothing else will come of this. You have my word."

Malekith frowned. "Your word? I know your father better than most, Thor, Odinson. I know he cares for noones council but his own. Your word has no worth here."

Thor grinned. "Then so be it. At least I tried."

Thor readied himself for battle, electrical currents flashing across his weapon and his entire body. Malekith in turn freed his dagger and extended it into a full-length spear.

Thor chuckled. "I prefer this."

"Of course you do" Malekith said. "You are a fool, like your father."

By the car, the humans could not comprehend what was taking place.

"Sir" Hill said, aiming down the barrel of her assault-rifle. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, commander" Fury admitted. "I have no god damn idea."

"What ever is going on" Warmachine said, "we should stay out of it."

Fury nodded. "Everyone, get in the car. Now."

They all hurried to fit in the luxurious vehicle, and as the engine started, Malekith struck his obsidian spear-tip hard into the ground. The earth itself exploded around the car, sending large stalagmites rising out of the ground to trap the luxury-vehicle between half-a-dozen pillars of stone.

"You will never claim the Stone" Thor growled as electricity turned his eyes bright blue.

Malekith simply smiled. "I already have."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	11. A Battle Ended

**EARTH**

Hogun and Siv made good use of their shields and weapons to keep the elves at bay, protecting the flanks of Volstagg, allowing him to focus on swinging his mighty double-headed axe, hewing down the enemy with each strike. Behind them, Fandral made fancy use of his own weapon, the elegant bastard-sword with its intricate handle and hilt, combined with footwork befit a dancing-master. Their well-rehearsed formation held firm against wave after wave of attacking Alfir, the golden robes and silver-armor of the elves stained with their blue blood as one after the other fell to the ground.

Hogun smashed two elves to the side with one swing of his spiked mace, striking them both over the head. "Where the hell is Thor?!" he snarled as he pushed an elf back with his shield and then parried an obsidian spear to the side with his mace.

"He went after Malekith!" Siv growled over the howl of battle, struck an elven spear to the side with her shield and lodged her axe in the Alfir warriors forehead, splitting the nightmarish mask in two. Siv kicked the dead enemy away from her, sending three other Alfir to the ground as their dead comrade crashed into them.

Fandral ducked an incoming spear, spun and caught the elf across the knee, severing the leg with one strike. "We really could have benefited from his lightning right about now!" Fandral said, sidestepped another attacked aimed at him, struck the elf at the neck and pulled the edge of his blade down, slicing the throat wide open.

"Who Needs Him!" Volstagg bellowed, his face and chest covered in blue blood, his axe striking time and time again, cutting open the chests and torsos of elves, sending them flying when they caught the full might of his attacks with their shields. Volstagg erupted with mad laughter.

 **XXX XXX**

Further away, Thor's hammer struck the ground and split it apart. Malekith landed after having quickly moved out of the way and instantly went on the attack. His spear stabbed at Thor a dozen times and Thor struck each attack to the side with his hammer. Malekith spun on his heel and caught Thor across the leg with the shaft of his spear and sent the son of Odin on his back. Thor rolled out of the way as the spear came down and lodged itself deep in the dirt. Thor swung his hammer, missing Malekith's head by mere inches, static electricity erupting between the hammer and the Black Prince. Thor was sent tumbling as the former king of Alfheim landed a kick in the prince of Asgårds chest. Malekith freed his spear from the ground and quickly threw himself to the side, just in time to evade Thor as the Aesir warrior buried his hammer in the ground with such force that the grass and flowers turned to ash and a small crater was formed. Malekith got back on his feet and turned to look at Thor over his shoulder; the son of Odin retrieved his weapon from the hole in the ground, electricity dancing wildly across the hammer and his body, Thor's eyes glowing blue.

Agent Colson helped Jane Foster reach ground, having climbed down the stalagmites that had trapped the car some five yards above ground. Commander Hill jumped down the last few feet and cocked her assault-rifle. Falcon detached himself from his jetpack and wings and climbed all the way down as well. Director Fury left the car, silver case in hand, and grabbed hold of one of the stalagmites. Warmachine appeared out of nowhere, hovering in midair and slowly approaching Nick Fury.

"Hand it over!" Rhodes said from within his sealed suit of armor. "Now!"

Fury reached out with the case and Warmachine moved in and took it. Red blood struck Fury's face and he flinched. Before him, he saw Warmachine impaled from behind by a long spear, the obsidian blade having pierced the advanced suit of armor clean through. Warmachine fell to the ground, case in hand, and hit the dirt like a limp ragdoll. Colson and Hill quickly ran up to Rhodes and managed to open the helmet.

"Is he alive?" Hill asked.

"Don't know yet" Colson said and tried to find a way to feel the mans pulse.

Hill looked up and saw an immediate threat, took aim and fired her weapon as Malekith slowly approached them. When the magazine was empty, Hill could not believe her eyes; Malekith moved his hand and gently brushed the thirty bullets to the side where they hovered in midair, having lost all their momentum.

Falcon grabbed Colson by the collar. "We have to go, now!"

Malekith ducked as Thor's hammer came flying at him from behind. Falcon, Hill and Colson threw themselves to the ground to avoid getting hit as the hammer flew past, smashing through the stalagmites and unleashing forked lightning in the process. Fury fell down as the stalagmite he was clinging to crumbled from the force of impact. The hammer came back, smashing through the stalagmites once more and the car crashed down among the rubble. As the mighty weapon returned to Thor's hand, Malekith got back on his feet and turned to face the prince of Asgård.

"How much you remind me of your father" Malekith said. "The rage. The brute strength. The longing for glory."

"I'll show you rage" Thor growled as his hammer erupted with static electricity.

A tremendous roar echoed across the battlefield, a roar so fierce, even Malekith and Thor turned to look what was going on.

 **XXX XXX**

The warship hovering by the fighting between the elves and Thor's friends suddenly moved forward as something smashed into its main structure from behind. The Alfir vessel slowly regained its balance. Clinging to its energy-disposal system, was the Hulk, having made a mighty jump from the crashed ship. The heat from the venting system blistered his green hide, burned away his black hair, forced him to close his eyes, drying his lips and forcing them to crack and split. The Hulk unleashed a howl of pure hatred and began to slam the vital system of the warship time and time again with his clenched fist. Until the device eventually exploded.

The great warship fell over, its ventral fin struck the ground and the main structure then forced the entire ship to tip forward, slowly crashing. The Alfir and their enemies, the three Aesir and the one Vanir, all ran to get out of the way. The warship struck the ground with a tremendous roar, sending a cascade of dust and dirt into the air, throwing everyone to the ground as the earth itself shook. Siv, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg slowly got back on their feet and took up position next to each other, weapons ready. They were surrounded by a thick cloud of dust and saw no longer than arms length. Then a terrible howl echoed, chilling their bones. A giant shadow emerged out of the brown fog, a terrible beast of muscle and rage. The Aesir and their Vanir friend prepared themselves as the fog slowly dispersed and allowed them to see the creature before them; the Hulk was slowly walking towards them, dragging a dead Alfir in each hand, the green monster covered in terrible wounds that were visibly healing before their eyes, the creatures hair slowly growing from the burned scalp. As the Hulk locked eyes with the human looking aliens, a growl grew in his throat, a growl that grew into a roar.

 **XXX XXX**

Thor gripped his hammer tighter still when three blasts from a horn sounded, mingling with the terrible roars of an unknown beast.

"Your friends are in trouble" Malekith said.

Thor turned around, eyes saturated with his hatred of the Black Prince.

Malekith merely smiled. "You should go and help them. The warriors of Asgård do not ask for aid lightly ."

Thor growled, spat at the ground and then held his hammer at the skies. Lightning struck from above, engulfing Thor entirely and within the blink of an eye, the prince of Asgård and son of Odin was gone, leaving only burning blades of grass where he once had stood. Malekith was still smiling as he turned around; he spotted the Folkir running away from him, the silver casket in their possession. He was in no hurry as he walked after them, taking his time to retrieve the spear from the body of the warrior clad in a suit of armor that had done little to impress the Black Prince.

 **XXX XXX**

Fandral threw himself to the side as the monstrous fist dug itself into the ground where he had stood. Hogun slammed the monsters back with his spiked mace, only to be struck to the side as the beast lashed out with the back of his hand, sending Hogun flying well over thirty yards. Siv sent her axe flying, catching the massive ogre in the chest. The Hulk roared, ripped the axe from his flesh and threw it back; Siv managed to raise her shield just in time and as the axe hit the shield she was flung to the ground from the force of impact. Volstagg let out a battle-cry as he leapt at the Hulk, axe held over his head, flying in to split the monsters skull from behind, only to get caught by Hulks hand, thick fingers grabbing Volstagg like a doll. The Hulk threw Volstagg with all his strength across the battlefield, the Aesir warrior landing a hundred yards away, rolling violently across the terrain. Hogun got up on a knee, retrieved his horn once more and sounded three more blasts in a call for help.

Fandral ran over to Siv and helped her up. When the shadow of the Hulk moved in over them, they both prepared themselves, weapons held ready, knowing fully well that they could not stop the terrible monster that was walking towards them. A bolt of lightning struck the earth, forcing Siv, Fandral and the Hulk to flinch and cover their eyes from the burst of bright light. The Hulk blinked and then growled fiercely as he spotted the man standing before him where the lightning just had struck the ground. Thor studied the beast before him; it was no troll, nor a giant, nor was it an ogre or any other beast that Thor had ever encountered before.

"You're big" Thor then said and allowed a cocky grin. "I've fought bigger."

The Hulk bellowed madly and launched a fist at Thor, but before the heavy hit could land, the Hulk caught the mighty Mjölner across the jaw and the Hulk made a full backflip from the impact alone; the crack of thunder blasting the area as Mjölner struck. Thor chuckled and even tossed his hammer into the air, letting it spin around before catching it with his hand again. He turned and looked mightily pleased with himself as he spotted Siv and Fandral, giving them a wink. But Siv only shook her head, fear in her eyes. Thor turned his attention back at the monster, and was properly surprised as he realized that the creature, through staggering and disorientated, was slowly getting back on its feet.

"What manner of creature is this?" Siv said with a whisper.

The Hulk shook his head, looked around to catch his bearings and then turned to look at Thor with mad eyes, his jaw black with sot from connecting with Mjölner. The Hulk let forth a roar, so loud, even Thor was forced to take a step back from the blast escaping the Hulks throat. And then the terrible beast charged!

 **XXX XXX**

Fury, Hill, Colson, Falcon and Foster ran. They ran for all their worth, ignoring trees, bushes and streams and rocks. They ran.

"Director" a female voice said over the commlink.

"This is Fury!"

"This is Agent May" the voice said. "We've located your position. Expect EVAC in thirty seconds."

"Understood!" Fury said and stopped, as did the rest.

Colson, Hill and Falcon aimed their weapons in the direction they came from, while Fury, holding on to the case, searched the skies for friendly aircraft. Jane Foster filled her lungs with air in heavy breaths, exhausted from the long run cross country. Then she heard it; the sound of jet-engines. Foster turned and quickly enough spotted a plane, a SHIELD Quinjet, coming in over the trees and relied on vector-thrusters to slow down to a hover.

"Make some room" May said over the commlink. "Touching down."

Fury and the others moved out of the way as the advanced plane slowly descended towards the open field, its thrusters scorching the ground. A Scimitar swept in out of nowhere and cut the Quinjet in half, both halves falling to the ground in a ball of flame.

Colson screamed "NO!" at the sight of the crashed aircraft.

"SIR!" Hill said and took aim.

They all turned and saw Malekith slowly emerging out of the woods, spear in hand, his steps full of confidence and the arrogant majesty of nobility.

"See if there are any survivors" Fury told his agents.

Hill kept her iron-sights on Malekith. "Sir?"

"Do it, commander" Fury said. "You can't stop him anyway."

Reluctantly, Hill, Colson and Falcon ran on over to the wrecked and burning Quinjet, a desperate attempt to find anyone still alive. Jane Foster remained by Fury's side and they both stood and waited for the alien creature to approach them.

"So" Jane said. "What's the plan?"

Fury sighed. "The harder we try and stop him, the more people will die. So I wont stop him."

Jane nodded. "What if more people die if he gets his hands on the cube?"

Fury glanced at the young woman. "Then I'll figure out a way to stop him."

Jane could only nod. "Good plan" she said, realizing that there wasn't much else to do.

Malekith stopped some six yards from Fury and Foster, extended his hand and spread out his fingers. Fury, and Jane alike, were amazed to see the case dissolve into flakes of ash that were carried away by the wind. Fury and Jane took a step back as they witnessed the Tesseract freely floating in midair and moving towards the strange alien. The cube eventually came to a stop, hovering above Malekith's flat palm, the Dark Elf not daring to touch the Stone. Not yet. His amber eyes were securely locked on the ancient relic, mesmerized by its beauty, its power, its perfect shape. The trees fell apart behind him as the warship slowly moved effortlessly through the forest, its lowest point pushing the trees aside and uprooting them. Fury and Jane watched, what else could they do, as Malekith turned and headed for his vessel as it came to a halt and extended its boarding-ramp from the open airlock at the bottom of the ventral fin. The Tesseract ever floating with him, an inch from his palm, as if he held on to it with an unseen force.

Colson, Hill and Falcon dragged Melinda May out of the wreck, fuel burning all around them and torn metal sticking up like jagged claws from the remains of the twisted fuselage of the Quinjet. Colson immediately began CPR on May, while Hill supported him. Falcon looked to the skies as the alien warship flew past overhead.

Watching the alien craft slowly ascend to the clouds, Jane could only shake her head. "What just happened here?"

"Well, doctor" Fury said, him too following the massive spacecraft. "I would say that the gods of old came back to Earth… and we need to be prepared for when they return."

 **XXX XXX**

On the bridge of the last remaining Alfir warship, Algrim entered the personal chambers of Malekith where the Black Prince was intensely studying the Stone.

"Forgive me, my lord" Algrim said. "But what about our warriors that can not return home with us?"

Malekith appeared at first unaware of Algrims presence, so intense was his focus on the Stone. Then, he allowed himself to glance over his shoulder at his most trusted advisor. "Inform our warriors to kill as many of the Folkir as they can. Let Midgård know what to expect once I return."

Algrim bowed out of respect. "As you wish, my lord."

Algrim left the chamber and Malekith turned his attention back to the Stone, its blue shimmer bathing him with light.

 **XXX XXX**

Thor caught Hulks massive fist with both hands, struggled to not be driven into the ground by the force of the punch aimed at it. The Hulk growled, spittle washing over Thor, but the son of Odin merely grinned; this was a fight worthy of his attention, this was a beast worth fighting! Thor twisted Hulks fist, twisted the monsters arm in turn and by so doing threw the giant creature to the ground. The Hulk was quickly back on his feet, slamming the ground with both hands, sending shockwaves through the dirt. Thor, having jumped out of the way, rolled over his shoulder, came up next to Hulk and lashed out with his arm as hard as he could, catching the Hulk over the knee. The Hulk took a step to the side, but did not fall over. Instead, he landed a heavy kick across Thor's chest and Thor tumbled like a ragdoll across the battlefield. Slowly, Thor climbed back on his feet, his cloak and suit of armor torn and dirty. Thor removed his helmet and let his long hair flow freely in the wind. His face was split by a massive smile. The Hulk came charging at him, madly and fueled by a rage seldom seen. Thor held out his hand and Mjölner came flying to him and Thor grabbed it by the handle; moments before the Hulk was upon him, Thor lunged the hammer forth, sending it flying straight at the green behemoth and as Mjölner struck the Hulk dead center of the torso, lightning erupted from the point of impact and a thunderclap blasted the air with such force that all around, including Thor himself, were thrown off their feet.

Siv, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg slowly climbed back on their feet, as did Thor. Disorientated and slightly confused did the comrades in arms link up. Mjölner returned to Thor's hand and the friends joined, positioning themselves back to back.

"Where did the beast go?" Fandal wondered, his bastard-sword held ready.

Hogun shook his head. "I have no idea… it vanished."

"It is still around" Thor growled. "A beast of that size simply does not disappear."

Siv looked to the skies. "That is not our only concern."

Siv's friends soon became aware of the many aircraft that were closing in on their position. Aircraft the humans called helicopters and gunships. Soon after, an even greater number of ground-vehicles drove up to surround the battlefield, aiming crude ballistic weapons at Thor and his comrades while unloading dozens and dozens of warriors.

A Humvee drove past the lines of SHIELD soldiers and came to a stop not far from the strange looking humans that were equipped in fantastical fashion. Stepping out of the Humvee was Director Fury, together with Commander Hill and Jane Foster.

Fury held up his arms in a peaceful gesture. "We mean you no harm" he said.

The words were strange to the Aesir and Vanir, the mortal language unknown to them. They stood back to back, weapons ready, prepared to take on any hostile coming their way. Commander Hill hurried over to help a naked Bruce Banner as he was lying unconscious on the ground and dragged him out of harms way.

Fury turned to Jane. "Any ideas?"

Jane shook her head. But then, had an idea. She took a step forward and caught the attention of the tall, muscular man holding on to a massive hammer.

"Jag är Jane" she said, trying her best at speaking Swedish, a language she had picked up during her years in Scandinavia.

Thor eyed the young mortal with suspicious eyes. The words sounded familiar. As if she tried to communicate in a language he knew.

"Jane" she repeated, touching her chest with her palm.

Thor took a careful step forward. "Thor" he said and placed a hand of his own on his own chest.

"Thor?" Jane said and then smiled, filled with excitement at the prospect of actually communicating with an alien being. "Thor" she repeated, smiling and nodding. "Jane" she then said.

Thor grinned, a stupid grin brought forth by being able to speak with a beautiful woman. "Jane" he said, a dashing smile upon his bearded face.

Jane turned to Fury, eager and excited. "Thor" she repeated once more and shrugged her shoulders, overjoyed and nervous and part in shock.

Stormclouds gathered overhead, thunder sounded, and Thor and his companions knew all too well what it meant as they looked up. Fury did the same, as did Jane and the rest of the humans. A vortex formed among the clouds in a few short seconds, and suddenly, a bright pillar of light blasted down from the vortex, a beam of bright lights glowing in all the colors of the rainbow. And as sudden as the beam and vortex had emerged, they were gone, and the clouds overhead parted and vanished.

Jane Foster was the first to realize that Thor and his friends had disappeared altogether. But where they had stood, there was now a large pattern of Scandinavian knotwork burned into the ground itself, smoke rising from the markings, the pattern twenty meters in diameter and at its very center there were three interconnecting triangles. An Odins Knot. Jane could not believe her eyes where she stood right next to the pattern, the smell of ozone stinging her nostrils.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	12. Aftermath

**EARTH**

The six Scimitars raced across the landscape at low altitude, just above treetop level. Three veered off and increased velocity further, within seconds engaging two dozen F-35 fighter-jets, cutting down five almost instantly. The last three shot over a ridge and headed straight for a medium-sized city located along a river. One of the Scimitars heading for the city followed the river and used its blade-like fin to slice through all four bridges crossing the water. The last two Scimitars smashed through buildings, one structure after the other being cut down as the Alfir fighter-craft sliced through steel and concrete alike with ease.

Four more F-35's were easily disposed of and were sent crashing to the ground, split in half.

One Scimitar dove down along the main street of the city, digging its fin into the asphalt and cutting through cars and trucks and busses in a kamikaze-style strafing-run. People ran for their lives, terrified and in panic as the buildings came crashing down all around them.

One of the Scimitars attacking the city took several hits from smaller missiles, missiles that did little to stop the alien craft, not even scratching the paint from it. Iron Man never the less took up pursuit, even though his weapons didn't appear to have any affect on the hostile fighter.

"Ok" Tony Stark said, "that didn't work. JARVIS, any suggestions?"

Iron Man evaded a building that came crashing down as the Scimitar he was chasing angled itself to slice off the top corner of the structure.

"Considering that the enemy craft appears to be designed to ram object in order to destroy them, it is highly unlikely that conventional weapons, relying on kinetic energy to cause damage, will be effective" the suits AI said.

"Thank you, JARVIS" Stark said with a sigh. "I obviously hadn't figured that out already."

Another building had its façade come crashing down as the Scimitar sliced through the tall structure, Iron Man zig-zagging his way through the falling debris.

"We gotto stop them" Stark said as he glanced down at the panic-struck people on the streets running for their lives, others hanging from the ruins and desperately holding on to not fall to their deaths. "Find a weakness I can use."

"I will do my best, sir" the AI said.

"Hogan" Stark then said. "How far off are you?"

Outside of the city, a luxurious car, pitch-black, came flying over a ridge and headed down the hill at reckless velocity. Behind the wheel sat Tony Starks trusted right-hand man, Hogan.

"Right with you, boss" Hogan said as he focused on not crashing the car and keeping it on the road. "Just outside of town…" Hogan then saw the destruction and the strange alien aircraft assaulting the city. "My god."

"I'm pretty sure that God has nothing to do with this" Stark said, then dodged a full quarter of a building that came tumbling down.

"Sir" JARVIS cut in. "I believe I have found the weakness you are looking for."

"Then out with it!" Stark ordered, just as he just barely managed to evade getting hit by an incoming Scimitar that had taken aim at him.

"Your hand-plate lasers should be able to cut through the enemy craft right beneath the main pod, severing it from the ventral fin, if you charge the beam with your entire power-supply and reserve and back-up systems."

"Swell" Stark frowned, taking a tight turn around a skyscraper to shake off a pursuing Scimitar. "So that will leave me crashing to my death, I presume, since these things wont stay put long enough for me to take the shot from the ground."

"That is a valid assessment, sir" JARVIS responded to Starks conclusion.

Stark kept his frown. "Awesome… Hogan, get your ass over here, ASAP!"

"Hang in there, Mister Stark" Hogan said, driving as fast as he could as he entered the city-limits.

Iron Man allowed one of the Scimitars to all but catch up to him, leading it on through the city.

JARVIS alerted Stark of approaching danger. "Sir, hostile craft incoming."

Tony Stark allowed for a tiny smile on his lips. "Come to papa."

With a Scimitar behind him and one coming at him from up ahead, Stark fly down on of the city-streets, tall buildings on his left and right. As the Scimitars closed in, Iron Man cut power, extended his arms and fired a bright red laser-beam from either palm; catching both alien craft as they swept past. Both Scimitars lost altitude and crashed, nose-diving towards the street and cars below.

"Hogan?!" Stark said over the commlink as he too was freefalling, his suit totally void of power. "You better be nearby or I swear I'll fire your ass!"

The Iron Man suit came apart, one segment after the other being dropped as Stark fell out of control towards the streets of the city, leaving a trail of parts being ejected from the suit until Tony Stark was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"HOGAN?!"

Hogan dodged one of the Scimitars as it plunged into the street, digging itself deep in the ground and taking cars and trucks with it into the crater it created. The luxurious car bounced off other vehicles, its tires bumping off debris that lay scattered across the asphalt. Hogan reached over to the controls situated by the stick-shift and pushed a button. The trunk popped open and a small pod was launched into the air like a rocket; the pod opened up, unfolded and mechanical parts extended.

Tony Stark screamed with fear as he flew straight into the unfolded pod; instantly, the mechanical parts latch on to him and began to build a new Iron Man suit around his body. He activated the suits thrusters as soon as he was able and melted the asphalt as he came gliding in over the street with only inches to spare. Eventually he came to a halt and landed with both feet on the ground and moments later Hogan came driving up to him.

"Congratulations, sir" JARVIS said within the new suit of armor. "A most spectacular plan of attack. How will we deal with the last four threats?"

Iron Man turned to look at the two wrecks having crashed six blocks down and then his focus was aimed at the last Scimitar to harass the city as it shot past overhead. Hogan walked up to his employer, a pistol in hand.

"You ok, boss?" Hogan asked.

"I'm fine" Stark said. "Pick up my other suit."

Iron Man ignited his thrusters and blasted himself into the air. Hogan sighed and turned to look down the street and the warzone it had been turned into; how he was supposed to find anything in that mess, he did not know.

Iron Man flew as fast as he could and eventually caught up with the alien craft.

"Sir, may I ask what you are planning?" the suits AI asked.

"You'll see" Tony said and came up next to the Scimitar.

Iron Man then flew up close to the aircraft and grabbed hold of it and held on as best he could. The spaceship slammed into another building, cutting through it at full speed, and Iron Man struggled to hold on, even losing his grip with one hand. Once through the building, Iron Man aimed a palm at what appeared to be an airlock and blasted it with his palm-mounted laser. The airlocks control-system overloaded and the airlock opened, allowing Iron Man access and he climbed inside.

"Tell me, JARVIS" Tony said one he was inside. "Isn't this much easier?"

"Forgive me, sir" the AI said. "I did not factor in the possibility of grabbing hold of a flying spacecraft in order to force open its airlock to then board it in an attempt to engage the unknown creatures operating the craft in hand-to-hand combat."

"Hand to hand combat?" Stark said. "How crude."

In the skies, several miles from the city, the three Scimitars had destroyed the initial wave of F-35's and had engaged a squadron of US Airforce fighters each. Earths technology stood no chance. Then, to the surprise of the Airforce-pilots, one of the alien fighters got cut down by one of their own, the blade-like fin slicing the other craft in two by hitting it right where the fin and main fuselage connected.

"One down, two to go" Stark said, sitting in the cock-pit of the Scimitar he had boarded, his helmet removed for the time being.

Starks Scimitar easily left the US fighters behind as he increased throttle and headed after the last two spacecraft still piloted by hostile aliens.

Stark locked on to the closest target. "Let's finish this."

 **ASGÅRD**

Thor and his brothers in arms appeared out of nowhere as the circle of rock that was the Bifrost exploded with bright lights. As the device then shut down, tendrils of smoke rose from the ring and the runes upon it were glowing like embers. When the small group of adventurers realized who was waiting for them, their serious predicament weighed them down heavily.

"Take Them Away!" Odin demanded, a growl aimed at Tyr. "Lock Them Up! Chain them like the traitors they are!"

Tyr gave six Einherjar a nod and the elite guardsmen of Asgård walked on over to the recently arrived warriors and escorted all but Thor off the large balcony, Tyr following them close behind.

"Leave Us!" Odin the command and Heimdall bowed deeply and turned and left the platform that carried the full weight of the Bifrost. Once alone, Odin turned his attention at Thor, his one remaining eye practically radiating with a wrath only spoken of in legend. "You fool! You damned fool!"

"A fool?!" Thor said. "At least I tried to stop Malekith! At least I did something to try and prevent innocents from dying!"

"Your actions will see even more innocents dead!" Odin countered. "All our enemies will gather their forces and attack us! Asgård will be assaulted on all sides! Thousands of Aesir will die because of you! You Damned Fool! You have brought war upon us!"

"I do not fear war! I do not fear our enemies!" Thor roared. "And I will not doom an entire race just so we Aesir can sleep soundly at night and drink our mead without worry! Unlike you, I am not a coward! A coward that hides behind his walls and lets giants do his fighting for him! A coward of a king that lets children be slaughtered just to keep his crown!"

"My crown?" Odin said and shook his head. "I was going to spare seven realms the horrible affliction of war. I was going to contain it to only two worlds. One world would feel it, one world would be destroyed by it, but seven would be saved from it. But now, all nine realms will succumb to war, conflict and bloodshed. All because of your disloyalty, because of your damned thirst for glory and your cursed, foolish, childish, naïve dreams of right and wrong!" Odin snarled and growled. "You think you know what it takes to be king?! You think you have it in you to be a great king?! To rule the Nine Realms?! You Are Not Worthy!" Odin held out his hand and Thor's hammer flew to the Allfather and ended up in Odin's grip. "You are not worthy to be called Odinson, you are not worthy to be the grandson of the mighty Bor of the house of Wodan, son of Bure. Do you understand me?! You're Not Worthy!"

Odin aimed his spear and from its tip unleashed a powerful beam of energy that struck Thor across the torso, sending him flying violently backward and into the Bifrost; as the device dissolved Thor into energy, he let out a terrible howl of defiance. Then, he was gone. Odin leaned against the shaft of his spear, hung his head and sighed as he studied the hammer he held in his other hand; the mighty hammer of Mjölner, a gift to his son on the day he became an adult, a weapon that could only be wielded by the most powerful of warriors. So far, that only included himself and his son. Odin held up Mjölner and studied its runes and intricate patterns carved upon it by the finest craftsmen on Nidavellir.

"When he is ready" Odin told the weapon, "return to him."

Odin then lunged the weapon into the Bifrost, sending it out into the universe. Odin sighed and then he turned to leave Himinbjorg.

 **THE MIDGÅRD PORTAL**

The last of the Alfheim warships loyal to Malekith closed in on the portal, a rift in space and time in the middle of the void. Onboard, Malekith circled the Stone as it hovered in midair at chest-level, bathing its surroundings in a gentle blue light. Malekith held up his spear and slowly moved its obsidian tip towards the Stone and then gently allowed the two to touch. The spear appeared to melt, the liquid crawling across the Stone and reshaping itself, until the Stone had become the center-piece of a scepter made from obsidian, atop the long shaft that once had been a spear. Malekith studied the artefact with intense eyes, the blue light reflected in his eyes of amber. A viscious smile then grew on his lips. Moments later, the warship entered the portal and left Midgård behind.


	13. Arrivals

**NIFELHEIM**

Forseti, old and with a limp, used the long shaft of his axe as a walking-stick as he moved down the spiraling stairs that took him deep into the innards of Nifelheim. Setting foot in the deepest dungeon that the fortress Vergelmer had to offer, the damp air that had turned his long beard moist now was cold and turned his breath to veils of mist. Slowly the moist turned to frost, his beard slowly filling with ice. Forseti made his way down the corridor, carved from the rock itself and a giant door, made from black iron, parted as he approached. Forseti stepped inside and found Sigyn gathering corrosive drops in two wooden plates in a desperate attempt to save her husband from further torture, Loki chained with his back pulled down over the tip of a cruel stalagmite.

"Please!" Sigyn pleaded. "Good sir, help him! Help my husband! I beg of you!"

Forseti ignored the woman and began to slowly walk in a circle around the prisoner and his wife.

"Forseti!" Loki growled, his eyes following the unannounced visitor. "Help me!"

Forseti stopped, leaning against his axe, with one hand gently stroking his long beard as he contemplated the whole situation. Then, Forseti aimed his axe with both hand at the far corner of the dungeon, and as the blade of the weapon emitted a pale green light, he moved the axe to point at the opposite end of the large chamber. As he did, the illusion that had been put in place by the use of magic dissolved into thin air, only thin threads of smoke remaining of the spells that had been used. What was uncovered were empty chains and the dead body of Sigyn lying on the floor.

Forseti walked over to the body and knelt next to it, relying on the axe to prevent him from falling over. His hand touched the body and he sighed. Forseti then turned to look at where Loki should have been shackled in iron and strapped with his back pinned against a vicious rock; the slack chains and empty shackles made him frown.

Malekith was not acting on his own. Asgård was in more trouble than it had been since the days Bor. The enemies of Asgård stood allied, Forseti was sure of it. Loki, Hel and Malekith, together they could truly challenge the rule of Odin. Forseti left the dungeon as fast as his aging bones could carry him. As he left, the spells put in place by Loki returned, slowly reshaping themselves as veils of mist merged to appear as Loki and his wife.

"Forseti, my old friend!" Loki's illusion called out from where he was chained to the stalagmite. "Please! Help me!"

"Good, sir, please!" Sigyn cried in desperation.

The door closed behind Forseti once more, sealing the cold dungeon again from the rest of the world.

 **ASGÅRD**

Vidar entered the personal chambers of his mother and found her handmaidens all at work to gather her belongings and filling caskets and coffins. His brother, Vali, walked over to Vidar and shrugged his shoulders.

"There is no changing her mind on this" Vali said and shook his head.

"Mother" Vidar then said as their mother entered the main chamber, carrying a pile of dresses to be placed in a coffin. "What are you doing?"

Frigg glanced briefly at her two sons and then placed the dresses in the coffin and closed the lid. "I am leaving" Frigg said and then headed to retrieve a pair of swords hanging on the wall. "I can no longer call this my home."

"But it is your home" Vidar said.

"Vanaheim is my home" Frigg growled, turning fierce eyes on her son. "Too long have I been away from her."

"Mother" Vidar said as he walked over to Frigg, "father had every right to banish Thor."

"Your brother tried to save two worlds from the horrors of Malekith!" Frigg argued. "And now those horrors will come and visit us all, Asgård and Vanaheim alike. And if I am to chose which world to defend with my life, I chose Vanaheim."

Vidar sighed and hung his head, resting the forehead against his palm.

Vali rested his hands against his hips. "Mother, you are too rash in this decision. All you will do is enrage father. You will risk turning Vanaheim an enemy of Asgård. If you return home, who knows how Njord will react."

"He will react as one might expect" Frigg growled as she retrieved a winged helmet with golden chainmail to protect the wearers neck and throat. She studied the helmet for a moment, following the intricate patterns upon it with her eyes. "With me leaving Asgård, the alliance between Odin and Njord is ended."

Vidar looked up at his mother. "If you are sincere in maintaining the peace, you have to stay by fathers side."

Frigg turned to look at her two sons. "Your father was forced to banish Thor, not because of Thor's actions, but because of your fathers inaction. Had your father done his duty towards Midgård, he would have been there together with your brother and stopped Malekith."

Vali sighed. "And then we would have been forced to fight off the armies of Jotunheim and Muspelheim all the same."

"Yes!" Frigg snarled. "But at least then the armies of Alfheim would have stayed at home! And Malekith would not have been in possession of the Stone! Enough of this, either help me pack or be gone. The matter is settled."

Vidar and Vali sighed, looked at each other and then left the queens personal chambers.

 **NAGELFAR**

Nagelfar was a massive beast of a ship, three giant warships merged into one, with nine masts and nine solar-sails and three massive dragon-heads at the fore, a total of ninety-six anti-gravity struts along its sides to give it momentum. Impressive and intimidating were words that did not do it justice.

Hel sat in her throne upon the vessel, studying the stars as the ship plowed through the void of space. The ship carried her entire army, an army of all the foul creatures that called Nifelheim home, an army so vast it could drink an ocean dry. Hel was confident, a smile on her lips, a spear in hand, its head two-pronged with jagged edges; her army tending to the needs of the ship to keep it operational, to allow it to bring them to war.

A Svart Alfir appeared out of nowhere before her, surrounded by a blue shimmer of light as the creature seemed to step through the very fabric of the universe. Malekith walked up to Hel, bringing his scepter with him, the Stone secured with an orb of obsidian tendrils.

"My lord" Hel said with a gentle nod. "I see you have stayed true to your promise and harnessed the power of the Stone."

"Indeed I have" Malekith said, offering his scepter a glance. "I am ready to return to Alfheim and reclaim my throne… with you as my queen."

"I am grateful, my king" Hel smiled. "It will be my pleasure to help you destroy your enemies."

Malekith studied the witch before him, half her face badly burned and scarred, the other half that of a striking beauty. Her eyes as dangerous as those of a predator and her smile as sharp as a sword, and as deadly. "We should strengthen our alliance further" Malekith then said.

"How so, my king?" Hel asked.

"A child."

Hel was not prepared for this and for a brief second she lost her confident appearance, but quickly found herself in this new situation.

"A child, you say? A stronger bond between a king and queen is harder to find."

Malekith smiled. "It is settled then. A child will ensure that Nifelheim and Alfheim will wage war upon Asgård as equals. The child will ensure that we will have our terrible vengeance upon Odin and the cursed Aesir."

Hel slowly rose from her throne and looked over her shoulder as she left it. "If you will" she told Malekith and then headed for her chambers. As she did, her clothing and attire vanished, dissolving into embers that floated away like tiny sparks.

Entirely nude, with only her spear in hand, Hel continued towards her chambers. Malekith lowered his head and watched Hel with his amber eyes, a vicious smirk growing at the corner of his mouth. As he followed his future queen to her bed, his attire and armor vanished as well, turning into tendrils of mist that snaked its way behind him with each step he took.

 **EARTH**

Thor slowly came too. He was on his stomach, lying in the dirt. The scorch-marks left by the Bifrost were still smoking. He began to get back on his feet and realized he was entirely naked. Thor looked up and found a bright shining sun flaring above him and blinding his eyes. Looking around, he saw nothing but dry bushes, dead grass and rocky ground.

"Heimdall!" he called to the heavens. "Heimdall, I beg you! Bring me home! Heimdall?!"

Nothing. Thor sunk to his knees, knowing he was trapped here, where ever here was. Banished for how long he did not know. Eternity? There was nothing else to do, so he got back up and began to walk. He climbed a small hill, giving him a good vantage point; he could see his point of impact, half a mile away, forests and hills, a small river in the distance, but nothing that told him of where he was. Nothing that told him what world he was stranded on.

"Do not despair."

Thor spun around, fists ready to fight. But he calmed down quickly enough when he spotted three women joining him on the ridge; golden skin, burgundy eyes, silver hair, tall and slender.

"All hope is not lost" one of them said.

Thor suddenly became aware of his own nakedness and turned his back on the women. "Forgive my poor state, my ladies" he said and then covered his genitals with both hands, speaking over his shoulder. "I was robbed of my clothes as my father banished me here."

"We have noticed" one of the golden-skinned women said with a smile.

"You should not have dishonored the treaty on my account" Thor then said.

"We have dishonored no treaty" one of the women said.

"We are merely here as figments of your imagination."

"Through your mind have we visited you at this place."

"Forgive me" Thor said, "but why do the Norns visit me in my hour of shame? My dishonor is an affront to you and you should not be in my presence."

"Heimdall spoke to us in your favor… He convinced us otherwise."

"Heimdall?" Thor partially turned and offered the three Norns an inquisitive look. "What did he say?"

One of the women smiled warmly. "If you ever see him again, you should ask him yourself."

"We have come here to offer you aid, son of Asgård."

"You are a stranger to these lands, to these people and their customs."

"We will therefor grant you the gift of speaking their tongue and understanding their words."

"Use this gift wisely, for it is all we can offer."

"Be careful, Thor Odinson. This world has its own share of dangers. Dangers you are not yet aware of."

"We wish you well, young prince."

And with that, the three Norns disappeared in the blink of an eye; one moment they stood before Thor, the next there was no trace of them. Thor nodded and then took a look around him and began to walk in a random direction.

How long since he had arrived, he did not know, but thirst was torture at this point and the sun above unforgiving. A sound rumbled through the air and as Thor looked up at the clouds, he could see a tiny dot moving across the skies, an aircraft of some sort but too far away to be clearly seen.

He moved onward, eventually stumbling along as his legs were tired and his muscles were losing strength. Vultures unlike any he had ever seen before gathered overhead. Thor then found a strange pile of rocks, with a wooden cross at the end of it, surrounded by dry old bushes. Kneeling down, he took a closer look at the pieces of wood and found strange writing on it. Somehow, he understood it and could read it.

 _RIP, Donald Blake, 1862-1896_

"Donald Blake" Thor read the writing aloud, the words sounding strange to his ears and feeling odd on his tongue.

He moved on, leaving the pile of stones untouched. Thor would eventually come across strange tracks in the dirt, a road of some kind made by continuous use. Thor looked to his right and to his left, the road continued for miles in each direction. He found a tree and sat down, leaning up against it, finding the shade it provided a respite from the hot sun. In the end, he fell unconscious.

 **XXX XXX**

Thor came too, slowly opening his eyes, a bright light stinging his eyes. But it wasn't the sun, it was a different kind of light. A lamp in the ceiling. Looking around, it was a strange room filled with strange equipment.

"Oh good, you're awake."

He realized he wasn't alone and was surprised by the woman standing next to him, himself lying in a bed.

"Doctor Kincaid" the woman called out while she studied lines and patterns on a piece of paper sticking out from a strange device.

"Thank god" man said as he entered the room, wearing a long white coat and glasses. "I was a little bit worried about you." He walked up next to Thor's bed and offered him a smile. "I am doctor Keith Kincaid. You're in Puente Antiguo, at the county-hospital. A rancher found you out in the wilderness and brought you in two days ago. You were in pretty bad shape, but I'm glad we could fix you up. Do you have any memories of what happened to you? When you were brought in here you were naked. The rancher said he found you like that."

Thor was a bit confused, but then found words to use. "I… I was… I was robbed of everything."

The doctor nodded. "Alright. You hang in there and I'll call the sheriff. Don't you worry, everything is gonna be alright."

The doctor left the room and Thor was alone with the woman.

"Do you have a name?" she asked, sitting down by a small desk with pen and paper ready.

"A name?" Thor said and was a bit unsure what to say. "Donald" he then said. "Donald Blake."

"Alright, Donald" the nurse said as she wrote it down. "Where do you live? Where are you from?"

"I… I am not from here."

"That's ok" the nurse said with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"A place far away from here" Thor said and sat himself up, leaning his back against the pillows.

"I could tell by your accent" the woman smiled. "British?"

"Aesir" Thor said.

"Assir?" she did not sound that impressed. "Never heard of it. Is it in Europe?"

Thor took a look around. "What is this place?"

"This?" the nurse said, glancing at the room. "It's a hospital. You were in pretty bad shape when you got here. But we patched you up pretty good, if I may say so myself."

Thor turned to look at the nurse. Her smile was quite comforting. "I am Donald" he then said. "What's your name, if I may be so bold to inquire?"

She chuckled. "You may" she said. "I'm Jane Nelson. Pleased to meet you, Donald."

"Jane?" Thor gave it a moments thought. "Is Jane a common name on this world?" he asked, remembering Jane Foster well enough.

She smiled and laughed a bit. "I guess it's common enough here in America. I'm guessing it's not all too common worldwide."

"I see" Thor said. "Forgive me, Jane Nelson, I am new to this… land."

"I sorta figured as much" Jane said, a smile on her lips. "So you have no memory of what happened to you? Why you ended up naked out in the wilderness?"

Thor did not answer at first, he considered his options. "My father cast me out" he then said. "Forced me into exile. Doomed to live out my years here, at this place."

"He forced you into exile?" Jane said, sounding appalled. "He just… kicked you out? And left you without clothes or money?"

"My father can be a cruel man" Thor said, then smiled. "We are Aesir are a cruel people."

At that point, doctor Kincaid returned to the room. "Right, the sheriff will be here in twenty or thirty minutes. He'll help you out with everything." Kincaid then turned to Jane. "How is he?"

"Keith, this is Donald Blake from Assir" Jane said. "I'm not sure if that is in Europe or Africa or someplace else."

"Oh?" the doctor said, sounding a bit perplexed. "Never heard of the place, I'm afraid. Well, if everything appears to be fine at the moment, I'll rush along to tend to some other patients. See you around, mister Blake."

The doctor left the room once more. As the nurse got on her feet and headed for the door, she offered Thor one last smile. "Well, Donald, I hope you'll find your stay with us a pleasant experience."

"I already do, Jane Nelson" Thor replied.

Jane left, smile on her lips and closed the door behind her. Thor climbed out of the bed and made his way to a window and took a look out through it; a small town was built around the hospital, surrounded by dry landscapes of rock and bushes. The town was full of signs urging the people to visit various establishments. Thor sighed and shook his head at the sight.

"I knew it… Midgård."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	14. Gods of War

**ASGÅRD**

The eight hooves of Sleipnir dug deep tracks in the stone of Asgårds port as the beast thundered forth, Odin sitting in the saddle. The massive horse-like creature came to a halt, skidding several yards before Odin jumped down from the saddle.

"What Is This?!"

Frigg and her handmaidens stopped and turned, halfway up the ramp leading to the Vanaheim vessel that hovered in dock.

"What Is This?!" Odin repeated demandingly as he approached the ramp where it touched the stone of the port.

"I am leaving, husband" Frigg said, her face as stern as her voice.

"Leaving?!" Odin growled. "You can not leave! Vanaheim and Asgård has an arrangement!"

"And I will no longer have any part in it" Frigg snarled.

Odin barged up the ramp, the handmaidens giving the king of the Aesir all the room they could to allow him passage.

"No part in it?" Odin growled with a frown. "Without it, we are at war!"

"Then so be it, husband" Frigg said as Odin came up to her, their eyes locked and never faltering. "You abandoned my son and stripped him of his honor, despite him doing what you should have done from the start. You are no longer a king I find it worthy to support, husband."

"Mind your words" Odin said, his very being now saturated with a wrath that he fought to contain with every ounce of his strength. "Your defiance could start events you can not control."

"Frigg is well aware what her actions might bring, my lord."

Both Odin and Frigg turned to look up the ramp at the airlock. There stood Njord, lord of the Vanir, a tall and resolute man with a thick beard that reached well below his waistline. With great strides, Njord walked down the ramp until only Frigg stood between the lord of the Aesir and the lord of the Vanir.

"Welcome to Asgård, Njord" Odin said. "Last time you visited my realm, you handed your sister to me in marriage and ensured that peace would reign."

"That I did" Njord said, a bitter touch to his voice. "And peace has reigned ever since, with the promise of a Vanir-born king to rule the Nine Realms."

"And a Vanir-born king will still rule" Odin said with a straight back. "Vidar and Vali are the sons of Frigg, sons of Vanaheim."

"You have lost two sons already" Njord reminded Odin. "One murdered, one now banished. And now, the Nine Realms are forced to fight a war you did not dare fight yourself. Chances are that the House of Wodan will soon run out of heirs able to lay claim to the throne of Asgård, once Alfheim and its allies visits your shores."

Odin narrowed his one eye, a fierce gaze that flared with rage. "Would Vanaheim count itself as one of those allies of Alfheim? Would Vanaheim visit these shores to end the bloodline of Wodan?"

Frigg looked at Odin, then at Njord. She realized that if war would begin here and now, she would become the first casualty.

Njord frowned. "If the armies of Vanaheim would visit these shores, Odin Borson, it would not be to wage Malekith's war. But mine."

Odin took a step forward, as did Njord, only Frigg's hands preventing the two lords to lunge at one another there and then.

"Not Now!" Frigg snarled like a lion. "This is not when blood will be spilled. Those days will come and they will come in plenty. Do not be so eager for killing, my lords… Soon enough you will have your fill."

Odin sneered and slowly backed away with a frown on his face. "Then leave, sons and daughters of Vanaheim. And take your kin with you! Be Gone! For we are now at war."

Odin turned and stormed down the ramp and jumped into the saddle of Sleipnir. The mount got up on its hindlegs and flayed with its hooves before it charged back to Valhall, thundering through the city, fueled by the rage of its master. Njord set foot inside his ship with enraged strides, heading for the bridge. Frigg and her handmaidens quickly got onboard as well, with all their luggage. Frigg turned and oversaw her possessions being brought onboard, and barely took note of the tall and slender Vanir woman that silently moved up next to her.

"Lady Rán" Frigg said and offered the woman a nod out of respect. "I was not aware you had joined your husband on this journey."

"Lady Frigg" Rán said and offered a nod in turn. "It seemed prudent to be here. Chances were that our husbands would have started a war on this very occasion. As a wife, it would have been my duty to be at my husbands side on the day he started a war with Asgård."

Frigg glanced at the airlock as it eventually closed, all her belongings and servants finally onboard. "Terrible days awaits us. You have already lost eight children to war, my lady. I pray that Frey and Freya will survive this conflict."

"Frey might" Rán said with a smile, her aristocratic manners keeping her emotions in check at all times. "Freya on the other hand… in a war with Asgård, the Valkyries will die by the thousands."

"So will the Einherjar" Frigg pointed out.

"A small comfort, no doubt" Rán said.

Frigg sighed and nodded. "In war, any small comfort will do."

On one of the hundreds of balconies along the walls of Valhall, Vidar and Vali watched as the great Vanaheim vessel left port and slowly turned out to sea, hovering above the waves as it set course for the vast expanse of the universe beyond the edge of Asgård.

"I can not fight Vanaheim" Vali said and looked at his brother. "I am part Vanir. Mother is Vanir. How can we fight our own kin?"

"The same way you killed Höder, brother" Vidar said coldly, eyes ever locked on the ship that was leaving Asgård. "With untamed wrath. The rage we have inherited through blood. The birthright of House Wodan. That is how we will kill them all."

"This is not the same" Vali said with a low growl. "I struck down Höder because it was his arrow that killed Balder. How was I to know that Loki had put a spell on the arrow?! If I could, I would bring Höder back to life!"

Vidar glanced at Vali, then back at the Vanaheim ship. "Who knows" he then said. "Chances are that Loki has cast a spell once more."

Vali nodded. "But who will father listen to? Who would listen to us?"

Vidar turned to his brother. "Heimdall."

 **GLEIPNER**

The small ship, of Nifelheim origins, blasted through space as fast as it could, giving chase to a comet that hurled its way through the universe, a long tail of ice and fire behind it. The ship, appearing as a gargoyle in its design, travelled along the tail until it reached the huge rock itself and then moved in to land. Exiting the vessel was Loki, dressed in his extravagant garbs and pieces of armor, his magnificent helm with its two horns on his head. Gleipner the comet was called, and it was an especially feared rock that none had visited in a thousand years. And for good reason.

Loki was aware of his surroundings as he walked across the barren surface, split by canyons and cliffs. Everywhere there was a potential hiding-place, shadows and caves that could hide a beast of terrible reputation.

"Who dares visit my lonely prison?"

The growling voice was saturated by a terrible sound, the sound of a beast snarling. The sound of hunger, of rage, of bloodlust. Loki slowly turned and saw a shadow moving in a cave not far away from him.

"Who else would dare come here but I" Loki said. "Your father."

Slowly, the creature emerged from the shadows, a massive beast, part man, part wolf, part monster. Eyes glowing red, fangs that better belonged to a dragon, claws like sharpened steel and fur black as night.

"Father?" the beast growled and sniffed the air. "You carry my scent."

"I have come to release you from this prison" Loki said. "Return you from exile."

The creature growled and snarled as it began to circle Loki, eyes ever locked on the visitor to the comet. "Noone can release me from here. I can not leave. If I leave, I die. Such is my curse."

"A curse I can lift, I assure you, my son."

"DO NOT MOCK ME!"

The monster lunged at Loki, jaws wide, spit hurled from fangs and lips and tongue. It was the size of a giant of Jotunheim where it stood looming over Loki on all fours. But Loki did not flinch.

"I have not come to mock you, Fenrir" Loki said, never looking away from the wolf. "I have come to set your free."

Fenrir slowly backed away, lowered his head and tilted it slightly. "How?"

Loki grinned. "The Dvergur who chained you to this place can not match my knowledge of the dark arts. And Tyr, as powerful as he is, is not a warlock or a sorcerer. I, on the other hand, am."

Fenrir let forth a low, rumbling growl at the mention of Tyr. "I still taste his blood in my mouth."

"You took his arm" Loki said. "I would like it if you took the rest as well."

Fenrir smiled and chuckled, a terrible laugh more akin to a roar. "Well then… set me free… father."

 **XXX XXX**

The Bifrost pierced the void and struck the rock of Gleipner. As the bright light vanished, Tyr and Forseti stood where the Bifrost had burned its pattern into the ground, surrounded by veils of smoke.

"He is not here" Tyr said, having taken a few steps away from where the Bifrost had touched down.

"How do you know?" Forseti said, axe held ready and ever keeping an eye on his surroundings. "There are a thousand places to hide."

Tyr let go of the axe he carried in his belt. "As soon as I had set foot here, he would have come to kill me. Since he has not attacked us, I can assume he is not here."

Forseti was not reassured, ever holding on to his axe. "If he has been released, where would Loki take him?"

"Where else?" Tyr said as he studied the nightmarish landscape of the comet. He then offered Forseti a glance. "To his cubs."

 **EARTH**

Doctor Kincaid and Jane Nelson listened to what Sheriff Kirby had to say about the strange man in their hospital.

"I don't know" the sheriff said and wiped some sweat from his brow with a tissue. "John Doe in there has no memory of what happened to him. How he ended up in the wilderness. He doesn't know where he was born or how he ended up in the United States. Unless you can tell me he's suffering from amnesia, I'm gonna have to arrest him and call my superiors."

Kincaid shook his head. "I can't think of anything we found that would medically explain any loss of memory. No head-trauma, no signs of drug-use or alcohol-consumption. What do you think, Jane?"

Jane sighed as she gave it some thought. "No, I can't think of anything."

"So the guy is lying his ass off, basically" the sheriff said and nodded. "Alright, I'll call in some deputies and we'll take care of him."

"Sounds good, sheriff" Kincaid nodded.

Thor was eating hospital-dinner from a plastic plate, mashed potatoes, gravy, green peas and meatballs, while he was watching daytime television.

"No, do not trust that dishonorable piece of filth!" Thor growled. "He slept with your sister just the night before!"

As Sheriff Kirby and three deputies entered the room, Thor could tell something was not right.

"Good day to you, sirs" Thor said, sitting as he was in the bed, food in his lap. "What can I assist you with?"

"Donald" Kirby said. "The doctors have decided that you are healthy enough to leave the hospital."

"Good news!" Thor said with a smile.

"Yeah" Kirby nodded. "So we are here to offer you a ride downtown… To the sheriffs office."

"And you were the sheriff, as I recall" Thor said. "The peacekeeper as you explained it to me."

"Yeah" Kirby nodded. "You got it, alright."

"Pray tell, what laws I have offended?"

Kirby couldn't help but chuckle at the language used. "Look, listen… Your story doesn't check out, it's as simple as that. Until you have explained to us, satisfactory, who you are and what the hell you were doing out in the desert, I'm putting you behind bars."

Thor placed his food to the side and nodded, swallowing the food in his mouth with a cup of water. "A wise course of action, Sheriff. I understand your motivations completely. Alas, I am not to be treated as a common thief or brigand."

Kirby glanced at his deputies, who all in turned glanced at one another. Kirby smiled and shook his head.

"Listen, pal… I don't give a rats ass who you think you are. You're coming with us, Donnie, it's as simple as that."

Two deputies walked up to Thor, one of their ready with handcuffs. Thor eyed them both, then turned his attention back at Kirby.

"I caution you, Sheriff."

Kirby sneered. "Cuff him."

Thor grabbed the leftmost deputy and threw the man across the bed, smashing him into the rightmost deputy. Thor jumped out of bed and landed a mighty punch across the jaw of the last of the deputies, sending him headfirst into the wall. Sheriff Kirby freed his revolver, but Thor twisted the weapon out of the way with one hand and landed a punch with his other across Kirby's nose; the nose squashed to a pulp, blood squirting all over. Kirby fell to the floor, screaming like a child from the pain, both hands covering his broken nose. A deputy grabbed hold of Thor's leg, trying to drag him down, but Thor merely sneered and growled and pounded the poor man three times across the face.

"Foolish mortals! Don't you know who I am?! I am Thor! Son of Odin!"

The two prongs of a taser struck Thor's chest and instantly delivered a burst of electricity into his body, his muscles cramping violently as an immediate result. Thor fell over in a heap on the floor, his body shaking from being constantly electrocuted as the last conscious deputy kept pressing the trigger to his service-issue taser.

"Son of a bitch!" Sheriff Kirby said, looking at all the blood in his hands that came from his broken nose.

Kincaid and Nelson barged in, together with other medical personnel, and started to help out with the wounded.

Kincaid took a look around. "One man did all of this? Against the four of you?"

Jane Nelson knelt next to the unconscious man that had introduced himself as Donald Blake. "Who the hell are you? Where did you come from?"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	15. Considerations

**ASGÅRD**

Heimdall stood in the middle of the Bifrost, the device deactivated, its stones cold and the runes upon them nothing but carvings. His yellow eyes moved across the universe that expanded before him, standing as he was on the very edge of the world. His hand was slowly stroking the horn he carried by his ide, Gjallarhorn, the horn that would warn Asgård of approaching danger and war. Looking out across the universe, what he saw made him all the more reassured that he would sound the horn and sooner than expected.

"Heimdall!"

He slowly turned as Vidar and Vali exited his keep and walked out on the platform carrying the full weight of the Bifrost.

"Young princes" Heimdall said and bowed. "I am honored by your presence."

"Heimdall, we need your help" Vidar said as he and his brother walked over to the gatekeeper.

"Of course" Heimdall nodded. "As do all who visit Himinbjorg. No-one visits Heimdall without looking for a favor."

Vidar and Vali felt a bit ashamed at first.

Vali then took a step forward. "My lord. We are worried about what is happening. With our enemies seen successful on Midgård. Our brother violating the treaty. And with our queen returning to Vanaheim and ending the agreement with Asgård."

"All are reasons for great concern" Heimdall admitted.

"We find it too convenient for it all to happen at once" Vidar said, something that caught Heimdall's attention. "Malekith and Loki both escaping their dungeons at the same time. Malekith going to Midgård, Lady Frigg going to Vanaheim. The world is literally coming apart and quite conveniently so. Jotunheim and Muspelheim are free to wage war on us. How are we to survive all this?"

"You think it is a war orchestrated by our enemies to end Asgård for good?" Heimdall said.

Vali nodded. "All that was needed was to lure our brother to Midgård. Easily done with Malekith as bait."

Vidar was next to speak. "Think of it. Where is Loki? Where is Hel? All we know is that Malekith has the Stone. But where is Loki? What is he up to?"

Heimdall nodded. "Good questions, my young lords. I can tell you that Malekith is on his way back to Alfheim aboard his last remaining warship. There, Ull and our forces await him. As to the whereabouts of Loki and Hel… I do not know." Heimdall turned and looked out across the universe, its stars and galaxies. "They are hiding from me. Their intent, a mystery."

"What proof, beyond that, do we need?" Vidar asked. "Loki relied on spells and a wicked mind to trick us all to believe that Höder killed Baldur out of jealousy. When in fact it was Loki who wanted to start a war between Asgård and Vanaheim. And he all but succeeded. Now, he has had many years to plot and scheme to come up with a plan to bring ruin to the House of Wodan."

Vali nodded. "And the moment he escapes captivity, the world is set on fire."

Heimdall glanced over his shoulder back at the two. "Are you saying that Loki planned for Thor to follow Malekith to Midgård?" Heimdall gave it some thought. "Then Malekith might be a pawn as well, unwittingly doing Loki's dirty-work. The threat of Malekith is a smokescreen. No wonder then that Loki and his daughter are so careful to remain hidden from me."

"Please, my lord" Vidar said. "Will you speak to our father about this?"

"I will indeed, young prince."

 **EARTH**

The news were full of reports from the attack on Bowie Creek City, the casualties, the devastation, the number of fighter-jets that had been shot down and the heroism of military-personnel and civilians alike. Government officials were hard-pressed to answer question; who were responsible, and why did they attack, and how could they attack a city so far in on the American mainland. The answer was consistent at least; Hydra.

Steve Rogers shook his head and turned off the television-set. Bruce Banner stood in the doorway, having watched the news for a couple of minutes with Rogers.

"I wonder what Hydra is thinking right about now" Banner said. "They must be as confused as we are."

Rogers smiled, his entire abdomen wrapped in bandages, cables patched to his body to keep a close eye on his health. "Yeah, I figure they will release a statement soon enough. It wasn't us, it was aliens."

Bruce smiled in turn and entered the room and sat down next to the bed. "Hell of a thing, wasn't it?"

"Being attacked by aliens?" Rogers said and then nodded. "Yeah… hell of a thing."

"SHIELD is excited about it" Banner said as he leaned comfortably into the chair. "A lot of new gadgets to back-engineer. I imagine that those spaceships will change the course of history altogether."

Rogers nodded. "Conquistadors" he then said. "A few ships from another world brought a whole civilization down to its knees."

"That wont happen here" Banner said. "We wont let it."

Rogers smiled. "You can count on me."

They both smiled and laughed. It was an absurd situation they had found themselves in.

"So" Rogers then said. "I heard that Stark was the big hero of the day. I guess he's a bigger pain then he ever was, having fought off an alien invasion on his own."

Banner shrugged his shoulders. "They've already made a statue of him in Bowie Creek."

Rogers laughed, but was forced to contain himself as the pain in his torso became too intense.

"He doesn't care, though" Banner continued. "He's been in the next room for the past couple of days."

Rogers turned serious as the smile and laughter vanished. He nodded. "Colonel Rhodes… How is he?"

"He's not out of it yet" Banner said. "It's bad."

In the next room, located in the medical-ward of the SHIELD facility, Tony Stark sat in a chair off in the corner, his eyes fixed on the man in the hospital-bed. James Rhodes, aka Warmachine, was hooked up to numerous machines and hoses, his neck secured and his chest heavily bandaged. A mask over his face helped him breathe. The noise, beeps and sounds from the apparatus that filled the room, helping Colonel Rhodes to stay alive, were eerily comforting somehow to Stark. As long as the noise had that stable rhythm, all was fine. But Tony knew that his oldest friend, Rhodey, was in trouble, that everything could change in the blink of an eye. Tony Stark had his eyes fixed on his best friend as Rhodey struggled to stay alive, as machines fought to keep him alive. And all Tony could think of was one thing.

Revenge.

 **XXX XXX**

The Quinjet settled down in the middle of the New Mexico wilderness, its VTOL-thrusters allowing it to slowly descend until it safely touched ground. Four agents of SHIELD stepped outside, wearing tactical-gear and assault-rifles held ready. Colson was next to follow, pistol ready.

"All clear" Colson said and turned to the Quinjet.

Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, wearing a heavy backpack each, exited the craft and set foot on the dry soil of New Mexico.

"Come on" Foster said. "It should be this way."

Foster took point and the rest followed, her steps more eager than the rest of them. They didn't have to go far before they found what they were after. A large pattern, burned into the ground itself, incredibly similar to Scandinavian knotwork. Foster and Selvig could hardly believe it. Colson sighed at the sight and ordered his agents to secure the area.

"They came back" Foster said and then instantly began to unpack her gear.

Erik Selvig followed Fosters example. "This is incredible" he said as they retrieved their technical apparatus from their backpacks. "If we can find conclusive evidence from this site…"

"We will have proof of an actual Einstein-Rosen bridge being used by the aliens" Jane said with a smile.

Colson was not as excited. "I'm sure this is all very fascinating, but we have a more immediate problem that an alien might be running around in New Mexico. Can you find it?"

"Don't know yet" Jane said as she set up her equipment. "First, we need to compare this site with the site at the SHIELD compound and see what we can learn."

"And" Erik cut in, "if our discoveries here in any way matches with the technology of the ships that attacked us."

"Alright" Colson nodded and holstered his pistol. "Get to work."

 **XXX XXX**

Jane Nelson patched up the last of the three deputies that had been assaulted at their own sheriffs office. Sheriff Kirby himself, nose covered by bandages, shook his head where he stood leaning against a desk.

Jane turned to the sheriff. "Really? Five deputies in less than a day?"

"He's a god damn MMA fighter" Kirby said, his voice sounding quite funny with his nose broken. "He's insane, that's what he is! My boys were just gonna give him some food and this was the result! Three deputies beaten to a pulp! I've already called the judge and this guy is going away for years. They're throwing away the key, let me tell ya."

Jane nodded. "I bet they will."

She got up on her feet and headed for the detention-area.

"Where are you going?" Kirby asked.

"To talk to him" Jane Nelson said and then left the law-enforcers behind.

Twelve cells, half of them full, three with drunks, two with drug-users, the last holding a man that was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, the sounds he made reminded Jane of a caged lion. The frustration in the mans eyes could not be mistaken.

"Hello, Donald" Jane said.

Her presence did little to ease his mood. "Forgive me, my lady. I am in a poor state to provide good company."

"I can see that" she said. "So… you beat up three more guys… that were giving you dinner?"

Thor stopped and grabbed the bars of his cell-door. "Three simpletons who thought it fit to insult and mock. They now know better."

Jane Nelson nodded at the explanation. "I thought as much" she then said and leaned up against the wall opposite of Thor's cell. "You're in trouble, you realize that, right? You've assaulted the entire precinct. They're gonna lock you up for a long time. It could help your case if you told them who you are and why you ended up in the wilderness."

Thor smiled, a condescending smile that told Jane that he knew more than he revealed.

"Why wont you tell us?" she asked. "Are you a criminal?"

Thor looked up at her. "To some… I am a traitor."

Jane nodded. "So they left you in the desert to make an example of you? Your father left you there? Who is he? A drug-lord? Mafia?"

Thor lowered his head as he sighed, then, he looked up at the kind nurse once more. "A king."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "A king?" she said, not sounding convinced at all. "What does that make you? Prince Donald?"

Thor smiled. "I am Thor, son of Odin. I come from a place called Asgård."

Jane slowly nodded. "I see. Asgård. And where is that?"

"Far from here, my lady" Thor said and let go of the bars and backed away. "Very far from here."

"Well… Thor… when you go see the judge, I suggest you get in touch with your people and ask them to help you. Or else you will end up in jail."

Jane left and Thor leaned up against the bars, releasing a heavy sigh.

Jane Nelson left the detention-area and joined the deputies, when she realized their attention was locked on the television-set. Within seconds, her attention was entirely focused on the television as well. Bowie Creek City had been destroyed a couple of days earlier by strange aircraft that had attacked out of nowhere. The eccentric billionaire, Tony Stark, had finally stopped the attack with his Iron Man suit and now authorities had moved in and placed the entire city under quarantine. The city was under siege by media from all over the world. The UN had had an emergency session. Officially, Hydra had been given the blame for the attack, but Hydra had yet to claim responsibility. The whole situation was chaotic. One specialist even suggested that the attacking ships were not from Earth, but of alien origins, due to their strange design and behavior and abilities.

Jane could not let that thought go. The possibility of aliens attacking Earth. She took a step back and turned to look at the door leading to the prisoners. Could Donald Blake be from a place far from here? How far away?

 _ **To be continued…**_


	16. Donald Blake

**EARTH**

Keith Kincaid sat himself down with an open bottle of beer on his porch, letting out a long sigh after fourteen hours of work. Looking out across the desert, he enjoyed the view of the horizon.

"That Donald Blake guy" Jane said as she joined him, leaving Keith's large house and livingroom and sitting down in a chair next to the doctor. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Keith said, having swallowed some beer. "The guy is obviously dangerous. The sooner they ship him out of here, the better. We should be thankful he didn't assault us or anyone at the hospital. The guy doesn't need a doctor, he needs a shrink."

Jane thought on it all. "He's just… strange. You know. It's like he doesn't fit in, at all."

"Tell me about it" Keith chuckled and drank some beer. "Still, that guy doesn't bother me as much as Bowie Creek City. I mean, whatta hell?! The government better do something about Hydra and soon. Sons of bitches."

Jane said nothing, her eyes fixed on the sunset that set the horizon on fire. "Can you believe it, some think it was aliens that attacked" she then said. "Weird, huh?"

Keith shook his head. "Aliens? Yeah, right."

 **XXX XXX**

Jane Foster and Erik Selvig used what looked like a metal-detector to follow unseen tracks through the wilderness, Jane listening to the noise and patterns through a headset.

"Are you sure about this?" Colson asked, him and his agents armed and providing cover as they went.

Jane nodded. "I'm positive. We have small amounts of gamma-radiation leaving the main site. The only reason could be that something left the point of impact and dragged gamma-particles with it."

"Particles we can follow" Erik added, studying graphs on a tablet.

They reached a dusty road, only a pair of tracks crossing through the terrain. Jane and Erik realized they no longer were able to get any reading, the radiation-trace had vanished.

"What?" Colson asked.

Erik turned to the SHIELD agents. "The tracks end here."

Jane Foster, frustrated, looked around for any signs that could help them.

"It's a road" Colson said as he walked up to the dusty tracks in the dirt. "Chances are our visitor got picked up by a car."

Jane then continued towards a small hill, running almost. Erik and the agents quickly followed her and as they crested a ridge, they found a small town down in a valley, right next to a small, narrow river.

Jane Foster nodded at the sight. "Whatever it is that we're following, headed for that town."

Colson retrieved a com-unit. "This is Colson. The target might be hiding in a populated area. Request back-up."

 **XXX XXX**

Jane Nelson sat herself up in the bed and then put on a bathrobe. Glancing over her shoulder at Keith, he was a big smile, covered in sweat and naked. She shook her head and headed for the bathroom. She had only sat down for a few seconds when Keith's phone rang.

"Yeah, it's Keith… What? You're kidding? Yeah, I'll be right in."

When Jane left the bathroom, Keith was already putting clothes on, buttoning his shirt. "What's going on?" she asked.

Keith shook his and sighed. "They were gonna transport Donald Blake out of here… He escaped."

"He what?"

"Apparently it's warzone downtown and I need to get back to work. A dozen police-officers are in need of treatment… Son of a bitch."

Fifteen minutes later and Jane Nelson drove her car down the main street of the town and found the scene easily enough; two cars were on fire in front of the Sheriffs Office, a large van, dedicated to prison-transport, was entirely wrecked and crashed up against the bricked wall of the Sheriffs building. Two ambulances were on site, its personnel doing what they could to treat the twelve police-officers that had received substantial blunt-force trauma. Jane got of her car and ran up to Sheriff Kirby.

"Sheriff?! Where is he?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" Kirby growled, one eye swollen shut and most of his teeth gone. "He's a got damn beast! It's like he's Rambo or something!"

Jane took a look around, then ran back to her car, got inside and drove off. Unknown to Jane Nelson, further down the street, sitting in a combat-fitted vehicle disguised as an ordinary car, a man and a woman studied the scene with great interest.

"This is Hawkeye" the man said, wearing purple sunglasses, an arm resting against the steering-wheel while he spoke into his wrist-unit. "I think our target has had a run-in with local authorities."

The woman, a red-head with a cleavage that attracted the attention of both sexes, took a peek at the destruction through a pair of miniature binoculars. "I count twelve officers, all beaten to a pulp. All armed. Sidearms, shotguns."

Hawkeye nodded. "Let's find out what we're dealing with" he said and then started the car and slowly drove towards the Sheriff's Office.

Jane Nelson drove up and down every street in town, trying to locate Donald Blake or see any sign of him passing through. She hit her breaks, put the car in reverse and backed up two car-lengths. In a backyard, she saw Donald Blake throwing an orange-coverall to the side and putting on some clothes hanging out to dry.

"Donald!" she called out as soon as she got out of the car. "Come on!"

Thor spotted Jane and hesitated at first, standing with a pair of pants and shirt unbuttoned, no shoes or socks on his feet. He then ran, deciding to take a chance with the young woman. Once both were inside of the car, Jane drove off and kept on driving, keeping on the move until she eventually parked a mile or so outside of town. There, they got out and walked down to the narrow river, the only light provided by the glowing horizon.

"What is going on?" Jane Nelson asked. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" She sighed and sat down on a large boulder next to the water. "I know you're not from here. And I don't mean Puente Antiguo. I mean Earth. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something that's just… wrong, with you."

"Thank you" Thor said, arms folded over his chest.

Jane sighed with frustration. "I don't know… Please, just tell me where you're from."

Thor moved over and sat down on a knee in front of the nurse that had come to his rescue. "Why did you help me, Jane Neldaughter?"

"Nelson" she corrected him.

"You are a woman" Thor said. "How can you be the son of Nel?"

Jane shook her head, smiled at the sky and laughed. "What is happening!" she called out to the clouds.

Thor smiled, an arm resting against his knee. He turned to look at the water rushing by in the river. "I believe fate is playing a trick on us both, Jane Nelson" he then said. "I was banished here by my father, for trying to protect your kind."

"Protect my kind?"

"Folkir" Thor said and looked at Jane. "From Malekith and the Svart Alfir. They came here in search of a weapon. Me and my friends tried to stop them… sadly, we failed."

"The attack on Bowie Creek?" Jane asked. "You tried to stop it?"

"What is Bowie Creek?"

"A city" Jane explained. "Strange black ships attacked the city. Killed hundreds of people."

Thor nodded and turned grim. "Warships of Alfheim. They came here to find a weapon of terrible power. Your kind had it hidden in a castle. Unfortunately, the Folkir are quite inferior next to the other realms and the Svart Alfir could easily claim the Stone."

Jane studied the strange man. "Where are you from?"

"Asgård" Thor said. "Home of the Aesir. And from its palace my father rules the Nine Realms, including your world, Midgård. It is the kingdom of Yggdrasil."

"Can you prove any of this?"

Thor shook his head. "Sadly, I can not. I am banished and cut off from my home."

Jane shook her head. "My god, what I am doing. You are so strange, so… not quite human. But I don't know why."

"Because I am not, human, as you say. I am part Aesir and part Vanir. My father is Odin Borson of House Wodan, and my mother is Frigg Harsdaughter of the House of Ullveig. My father and mother married to bring about peace between Asgård and Vanaheim and end the long bitter war the two worlds have waged upon one another."

"Why did you get banished?"

Thor sighed. "Your world is forbidden to visit by the other realms. It is part of the treaty that ensures the peace across Yggdrasil and allows my father to remain king. When I came here to stop Malekith, I violated that treaty, and because of it, Asgårds enemies may now wage war as they see fit. And as a consequence, my father was enraged and banished me to live among you as a mortal."

"I can see why he was pissed" Jane said.

Thor frowned and got up on his feet. "Had I not interfered, Malekith would have destroyed more than one of your cities. My father was wrong to not try and protect you. But what's done is done. I must come to terms with being unable to leave Midgård and learn to live a life here, as one of you Folkir."

"Well, you can't stay here" Jane said. "The police will be after you with everything in their arsenal. If I were you, I would go south and try and reach Mexico. Though, that's what they will expect. Maybe you should go north to Canada?"

Thor nodded. "I will trust your judgment on this matter, young Jane."

Jane smiled. "I wouldn't. I have no clue what to do if you're an alien, illegal or otherwise, on the run from justice."

Thor smiled as well. "Canada it is."

 **XXX XXX**

Colson held up a mug-shot of Thor. "This is Donald Blake. He's responsible for the mayhem in this town. Doctor Foster, I believe you recognize this man."

Jane Foster nodded. "Yeah. It's Thor. One of the aliens fighting at the Nexus facility."

The SHIELD operatives, along with Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, had gathered by the Quinjet, still parked not far from the pattern burned into the ground by the Bifrost. Hawkeye and the red-haired femme-fatale, known as Black Widow, had joined their fellow agents as well, their car parked not far from the site.

Hawkeye was next to speak. "He's beaten up close to twenty police-officers so far. He's described as an expert fighter and incredibly strong. People who have spent time with him also mention that he seems to appear to have a strange aura to him. He feels strange, what ever that means."

"It means he's not human" Erik Selvig said. "Humans produce hormones and scents that we pick up and analyze with our brains unconsciously. Obviously, Thor is not from Earth so when our brains process the feromones he releases, we feel uncomfortable and can't explain why."

Colson put away the mug-shot. "Thanks for the biology-lesson, doc. Shall we focus on how to find him? Doctor Foster, your scanning equipment, can you pick up the trail again?"

"Sure" Jane Foster nodded. "The gamma-radiation should still be detectable months from now, even with the small levels of radiation we're talking about. We know Thor was held in jail, so all we have to do is pick up the trail outside of the Sheriff's Office and follow it."

Black Widow, arms folded over her chest, turned to Colson. "Once we catch up to him, what's the plan? What do we know about this guy?"

Erik was next to speak. "Well, from what we saw during the attack on SHIELD, he seems to be able to focus lightning through a device that is similar to a hammer in appearance. Correct?"

"Sounds about right" Colson said and Jane nodded in agreement.

Erik gave it some thought and then grinned madly. "Incredible… You see, in Norse mythology, the god of thunder and lightning is Thor, son of the almighty Odin who is king of the gods. He used the hammer Mjölner to kill giants and trolls, and when the hammer struck it caused lightning."

"Mjo-mjo?" Jane said, not entirely impressed by what Erik told them.

"Mjölner" Erik corrected her. "I can't believe it" he then continued and began to laugh as he took a few steps towards the Bifrost impact-site before turning to face the others. "The god of thunder is real! The Viking gods exist! We've seen it with our own eyes!"

Black Widow and Hawkeye exchanged glances and then Black Widow turned to Colson and the two intellectuals. "A god?"

Hawkeye looked worried and skeptical in equal measure. "Are we talking super-human strength, able to fly, zap anything living with lightning and unable to die, kind of god?"

Erik had the look of a mad scientist as he nodded and grinned wide. "Yes!"

Colson took a step forward. "Doctor Foster, find the radiation this guy is leaving behind him. Doctor Selvig, look through all the religious books you can think of and find if there is any mention of this Thor guy having a weakness of some sort. Barton, Romanova, search the perimeter; who knows, we might get lucky. I'll brief Director Fury."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	17. The Invasion of Alfheim

**NIDHUGG**

The fleet of eight pirate-ships slowly cut through space, their antigravity-struts leaving thin trails of sparks in their wake. The ships were of various sizes and the largest, the Nidhugg, was a proper warship with many cannons, two large solar-sails and at its fore an impressive figurehead in the shape of a fierce dragon. The Nidhugg was taking the lead, the other seven marauders following and spread our behind it.

A smaller shuttle, in the shape of a gargoyle and of Nifelheim origins, landed on the landing-platform of the Nidhugg and settled down. Fifty pirates, recruited from all over the universe and all realms, surrounded the small craft with weapons ready, armed to the teeth; a gathering of the realms most coldhearted cutthroats. As the passengers of the shuttle disembarked, the pirates all recoiled out of fear.

Loki grinned, sinister and confident. Fenrir, towering over his father, let forth a low growl that rumbled in his throat. Which of the two that caused the most hesitation among the pirates was hard to tell. Two men stepped forward from the crew of the Nidhugg, one wearing a mask in the shape of a grinning wolf, the other a helmet of iron depicting a wolf's skull; their eyes revealed fear, hesitation and surprise in equal measure, but most of all, intrigue.

Fenrir took a step past his father and sniffed the air, then he allowed a gentle growl across his lips. "Sköll… Hati…" the giant wolf-beast said with his terrifying voice.

The man with the mask slowly removed it from his face and revealed the vicious scars that cut across his features, providing him with a demonic appearance. "Father?" Hati said, disbelief in his voice.

Loki walked past Fenrir and walked on over to the two men who were in charge of the pirate-fleet. "Hati. Sköll. Grandchildren" he said with his confident smile and sinister eyes, that smile that brought a chill to the bone. "How merry a day to see our family reunited again."

Hati and Sköll eyed each other with quite some confusion, unprepared for the events this day.

"Listen to my father, children" Fenrir growled. "Listen to him and we will restore our honor. Listen to him and we will return from our exile."

Loki placed a hand on the shoulder of each of the sons of Fenrir, offering both a wide, mad grin. "I have a grand scheme in mind for your impressive fleet, grandchildren. A grand scheme indeed."

 **ALFHEIM**

Malekith watched his homeworld from the bridge of his warship, the Eldamar, the Stone fixed in his scepter. Ahead lay Alfheim, a green and brown planet with nine moons in orbit. His eyes of pure amber studied the celestial bodies with great intensity. At last his moment had come, when he would cast out the Aesir and Vanir and reclaim the throne, when he would rally the armies of the Ljos Alfir and the Svart Alfir and join the clans once more… and wage war upon the universe. He turned his attention to the Stone and the scepter, its pale blue light washing over him, reflecting in his eyes; the instrument of his vengeance.

 **XXX XXX**

Ull and Frey stood side by side, a thousand Einherjar arranged in battle-formation behind them, and behind the Aesir army fifty-thousand Alfir stood ready for battle as well. Overhead hovered thirty Alfir warships, surrounded by five-hundred of their fighter-craft. All of them watching as the Eldamar slowly approached them, gliding silently through the atmosphere. Ull was armed with his mighty longbow and Frey with his two-handed sword, forged in the the shape of an antler.

"One ship?" Frey said, the Vanir lord giving Ull a glance. "Even with the Stone, what can he do with one ship?"

Ull took a couple of steps forward, eyes locked on the distant hostile warship. "Be prepared for anything" he said, his shirtless arms covered in tattoos. Ull turned to his army. "This Is Our Moment of Glory!" he called out through his thick beard. "This Will Be A Victory Worthy Of A Song!"

As one, the Einherjar released a warcry that shook the earth. Ull turned his attention back the incoming warship and readied himself for the battle to come.

 **XXX XXX**

The airlock at the bottom of the Eldamar's ventral fin opened and Malekith took a step outside, the wind blowing through his hair and clothing. He eyed the awaiting army and the warship's that supported it. A gathering of fools. Malekith grabbed his scepter with both hands and directed it at the enemy, aiming for a point beyond the army that had gathered against him. And in the blink of an eye, a blue beam of bright energy shot from the scepter and the Stone, shot across the enemy army and hit the ground less than two-hundred yards behind it.

Ull, Frey and all the Einherjar and all the Alfir warriors turned and looked as the beam tore a great rift in the fabric of the universe and opened a great portal. A cold winter wind swept across Alfheim from the portal and brought with it snow and ice. And then, a great horde came running through the portal; thousands upon thousands of Frost Giants, howling with lust for blood, roaring with a longing for battle, screaming mad with rage and hatred. The Frost Giants charged the Alfir lines in the rear, slamming into the enemy with full force, swinging their huge weapons of cold iron, trampling the enemy with their massive boots.

Queen Laufey of Jotunheim rode through the portal atop a mammoth, the beast clad in chainmail, plating covering its skull, with a huge mace in hand, the weapon covered in ice and frost. Surveying the battle as her forces poured through the portal and into the lines of the enemy army, she smiled and nodded. Laufey aimed her weapon at the enemy.

"KILL! THEM! ALL!" Laufey called out, and her warriors responded with a thunderous roar as they attacked with great wrath.

Frey ran up to his mount, a massive boar-like beast, and jumped into the saddle and quickly took off to take charge of the situation, hurrying to reach their outflanked troops. Ull, a massive frown on his face, turned to the Eldarmar and raised his bow and took aim; a thin bowstring of pure energy formed by his fingers and as he pulled on it, an arrow of ice took shape. Ull released the missile, a trail of snow in its wake as it flew towards its target.

Malekith held up a hand and as the magical bolt struck his magical defenses, the resulting explosion forced the Dark Prince to take a step back. The portal was open, there was no more need to remain a target for a dangerous foe like Ull, so Malekith returned to the interior of his ship and let the airlock slide shut.

Ull lowered his bow as his target stepped inside the ship. He turned as a giant explosion overhead caught his attention; one of the Alfir warships was being bombarded by Jotunheim forst-magic, massive boulders of ice being hurled at the armada overhead and as Ull watched, one of the Alfir warships lost power and dropped out of the sky. Ull could only watch as the large warship came crashing down right on top of the Alfir army, killing close to a thousand elven warriors as it hit the ground and toppled over, crushing the Alfir beneath it.

"My lord!"

Ull turned. A Einherjar sergeant was pointing to the skies. Ull looked up and saw what the man had spotted; two more warships were on approach, flying past Malekith's vessel. One was a massive thing, three huge warships built into one. And the other was a flying fortress of Asgård. Ull could not believe it.

Ull was in disbelief at the sight. "The Jormungandr."

 **XXX XXX**

Nagelfar came in for a landing and as it struck ground, it plowed through the soil until it came to a halt; it's boarding-ramps came crashing down and instantly the armies of Nifelheim came charging forth, like a flood they swarmed from the giant ship and spread out across the terrain, rushing to join battle with the enemy located half-a-mile up head. Hel stood atop the ship, spear in hand, and was a giant grin as she watched her army begin its assault. Looking to her left, she saw the huge Jormungandr coming in low over the landscape.

Jormun walked with determined strides across his ship towards the enormous figurehead at its fore. There he climbed some stairs and reached a platform with some controls; he positioned himself by the controls and grabbed their levers and pulled down on one hard. The figurehead, in the shape of a horrifying serpent, was released from the ship, the shape of the serpent following along the vessels entire keel to its aft-section. As the huge serpent struck ground, it tossed great waves of dirt into the air with a boom. Jormun, standing on the platform that was attached to the serpents neck, held on to the controls; as the dust settled around him, the son of Loki operated the controls and the giant robotic serpent began to slide forward. Jormun pressed a button and the serpent opened its mouth and spat out a huge ball of green flame that flew across the battlefield like a ghastly comet, until it struck down in the middle of the enemy army, killing close to a hundred warriors by engulfing them in incinerating flames.

Ull readied his bow and unleashed an arrow at the serpent that was the Jormungandr, striking its head with such force that it appeared to reel back. But the huge robot slowly turned its head back and spat another ball of green fire, killing another three dozen enemies upon impact. Ull ignored the massive war-machine and instead took aim at the armies of Nifelheim that were rushing his position; behind him, the Einherjar of Asgård locked shields and presented spears.

"FOR ASGÅRD!" Ull roared and let his arrow fly.

The bolt blasted a great wedge into the enemy lines, impaling thirty enemies clean through, throwing them back in the process to knock over three times their number. It did little to stop the unimaginably large army that was charging at full tilt towards the Aesir. Ull readied another bolt and took aim, the enemy all but upon him.

Behind Ull, a volley from the Jormungandr ripped a great hole in the lines of the Einherjar, blasting a full two dozen of the elite warriors to ash.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	18. On a dusty road

**EARTH**

Thor was looking out across the New Mexico landscape as the car he was travelling in headed north. Jane Nelson was driving and she had been going at it for three hours straight. They had been silent for the greater part of the journey, Jane going over the situation in her head, over and over again; was she aiding a madman escaping justice, or was she helping an alien from being captured by the authorities? Or was she just going crazy? But here she was, driving north, taking this stranger with her and heading for Canada. Thor was equally lost to his own thoughts; remembering home, his mother, his brothers and his father. Thinking back on his friends and all the deeds they have done together. On all the marvels of the universe he had seen. And now, he was stuck here, on Midgård; the most backwater planet in the known universe.

Jane slowed down and left the main road, driving into a gas-station. "We need something to eat and drink" she said as she stopped the car. "We got plenty of gas still, but I really need to eat something."

Thor nodded. "Provisions. Yes, a fine idea."

While Jane picked out various items for them to purchase, Thor stopped to watch a news-report about US missile-strikes at a place called Sokovia against a suspected Hydra headquarters. The strikes a retaliation for the Hydra attacks against Bowie Creek City. The pictures changed from missiles hitting Sokovia to blurry videos of strange craft rampaging through the city. Jane walked up to Thor, two full bags with food and drink, and watched the news with him.

"Hydra did not attack your city" Thor said. "Malekith did. Those craft are Scimitars from Alfheim. Your leaders even say that the vessels are unknown to them. How then could they suspect these Hydra people?

Jane shook her head. "Hydra has been known for selling high-techs weapons to dictators and oppressive regimes since the end of World War Two. They are war-profiteers and are suspected of having started over a dozen wars over the years. It's not all that strange to blame them for an unprovoked attack with strange new weapons. It's sorta their thing."

Thor was not impressed. "If they are so evil, why let them continue with their foul deeds?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Politics" she said. "They have many powerful allies. Attack Hydra and you risk killing influential people from all over the world, and that would mess up trade and the economy and a bunch of other stuff. Imagine if the US killed a Russian official? Or a Chinese delegate? It would be World War Three."

Thor listened to the complex nature behind the existance of Hydra. His instincts told him that Hydra needed to be vanquished without hesitation and with full force. But listening to Jane, it was apparent that doing that would risk a conflict that would engulf all of Midgård.

"Your people should unite to fight this common foe" Thor then said, a frown on his face. "Tolerate such cruelty and it will take root and grow until you can never uproot it. If you do not fight such evil, it will always find new places to grow and bring its pestilence to the innocent."

"Yeah well… People aren't perfect, unfortunately" Jane said. "I guess that's why we need the police and the military to protect the rest of us from the badguys. It doesn't help when the badguys are in control of entire countries and nations we have trade-deals with and that are crucial to our economy. We humans are pretty messed up I'm afraid."

Thor thought on her words for a brief moment. "Not just the Folkir, I'm sad to say."

The news switched to another story; a local news-story about an incident in the small town of Puente Antiguo where a dozen law-enforcement officers had ended up in hospital after a prisoner had managed to escape their custody. Jane and Thor quickly left the gas-station and ran for their car. The man and the woman working at the place looked at the picture of the wanted criminal, Donald Blake, and recognized him easily enough. The man ran out to try and catch the license-plate on the car that was leaving the gas-station in a hurry while the woman picked up her phone and dialed 911.

 **XXX XXX**

Jane Foster knelt next to the orange overall that Thor had left behind in someones backyard. Her tracking-system had guided her here and now the trail had ended. Looking around, she realized Thor had gotten into another vehicle, it was the only explanation. She sighed with frustration and got back on her feet and headed back to the car she and Erik Selvig had been provided with. Erik was searching the internet with his laptop for clues how to bring down an ancient god, sitting in the front seat. Jane tossed her equipment into the backseat and then got in behind the steering-wheel.

"Any luck?" Jane asked while she took a moment to look at traffic.

"Not much" Erik said. "Loki tried to have Thor killed by tricking him to give up his magical items and then set a trap for him where Thor ended up facing a giant. Thor survived because he had been given other magical items as a gift by another giant."

Jane turned to Erik. "So take away his stuff and he's no longer a threat?"

"I didn't say that" Erik said. "But it should give us a fighting chance to… take him down, I guess."

"Kill him?" Jane said astonished. "He saved us when we were attacked."

"I know, Jane" Erik said and put the laptop away for a moment. "But we are working for SHIELD now. And they wont take any chances with this guy, I can tell you that. If they find a weakness they can exploit, they will use it."

"I wish they didn't" Jane said. "I remember a story you told me. About Thor, the god of thunder, and his father. Odin, the god of war. The god of wrath." Erik nodded as Jane had remembered it correctly. Jane shook her head. "Harm Thor… what will his father do?"

Erik looked worried at the prospect of upsetting a deity so strongly associated with rage and battle. But Erik was distracted by the com-unit coming to life.

"Doctor Selvig? This is Agent Colson, over."

"I hear you" Selvig said into the com-unit.

"I hope you've found some way to bring down Thor" Colson said over the com-unit. "We have a lead. Hawkeye and Black Widow are en-route to intercept."

Jane Foster turned the key and started the engine and within a second the car was speeding down the street at full throttle.

 **XXX XXX**

Jane Nelson and Thor were travelling fast northward, closing in on the Colorado border. Jane was drinking water while Thor was eating bacon-snacks and drinking soda.

"This is nice" Thor said, mouth full of snacks, crumbs falling all over. "I like this."

"Running like a fugitive?" Jane asked, placing the bottle of water to the side.

"No, this" Thor said. "Being on the move with a good friend, enjoying good food, good drink and good company. The reasons why are not so important."

Jane shook her head. "I don't know. I'm feeling pretty stressed about the whole situation."

Thor chuckled and stuffed his mouth with bacon-snacks. "You should relax, Jane. We are in no danger, I assure you."

At that point an arrow struck the hood of the car and instantly a surge of electricity shut down the car. Jane quickly turned to the side of the road and came to a stop. Ahead of them, a strange looking aircraft came in for a landing, hovering down to touch ground like a helicopter. As the aircrafts rear ramp slowly came down, Thor spat out the snacks.

"Wait here" he said and climbed out of the car.

"Sure thing" Jane said, holding on to the steering-wheel.

Black Widow and Hawkeye exited the Quinjet, Hawkeye with bow and arrow ready and Black Widow with two pistols drawn and with safeties off.

"Director" Black Widow said over the commlink she wore on her ear. "We have confirmed contact" she said as she saw Thor stepping out the car and closing the door behind him. "Unknown civilian in the car. Target has stepped outside and is walking towards us."

"Cocky son of a bitch, aint he" Hawkeye said and took aim with his arrow at Thor.

Thor left Jane and the car behind him and moved towards the aircraft and the two people that had exited the craft.

"Greetings" Thor said and stopped halfway between the car and the jet. "May I ask why you disabled our chariot and by whose command?"

"I disabled the car" Hawkeye said, aiming the arrow at Thor's head. "And I did it for the greater good of the American people."

Black Widow took a step forward, pistols ready. "We work for the agency that experimented on the Tesseract. You were there when it was stolen."

"I suspect you refer to the Infinity Stone?" Thor said, eying his two adversaries to sum them up. "Aye, I was there. I was there to fight Malekith and prevent him from gaining control of the Stone. I ask your forgiveness for failing in that task."

"Who is he?" Romanova asked, taking another step forward.

"Malekith is the Black Prince" Thor said. "Former king of Alfheim. A terrible tyrant whose evil rule was ended by my father. Malekith was put in a dark dungeon and locked away. Now, he is free and he seeks a terrible vengeance on us all. It was his warriors that attacked your city and put it to ruins."

Hawkeye took a couple of steps to the side to maintain a clean shot on Thor, his aim ever fixed on Thor's head. Romanova, aka Black Widow, lowered her pistols and held them by her thighs. Thor raised an eyebrow when he noticed the ample cleavage of the woman.

"What does he want with the stone?" Black Widow asked.

"Malekith thinks it will grant him great powers" Thor explained. "Powers to vanquish my father and wage war upon all the Nine Realms. But he is a fool. There is no controlling the Infinity Stones. Their power is too great. It will consume him in the end."

"Alright" Black Widow said and nodded as she listened. "So what does that make you? A friend? An ally? Who are you?"

"I am Thor, son of Odin, heir to the throne of Asgård and destined to rule the Nine Realms and protect them from suffering. I am indeed your ally, my lady."

Hawkeye sneered. "Geesh, this guy is so full of himself."

Black Widow tossed an annoyed glance at her partner before turning her attention back at Thor. "That's great. I was hoping you would say that. So if we are allies, you wouldn't mind coming back with us for a talk? Go over what took place the other day."

"I just told you" Thor said.

Hawkeye chuckled and smiled. "He's gonna fight" he said so only Romanova could hear him.

Black Widow ignored her partner. "Thor, we don't know what's going on or who is attacking us. If you are our friend, we would really like it if you took the time to explain to us what is going on."

The crack of thunder sounded and they all looked up in time to see Iron Man flew in over the mountains and a couple of seconds later land next to Thor.

"Is this the guy?" Tony Stark asked from within his helmet.

"Stark!" Black Widow said. "Not now!"

"Now" Stark said and grabbed Thor by the throat. "Who the hell are you?!"

Thor twisted the armored hand from his throat and grabbed the fully armored warrior by the throat in turn. "Someone you should not have angered" Thor growled and landed a kick across Iron Man's torso, sending Tony Stark flying into the ditch next to the road.

"Here we go!" Hawkeye said and released the arrow.

The arrow hit Thor in the chest and delivered a sedative through a needle into his body. Thor ripped the arrow from his body and snapped it in two, turning fierce eyes on Hawkeye and Black Widow. Romanova took aim with her pistols and Hawkeye took no chances as he placed a high-explosive arrow against his bow. Thor stumbled a couple of steps, saliva dripping from his mouth and then he crashed headfirst into the road in a heap.

Iron Man crawled out of the ditch, came up on his feet and took a moment to regain his balance. The helmet split open and revealed Tony Stark inside of the suit.

"Don't worry, I had it all under control" Stark said as he walked up to the sleeping Thor. "I was luring him into overconfidence."

"Yeah" Hawkeye said, clearly not impressed, his arrow constantly aimed at Thor. "Great job doing that by the way."

"Hey, nice shot" Stark said when he noticed the arrow. "Juiced him up pretty good I take it."

"Enough drugs to put down an elephant" Hawkeye said and Stark chuckled. "I'm not kidding" Hawkeye said.

Stark turned serious once more when he realized the amount of drugs required to knock out the man on the ground. Black Widow gently knelt next to the man, a pistol ready to put a bullet in his head as she moved her free hand forward and checked his pulse.

"He's alive" she then said.

"Excuse me!"

Iron Man, Hawkeye and Black Widow all looked up and spotted Jane Nelson having stepped out of her car.

"You're not gonna shoot me are you?!"

Tony Stark turned to the other two SHIELD agents. "Bring her."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	19. A Point of no Return

**ALFHEIM**

Malekith walked across the battlefield. Hundreds of Einherjar lay dead, thousands of Alfir slain. They had made a glorious last stand, that much was evident based on the number of dead draugr from Nifelheim and giants of Jotunheim. But in the end, it had been a forgone conclusion. Six Alfir warship had crashed and were cracked open, almost a hundred fightercraft littered the battle, now burning wrecks. Malekith stopped as he reached the edge of the intricate pattern that was burned into the ground; the signature of the Bifrost. The charred pattern was still smoking. Hel and Jormun walked up to Malekith from behind and joined him; while Jormun frowned at the sight of the battle, Hel was a broad smile.

"It appears as if Ull and Frey made it back to Asgård" Hel said, almost amused by the horrifying scenes of the battlefield. "Their bodies have not been found."

Jormun turned his attention away from the dead and focused on Malekith. "The High Council of Elweden has sent word, my lord. Prince Aelfric and Prince Aelfweard and Princess Malhild would like to discuss peace, sire."

"Of course they do" Malekith said, his scepter always in hand, the Stone radiating with its blue light. "But I have no interest in discussing peace with them or anyone else."

Hel began to laugh, a laugh that grew until she aimed it straight at the skies above.

 **ASGÅRD**

Odin, spear in hand, watched as less than a hundred Einherjar were aided by apothecaries to receive treatment; they were wounded and in shock, limping and moaning. Odin was in disbelief; an army of a thousand Einherjar and only a handful returned. He turned to Ull and Frey, the Vanir lord sitting atop his fiercesome boar-beast. Standing next to them was Tyr, the mighty warrior that had been dispatched to bring them home.

"What happened?!" Odin demanded.

Frey shook his head. "Malekith used the Stone, my lord. He opened a portal behind us and allowed the armies of Jotunheim to attack us from behind."

"It is true, my king" Ull nodded, looking grim. "Malekith made use of the Stone. He knew of its secrets."

Odin found it truly disturbing, resting against his spear as he gave it much thought.

"There is more" Ull said.

"More?" Odin said. "Malekith controls the Stone! What else could there be?!"

Ull took a step towards his king. "The Nagelfar brought the armies of Nifelheim to Alfheim. And…"

"And?!" Odin growled.

Tyr was next to speak, returning a blood-covered axe to his belt. "The Jormungandr was fighting for Malekith, my king. Jormun Lokison has betrayed us and joined with the Black Prince."

Odin turned to stone, his features hard and grim, his knuckles turned white around the shaft of the spear. "Prepare to defend Asgård" he then said, his voice void of emotion, and turned to leave. "And put the Vanir in chains!" he roared as he left the Bifrost.

Heimdall, having stood to the side, sighed and lowered his head. Frey turned to Tyr and walked up to the Lord of War.

"The off-spring of Loki are fighting with Malekith" Frey told Tyr. "The Frost Giants have allied with him. Asgård needs friends. Asgård needs allies. You can not fight this war on your own."

"He is our king" Tyr told Frey. "We are honor-bound to follow his commands."

As Ull grabbed hold of Frey's arm, an iron-grip that could not be broken, Frey aimed intense eyes at Tyr. "Go to Nidavellir then! The dwergur are still your allies! Tyr, you can not survive this on your own! None of us can!"

Tyr gave it a few seconds thought. "I am sorry, old friend. We are once more enemies. I killed your grand-father in battle and chances are I will be forced to try and kill your father and sister as well. I give you my word that you will be well-treated as our prisoner. Remove him."

Ull forced Frey along with strong arms. Heimdall watched as Frey was escorted away from his castle and then turned his attention to Tyr.

"All things are falling apart, a piece at a time."

Tyr sighed, leaning with his one good arm against the railing. "The most ancient of axioms; Divide and conquer."

Heimdall placed himself next to Tyr and they both studied the heavens beyond the horizon of the disc-world. "You believe we are doing exactly what Loki wants, I take it."

Tyr sighed and let his eyes move across the stars. "As we speak, Nifelheim, Jotunheim and Alfheim stand united against us. We have made an enemy of Vanaheim. Fenrir is free and on the lose and the Jormungandr fights for the enemy… and on top of it all, the Black Prince appears to be able to control the Stone. If Loki has planned it all, we are ill-advised to underestimate him."

"That we are indeed" Heimdall nodded. "Do you intend to go to Nidavellir?"

Tyr nodded. "But only if granted permission by the Allfather."

"Nidavellir is our only choice" Heimdall said. "Don't you think Loki has something planned for such an event?"

Tyr eyed the Gatekeeper. "What sort of wedge could he drive in between Asgård and Nidavellir?"

"Who knows" Heimdall said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But having rid us of everything else, why leave us with such a potent friend and ally?"

Tyr growled at the thought of Loki having yet another surprise in store for them.

 **XXX XXX**

Odin entered the lower levels of Valhall, climbing winding stairs that took him deep into the rock beneath the palace, his spear glowing hot to provide him with light to see. He entered a chamber, filled with artefacts, ancient and powerful. He walked past them all until he reached a bookshelf, were scrolls and dry old books lay stacked, covered in dust and web of spiders. It did not take long before his fears were proven true; the dust revealed that a book had been removed from a shelf, a large book and Odin knew which one it was. The ancient texts that detailed how to control and make us of the powers found within the Infinity Stones; one of Asgårds most priced and terrible secrets. Now gone, removed, stolen. Odin gripped his spear tighter still, a massive frown took hold of his face and his one remaining eye radiated with fury, a wrath that could see entire worlds burn. He turned and stormed out of the chamber and headed back up the stairs with heavy and determined steps.

 **ALFHEIM**

Malekith turned a page in the thick and heavy tomb that he had been given. A book he had studied with great interest for a long time. The fascinating details, facts and myths, surrounding the Infinity Stones never bored him, it only made him hungry for more knowledge. Reading up on the Blue Stone, the stone that could fold space, he took it all in, every detail, every legend, every known attribute. Without this book, his vengeance would never have come to fruition. Such a gift. Such a powerful gift. Malekith knew he could not trust his benefactor, for why would someone freely surrender such a potent thing of information? Such a potent source of magic. No, Malekith had no intentions of underestimating his ally, an ally that had appeared from a most unexpected quarter. Malekith knew better. He knew better, indeed.

 **VANAHEIM**

Höner was the Aesir that had been given Vanaheim as his province to rule as he saw fit. Höner was a tall, handsome man, flowing blonde hair and with an impressive mustache that reached as far as his belt. He was however not known for making good decisions. That was left to his advisor, Mimer, whom had been assigned to aid Höner by Odin himself. Indeed, Odin and Mimer were longtime friends, from Odins childhood when Odin and his brothers saw many great adventures across the Nine Realms.

Vanakvisl, the great palace of Vanaheim, circular walls reaching a hundred yards above ground, the towers reaching further still, the space within a mile across and covered with impressive buildings, structures, towers and statues. A great warship came in and docked with the palace along its upper most levels. The court was a huge chamber, cavernous, and allowed Höner and his throng of advisors full view of the ship that came in to dock at the far end.

"Njord!" Höner called out across the great hall when a group of people disembarked the powerful ship. "Welcome back to Vanakvisl! Pray tell, where were you off too?!"

Mimer was the first to recognize who travelled with Njord Fjorgynson and got out of his chair. "Frigg?!" the old, aging Aesir said, leaning heavily against a staff. "By all things sacred! Why are you here?!"

The Vanir said nothing. Njord walked past Mimer, climbed the few steps leading to the throne and without a word rammed his sword into Höner's chest, until his hilt struck ribs. Höner, pinned to the throne with the sword through him and through the chair itself, looked so astonished in the moment of his death, it almost made Njord laugh.

Mimer backed away, in chock at the sudden murder of the Jarl of Vanaheim. He then turned to face Frigg, who stood with her back straight with Lady Rán, the wife of Njord, right next to her.

"You have doomed us all" Mimer said with a whisper, his words fueled with anger.

Njord pulled his sword free from Höner, walked down the few steps from the throne to the floor and then swung his weapon. Mimer's head came clean off, a spray of blood shooting into the air and then, as the body hit the floor, it poured out in more gentle fashion. The head rolled all the way over to Frigg's feet and came to a stop as it touched her boots. Frigg frowned at the sight and kicked the head to the side. Then she and Lady Rán, along with all other Vanir present, turned to Njord as he walked back up to the throne, grabbed Höner's body and dragged it down; the throne cracked and blood-covered where the blade had struck through flesh and wood alike. Njord slowly turned and sat himself down in the impressive chair, resting his swords tip against the floor, holding on to its grip with one hand.

"All hail King Njord!" Frigg called out and fell to a knee with her head lowered.

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!"

All Vanir fell to a knee, including Lady Rán. Kneeling next to Frigg, Rán reached out and touched Frigg's hand. Their eyes met and Rán smiled, a hungry smile that wanted more from life than had been offered previously. Frigg turned to look upon Njord, an intimidating figure that demanded respect where he sat on the throne of Vanaheim. And his wife was now a queen, and she would never give that up. Never.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	20. The Enemy of My Enemy

**EARTH**

Thor sat in a chair, the chair the only piece of furniture in the room. A single door, a single source of light in the ceiling and one large piece of mirror, built into the wall itself. Thor studied the surroundings; he had been here for close to an hour, on his own. The door opened and in stepped a man, short, even for the Folkir, dressed in strange attire and the man brought a chair with him. The human sat down opposite of Thor and offered him a smile.

"I am Agent Colson" he said. "I work for a department called Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate. This facility belongs to us. It is one of our most secure locations. We hope you understand our precautions, considering what took place when the Tesseract was stolen."

Thor nodded. "I do indeed understand your precautions, Agent, son of Col. You have earned my anger, so precautions are a wise course of action. You have my word."

Colson nodded. "So I gather. We are desperate for answers. You claim your name is Thor and you come from a place called Asgård? Correct?"

"Indeed" Thor nodded.

"You fought the aliens that attacked us. Why? Who are they?"

Thor smiled. "An enemy you can not contend with. And there are far worse threats out there. Only my father and his armies have kept them at bay. Your world has been kept safe from invasion thanks to my father."

"Who is your father? Why didn't he prevent this attack?"

Thor sighed. "My father is Odin Borson, king of Asgård and ruler of the Nine Realms, king of kings. The Allfather of Yggdrasil. And he allowed you to be attacked to prevent a war to spread to all other realms. I thought he was wrong, so I went here in person to try and stop Malekith. Now I am banished to your world to spend my years among you. For how long I do not know."

"Alright" Colson said with a nod. "Let's talk about the Tesseract. The cube that was stolen. What is it?"

"A portal" Thor said. "A device capable of folding space. But how to use it is a long lost secret. To try and make use of its powers will cause certain destruction to any trying to wield it. My father intends to defeat Malekith as he tries to use the Stone, hoping it will devour the Black Prince and rid the Nine Realms of that evil tyrant."

"You told my associates that you are our ally. Will you help us fight this guy, Malekith, should he come back here?"

"I would" Thor nodded. "My anger towards you is nothing compared to my anger for the Black Prince. Your insolence I can excuse, but Malekith's evil must be vanquished once and for all."

"Are you telling me that Earth has ended up in the middle of an intergalactic war?" Colson asked.

"A war between forces so powerful, Midgård, or Earth as you would call it, will be reduced to ash should the enemy ever set foot here in full might. And there is no power on Midgård that could prevent it."

On the other side of the mirror a group of people watched Colson debrief the suspected alien from another world. Director Fury was a massive frown. Steve Rogers, sitting in a wheelchair, was properly worried. Bruce Banner, arms folded over his chest, was trying to cope with the revelation that an alien invasion could any time soon wipe out all of human civilization. Tony Stark, leaning up against the wall next to the window, had murder in his eyes as he had them locked on Thor. Jane Foster, afraid of what was going on, turned to Erik Selvig, the excentric scientist listening to every word Thor said with his entire being, unable to hide the smile that had grown on his lips.

Rogers turned to Director Fury. "If what he says is true, we need to ensure peace with Asgård and start diplomatic relations with his father. Without their military, we wont stand a chance."

Banner shook his head. "If we invite a foreign power to protect us, what guarantee do we have that they will leave once the threat is gone?"

"You said it yourself" Jane Foster cut in. "They haven't attacked us in thousands of years. Why would they now? If Asgård is our ally, then surely they will leave us alone once the war is over."

"It's like Steve said" Banner pointed out. "Conquistadors. A vastly superior civilization will always wipe out the inferior counterpart."

Rogers nodded. "Bruce is right. Like it or not, one way or the other, life as we know it will never be the same."

"If we treat them as enemies, we will make them our enemies" Foster argued. "If we can learn anything from Norse mythology, it is that Thor's father is not someone you want to piss off. He was the god of war. The god of wrath itself."

Nick Fury turned his one good eye on Jane. "All the more reason to stay on the side of caution. I agree that we need an ally in all of this, and if this guy, and his dad, is the ally we need then I am willing to start diplomacy right now. At the same time, I am not willing to surrender Earth to their tender care. If we're gonna be allies, we need to be equals. The people of Earth are not subjects of a king sitting on a throne halfway across the galaxy."

"Odin was a jealous god" Erik Selvig then said, as if speaking to himself. "According to mythology, he was a master of every trade. A god of war. A god of poetry. A god of song and of magic. A god to settle disputes, to uphold law and to protect the common folk and the poor. He did not like to be bested by any other god, no matter the subject or trade or craft." Erik turned and looked at the others. "Odin does not relinquish power. He does not share power. He challenges you, he always tries to be better than you, always trying to beat you no matter the contest. Seek him out and he will not accept anything less than your surrender. He will only accept your submission."

"Well then" Stark said, having remained silent up till now, "if the only thing these Asgardians respects is strength, then we'll have to play their game." Stark turned and eyed the others, his eyes dead serious. "Show them that we will never submit, never surrender, that we will fight them all to the bitter end. We will earn their respect."

"How?" Fury asked.

Tony Stark let a cocky smirk grow on his lips.

Thor was on his own again, Colson having left him, along with the chair he had brought. Thor turned his eyes upward, glancing at the ceiling.

"Heimdall" he said, speaking softly, "I do not know how long my father intends to keep me here. But, please tell mother that I am sorry for dishonoring her and her people. For dragging my fathers name in the filth. For unleashing war upon you."

The door opened and Tony Stark stepped inside, a bag of peanuts in hand, tossing one into his mouth every now and then.

"Who you talking to?" Stark wondered as the door shut automatically behind him. "Daddy? Some buddy of yours in a spaceship up in orbit? Or some old Viking god ready to raid and pillage our planet?"

"And you are?"

"The name's Tony. I designed this place. Built most of it" Stark said as he began pacing back and forth, ever eating peanuts. "I'm a bit of a genius. My main focus is building weapons and suits of armor. Real high-tech stuff. Things you wouldn't believe… well, you being an alien might believe the things I can do, but most people on Earth haven't got a clue of all the cool stuff I can cook up. Really, truly amazing stuff. But nothing comes even close to the cool gadgets you guys swing around. I mean, spaceships that are designed to cut buildings in half? How cool isn't that?! And that hammer of yours, WOW, channeling lightning directly into your body?! Now that is some serious cool gadgetry I have to admit."

"The artisans of Midgård have much to learn" Thor said, sounding less than impressed by the talk provided by Tony Stark.

"That we do" Stark said, putting more peanuts into his mouth. "The thing is, muscle-man, that we don't need all those gadgets. We don't even need your help. We will defend this planet to the last breath. To the last drop of blood. We will never back down. You think you can come here and offer us protection? Guess again, blondie. We don't answer to your king. We are not part of your kingdom. We are, however, ready to kick your ass if you ever come here and try any space-bully bullshit. Do you understand me? Do you understand what I'm saying, you stereotypical master-race look-alike? We don't need your help. And we will fight anyone that comes here and tries to take this planet from us."

Thor listened, said nothing, his eyes narrow. The insolence of this creature was insulting to say the least. His ignorance was insulting. If he only knew of all the terrors that awaited just beyond the atmosphere of this world. Of all the horrors that Asgård kept at bay, ready to devour the Folkir until nothing remained of their insignificant civilization. Yet, Thor could only smile in the end.

"You are a bold one" Thor said and nodded, a smile on his lips.

Stark tossed another peanut in his mouth and chewed frantically. "I'll tell you what else I am. A pain in the ass on anyone that pisses me off."

"The heart of a warrior" Thor grinned. "You will die an honorable death one day, I can tell. Are all your comrades so brazen and bold? If so, I can tell I will enjoy your company."

Behind the mirror, everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows. It appeared as if Tony Stark had succeeded in befriending the mystical alien sitting in the next room.

Rogers couldn't do anything but shrug his shoulders. "So they speak the same language. Swell. Now all we need to do is get Thor in line and have him work for us in talking to his dad."

Director Fury lit a cigarette, showing no regard to the others in the room. Exhaling the smoke, he spoke. "I'll call the President."

Bruce Banner and Jane Foster looked upon one another, both as uncertain about the whole situation as the other. Jane then glanced at Erik Selvig; the Scandinavian scientist looked at her with a wide grin.

 **PLANET OF RIA, VASSAL-WORLD OF MUSPELHEIM**

The Nidhugg and the other seven ships of the pirate-fleet slowed down upon reaching orbit of the brown planet. A shuttle left the fleet behind and headed for the surface, cutting through the atmosphere like a ball of fire before leveling out above the majestic mountains and fields of rock and vast deserts stretching from one horizon to the other. It was a barren planet, practically void of water, with great dust-storms ravaging its surface, winds so strong they could roll boulders several miles across the uneven terrain.

The shuttle landed in a flat surface between the rocky hills, an obviously manmade structure with a specific purpose. The gargoyle settled down and folded its wings tightly around its body. The airlock, located upon its chest, opened and allowed Loki to walk down the ramp and set foot on the dusty surface. He took a moment to survey his surroundings; a dry, barren place that supported nothing in the way of plant-life, not even insects.

Loki turned his attention towards the far end of the platform where two figures emerged from a narrow path between the rocks. The size of giants, their steps were heavy and thunderous, their every more created the noise of rock dragged upon rock. Indeed, their skin was like rock, their step heavy as if they were made from rock and they moved as if made from rock. The two giants stopped when they reached Loki and looked down on him with eyes that glittered like gold and silver, thin strands of ore and minerals.

"Come" one of the creatures said, the word sounding like it was made from two pieces of stone rubbed against one another.

"Lead the way" Loki said and then followed the two giants made from stone.

They walked down the path that took them between the rocky hills, until they reached a cave; the entrance a perfect square carved from the mountain itself. They entered the dark corridor, lit up only by crystals that emitted a faint green light, and followed it into the mountain. Reaching another doorway, the two giants stopped and offered Loki to enter. He did not hesitate and stepped inside. The moment he had stepped through the door, a huge slab of rock moved into position to seal the entrance behind him. Loki found himself in a large room, floor, walls and ceiling made from the mountain, a great fire roaring at its center. The orange light from the fire had shadows dance all over the place. Loki spotted a bed, a chair, a table, bookshelves and other familiar pieces of furniture that were not suited to be used by the giants of stone; they were more suited to be used by someone more of his stature.

"Welcome" a voice said, a strange accent to it. "At last we have a chance to speak face to face."

Loki turned to his right and spotted the man standing there, wearing simple garments, leaning over a bowl made from stone and washing himself with water.

"I understand you are the reason I am now free" Loki said. "I am in your debt."

"Yes, you are" the man said as he straightened his back. "A debt I intent to collect upon, if you don't mind me saying so."

Loki grinned, vicious, confident and amused. "I have brought you your fleet, like you asked."

"Good. Very good" the figure said and eventually turned around to face Loki. Even Loki was not prepared to look upon such features, molten flesh and skin stretches across a skull, the skin red with purple veins snaking across it, eyes alive with a lust for revenge that Loki recognized all too well. "You have done well, Loki. You have done well, indeed."

Loki provided the creature with a theatrical bow. As he straightened his back once more, he began to walk the room, studying its spartan features. "Now I understand why the Kronans call you Red Skull" he said and offered the other man a glance. "Tell me, Red Skull; how did you learn the secrets of Ragnarök? Where did you come across this knowledge?"

"Simple" Red Skull said, watching Loki as he moved across the room. "It is all recorded in human history. The fate of the gods has been known to humans for close to a thousand years. And I knew that such knowledge would be of great interest to someone like you."

Loki smiled, a sinister air about him as he turned his attention at Red Skull. "You knew how Asgård could be defeated. What forces had to be assembled. You knew about the Stone, hidden away on Midgård. You are an intriguing figure, I must admit. And yet… when all is said and done, all you want in return is for me to provide the Kronan army with ships to transport them to Midgård? Why?"

"Does it matter?" Red Skull asked. "You get to invade Asgård. I get to invade Midgård. What else could you possibly have interest in?"

Loki stopped and studied the strange creature before him whom had made himself a close ally of the Kronan people. Somehow, this Red Skull had convinced the Kronans to invade Midgård and that he could take them there, despite the treaty protecting that inferior realm. For some reason, the Kronan leaders trusted this thing, this wretched thing of burned and poorly healed flesh, skin bright red and stretched and scarred over a vicious skull.

"Where are you from?" Loki asked.

"My name is Johann Schmidt, a human of Earth. I have had a long interest in the gods of old and the tales surrounding them. It was because of this interest that I eventually located the Tesseract, the Stone, in the secret temple at Tönsberg. Alas, trying to harness its powers, I was transported away in my moment of victory and ended up here, on Ria, my body deformed by the energies of the Stone as you can see. I have plotted my return to Earth ever since. My goal has always been clear; to return and take my rightful place as ruler of all mankind! To ensure the survival of the Aryan race and to destroy all lesser beings that threaten the supremacy of the pure-blooded white race. That is my dream, my purpose in life. And I will return. I will return at the head of a Kronan army that will conquer the entire planet in my name."

Loki smiled and nodded. "And all they want in return is ore and minerals" he said. "Their sustenance. The rest, the plants, the animals, the people, they have no interest in so they gladly leave all of that to you." Loki chuckled and nodded. "I like this plan of yours. Of course, the Kronans tried to invade Midgård once before."

"Yes" Red Skull nodded as he sat down in a chair made from a single piece of rock. "Five thousand years ago, they tried to invade, but were repelled by the god the humans would come to call Zeus. I now know better. That god was Bor Bureson, the father of Odin. The first to wield the hammer Mjölner. With lightning and thunder, he defeated the Kronan army, the Titans of old, and their general, Kronos. When Bor died and Odin became king, I have learned that Farbauti of Jotunheim tried to take advantage of this and invaded Earth as well. As I understand it, it did not work out like Farbauti had planned."

Loki sneered. "No, it did not. Odin crushed the Frost Giants and followed them to their homeworld and laid it to waste. And took away from the Frost Giants their honor and their pride."

"And here we are" Red Skull said, interlocking his fingers in front of his chest. "You have provided me with the ships I asked for and I have provided you with the details of Ragnarök and how to invade Asgård. I will rule Earth and you will rule Valhall. I trust we can remain allies?"

Loki walked in a circle around the chair where Red Skull sat. "You have indeed proven a valuable friend, Red Skull. You have provided me with the means to vanquish Odin, to liberate my home, to end Asgårds tyrannical rule. The least I can do is return such friendship with my undying gratitude."

"Excellent" Red Skull said and chuckled gently and confidently. "I foresee an alliance that will ensure that we both will be able to build empires that will reshape the universe itself."

Loki smiled most deviously. "Why, off course. My friend."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	21. Caged

**ASGÅRD**

Volstagg ate what little remained off the meat on the piece of bone, sitting with his back up against the damp, moss-covered wall of the dungeon. Fandral was leaning up against the bars of the door, looking down the corridor, shaking his head with a sigh. Hogun was asleep, both hands behind his head, fur-lined helmet tilted to cover his eyes. Siv was pacing, enraged, enfuriated, hands on her hips and her mouth practically foaming.

"Will you stop that, please" Fandral said, looking back over his shoulder. "This place is gloomy as it is without you adding your charm to the delightful air we are breathing."

"This is an outrage!" Siv growled. "I am the daughter of Ull! Heir to Ydalir and the future Lady of House Aurvandil! I do not belong in a dungeon like some petty thief!"

"There she is" Volstagg chuckled. "I missed the little princess. Don't get me wrong, I prefer the warrior, but Siv the spoiled brat always had her charm."

"Shut! Your! Mouth!"

"Alright" Fandral said and moved over to get in between Volstagg and Siv, "that's enough, the both of you. Bickering will accomplish nothing."

Hogun took a peek from under his helmet. "It's all we've got left, isn't it?"

"We still have our honor" Fandral said. "Our pride. Relinquish that and we are nothing more than draugr."

Siv frowned. "Even without our honor we would still be more than lowly draugr."

"I agree" Volstagg said. "Us Aesir are born to be of noble character. Of course, when it comes to the Vanir…"

"Not now!" Siv growled.

Fandral sighed and shook his head. They all turned around, surprised to see the door open after a key had forced the lock to comply to its wishes. A woman, hidden in hood and cloak made herself known to them as she took a step inside.

"Come" she said, "we have not much time."

"Idunn?" Siv said. "What are you doing?"

"You must leave" the woman said, her golden hair falling from under her hood. "You must go to Midgård and bring Thor back."

"Why?" Fandral asked. "Thor has been banished. There's nothing we can do."

"Can we discuss this later?" Volstagg interrupted and pushed his way past his friends and took a step outside the dungeon, spying for guards.

Leaving the palace of Valhall behind, Idunn took the escaped prisoners with her down some slippery cliffs to where a small boat hovered in wait where the ocean struck the rock in force. Hogun paused when he noted the details of the vessel.

"That is Vanir-built" Hogun said.

"Yes" Idunn nodded, stopping next to the boarding-ramp that extended from the small vessels open airlock to the wet cliffs. "A gift" she then said, "from Freya."

"Why would she aid us?" Fandral wondered, as did the rest of them. "She is our sworn enemy now."

"Freya will fight her fathers war" Idunn said. "Just like Siv will. But Freya knows that we are only doing the enemy a great service if Vanaheim and Asgård are enemies. We need Thor back to fight Malekith. And only you can bring him home."

"Thor is headstrong" Hogun said. "If he is banished, he will not return for fear of bringing dishonor to his name, and the name of his father and mother."

"He will listen to you" Idunn said. "His best friends. His comrades in arms. He trusts you and if you so council him, he will come back with you."

Volstagg scratched his neck. "Going back to Midgård… Odin would have us killed, wouldn't he?"

"Most likely" Hogun said with a frown.

Siv took a step up onto the boarding-ramp, eyed the vessel for a moment and then turned to her companions. "So what are we waiting for?"

Fandral turned to Volstagg and Hogun. Hogun did not seem all too impressed by the plan. But Volstagg split his face in a great smile, placed his arm around Hogun's neck and laughed.

"Come on! Let's have bloody adventures!" Volstagg roared and headed for the ship.

Siv smiled and walked onboard, closely followed by Volstagg and Hogun.

"Alright" Hogun said in midstep, "but this time I'm the pilot."

As the others stepped inside, Fandral took a moment to stop next to Idunn, standing as she was on the cliffs. "What do you think Thor can accomplish here?"

"I don't know" Idunn said truthfully. At that point, the alarm sounded across the great palace of Valhall; guards rushing to find missing prisoners. "But I trust Freya."

Fandral eyed the great palace towering above them on top of the cliffs and the noise of guards scrambling, then turned his attention back at Idunn. "So do I."

The small vessel left faster than any Aesir counterpart of the same size, two large thrusters sending it shooting out over the ocean as a triangular sun-sail unfolded and six anti-gravity struts extended from its sides; its figurehead the shape of a screaming eagle. From the walls of Valhall, Ull watched the agile craft go at full throttle towards the edge of Asgård. He was leaning with his tattooed arms against the ramparts, his beard thick and gray, a heavy cloak hanging from his shoulders. He knew his daughter well enough; the fire in her heart could not be put out by him or any king, be it Odin or anyone else. On her birth, the Norns had told Ull that his daughters path would be barred by nor man, woman or beast. He nodded with a smile as the small ship vanished out of sight. He had a war to prepare for; it was well to know that his daughter would do her part, instead of rotting away in a dungeon. That fire that burned so fierce, it had always been her guide, had always plotted her course and chosen her path. And that fire would take her to Thor, for better or for worse; for what could give you more purpose in life than the pursuit of love.

 **EARTH**

Jane Nelson was escorted by Agent Colson and Hawkeye out onto a helipad where a helicopter stood waiting.

"Wait!"

They all turned around as Thor came running after them. Thor walked the last few steps and made his way to Jane.

"I would like to thank you, Jane" Thor said and took her hand in his. "You courage has brought great honor to your family. You have in me a lifelong friend. I would very much like to visit you again, if you so allow, fair lady."

Jane smiled, a bit embarrassed, nervous even. "Off course" she said. "You can come and visit whenever you like. Thor."

"My lady" Thor said and offered her a kiss on her hand. "Safe travels."

"Bye" Jane said and followed Agent Colson to the helicopter and climbed inside with a little help from the SHIELD agent.

"That was cute" Hawkeye said, arms folded over his chest, watching as Colson closed the door to the helicopter. Within seconds, the rotor-blades began to spin faster and faster until they gave the craft momentum to lift.

The helicopter flew away, leaving the secret facility behind. Hawkeye was hoisted into the air, Thor's fingers around his throat, and was slammed into the concrete of the helipad. Thor knelt next to Hawkeye with rage burning in his eyes.

"Dishonor that woman again, through action or a single word, nay, a simple thought, and I will end you."

Thor got back on his feet and headed back inside. Agent Colson walked casually up to Hawkeye as the expert sniper slowly sat himself up, stroking his aching throat.

"You know" Colson said, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I'm not sure pissing off the actual god of thunder was the smartest idea you've ever had."

"He likes me" Hawkeye said and slowly climbed back on his feet. "We're best buddies. You'll see."

Colson smiled and nodded. "Off course you are."

 **XXX XXX**

Nick Fury found Thor up on a catwalk, overlooking a massive hangar. In the cavernous room, in silence, hovered the Scimitar that Tony Stark had managed to commandeer during the skirmish over Bowie Creek City. Engineers and technicians were crawling all over the vessel like insects, not to mention Tony Stark himself, as well as Bruce Banner, Erik Selvig and Jane Foster. Director Fury joined Thor and leaned against the railing and studied the Alfheim vessel, a ship designed with a single purpose; to destroy its enemies.

"Malekith" Fury said. "I take it he is evil?"

Thor nodded. "A cruel and cold-blooded creature" he said. "The Svart Alfir care little for others. Malekith even less so. All he cares about is power and how to wield it so that he may never lose any of it. Most will have a reason to kill. Malekith needs none."

"Do you think your father can stop him?"

Thor laughed out loud and then nodded confidently. "My father, for all his faults, and he has plenty, knows one thing better than any other being alive or dead." Thor turned to look at Fury and found himself studying the patch and one good eye of the director. "How to wage war."

"I just spoke with the United Nations council" Fury then said. "Humanity has no intention of submitting to your father. We do not recognize him as our king." Fury eyed Thor, the blonde giant of a man nodded as he listened. "I have been asked by our leaders to ask you if you are willing to support us in this? If you are willing to speak on our behalf?"

"I am" Thor said, but then looked at Fury with grim eyes. "But without my fathers protection, your world will burn and your people will be reduced to slaves or worse. You see, before Yggdrasil was united by my father, all realms waged war upon one another. At times, even Midgård was visited by the armies of Kronan, Frost Giants and Alfir. The wars only came to an end when my father managed to conquer the Nine Realms and unite them under one king. Through iron will and a bloodied sword and a spear smeared with blood and gore, did my father create peace across the stars. A fragile peace." Thor turned his attention back at the Alfir fighter-craft. "And it all began with the war against Malekith. Should my fathers rule come to an end, peace will be no more. Yggdrasil will come apart in a great torrent of carnage and bloodshed." Thor turned to Nick Fury. "And you would all die."

"Are you saying we have no choice? That we must submit to your dad? Acknowledge him as our king or the entire galaxy gets shot to shit?"

"Midgård has always been the weakest link" Thor said with a heavy sigh. "Mimer always said that Midgård would be the doom of us all. In a foolish attempt to give Midgård some purpose, father decided to hide the Blue Stone here, made the Nine Realms sign a treaty that would ensure peace and stability. He made sure that Midgård became a cornerstone in Yggdrasil, used Midgård as the foundation for his dream of lasting peace." Thor looked at Fury with a faint smile. "I am sorry, but you have no choice but to accept my father as your rightful king."

"How thoughtful of him" Fury said with a frown.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	22. For a Greater Good

**ASGÅRD**

"The armies of Alfheim, Nifelheim and Jotunheim are on the move, my king" Heimdall said, standing in the great hall of Valhall, addressing Odin who sat on the huge golden throne.

Murmurs spread across the gathered crowd. Who could blame them. The enemy was coming.

"Tyr" Odin said. "Are our defenses ready?"

"They are ready, my king" Tyr said with a bow, his one remaining hand resting against his axe, carried in his belt.

Odin nodded. "Then let them come. Our walls will not fail us." Odin then turned his attention back at Heimdall. "What of Surtur? What of the Fire Giants?"

Heimdall got back up from resting a knee against the floor. "Their ships remain at Muspelheim. As do their armies, my lord. Surtur has yet to make his move."

"That is his move" Forsete said, the aging Aesir sitting in a chair off to the side. "Surtur knows that the battle fought here will deplete our armies of warriors. Once the fighting is over, Muspelheim can invade at will any realm Surtur choses."

Odin frowned with a nod. "And what of Njord?" he then said. "What are the Vanir up to?"

"Preparing defenses, my king" Heimdall said. "And offering you a gift."

A servant-girl walked past Heimdall and placed a basket on the floor before Odin. With lowered head she hurried to remove herself from the scene.

Heimdall sighed. "A gift from Njord to you, my lord, to honor his ascension to king of Vanaheim."

Odin was like stone. Slowly, he reached down to the basket and grabbed a bundle of white hair. The head of Mimer was raised from the basket to be viewed by all. Gasps of horror swept across the great hall at the sight of the head. Odin studied the eyes of his old friend and mentor. Gently, the head was returned to the basket and Odin looked out across those who joined him at court. His features appearing as stone, then melted into a visage of uncontrolled rage.

"Bring Me Frey!"

Frey was eventually escorted to court by the sons of Odin, Vali and Vidar, the Vanir shackled behind his back, his arms held firmly by the strong princes of Asgård. Brought before the throne, Frey quickly spotted the head resting on a small table next to the throne itself, a head he recognized easily enough. Looking at Odin, Frey, son of Njord, figured out quickly enough what was going to happen next.

"My king!" Frey said, quick to make sure no one had time to speak before him. "I grieve with you in this hour of loss! To have lost such a friend in this manner, it is horrifying and offensive! To demand vengeance is your right! To aim your spear at my father is your right! And I will not deny you your vengeance!"

"Nor will you" Odin said, his voice carrying a faint echo of a lions growl. "My vengeance knows no boundaries. Your father will die, his sister will die, his wife will die and his children will die. They will all die by my hand. And Vanaheim… Vanaheim will never recover from the wrath of Asgård. The fires will burn for a thousand years."

"Then let me be the first to feel your wrath, my king" Frey said and fell to a knee.

Odin leaned forward in his throne, resting against his spear, studying the Vanir before him with his one good eye. "You know me, Frey Njordson. You know you will die. Yet so gladly you accept this fate? Your entire world defies me, spits at me, but not you. Why?"

"You are my king" Frey replied. "And not just my king. You are the king of the Nine Realms. You are the king that maintains the peace. Without you, Yggdrasil will be torn asunder by war and bloodshed. If my father is intent on ending such an age of peace, then I will have no part in it. I gladly accept my fate and know that I will die with honor."

Odin got up on his feet and walked down the few steps that brought him to Frey and placed the tip of his spear right beneath the Vanir's chin. "Even now, you are my servant?"

"Always, my king."

Odin took a step back and removed the spear from Frey's skin, resting the bottom of the shaft against the floor instead. "Will you fight with me against your kin? Against your father? Against you sister?"

"Against all your enemies, my king" Frey answered.

Odin returned to his throne and sat himself down. Looking at the head of Mimer, he then looked back at Frey. "Rise" he said and Frey got back on his feet, with some help from Vali and Vidar. "Frey, son of Njord, I release you from your bonds." The chains unlocked and fell to the floor without anyone touching them. "And I proclaim you, Jarl of Vanaheim, and bestow upon you a single task; in my name, do battle with the usurper that is your father and force my rule upon Vanaheim! Do you swear to fulfill this task in the name of House Wodan of Asgård?"

Frey did not even hesitate. "I swear!"

"In such a case" Odin said, "I consider Vanaheim already conquered."

The court was filled with applauds, the nobility of Asgård clapping hands and smiling, actually feeling relieved that their king was so confident that the situation on Vanaheim was destined to work out in favor of Asgård. Vidar moved up closer still to Frey and spoke in his ear.

"What is your game?"

Frey glanced at Vidar. "To ensure peace, my prince."

"Peace?" Vidar said with a mocking smile. "How?"

Frey seemed to give it some thought, as if he had not quite yet figured it out himself. "Vanaheim can not resist Malekith without Asgård, nor the other way around, and our king, as well as my father, are too stubborn to admit it. It is up to me to ensure that the alliance remains intact, or our enemies will reap reward at every turn."

Vali, having listened to the conversation between Frey and his brother, took a step closer to the two of them. "My brother and I are confident that Loki has orchestrated it all. If there is anything we can do to stop him, we will help."

Frey offered the two young princes a smile and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Then come with me, young friends. We have much work to do."

 **EARTH**

Thor entered the cafeteria and poured himself some coffee. He spotted Jane Foster, the woman he had encountered after his battle with Malekith, sitting in a couch and watching a device the Folkir called a television-set. He decided to join her and sat himself down in another couch located by the same table that held Jane's own coffee-cup.

"Thor" Jane said, clearly a bit uncomfortable.

"Jane, as I recall" Thor said with a smile.

Jane nodded and smiled in turn. "Yeah, that's me. Jane Foster."

"I understand you are a scholar" Thor then said. "Studying the stars and the constellations."

Jane nodded. "I guess that is a fairly accurate description. But lately… I'm not sure if any of it matters." She took her cup and held it with both hands, feeling the warm coffee through it. "I used to study the cosmos, read about theories and possibilities. Could there be alien life out there? Could there be wormholes? Could there be something magical beyond the confines of our small and insignificant planet?"

"Your world is not insignificant, Jane" Thor said. "And yes, there is magic out there. Incredible magic. Both glorious and terrible. And I am certain that you will live to see it all."

Jane sipped her coffee, keeping her smile. "I used to think I was crazy. When I first found the radiation-imprint in Norway, I was too afraid to tell anyone. I mean, I potentially had found proof of aliens visiting Earth. Thankfully, Erik helped me out, provided me with equipment to study the phenomenon without anyone else interfering. Then you guys came along." She looked at Thor, a great energy in her eyes. "And I saw your Einstein-Rosen bridge carry you off into the skies and leaving the exact same imprint in the ground that I was studying in Norway. Your people came here more than two-thousand years ago. Why didn't you come back?"

"The last time my people came here" Thor said and leaned back into the couch, cup of coffee resting on the table, "my father brought an army of five-thousand Einherjar. Tyr and Ull joined him, as did I."

"You?"

Thor nodded. "Yes, I. The Frost Giants of Jotunheim came here in force, in search of the Infinity Stone. It was my first battle. We beat them back, destroyed their armies and followed them to their homeworld. We captured their leader, Farbauti, and my father placed him in the dungeons of Nifelheim. Ull and Tyr took no pity on the Frost Giants and destroyed everything they had ever built." Something dark slowly took hold of Thor, like a shadowy veil that was pulled down over his eyes. "We killed everyone. Every man, woman and child we came across… we killed them."

Jane slowly crawled away from Thor, ending up at the far end of her couch, as she listened to the fate of Jotunheim.

"That was the last war ever fought among the Nine Realms" Thor said, ashamed. "There is no-one who dares defy my father. No-one who dares to risk his wrath. That is how peace is maintained in Yggdrasil. And those who forget, they are reminded… and put to death."

Thor glanced at the television that was fixed up on the wall. More news from Sokovia as NATO missiles bombarded suspected Hydra facilities. Thor frowned, got on his feet and left with determined strides. Jane, a hint of fear in her eyes, watched him leave and then hurried after him as fast as she could.

"You were there?" she said as she caught up to him. "You were there two-thousand five-hundred years ago?"

"I am not familiar with your notion of time, my lady" Thor said.

"But you were there the last time your people came here?" Jane said. "The giants came here to find the Tesseract, right? The cube-thing that was hidden in a Viking temple and that we found and that Malekith took from us. Right? The giants came here, to Scandinavia, to take it and you stopped them?" Thor stopped and Jane placed herself in front of him. She was breathing heavily by now. "You were here, two-thousand five-hundred years ago."

"I was" Thor admitted. "And I regret it."

Thor walked past Jane and continued on his own. Jane remained were she was, standing on her own in the corridor, pulling a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. She could not believe how old he was. She could not grasp the concept of a being capable of living for so many centuries, of an alien that was so powerful he was practically a god.

 **XXX XXX**

Thor pushed his way into Director Fury's office, four guards desperately trying to bring him down by twisting his arms. But they might as well try to wrestle a mountain. Fury, sitting behind his desk, turned his chair and looked a bit surprised at the spectacle.

"Forgive me" Fury said and turned to the video-conference. "Professor Xavier, Doctor Richards, we'll have to continue this at another time." The conference ended and Fury turned to Thor and the guards clinging to him. "Alright, let him go. Wait outside."

The guards, embarrassed, stepped away from Thor and left the office, adjusting their uniforms and gear, shutting the door behind them on their way out. Fury leaned into his chair and interlocked his fingers in front of his chest.

"So?" Fury said. "How can I help you?"

"I will speak on your behalf to my father" Thor said. "I will demand that I become Jarl of Midgård. In essence, I would become your lord and ruler and you would all be my subjects."

"How does that solve anything?" Fury asked, slightly annoyed.

"I would guarantee your independence and you would have my protection" Thor explained. "If threatened by anyone, I would come to your aid and your defense. And I would ask nothing in return. The Folkir of Midgård, the humans of Earth, would be free to live their lives as they see fit, without intervention from any other Realm. This is what I will demand of my father."

"I thought you were banished" Fury said after a couple of seconds of thinking. "Will your father listen to you?"

"I will make him listen" Thor said. "I have one demand, though. One that must be brought before the leaders your people."

Nick Fury smiled and shook his head. "One demand? As our sovereign lord?"

"As your friend."

"What is it?"

"You have incredible heroes here, at your disposal" Thor said. "Heroes that could make a difference. Make use of them. Let them hunt down the evil that has taken root on your world, fight the corruption and injustice. Do not use them to simply enhance your own tribe, your own clan. Use them for the good of your entire world."

Fury listened, fingers interlocked, giving each word great thought as Thor spoke them. "That is not as simple as it may sound" Fury then said. "We humans have this thing called politics and it is a beast unlike any other. I'm not sure if we can do what you ask of us."

"Then do it anyway" Thor said, the sincerity saturating his words. "Join me and go to Sokovia. Stop the bombs that are killing innocents and let us take down Hydra. We will find their secret hideouts and make sure only the guilty will feel our wrath. No more bombs. No more innocents dying."

"If we join you in this" Fury said, "it would be the US putting troops on the ground in a foreign country, attacking foreign citizens. That's not going to happen."

Thor felt frustration grow inside of him, a rage that he was fighting to subdue. "Then I will go myself." Thor turned and stormed out of the office.

"Thor!" Fury said and got on his feet. "We can't let you do that! Do you hear me?! You can't run off on your own!"

 **XXX XXX**

Jane entered the cock-pit of the Scimitar hovering the hangar and found Erik Selvig sitting on the floor with a laptop in his lap. He was comparing the alien language found in the ships computers with ancient runes and glyphs from Earths history.

"How's it going?" Jane said and sat herself down in one of the three chairs in the cockpit, the chair instantly adjusting itself so she would sit as comfortably as possible.

"This is incredible" Erik said, as ever his crazed smile on his lips. "It's just a theory so far, so I could be wrong, I really could be wrong, but damn it, I think that I can pinpoint the exact location of their homeworld. I think I can locate where Alfheim is located in the galaxy!"

"That's incredible" Jane said, truly impressed.

Erik turned to look at her. "I know! I can't believe all of this is happening!"

Jane smiled. "Me neither."

At that point, Thor entered the cockpit in a hurry, walked past Jane and Erik and sat himself down in the pilots seat and began to operate the controls.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, slightly worried as the cockpit began to light up as control-panels activated and holograms appeared one by one.

"I am leaving" Thor said.

Erik got up on his feet. "Are you going home? Are you going back to Asgård?"

"No" Thor said and then grabbed the steering-controls. "I am going to Sokovia."

"In Europe?" Jane said, not understanding the situation.

Thor looked at her over his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Why Sokovia?" Jane then asked.

"I am going to destroy Hydra so that no more bombs have to kill any innocents" Thor explained.

Erik and Jane looked at each and then sat down in the other two seats. Erik held up his laptop after having pressed a number of keys and showed Thor a map of Europe that highlighted Sokovia.

"You fly and I'll tell you where to go" Erik said.

Thor smiled. "Very good."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	23. Invasion

**EARTH**

The Scimitar punched through the great doors of the hangar with ease and exited the facility that was hidden within a mountain. Nick Fury ran up to a window and could only watch as the alien vessel increased distance to the top-secret SHIELD facility.

In the cockpit of the Scimitar, Jane did some quick calculations on her phone. "If the speed is what you say it is, we should reach Sokovia in three hours if we fly through the stratosphere for as long as possible."

"Once we get there" Erik said, "what's the plan?"

"We find Hydra and attack" Thor said, operating the controls.

"Isn't that what NATO is doing already?" Jane said.

Thor shook his head. "They are bombing areas full of innocents. We need to go there and make sure we kill the right people. And if your leaders will not do it, then I will."

"How will you find them?" Erik asked. "How will you find Hydra?"

Thor offered Erik a brief glance before turning his attention back to flying. "I imagine that they will find us."

 **ASGÅRD**

Heimdall watched as companies of Einherjar marched to deploy where they could defend Asgård from attack. Thousands of them, clad in armor and chainmail, wearing shields, spears, swords and axes, great cloaks flowing behind them as they moved at pace. Then, it was as if he sensed something, a tremor across the depths of space. Heimdall turned and moved to the edge of Valhalls ramparts and scanned the horizon with his golden eyes. Slowly, he sighed and then retrieved his great horn and placed it by his mouth; the horn let forth a thunderous boom that echoed for an eternity. All Einherjar stopped and turned to face the source of the tremendous noise, as did every Aesir in Asgård all across the realm.

Odin left his court and stepped outside, crossing the great garden that had been arranged on a large balcony and moved up to the railing. From his vantage-point high up on the palace of Valhall, he spotted Heimdall as the Gatekeeper sounded another blast with his horn. Odin then turned his focus to the horizon and beyond it.

A huge fleet was approaching the disc-world of Asgård, over a hundred ships strong. At the very fore of the armada, the Nagelfar and the Jormungandr guided the fleet towards its destination. Hel watched Asgård from her great warship; the Nagelfar brought with it one-hundred-thousand warriors from Nifelheim; draugr, orcs, goblins and trolls. Looking to her left, she saw the Jormungandr, commanded by her brother, the mighty warship an intimidating sight to behold. Behind her, ships from Alfheim and Jotunheim followed in silence, bringing an army of elves and giants that would overwhelm any defenses. Hel turned her focus back at Asgård, its mountains and tall towers now clearly visible, clouds wrapping themselves around the tallest mountains and hovering just above the mightiest keeps of Valhall. A vicious smile split her face, her scars twisting the smile into a demonic grin. Hel thrust her two-pronged spear at Asgård and called out to the universe.

"Show no mercy! Give no quarter! For tonight, we shall carve our fortunes from the carcass of Odin himself!"

The huge armada slowly emerged out of the darkness of space to be seen from the ramparts of Valhall. Tyr and Ull were clad in heavy armor, thick cloaks hanging from their shoulders. Ull had a sword by his side and an axe on his back, bow in hand. Tyr rested his one hand against the head of his axe, where it hung from his belt. Tyr's helmet had a pair of massive horns that curved forward, as well as two pairs of huge tusks that extended from the sides of the helmet on either side of his face. Ull's helmet was covered in spikes, long and needle-like and polished to a shine. They both turned as they were joined by Odin himself, as well as Forsete. Odin was dressed for war, carrying a spear and a shield, his helmet adorned with two thick and heavy curving horns of a ram. Odin walked past his two most trusted generals and looked out across Asgård and the approaching armada.

"We are ready" Ull said.

Tyr nodded. "All of Asgård is ready, my king. This will be a battle like in the days of old, when you and your brothers fought Ymer and his armies."

Odin did not take his eye from the approaching enemy. "No" he said. "Not like those old battles. Back then… the enemy could have won."

Odin prepared to throw his spear and then lunged it forth, a tremendous throw that saw the weapon hurled high into the air, racing out across Asgård.

Hel stood atop of Nagelfar and smiled viciously, barely able to wait for the battle to commence. She longed for it, to set foot on Asgård and bring death and ruin to the Aesir. To burn Asgård to the ground and topple the walls of Valhall. To end all things that Odin and his dynasty had built. To destroy the accomplishments of the House of Wodan. The spear punched through her with such force she did not even flinch and lodged itself deep inside the Nagelfar, punching through eight decks before losing its momentum. Hel took a step to maintain her balance and then looked down at the wound in her gut; she was bleeding freely, blood pouring from the wound. She tried to remain upright by leaning against her own spear, but it only worked for so long before she fell to the ground, on her knees and a hand against the deck, the other hand pressing against her open wound. Looking up, she found herself looking at Valhall, that glorious fortress at the center of Asgård, and she knew who had thrown the spear. Hel sank down, unable to support her own weight, and slowly her last breath did escape her.

A thousand sparks slowly gathered, twirling and merging to form a spear in the hand of Odin, his mighty weapon returning to him by his will. As the weapon became a solid object once more, Ull and Tyr could see that blood was still covering it, blood that slowly ran down the shaft of the weapon and gathered around Odin's knuckles.

"Let them come" Odin said, a great frown on his bearded face.

 **EARTH**

The Scimitar came in for a landing, landing flat on the side. Thor, Jane and Erik stepped outside and found themselves on a grassy field, surrounded by mountains and forests. A couple of miles away, they saw a city, a city with several buildings burning, great pillars of smoke rising to the skies above.

"My god" Jane said upon looking at the result of cruise-missiles hitting the city-area. "I count eighteen buildings on fire."

"The news said that a hundred civilians are dead" Erik said with a sigh. "Over twenty children, apparently."

Thor felt rage building up inside of him. "This is no different than what we did to Jotunheim. How many had to die before we captured Farbauti? How many have to die before your leaders defeats Hydra?"

Erik glanced at the Scimitar behind them. "Well, according to SHIELD, the Sokovian government is basically run by Hydra." He then turned his attention back to Thor. "Which means that the moment we get caught by local authorities, we are in the tender care of Hydra."

As if on cue, two military helicopters flew in over their position and soon after six older Russian APC's came rolling across the terrain. As Jane and Erik raised their hands in the air, Sokovian soldiers disembarked the APC's and took aim with Russian-made assault-rifles. Thor studied his surroundings, his enemies, their weapons and vehicles. Then, he slowly raised his hands and offered the soldiers a smile.

 **XXX XXX**

It was all over the news; Russia and NATO had deployed troops in Sokovia to secure an unknown aircraft, having ended up in a dangerous stand-off where no-one had control of the vessel and everyone was aiming guns at one another. There were even claims that the aircraft in question was of the same design like the ones that had attacked Bowie Creek City. NATO bombing Sokovia had been the cause of heated debate in the UN, but now, soldiers from NATO and Russia were actually aiming guns at each other at point blank range; the UN had serious cause for concern.

Wolfgang von Strucker watched the news with great interest. And not without a little surprise. To think that one of the alien craft would suddenly show up in Sokovia and land right on Hydra's doorstep.

"It can't be a coincidence" Doctor List said as he too watched the news on the large tv-screen.

Strucker, hands folded over his back, monocle over his eye, offered the doctor a glance. "Let us speak with the prisoners."

Von Strucker and Doctor List stepped through a door that was guarded by armed soldiers on both sides. Having stepped through, they ended up on a catwalk high above the floor that followed the four walls of the large room. Far below them, their three prisoners were waiting.

"Welcome to Sokovia" von Strucker said as he looked down. "Or should I say, welcome to Earth. Yes, Hydra knows that it was extraterrestrials that attacked Bowie Creek City. Hydra knows that SHIELD was attacked by a far superior enemy. And Hydra knows that SHIELD collected as much artefacts as they possibly could once the attack was over. And that SHIELD might even have managed to capture one of the aliens. I know who you are, Jane Foster, and you, Erik Selvig, you are not unknown to us. But all we know about the last of you is that he is a wanted man in the United States, only known as Donald Blake. So… why are you here? Why did you come here with an alien craft? An alien craft you must have stolen from SHIELD."

Thor eyed the man who had addressed them, his bald head, the monocle covering one eye, the leather-coat and leather-boots. "You know my name" he then said. "May I inquire yours?"

"I am Wolfgang von Strucker. And you are my guests here at my facility. I should warn you; there is no chance of escape. We are currently five hundred meters below the ground and there are only three exits, each one guarded by a hundred of my soldiers. Not NATO, not Russia, not anyone can threaten us here. So you might as well get comfortable. You will be staying here for a long time."

"I see" Thor said. "Well, Wollgun fun Strocker…"

"Wolfgang von Strucker" Strucker corrected Thor immediately.

"As you say" Thor replied in turn. "I brought you that ship as a gift. A token of my loyalty. I hope the alien craft is proof of my intentions to be your friend. A friend of Hydra."

"A friend you say?" von Strucker said, sounding a bit surprised. "You landed that ship in plain sight of everyone. All of my enemies have deployed troops in hopes of securing the ship for their own purposes; the Russians, the Americans, the French, the Germans, the English. Before, there were no foreign troops in Sokovia. Now, there are close to five-thousand hostile soldiers, armed to the teeth, occupying the area surrounding that ship. How does that make you my friend? Hydra is not in possession of the alien craft and Hydra's enemies have now deployed soldiers in Sokovia. I am sorry, mister Blake, but I do not consider your actions all that beneficial."

"Jane Foster and Erik Selvig are experts on the stars. They have studied evidence of visitors from another world visiting Earth. They can provide you with knowledge you could only dream of."

"I see" Strucker said. "And what about you, mister Blake?"

"I am an agent of SHIELD" Thor said. "And I can provide you with detailed knowledge about what deals Director Fury has made with the aliens."

Doctor List could no longer keep silent. "SHIELD has been in contact with the aliens?!"

"It's true!" Selvig said and joined in on the conversation. "Fury has made a deal with the aliens, ensuring that the US will be provided with weapons that humanity wouldn't invent on their own for the next one-thousand years."

"What will the aliens get in return?" Strucker wondered, amazed at what he was being told.

Jane took a step forward. "Free access to Earth, without intervention from the US government. We don't know the exact details, but we know that Fury will let the aliens return to Earth, unopposed. And in return, the American government will receive weapons so powerful…"

"… That the United States of America will become unstoppable" von Strucker said, almost with a whisper. "They will sell out humanity, and its purity, its destiny, to alien filth, so that they can make sure that their corrupt and decadent empire will live on for a thousand years." Von Strucker turned to Doctor List. "We must act now, before it is too late. Fate has forced our hand. Hydra must rise from the ashes before all is lost. For the sake of the Aryan race and our civilization, we must push our positions forward."

"But the Aryan serum isn't ready yet" Doctor List pointed out. "Even if we kill off all governments opposing us, we still need to deal with all the armies in the world, and we cannot do that without Schmidt's serum, surely?"

Wolfgang von Strucker stormed out. "Come!" he commanded and Doctor List followed.

Down below, Erik, Jane and Thor watched as the door was closed and sealed, leaving them with four armed guards up on the catwalk.

"I think we got his attention" Erik said.

"Looks like it" Jane nodded. "The question is… why?"

Thor turned to his two companions. "This fortress, SHIELD is not aware of it. The bombs they drop on the surface will do nothing to stop Hydra. But we, we now have a chance to strike the enemy from within. All we need to do now is to get a message to Director Fury and tell him about this place. And then, Hydra will truly feel the wrath of Fury."

 **XXX XXX**

Wolfgang von Strucker and Doctor List had moved across the subterrainean base until they reached a high-tech laboratory where liquids of various colors were being produced and tested.

"How is work progressing, doctor?!" von Strucker said as he entered the laboratory, closely followed by Doctor List.

Over a dozen lab-technicians looked up from their work and one of them hurried over to von Strucker.

"Mein Fuhrer" he said and placed the tablet he carried to the side. "I think we are ready for some initial tests on human subjects. The last six chimpanzees have survived for over a month, each one of them, without any side-effects apart from the ones we have hoped for. Increased strength, self-regeneration, heightened senses and an increase in intelligence. I think we have finally solved the mystery. I think we have a serum that will work."

"Excellent work, Doctor Osborn" von Strucker grinned and clapped his hands. "Destiny is hard at work this day. The Norns are weaving the threads of fate and the Aryan nation will rise to destroy all enemies. Today, we continue the work that was started by Johann Schmidt, and by the grace of Odin, tomorrow we will end it."

 **THE NIDHUGG**

In the bowels of each one of the pirate-ships, Kronan warriors sat in silence, torsos covered in armor, weapons in the shape of giant clubs and maces. They said nothing, merely sat in silence and waiting. The crew of the ships avoided the cargo-holds, avoiding the giant rock-men of Ria. Red Skull stood on the top-deck and studied the stars; such a strange sensation to be protected by a bubble of energy from the cold vacuum of space. The glow of the sun-sails covered him and the ship in a strange golden light, with a touch of orange; it reminded him of the sunsets back on Earth when he was a boy in Germany. Soon, he thought to himself, soon he would be able to see such sunsets once more. Red Skull turned as the two infamous pirates that were Sköll and Hati walked up to him, Hati as ever wearing his mask in the shape of a fierce wolf.

"Not long now" Hati said, his voice hoarse, and sat himself down upon the railing, his back towards the never-ending expanse of space. Toying with a heavy knife, Hati smiled at Red Skull. "So… Is it true that you planned all of this? The attack on Asgård? Malekith claiming the Stone? Us bringing you to Midgård?"

Red Skull, somewhat suspicious, looked at Hati and then at Sköll. The two brothers were predatory in all things they did, the way they moved, the way they spoke, they way they looked at him. "I reached out to your grandfather" Red Skull then said. "I told him I could free Malekith, if Loki could convince him to claim the Infinity Stone for himself. Malekith would bring destruction to Asgård, allowing your grandfather to kill any survivors and claim the throne for himself. In return, I will be allowed to conquer Midgård and make it my own province to do with as I see fit."

Sköll chuckled and shook his head as he looked out into the distance. "And you will use the Kronan army to attack Midgård? Not much will be left when the Kronan are done with the place. But I suppose you would rather be king of a graveyard than being king of nothing."

"King?" Red Skull said and burst into laughter. "I intend to become emperor!"

The fleet continued its journey, Earth and its moon clearly visible in the distance. The invasion was at hand.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	24. Battle for Asgård

**ASGÅRD**

The Nagelfar struck water and plowed its way up to the docks of the great city, smashing into the stones of the harbor and digging its way inland, smashing buildings and uprooting structures and streets as it went. When it finally came to a stop, boarding-ramps came crashing down, crushing buildings beneath them and allowed the massive army of Nifelheim to launch its ground-assault on the city of Asgård. Around it, the huge frost and ice-covered warships of Jotunheim landed as well, crushing buildings and smashing structures in turn before letting the warriors fighting for Queen Laufey to charge into the city; the Frost Giants swung their mighty weapons at buildings, at statues and at anything they found that had been built by the Aesir, their strength and Frost magic combined to topple everything their rage was unleashed upon.

The Jormungandr hover in over the magnificent city that was being turned to ruins, the great warship released the huge machine attached to its keel and dropped it down to crush buildings and streets beneath its weight. Jormun Lokison held on to the controls, dressed for war in armor and helmet, three curving blades like sabers extending from the helm. Jormun wasted no time as he guided the fierce warmachine; buildings toppled as it advanced, slithering like a serpent, and as its mouth spat fire, structures collapsed, engulfed in flame and smoke.

The Alfheim warships stayed back, letting the armies of Nifelheim and Jotunheim initiate the battle. Algrim stood on the bridge of the Eldamar and surveyed the battle; so far, there had been little resistance. No doubt, the enemy had withdrawn to the mighty fortress of Valhall. As expected. There was one matter that had Algrim concerned, however.

"Still no sign of the Asgård fleet, my lord" the captain of the warship said.

Algrim considered his options, studied the forces attacking Asgård, the fortress waiting for them and then the complete absence of any enemy ships trying to stop them.

"Deploy our Scimitars" Algrim eventually said. "Keep our warships in reserve."

"As you wish, my lord."

Each of the mighty Alfheim vessels deployed six Scimitars each and the quick and deadly fighters immediately headed for the city and the fortress of Valhall itself.

It was like witnessing a wave of destruction slowly move inland; one building after the other falling over, succumbing to the onslaught of the enemy army, vanishing in clouds of dust, smoke and flame. The walls of Valhall were lined with Einherjar, the towers equally so, as was every keep. Odin watched from his vantagepoint, holding on to his spear with a firm grip.

Tyr walked along the line of warriors on the ramparts and found a gap to fill from where he looked down on the approaching enemy. He saw the Frost Giants bringing forth a huge battering-ram, two dozen of the giants pushing the thing forward, covered in frost and ice, leaving a trail of snow as they went. Tyr brought out his axe, large enough to be wielded with two hands, but Tyr, having lost one of his arms to battle eons before, held it effortlessly with his one remaining hand; Tyr moved the axe back behind him and took aim and let the axe fly! The heavy weapon flew down, spinning violently through the air until it struck the battering-ram and splintered the siege-engine into a thousand pieces, the giants pushing the thing thrown to the side with such force they crashed through walls and buildings, the street itself turned to a crater as the axe struck.

Ull let an arrow fly, standing up on a tower, the arrow of ice and magic punched straight through a Scimitar, causing the aircraft to disintegrate into a ball of flame that crashed towards the ground, and then the arrow continued to severely damage an Alfir warship, causing a great crack in its hull and armor.

Odin threw his spear, the weapon piercing three Scimitars and forcing them to drop to the surface, before striking an Alfir warships bridge, effortlessly slicing straight through the mighty vessel, killing its captain as it took his head clean off, moving on to hit a Jotunheim ship and striking its power-core after punching through its thick hull, the Frost Giant vessel coming apart in a massive explosion that took another Frost Giant vessel down with it.

Forsete, old and gnarled, raised his axe into the air, the weapon glowing hot, trembling with power building up, and then the old Lawmaker aimed it at the enemy and unleashed a mighty bolt of energy; the blast struck the armies of Nifelheim and caused a massive wave of energy to wash over the fierce creatures, turning them all to petrified ash in a blink of an eye, and as most of them fell over, they became nothing but dust as their bodies came apart on hitting the ground.

The Jormungandr punched through a tall structure, shook its head free from debris and dust, roared at the skies and then shot a plume of green flame at the walls of Valhall, the Einherjar ducking into cover as the protective energy-field stopped the deadly fire mere feet from the ramparts, the flames spreading out far along the field, licking at the defenses with a great hunger. Jormun Lokison screamed with mad hatred as he moved the war-machine forward, slithering through another pair of structures and then firing his weapon once more, the green fire like a burning comet that flew in an arch from the huge robotic serpent towards Valhall. Yet again, the defensive energy-field held firm, the fires spreading out wide across the invisible wall in front of the ramparts.

Eighteen Scimitars moved in at speed, dodging incoming blasts of energy from the defensive positions of Valhalls wall, and then, one after the other, crashed into the main gates; the first fourteen transformed into balls of fire and scattering debris upon hitting the energy-shield, but the last four broke through the weakened shield and instead slammed into the gate itself, exploding upon impact with the mighty doors. The Jormungandr turned its head and opened its maw and spat out fire, fire that flew straight at the gates and hit them hard, the corrosive flames ripping at the heavy doors and quickly eating away at them. Queen Laufey, sitting atop her war-mammoth watched as shards of ice began to form and circle around her heavy mace of iron and frost; with a frown she aimed the weapon at Valhall and her arm recoiled as the device delivered a blast of magic. The blast of Frost magic was hurled at the burning gates and as it struck, instantly froze everything to blue ice, even flames. Two Alfir warships came racing in at maximum speed, flying so low that their ventral fins dug great tracks in the ground, the streets, until they both slammed into the gates one by one with such force that all of Asgård shook! As the dust settled, the gate was cracked wide open, great fires reaching out of the pile of debris and rubble that was all that was left of the impressive gate. The armies of Nifelheim and Jotunheim howled and charged forth, mad with lust for blood and carnage. Like an avalanche of hatred, of iron and steel, a tidal wave of fury and madness, the enemies of Asgård ran for the ruins that once had been the gates of Valhall; the hour of reckoning was at hand!

Regiments of Einherjar stood in formation inside of the walls, just beyond the toppled remains of the main gates, shields locked, spears presented. As the enemy came crawling over the rubble, the Einherjar opened fire, their spears sending blasts of energy at the draugr, orcs and giants. Thousands of Einherjar focusing their fire, blasts of concentrated particles, at that one point, that one gap, and the enemy fell dead in droves. Tyr stood among the Einherjar, held his hand in the air and from his palm was his mighty axe recreated until it had returned to him in full. Forsete stood on the ramparts, right next to where the walls had crumbled, and launched another blast from his axe at the enemy, into the gap in the wall itself; hundreds, maybe a full thousand enemies, were instantly turned to petrified ash. Ull, remaining in his tower, shot down three Scimitars in quick succession with as many arrows; looking down on the army massing by the fallen gates, like insects drawn to sugar, he saw Frost Giants throwing hooks and cables up on the walls, preparing to climb the defenses of Valhall. Ull took aim with an arrow and launched it, the magical bolt slicing through three cables with ease, sending several giants crashing back down, before hitting the ground and causing a great explosion amidst the enemy army.

Queen Laufey, sitting atop her mammoth, urged her warriors onward. "Kill them all! Our victory is at hand! The walls of Valhall have fallen! The palace is ours! The Aesir will feel your wrath this day! Today we will have our vengeance! Today we will avenge our king! Today we will avenge our sons and daughters! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Laufey was thrown from the saddle and was pinned to the ground, a spear piercing her chest, lodged in the rubble and debris left behind by the queens army. Frost Giants ran up to her and tried to free the spear from her, but there was nothing they could do; the spear would not budge, refusing to be removed from the ground and the queen of Jotunheim.

Looking down at the weapon, Laufey snarled, coughing blood. "I curse you… I curse.. you… Allfather."

The spear came apart, transforming into a million sparks that burned for a few seconds before vanishing into thin air. The Frost Giants could do nothing but watch as their queen fell to the ground, no longer supported by the spear, and released her last breath. Kneeling next to their queen, they knew she was dead.

The spear reemerged out of nothing, forming once more in the grip of Odin, the black blood of Laufey still fresh and wet along its tip and shaft, running down in thin strands along the skin of Odin's hand. Odin looked down on the enemy army as it pushed its way through the gap in the wall, as Frost Giants began to climb the ramparts. It was a slow advance, but the enemy was none the less advancing. He turned his attention away from the fighting on the ground and focuses on the Alfheim fleet that had yet to engage, merely providing sporadic fire-support to the armies on the ground.

"Heimdall" Odin said, offering the Gatekeeper a glance. "It is time."

Heimdall bowed. "As you wish, my king."

Heimdall turned his attention to his keep and castle, Heminbjorg, closed his eyes and extended his hand. Heminbjorg was overrun by the soldiers of the enemy, draugr and goblins climbing the walls, searching every crevasse for valuables while Frost Giants destroyed things at random. They all turned as the Bifrost activated, the stone ring erupting with all the colors of the rainbow. Close to a dozen creatures emerged, first as bright lights that then solidified into proper matter. Various creatures from half a dozen worlds stood gathered, mighty weapons held ready, dressed for war. And at the fore stood an Aesir with a huge, braided beard, sword and shield in hand, clad in armor and cloak, the helmet on his head adorned with two immense horns as well as a giant red crest.

A giant looked at the newcomers with scorn, hardly impressed by their appearance at all. "Who the hell are you?"

The leader took a step forward. "I am Wé, son of Bor, brother of Odin."

Wé lunged forward, severed both legs on the giant with one swing of his sword, and then threw his shield, decapitating another giant with its edge, the shield lodging itself in the far wall. As Wé companions attacked the rest of the enemy, another giant swung his huge club at Odin's brother; Wé jumped out of the way and the heavy weapon cracked the floor, Wé's sword came down and cut the club in half by the handle. The giant took a step back, Wé then grabbed the head of the club and threw it at the giant, knocking the beast over as it struck its face. Wé took three quick steps and jumped, landing on the giants chest and rammed his sword into the creatures throat, piercing it in full.

Two Alfheim warships and three Jotunheim vessels came under fire and were brought down. Emerging from beneath the disc-world that was Asgård was a fleet of Aesir ships, their figureheads in the shape of dragons launching blasts of energy at the invading enemy fleet from below. The largest of the warships carried with it a warrior of great stature, his cloak made from the wings of a dragon, his armor made from dragon-scales and his helmet made from the skull and jaws of the same beast he himself had slain so long ago. He walked across the deck of the warship until he reached the figurehead; there, he grabbed his spear with both hands and from its point he unleashed a tight beam of bright energy that slices right through a Jotunheim warship with ease, cutting it clean in half and both parts fell burning into the sea.

"Be Warned!" he called out from his ship at the enemy fleet. "I Am Vali Borson! Bane Of Dragons And Titans! And I Am Your Doom!"

Vali took aim with his spear again and blasted an Alfheim warship with its deadly beam, slicing it apart without effort, the ship exploding in the process.

Algrim turned to his crew, the Alfir warriors desperately giving orders and situation updates between officers and stations. "Send word to Malekith! The Aesir have sprung their trap! It is time! We attack!"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	25. Soldiers of Tomorrow

**EARTH**

The Quinjet came in for a landing and touched down just as a Humvee drove up to it. Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Falcon walked down the rear ramp as a US Marine Colonel stepped out of the Humvee.

"Colonel Stryker" Steve Rogers said as he took point.

"Captain" Stryker said and saluted. "It's a great honor, sir."

"The honor is mine" Rogers said as he returned the salute. "So what's the situation?"

"What's it look like?" Stryker said and turned to look down into the valley.

The landed Scimitar was surrounded by soldiers, all with orders to claim the alien craft for their own government.

Stryker sighed. "It's the largest cluster-fuck in history."

"Please, colonel" Rogers said as he studied the scene, "mind your language."

Falcon crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's the plan, Cap?"

Hawkeye knelt down and stroked his chin, feeling a few days growth of beard against the skin on his fingers. "British SAS, Russian Spetznaz, French Foreign Legion… and now SHIELD. If this doesn't ignite World War Three, nothing will."

Stryker lit a cigar and inhaled the thick smoke. "You just let me now when you are ready to go. I got two specialists just clawing to get a chance to get to know the Russians a little better."

"That wont be necessary, colonel" Rogers said, ever studying the scene, the alien vessel and the hostile armies surrounding it. "Natalia."

"Yeah?" Black Widow said and walked up next to Captain America.

"Can you get down there? Unseen?"

Black Widow took a moment to evaluate the situation. "I can get down there. I could assess the opposition. But get close to the UFO? No chance in hell. Too much surveillance on that baby."

"We need a distraction" Hawkeye said. "Something that will draw their attention elsewhere so that we can get onboard that thing and return it to American soil."

Stryker grinned, cigar in hand, exhaling thick veils of smoke. "Like I said; I got two specialists ready to go. They will be all the distraction you need."

Rogers turned to face the colonel. "I want to talk to them first."

Stryker returned the cigar to his mouth and gave it some consideration before giving an answer. "Alright" he eventually said.

At the rear of the formation of US units stood a large truck, heavily armored and covered in camo-webbing. Stryker took point and climbed a small ladder leading to the trailer, Rogers and Romanova following the colonel. Inside the trailer, six heavily armed guards, wearing protective-gear normally issued to bomb-disposal units, had their attention at two cages. Inside each cage was a man, the men wearing simple army-fatigues. One was resting up against the bars with both arms, the other was pacing back and forth like a restless animal.

Rogers was appalled. "What is this?"

Stryker inhaled smoke from his cigar. "This is the future, captain. Genetically superior super-soldiers. Something you would know a thing or two about as I recall. Let me introduce Sergeant Logan and Lieutenant Creed, their codenames are Wolverine and Sabretooth. You need the world to look at something that isn't that UFO? I guarantee you that my boys will give them a show they wont forget."

Black Widow felt pity for the two men. "Why are they caged?"

Stryker paused before providing an answer. "Some animals should not be allowed to run free."

Rogers left the trailer in a hurry, with Romanova running after him.

"Steve, wait!" she said and ran up to him. "What's wrong?"

Rogers took a moment to gather his thoughts and then shook his head. "I've seen this before. During the war, Hydra tried to create the kind of soldiers we saw in there. They called it Project Werewolf. An entire generation of young boys died to stop the Nazis and Hydra, and now I find out that our own government have continued the sick experiments that Johann Schmidt began?!"

Black Widow sighed and shook her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Steve… but I'm not surprised. Not one bit. When the war ended, the Allies shipped as many German scientists as they could back home, hoping to recreate as much Nazi technology as possible. I guess that Project Werewolf was one of those technologies the US got their hands on."

Steve Rogers spat and kicked a rock out of frustration, hands resting on his hips as he shook his head. "I wont give Stryker a reason to use those two poor soldiers here in Sokovia. We stand down for now, we find another way to secure that ship."

Romanova nodded. "Ok. Alright, Steve. We'll find another way."

 **XXX XXX**

Midnight settled over Sokovia. Even so, a couple of thousand troops stood with weapons ready, aiming at each other, preventing hostile governments from securing the alien craft that had landed in this small Eastern European country. A small object moved across the skies, cape and hood covering its armored body. It came in for a landing right next to the alien craft and touched ground; a humanoid suit of armor, grey and black pieces of metal, a green cape covered the shoulders of the armor and a hood its helmet. Two narrow slits in the face-mask allowed the wearer to study the alien vessel first hand.

Suddenly, flares shot up into the air from all around, illuminating the area as if lit up by the sun itself. Troops from America, England, France, Germany and Russia came rushing towards the Scimitar and the stranger standing next to it. The man wearing the suit of armor extended his arms to the sides and from his vambraces and pauldrons several dozen tiny rockets were launched from hidden compartments. Like a swarm of fireflies they raced towards the approaching troops and hit their targets with the explosive force of missiles a hundred times their size; within a few seconds, all rockets had detonated and devastated the foreign troops. The sudden counter-attack had taken the soldiers of Earths super-powers off guard and forced them into cover. The mysterious and cloaked figure in the suit of armor advanced up the boarding-ramp towards the airlock, when Falcon landed where the ramp touched the ground; his wings folded into his backpack as he freed his pistols from the holsters and took aim.

"Hold it right there!" Falcon demanded, aiming for the strangers head.

The armored and cloaked stranger turned just enough to look past his hood back at Falcon. Without saying a word, a powerful magnet was activated in his one hand, pulling the two pistols to him, forcing them to fly through the air and slam against his palm. Falcon was taken by complete surprise. Then the hooded stranger held up his other palm and from his suit blasted Falcon with a blast of jet-vapor, sending the SHIELD agent flying and crashing into the ground a dozen feet further back. The two pistols fell to the ground as the stranger continued to board the Scimitar and soon after the airlock closed and the boarding-ramp retracted.

Captain America came running at full speed, shield carried on his back, as the Scimitar began to lift off. Rogers leapt and grabbed hold of the Scimitar as it took flight and slowly began to gain both altitude and speed. Rogers held on with all of his strength, but then the craft suddenly made a full spin, sending Rogers flying as he did not have the strength to maintain his grip during the sudden maneuver; Captain America spun out of control as he flew, until he eventually crashed into a nearby lake with a huge splash as a result. As he stuck his head above the surface, treading water, Steve Rogers could only watch as the Scimitar flew off and vanished among the dark clouds of the night sky.

 **XXX XXX**

Jane and Erik sat by a wall each, trying to make time go by. Thor studied the two guards up on the catwalk, leaning casually up against the wall and chatting, smoking cigarettes. Thor moved over and knelt by Jane.

"Humans, you can not jump that far up, can you?"

Jane looked up at the catwalk, it was a good five yards above them. "No" she then said and shook her head. "No, we can't jump that high."

Thor nodded. "Good. That means they wont suspect a thing."

"What thing?" Erik wondered.

"This" Thor said.

Thor got up on his feet, turned, took four quick steps and leapt! He practically flew up, grabbed the railing and gained the attention of the guards, both of them surprised and afraid in equal measure. Thor quickly climbed the railing and grabbed both guards, smashed them against the wall twice before bashing their heads together.

Moments later and Thor, Jane and Erik moved through the corridors of the base, dressed as Hydra guards, wearing their uniform and weaponry.

"Now what?" Erik wondered, looking over his shoulder quite nervously.

Jane was the one to offer a response. "Now we contact SHIELD" she said.

"Exactly, fair lady" Thor nodded. "Director Fury will make sure that this place receives the proper attention from your warriors."

They moved on, trying to blend in, even if Erik Selvigs nervous ticks did little to help their situation.

 **XXX XXX**

Wolfgang von Strucker and Doctor Lint stood on a catwalk that gave them a full view of Norman Osborn's laboratory. Eight cages along the left wall contained chimpanzees, the far wall housed computers and large screens with numerous data, the right wall was hidden behind all manner of apparatus that were used to produce various chemicals. In the middle of the large room, Norman Osborn himself was entering data into a tablet, sitting in a chair next to a bed with impressive restraints attached to it. Strucker and Lint watched as two guards escorted another Hydra soldier to the bed. The escorted soldier removed his clothes until he only wore underwear and climbed up into the bed; four scientists working for Osborn secured the soldier to the bed and made sure the restraints held him down as tight as possible.

"Sergeant Brock Rumlow" Norman Osborn said, reading his charts on a tablet. "I trust you are aware of what you have signed up for?"

"I know what I'm doing" Rumlow said.

"Good." Osborn said and placed the tablet to the side. "This might be a bit uncomfortable at first."

Osborn retrieved a large autoinjector, holding a pint of a green liquid, and placed it by his test-subjects throat. Pressing the injector against Rumlow's skin, Osborn pulled the trigger and the liquid was pushed into Rumlow's bloodstream over the course of five seconds; the process made Rumlow scream from the pain as the liquid burned at his veins and arteries. As Osborn removed the injector, Rumlow was writhing, or tried to as his restraints kept him down, the pain making him feel as his body was burning up from within. Brock Rumlow let out a howl, a terrible howl of agony, of fear, of despair. He could not escape, he could not make it stop; as far as his senses were concerned, he was on fire, his blood was boiling and his innards were being torn apart.

Norman Osborn turned to look up at Strucker. "What you are seeing is quite normal. The chimpanzees reacted the same way. It is the mutagen that is aggressively burrowing into the genetic code of the DNA. He will be in severe pain for the next couple of hours. Should he survive, which I'm sure he will since he was the most suitable test-subject available, he will fall into a coma as the mutagen begins to rewrite his genetic structure. I am confident we will succeed."

Wolfgang von Strucker nodded as he listened. "Very good. If this is a success, we will begin building our new army as quickly as you can produce the Aryan serum." Strucker then looked at Doctor Lint. "Begin preparations for Operation Keizer. We begin."

Doctor Lint seemed to pause, as if the severity of the whole situation suddenly dawned on him. "Right away, Mein Fuhrer. Hail Hydra" he then said and left the laboratory.

 **XXX XXX**

On the other side of the planet, Director Fury sat in his office and waited for a reaction. Tony Stark was watching surveillance videos provided by the US military, showing the incident in Sokovia when the alien vessel was stolen.

"It's a suit very similar to mine" Stark eventually said. "Not as advanced of course. A cheap knock-off. My best bet is that it was made in Hong Kong. Those guys are really the kings of cheap knock-offs, their entire economy revolves around producing crappy replicas."

"But it is an Iron Man suit?" Fury asked. "Or something close to it?"

Stark turned to face Fury. "Yeah. Close to it, but not as good as the original. I really do dig the whole cloak and hood thing, I might actually do that myself."

"So who was it?" Fury wondered. "Who could have built a suit like that, apart from yours truly?"

Stark gave it some thought, pacing back and forth as he did. "I have no idea" he eventually said. "But I'm going to find out."

"Please do." Fury frowned and poured himself a drink. "For who ever that is, he just got away with stealing a UFO, and we have no idea where he took it. And the President of the United States would like it back."

"I'm on it" Stark said and left the office.

 **XXX XXX**

The Scimitar flew in low over the vast mountain-ranges and then circled a large castle, located on the very peak of a tall mountain, surrounded by clouds and snow-covered peaks. The alien vessel came in for a landing, slowly lowering towards the courtyard; the ground gave way and parted, revealing a hidden hangar beneath the castle and its courtyard, allowing the Alfheim fighter to vanish into the mountain itself. The hangar closed once the fighter had landed, the castle once more appearing as having nothing but an ordinary courtyard.

The man wearing the armored suit and cloak and hood stepped out of the alien craft and walked down the ramp until he set foot on the floor of the large, cavernous hangar, located beneath the grand castle. He was greeted by a woman of noble birth, her aristocratic upbringing evident in all things she did, in her eyes, in her posture, even in the way she moved.

"My liege" she said. "Welcome back to Latveria. I trust your trip to Sokovia was all you had hoped it would be?"

"It was indeed, countess von Bardas" the man said, his voice quite menacing through his suit. The face-mask of the helmet split open and revealed the man within as he pulled the hood back. "The enemy was, as I suspected, unable to track the alien vessel; it's stealth-technology is beyond anything we could even dream of." He turned to look at the magnificent vessel. "And now, all of it belongs to me. It's propulsion, its power-core, its weapons. Everything. And with this technology, Latveria will finally earn the respect it deserves."

"At long last" countess von Bardas said.

The man in the suit of armor smiled, quite devilishly, as he studied the alien craft. "History will remember the name Victor von Doom; the man who conquered the world."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	26. Nidavellir

**NIDAVELLIR**

The ship Skidbladner, a catamaran in the shape of two merged long-ships, with one massive triangular sail that collected light from suns and stars, left a trail of flaring sparks as its forty anti-gravity struts slid along the gravitational forces of the local star; a bright blue orb of light in the far distance. The fastest ship known in the universe, its four main engines burned bright red as they provided thrust.

Beyla stood by the controls, moving her hands between the four levers that operated the vessel. A large and voluptuous woman, her brown hair braided and reaching below her buttocks, wearing light armor with plating only on her shoulders and elbows. A shield carried on her back and two axes hanging from her belt by her hips. Byggvir walked up to his wife, carrying a great horn filled with mead, his head bald and his beard forked, a great cape covering most of his body.

"Wife" Byggvir said as he handed over the horn.

"Thank you, husband" Beyla said and took the mead and drank from it.

Byggvir turned around and spotted their destination and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't like this" he then said. "Njord is our king now, and not joining him is treason."

"We are under oath to obey Odin" Beyla reminded her troubled husband.

"And Odin commanded us to attack Vanaheim" Byggvir reminded his wife in turn. "And we are far away from Vanaheim."

"What are you two gossiping about?"

Skirnir climbed some stairs leading up from a lower deck, dressed in fine clothing and wearing expensive jewelry and chains of gold and silver.

"That" Byggvir said and pointed at the distant star, or rather, what orbited it.

Skirnir turned to look at their destination and nodded at the sight.

Beyla chuckled. "I can't believe we have disobeyed two kings in order to come here. I would say that returning home will be interesting."

Skirnir smiled and looked back at Beyla over his shoulder. "What? Aren't Odin and Njord known for their forgiving nature?" Skirnir and Beyla laughed while Byggvir remained concerned. Skirnir shook his head at the situation as he turned his attention at their destination once more. "Let's place our trust in Frey, and hope he knows what he's doing. Our lord and master is wise and cunning; don't forget that it was he who ensured that peace prevailed between Asgård and Vanaheim, and ended the war by convincing Odin to give up on his campaign. We are in good hands. Have faith."

The Skidbladner continued towards the enormous ring-world that was known as Nidavellir; a single piece of massive engineering, entirely circumventing the star at a distance that placed it in the habitable zone, as wide as two planets and as thick as a moon. Nidavellir, the greatest technological marvel in Yggdrasil.

Vidar and Vali stood in awe as the Skidbladner closed in on the massive ring-world, blotting out the sun entirely. They had seen many wonderous things in the universe, but nothing as impressive as this behemoth of engineering madness.

"Two thirds of it is dedicated to production" Frey said, standing next to the sons of Odin by the viewports of the forward-facing leisure-lounge, aboard Frey's personal ship. "Two thirds of the largest structure ever made, dedicated to factories, forges, smithies and laboratories. Eight out of ten of all weapons in the universe are created here. Half of all warships are built by Nidavellir's shipyards. Without Nidavellir, more than half of all conflicts and battles fought would have never taken place."

"So why then would the Forge Master aid us in stopping this war?" Vidar asked. "If war allows Nidavellir to thrive, why would they want to ensure peace?"

"Simple, brother" Vali said. "If you want peace, prepare for war."

Frey nodded. "Nidavellir will always find clients to purchase their merchandize. No matter if it means fueling a bitter conflict between age-old rivals, or to secure a stable peace between friends and allies. Vanaheim and Asgård has a long history of purchasing some of the most devastating weapons ever created from the forges of Nidavellir. If we can guarantee that that will continue, I am sure that the Forge Master will listen to us."

Frey, Vidar and Vali were escorted along a road by eight dwergur warriors and one administrator; the road took them across an amazing landscape of mountains, lakes, rivers and forests and vast fields of grass and flowers. Keeps dotted the landscape, great mansions atop hills and ridges. Farm-animals grazed the fields, old dwergur drank ale and smoked pipes, sitting on chairs and benches. Here, on this manmade region designed to provide all the comforts a dwergur could need, located far away from the noisy and smelly factories and forges, life appeared quite simple and inviting, like a place where you could settle down for good and forget all the troubles of the universe.

The dwergur reached no further up than the chests of the visitors, yet their shoulders were broader, their arms and legs thicker and their steps heavier. Their beards so large and thick, they covered their owners torsos and hips, revealing only arms and boots. The administrator dragged a heavy cloak behind him along the cobbled stones, a thick staff showing his status in dwergur society. The warriors clad in full-plate, wearing cloaks and banner-poles from their backs, armed with technologically advanced halberds that could crack armor at a hundred paces.

They headed for a keep that was in no way more extravagant than any other in this part of Nidavellir, large boars gracing around it freely, some dwergur servants tending to the needs of the keep and the surrounding area. Entering the keep, they took an elevator that hoisted them all to the topmost floor; as the doors to the elevator opened, they found the top-floor to be one great hall, the ceiling supported by six thick pillars and windows lining each wall, four chandeliers hovering in midair. They walked out into the great hall and found a single desk and behind it sat a female dwergur, leaning in over the desk and using various advanced tools to build a strange clockwork device. The dwergur by the desk, eyes covered by magnifying eyeglasses, her long har white as snow, her hideous face wrinkled like a dry prune. She dipped her tools into an open case and then moved them carefully to the clockwork creation she was putting together. But it was unclear what she was moving between the case and the device, as her tools did not carry anything between them.

"Lady Northri" the administrator said, "I bring you these visitors from afar. I present to you, Frey Njordson, jarl of Alfheim, and Vidar and Vali Odinson, princes of Asgård and heir apparent to the throne of Asgård."

The dwergur behind the desk said nothing, but merely continued working on her device, moving her tools between the case and the inner workings of her creation.

Frey took a step forward. "Forge Master. Forgive me for intruding unannounced. But I am here on a most urgent mission."

"Are you now?" the Forge Master said, never taking her attention away from the interior of the device she was meticulously putting together.

"I most certainly am" Frey said. "You must know of the war between Asgård and Vanaheim?"

"I know that Malekith has invaded Asgård."

The dwergurs response had both Vidar and Vali look at one another, desperation in their eyes.

Vidar stepped up to the desk. "Is Valhall holding?! Is the enemy held at bay?!"

Slowly, Northri removed her magnifying glasses and placed them on the desk, turning her eyes on the young prince of Asgård. "If you are so concerned about the battle, why are you not there, fighting with your father?"

"Forgive a young son and his concern for his father" Frey stepped in. "But the concern is well founded. The Black Prince controls the Blue Stone. I have seen it with my own eyes, the day I lost Alfheim on the field of battle to the armies and allies of the Black Prince. I know this enemy. And I know that not Odin, or my father, can defeat this foe."

"And now you wish Nidavellir to provide you with a weapon to turn the tide?" Northri asked.

Frey nodded. "The greatest weapon ever forged. The fleet and army of Nidavellir itself. The warriors of the Forge World."

Northri allowed a smile to grow on her lips. "Malekith will be just as eager as Odin and Njord to purchase our weapons. Malekith will provide us with the same wealth. Why chose a side then? Why join this war, if Nidavellir profits no matter who wins?" Northri got out of the chair and walked on over to another desk where she washed her hands in a bowl and dried them on a towel. "You are famed for your ability to create peace, Frey" she then said. "Your ability to bring about war is not as impressive, I must admit."

Frey smiled, a confident grin that was as charming and dashing as it was cocky. "Why else would I have brought the sons of Odin?"

Northri turned to face Frey, her eyes speaking of the intrigue she felt over what might happen next. Frey turned to Vidar and Vali and gestured for them to step forward.

"Well?" Northri said, sitting down on a bench. "Why should Nidavellir go to war?"

Vali slowly took a step forward, swallowed and tried to appear regal. "I am Vali, son of Oden of the House of Wodan. My father set forth to conquer the Nine Realms to ensure that there would be no more wars. He subdued all kings and lords and forced them to swear fealty to him, including your grandmother, the famous Forge Master, Austri. Nidavellir is sworn to follow Asgårds bidding. And now Asgård calls to you to join us in battle."

Northri listened, she nodded and got up from the bench. "Odin, asking for help? In times of war?" she then said, chuckled and shook her head. "Not likely."

"Coward!" Vidar spat.

Northri stopped and turned to look at the son of Odin, a mean look on her face.

"You heard me" Vidar continued.

Northri nodded, her menacing look never fading. "There is the blood of Wodan."

"You need not worry about our bloodline" Vidar growled.

Vali spoke next. "Without Asgård, what is there? Malekith ruling Yggdrasil? An age of madness! How will Nidavellir protect itself from such an age of insanity?"

Northri returned to her chair by the desk. "Malekith? You think Malekith will come out of this victorious? That Malekith will be crowned king?"

"He controls the Blue Stone" Vidar reminded the Forge Master. "He controls the Portal."

"Indeed" Northri nodded. "But who gave him that power?"

Frey took a step forward. "The Stone should have destroyed him" he said. "We suspect Loki."

Northri leaned back and gave it some thought, letting out a sigh. "Loki has set Malekith free and provided him with the Portal and the ability to control it. And Loki has united Alfheim with Jotunheim and Nifelheim. Against such an enemy, Asgård needs strong allies. Conveniently, Vanaheim has now declared war on Asgård. And that leaves us… the dwergur of Nidavellir."

"Honor demands that you do your duty" Vidar growled. "Honor demands that you come to the aid of Asgård."

"Honor?!" Northri said and let out a blast of laughter, slapping the desk with a hand. "Honor demands of us nothing" she then said with a wide grin. But the grin slowly faded and her ugly features turned into a foul frown. "Loki has destroyed all ties of fellowship that held Yggdrasil together. Yet, he has not lashed out at us… yet."

Frey walked up to the desk, walking past the two brothers. "Now you know why we are here. Before it is too late, good lady, we must ally. Come with me to Vanaheim. When my father sees that Nidavellir is preparing for war, preparing to come to fight side by side with the Einherjar of Asgård, then Vanaheim will join the fight as well. For Loki will not let such a powerful enemy, as Nidavellir, go untouched by this war. He will not risk that you turn the tide against him."

Northri looked at the Vanir and slowly began to nod. "Your ability to forge alliances is well deserved, Frey, son of Njord."

"Then we march to war?" Frey said, a faint smile on his lips.

Tremors shook the keep, blasts of shockwaves shaking the entire structure. Northri hurried to a window and the others followed. From the top of the keep, they looked out across the amazingly beautiful landscape; one earthquake after the other shaking it all, time and time again.

"What's going on?" Vali wondered.

Northri held on to the edge of the window. "Nidavellir no longer has to march to war. War has come to Nidavellir."

 **XXX XXX**

Fire Giants jumped down from their ships, and as soon as their feet touched ground, they went about destroying all things around them, swinging their weapons of glowing hot iron, using magic to send sprays of fire to ignite structures and melt metal. The dwergur fled as fast as their legs could carry them while more and more Muspelheim vessels came in for a landing, having breached Nidavellirs outer defenses.

Surtur jumped down from his flagship, denting the floor he landed upon. Around him, his warriors spread out, bringing destruction and fire to the famous ring-world. Surtur held up his sword, molten iron wreathed in blue hot flames, and then with all his strength rammed it, tip first, into the ground; instantly, a web of molten magma spread from where the sword pierced the ground, splitting structures and buildings as the magma cut through them, causing great explosions and setting it all on fire. The sword was freed from the ground and Surtur looked out across the chaos his warriors were causing, the havoc sweeping across Nidavellir.

"Burn it all" Surtur said. "Leave nothing untouched."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	27. Infiltrations

Thor took a peek around the corner and spotted the four elevators that could take them to the surface. Along with the thirty soldiers guarding the way out, the large room covered by six cameras and a central desk that also acted as a checkpoint. Thor smiled and offered a nod at a couple of administrative staff that walked past and then walked back to Jane and Erik who were drinking coffee from paper-mugs by a coffee-machine, trying to act casual.

"Close to thirty guards" Thor said. "Surveillance and officers that can sound the alarm at a moments notice. But if we remain calm, I am certain we can fool them and manage our escape."

"Remember these?" Jane said and held up her security-card, complete with a photograph and signature, belonging to a Heiko Jäärvi, a bald man with a massive mustache. "We need to use these to get out, and we'll get caught in a heartbeat."

Thor looked at his own security-card. "Hmmm, yes. I see your point. This is an ingenious security-measure. In Asgård, we rely on magic to keep our borders safe, but this works as well."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it does" she then said. "So what now?"

Erik sipped his coffee and took a look around, Hydra personnel moving back and forth down the corridors; it was strange to see so many people conducting their normal duties, like at any other workplace, but to know that they were all helping an evil criminal organization to undermine governments worldwide.

"They must get in touch somehow with the outside world" Erik then said. "There must be a communications-center of some sort."

Jane shook her head. "It will be just as tightly guarded as those elevators." She sighed out of frustration, but as she looked around, her focus was fixed on an air-vent in the ceiling. "They need to bring in air from the outside" she then said. "That means there has to be a ventilation-shaft leading to the surface."

"We are five-hundred meters below the surface" Erik pointed out. "And this is a military installation; such an air-vent will be equipped with filters to keep out toxic gas, and besides, it will most likely be too tight to climb anyway."

"Too tight to climb, maybe" Jane said. "But not too tight to send a signal through. All we need to do is build a transmitter and we can send a signal out of here."

Erik sighed and scratched his neck. "Jane, how are we going to build a transmitter? All we have are some guns and bullet-proof vests."

"We can do it, Erik" Jane said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We both can build equipment to study the stars with from scratch. How hard could it be for us to get a signal out of this place?"

Thor spoke next. "I'm with Jane. We will build your transmitter and let SHIELD assault this place and bring down Hydra with fire and cold steel. It will be glorious."

Jane patted Thor on his back. "Yes, I'm sure it will be." She then turned to Erik, "Let's get to work."

 **ASGÅRD**

Forsete and a handful of Einherjar held their section of the wall, fighting Frost Giants and Draugr that had climbed rope and grappling-hooks. Ull was doing what he could to provide support, launching magical bolts from his bow at the enemy from a tower. Forsete's axe cut draugr in half with ease and wounded giants with each swing. But they were too many; one by one, the Einherjar were brought down and slain.

Forsete parried an axe swung by a giant, the impact forced the old Aesir to fall over and drop his magical weapon and see it fall from the ramparts. Looking up, there was nothing he could do; the axe came down, covered in ice and frost, and as it split Forsete in half, his body and armor was encased in a thick layer of ice. The axe buried itself deep in the wall, sending spikes of ice growing rapidly in every direction, leaving Forsete frozen solid and split in two.

Heimdall swung his two-handed sword in great sweeping strikes, back and forth, cutting down a handful of enemies with each swing. To his left and right, the Einherjar held their own against the terrible onslaught.

Bragi, the renowned warrior-poet, armed with shield and sword, sang as he let his weapon taste the blood of his foes. "Feed the eagle! Sleep of the sword! Let the blood-ember drink of the battle-sweat! Feeder of ravens! Destroyer of eagle's hunger! Weather of weapons is upon us!" Bragi's voice was loud, pure and clear to listen to, his voice carried the song without pause despite the calamity of battle. His sword cut time and time again. Bragi was pushed to the ground, lost his grip on sword and shield, but quickly came up on his feet, armed with an axe and a large dagger, making use of both in the madness of the melee. "Icicle of blood! By flame fare-welled!" A draugr rammed a serrated and rusted blade deep into Bragi's stomach, bit his throat with dreaded fangs, before Bragi, howling with pain and a mad lust for revenge, stabbed the foul thing in the neck with the dagger and then lodged his axe in the beasts skull. Bragi fell to his knees, the draugr-weapon still in his body, blood freely pouring from his wounds. "Alas… it has come to an end." Bragi, the poet of poets, the great skald, fell over dead.

Tyr struck down Frost Giants with his heavy axe, swung one-handed despite its immense size. Taking aim, he unleashed a bolt of energy from its double-edged head, incinerating the torso of a giant, arms and legs dropping the ground smoking and burning. Tyr went on to swing his weapon, destroying utterly all that came within range of the devastating thing of war. Around him, the Einherjar made good use of the momentum Tyr's prowess provided them as he single-handedly forced the enemy to recoil.

The great robotic serpent of Jormungandr slithered its way through the crashed gates of Valhall, opened its terrible maw and spewed forth green fire, turning a hundred Einherjar to burning heaps of smoking flesh and molten metal. Jormin Lokison screamed where he stood by the controls on the robots back, right by its neck. He screamed with a mad lust for battle. And by his will, the giant serpent reached down with its head and using its jaws crushed two dozen Einherjar between its fangs of iron.

Ull leapt from the tower right before it was brought down by four Frost Giants who relied on their clubs and axes to cut it down like a giant tree. Ull fell all the way to the ground, landing on his knees and cracking the stones of the courtyard within the walls as he finally landed. He had little time to think as he was forced to launch three magical bolts with his bow in quick order to keep the enemy at bay; a horde of draugr, goblins and orcs charging at him, all flung violently away from Ull as the magical arrows plowed through them with tremendous force. Then the stones of the toppled tower began crashing down around Ull, and the mighty Aesir lord ran for all his worth to get out of the way as the tower finally came crashing down in a great cloud of dust and smoke where he had stood.

 **XXX XXX**

Up on a balcony, Odin stood with his spear in hand, one hand resting against the railing. He watched the battle unfold before him. The great and terrible robotic serpent that was the Jormungandr was halfway through the destroyed gatehouse, spitting fire are the legions of Einherjar defending the palace itself on the large courtyard between the walls and the palace proper. The Einherjar, commanded by Tyr, were arranged in a semi-circle, trying to hold their ground as the horde of enemies came flowing in over the rubble that once had been the gates. The enemy fleet had moved in and now hovered just outside the mighty walls of Valhall, engaged in deadly battle with Asgårds own fleet of warships that slowly pushed further inland.

The enemy was trapped. The Einherjar held firm within the walls, the enemy unable to bring their full might to bare as they were bottlenecked by the burning ruins of the gatehouse. At the same time, Odins brothers, Vali and Wé, attacked the enemy from behind, pressing the enemy horde towards the walls of Valhall, creating increasing pressure on the forces already trapped in the bottleneck. There was no escape. The armies of Nifelheim and Jotunheim were trapped and would not be able to withstand the greatest warriors of Asgård for long. All Odin had to do now was to wait for Malekith to make his next move.

 **XXX XXX**

The Eldamar came in close to the walls of Valhall, the Alfir warship slowing to a steady hover right next to the battlements. An airlock on the side of the mighty ship opened and a ramp extended to connect with the ramparts. Algrim, followed by four elite Svart Alfir warriors, left the warship and set foot on the walls of Valhall. From this vantagepoint, Algrim could see the terrible battle being fought far below on the courtyard. Turning, his saw the two fleets engaging one another, bombarding each other with massed volleys. Algrim nodded at the sight; the Einherjar had been drawn out, forced to commit all their forces to hold the armies of Nifelheim and Jotunheim at bay. And Odin's brothers and their armies had already made their move and committed themselves fully to the battle. It was time to show the Aesir just how arrogant they truly were.

 **XXX XXX**

Idunn was clad for war, wearing chainmail and armor, a shield on her back and spear in hand, a sword by her side and a beautiful helmet of silver adorned by a swan with its wings spread wide; she was regal, intimidating and spectacular all at once. She was watching the battle taking place on the courtyard from one of the many spires of Valhall. She was assigned to protect a couple of thousand of civilians who had taken refuge within the palace, together with a company of Einherjar. Having left her post to watch the fighting, Idunn gripped her spear so tight her knuckles turned white; being stuck up here in this spire, while her countrymen fought and died to protect their home, in the name of their king, was an afront to her very soul and character. She needed to be down there, in the middle of the carnage, she needed to fight and die for the glory of Asgård. A noise made her turn away from the battle and aim her spear at a window further down the hallway; she let out a sigh as she recognized the man.

"Hugin!" Idunn said and ran over to the slender man with black feathers attached all over his clothing. They embraced tightly and Idunn sighed with relief. "Thank all things sacred you are safe."

"No need to worry, my love" Hugin said and kissed Idunn gently. "The arrows of Jotunheim will never fly fast enough to catch me" he smiled.

"Those bastards will soon regret ever coming here" Idunn snarled. "I did as you asked. I helped Thor's friends escape prison. They went to Midgård as quickly as the light could travel and once they tell Thor that we are at war, he will return here with all the fury of his ancestors. Then the swine that has betrayed us will know true fear! They will all feel the wrath of Thor as he brings down the full power of Mjölner on their foolish heads!"

Hugin nodded. "You have done well, Idunn. You have made me so proud."

Idunn looked out another window, watched the Jormungandr roar at the skies. A frightening thing to behold, yet Idunn frowned with hatred at the site of the terrible monstrosity. "Their homes will be torn asunder. Their families will be flayed alive. And their memory wiped from the universe. These vile creatures will know the full extent of Asgård terrible…"

A great wing, feathers of sharpened steel, punched through her chest from behind, cutting through armor and flesh with ease, the metal drenched in Idunn's blood. As the metallic wing was pulled free from the body of the female Aesir, Idunn grabbed hold of the wall to prevent her from falling over. Confused, blood dripping from her lips, she slowly turned and looked at Hugin with eyes wide, her gaze saturated with fear, betrayal and hate.

Hugin, his right arm having taken the shape of a great wing made from polished steel, swept the wing left to right and severed Idunn's head from her shoulders without effort. The body collapsed to the floor and the head and helmet bounced three times before coming to a rest in a pool of blood. The metallic wing morphed into his ordinary arm, the sleeve covered with black feathers, his hand and fingers sticky with the blood of Idunn. Hugin watched the blood drop from his hand for a moment before he then took a step over the dead body and instead studied the battle raging between the armies of Asgård and the invaders.

"Oh what marvelous chaos" Hugin whispered to himself.

Then, the shapeshifter climbed the window and threw himself outside, fell several dozens of yards before transforming into a giant raven that instantly, with wings spread out wide, caught the winds and soared, circling the battle before leaving the terrible mayhem behind.

 **EARTH**

Commander Hill handed over a tablet to Director Fury who was sitting in his office. "There you go, sir" Hill said. "Banner is currently adjusting the particle-accelerator using what he has learned from the alien craft. Doctor Richards has assembled a team that can deploy the weapon in orbit using the Stark Orbiter. If Professor Xavier's calculations are correct, we should be able to neutralize the integrity-field that appears to protect the aliens from incoming missiles."

Fury studied the data on the tablet briefly. "Good. Finally some good news. When will Richards deploy the satellite?"

"Since Stark was kind enough to lend us his rocket, it will be in the air in a couple of hours" Hill said, folding her arms behind her back. "Sir, if I may?"

"Go ahead, commander" Fury said, still going through the data on the tablet.

Hill sighed. "This professor, Charles Xavier. What do we really know about him? He runs a school for gifted kids and now we are taking advice from him on how to deal with alien battleships?"

Fury placed the tablet on his desk and leaned comfortably into his chair. "Don't you worry about the professor, commander. We've had our eye on him and his school for some time now. I can assure you that the professor is a man we want on our team."

"He's a civilian, sir" Hill argued.

"So were Banner and Selvig before we picked them up. Hell, Tony Stark is still a god damn civilian if you ask him. And I'm inclined to agree with that bastard. If Charles Xavier has a way that allows us to take out those UFO's in combat, I will not turn my back on that opportunity."

Suddenly, Bruce Banner all but came crashing through the door. "I got something! I got something! The SHIELD satellite monitoring Sokovia, it picked up a radio-transmission. The signal was weak, but damn it, I was able to pinpoint its origin."

"Calm down, Bruce" Fury said and got out of his chair. "What sort of signal?"

"Morse code" Banner said, panting from having crossed the facility at full sprint. "Morse code, and it repeats the same message over and over."

Hill looked at Fury before turning her attention back at Banner. "What message?"

Banner looked at the director and at the commander. "Thunder God."

 **XXX XXX**

A home-made radio-transmitter and antenna-array was placed on the floor in front of Wolfgang von Strucker by Hydra soldiers. An officer explained what it was they were looking at.

"We found this in a ventilation-shaft" the officer said. "It transmitted a boosted signal to the surface. We were able to jam out the signal quickly enough, but not before it was allowed to transmit for close to thirty seconds. It's homemade, made from various parts collected all over the installation, and they used one of our comm-units to transmit their message out of here. It is my conclusion that the facility has been compromised."

Von Strucker stomped the equipment as hard as he could several times, shattering it into smaller parts with each heavy stomp. Regaining his composure, von Strucker turned to the officer before him.

"Make sure that Donald Blake and the two scientists are still secured. And prepare to evacuate the base. We can expect an attack within the hour."

"Yes, sir" the officer said and offered a Hydra salute. "And if the prisoners are still in their cell?"

Von Strucker frowned. "Kill them."

"Hail Hydra" the officer said and he and the guards left the room. Von Strucker looked at the transmitter on the floor and then could no longer contain his anger and let his boot come down hard on the device six more times, splintering it and bending it violently.


	28. War

**EARTH**

Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Falcon, all geared up and in their suits, ran through the Sokovian woods and came to a halt as they neared a clearing, taking cover among the bushes and trees. Up ahead was an old shoe-factory, six buildings made from red brick, giant chimneys reaching for the skies from two of the structures.

"Director" Steve Rogers said, talking over the comm-unit. "We've got eyes on the objective." Rogers nodded as he heard the order and then turned to the others. "We're cleared to go in."

Hawkeye readied an arrow while Black Widow and Falcon both pulled out their pistols and made sure that the safeties were off. Cap retrieved his shield that he carried on his back. As one, they all ran out of the woods, relying on the cover of darkness as they hurried towards the old factory.

 **XXX XXX**

Colonel Stryker was standing in a tent dedicated to acting as the headquarters of the US troops deployed in Sokovia when a captain walked up to him.

"Sir" the captain said, "we have confirmation that the SHIELD agents have moved out."

Stryker removed his cigar from his lips. "Where did they go?"

The captain smiled. "We have a drone tracking them as we speak. We got eyes and audio, sir."

Stryker grinned as he returned the cigar to his mouth and inhaled. "Get the truck ready. We're heading out" he said as he exhaled smoke from his lungs.

"Yes, sir" the captain said with a salute and left the tent.

 **XXX XXX**

The SHIELD agents deployed to Sokovia relied on stealth to enter the old factory, moving from shadow to shadow, staying away from open spaces and easy access points.

In the SHIELD headquarters, located on US soil, Commander Hill followed the agents as they advanced via satellite-images. "Cap, you are twenty meters away from the entry-point. It should be right in front of you."

Hawkeye took cover behind a pillar, up on a catwalk, providing cover as Rogers ran from cover to cover, making his way across the large factory. Black Widow moved past Hawkeye and continued along the catwalk, flanking Captain America as he moved. Outside, Falcon climbed a ladder and reached the roof of the large building and ran up to one of the massive chimneys; kneeling down, he bent his head forward and launched a small drone from his backpack, the drone extending wings and activating small rockets to give it thrust, the advanced drone taking the shape of a hawk.

At SHIELD, Bruce Banner spoke into his headset, watching the satellite-images as well. "According to our scans, there should be a deep hole right ahead of you. Deeper than our scans could process. Perfectly square, so it can't be manmade."

Steve Rogers found himself looking at an elevator. He stepped inside and positioned himself at dead center of the floor; he knelt down and retrieved a spray-can from his belt and placed a string of pink foam from the spray-can in a circle around him. Once the circle was complete, he made an X inside of it with the can and then took a step back. Within a few seconds, the foam began to corrode the metal of the floor and melt straight through it. Within a minute, the floor within the foam had collapsed and fell away, leaving a large hole.

Black Widow and Hawkeye quickly hurried to link up with Captain America. Hawkeye shot an arrow into the ceiling of the elevator and then was the first to climb down the hole; a cord attached to his suit and belt, connecting with the arrow in the ceiling. As Hawkeye lowered himself into the darkness of the elevator-shaft, Rogers and Romanova followed him down, hooking up to the cord as well.

At SHIELD headquarters, Commander Hill turned to Director Fury. "Sir, we're inside. They're heading down the shaft."

Fury slowly nodded. "This is it."

 **XXX XXX**

Wolfgang von Strucker was walking down a corridor together with six armed guards, three scientists as well as Doctor Osborn; the scientists pushing along the bed that had Brock Rumlow strapped down to it. They were in a hurry, as their steps clearly indicated. Doctor Lint came running up to von Strucker from the opposite direction they were all heading in.

"Sir!" Lint said, obviously agitated. "Sir, Donald Blake and the scientists have escaped."

"Of course they have" von Strucker said, never easing down his step. "They came here with the UFO to attract our attention and we took the bait and swallowed it hole. Evacuate everything and then detonate all explosives. SHIELD will attack us in force."

"Yes, sir" Lint said and nodded. "What about… Reinhardt?"

Von Strucker did slow down and stopped to think. Filling his lungs with air, his lips turned into a massive frown. "Leave him." Then, von Strucker continued down the corridor once again, his small entourage following him closely.

"Yes, mein Fuhrer" Lint said, a bit hesitantly. "As you command."

Suddenly, the entire base was bathed in flashing red lights and a siren that delivered pulses of sound that warned of danger.

Von Strucker knew what it all meant. "They're already here."

 **XXX XXX**

Captain America took point, making use of his shield to protect them all from incoming fire. Close to a hundred Hydra soldiers were firing their assault-rifles at the intruders, the bullets ricocheting off Steve Rogers vibranium-shield. Behind Rogers, Black Widow fired her pistols in rapid fashion, killing with every single or second bullet, reloading as soon as a clip was empty. Hawkeye launched an arrow down the corridor, their explosive tips causing terrible damage to both hostile soldiers and the interior of the base alike. Rogers then dashed forward, lunging into the midst of the enemy troops, engaging them in hand to hand combat, throwing his shield to knock them over, punching and kicking, throwing them up against the walls, slamming them into the floor. Black Widow quickly joined him, relying on incredible martial arts to crack bones and break necks with each step she took. Hawkeye remained behind, using regular arrows to snipe at enemies further down the hallway.

 **XXX XXX**

Up on ground-level, three US Marine Humvees and a large truck came to a stop half-a-mile away from the shoe-factory. Stryker got out of one of the Humvees and used a pair of binoculars to study the factory and its many buildings. Lowering the binoculars, he placed them to the side and lit a fresh cigar.

"SHIELD would only make a move if it meant hurting Hydra" Stryker said. "We're sending in the specialists. If we can clear out that hideout with our boys, there will be no limit to the amount of funding we'll receive from congress."

 **XXX XXX**

Von Strucker and the others following him came around a corner and were about to head across a large room that housed a small underground-train. But they all came to a halt when then found fifty guards knocked out on the floor and the walls riddled with bullet-holes. And they became truly nervous when the realized a lone man was standing in the middle of it all, holding on to a metal security-door like a shield and a large pipe, dented at several places, resting against his shoulder like a club.

"Donald Blake" von Strucker said with a snarl.

"Actually" Blake said, "the name is Thor Odinson."

And with that, Thor charged. The guards opened fire but hit only the door that Thor used as a shield. Von Strucker and Osborn quickly ran out of the way. Thor slammed into two of the guards with the shield, swung the pipe and struck a third over the head. The shield struck a forth to the ground, a fifth was kicked into the wall and the last guard was brought to the floor as the pipe came down on top of his head. Thor looked around for more enemies, but found the scientists fleeing for their lives. Looking at the train, Thor spotted Von Strucker running for all his worth and practically throwing himself onboard; seconds later, the train began to move and quickly gained momentum and left the underground station behind.

Jane Foster and Erik Selvig stepped out of hiding through a doorway that was missing the door itself.

"Was that convincing enough, you think?" Thor asked, resting the pipe against his shoulder once more.

Jane, taking a look around, nodded. "Yeah, I'd say that guy thought he just barely got away from here with his life."

Erik Selvig was one big smile as he was checking data on a tablet. "It's working. The transmitter is working at full capacity. We'll track him wherever he's going."

"Good" Thor nodded and grinned, pleased with himself. "He will lead us to their other hidden bases and we will deal with them as soon as we have burned this place to the ground."

 **XXX XXX**

A hidden hatch was raised out of the ground, pushing a thin layer of dirt to the side, allowing three minivans to exit at full speed, leaving the shoe-factory as quickly as possible. The first of the vans was blown apart as two rockets struck it, the drone that had been deployed earlier by Falcon sweeping in over its destroyed target. The other two vans came to a screeching halt and soldiers began to pour out. Falcon swept in, gunned down four Hydra soldiers before he landed a mighty drop-kick in the chest of a fifth, sending him crashing into two other soldiers. Falcon deflected several bullets with his wings before he retracted them and returned fire, gunning down three more of the Hydra guards. Falcon used his backpacks rockets to give him enough thrust to jump over one of the vans, allowing him to shoot the last two enemies from above, right before landing on his feet again. Overhead, Falcons drone circled before widening its search-perimeter.

Falcon activated his comm-link. "This is Falcon. Three Hydra minivans stopped outside the factory. Hostiles neutralized. Stand by for update on their cargo."

Falcon moved to the rear of one of the vans and opened it up, finding large canisters and boxes, all secured and locked down. And all of them wearing the international markings for biohazardous content. Falcon took a step back and was about to report in, when something caught his attention and he spun around with pistols ready. He was looking out into the dark woods and saw nothing.

Out of nowhere, something lunged at him, going at him like a mad beast. Falcon used his wings to parry the blows but found them torn to shreds by metallic claws. Eventually, Falcon ignited his thrusters and fled the fight by launching into the air. Without the wings intact, his flight was unstable and his landing a mess as he tumbled and rolled over his shoulder. The wings retracted and he ran for safety.

"HQ! This is Falcon! Unknown hostiles! Repeat! Unknown hostiles!"

Falcon's drone launched a pair of rockets to cover his escape, blowing up a couple of trees and leaving the ground on fire.

At SHIELD HQ, Commander Hill and Banner both turned to Fury with worry in their eyes. Fury was not worried; with arms folded over his chest, he was concerned.

 **ASGÅRD**

The Einherjar held. They fought like madmen, but they held. The enemy was trapped between the Einherjar and the Asgård fleet, caught in the bottleneck that was the fallen gatehouse. It was a slaughter. For every Aesir that died, six of the enemy fell dead. And the enemies of Asgård has no place to run, no place to hide; their only choice was to fight and to die.

It was Heimdall that realized all was not well. A sensation, that something was amiss. He took a step back, moved back through the lines of the warriors under his command until he came out at the rear of their formation. A thin sliver emerged out of thin air, a ripple of energy barely visible took shape in the middle of the courtyard between the palace the terrible battle. Then, suddenly, the very fabric of space was ripped apart and a large portal opened up; Heimdall could only watch as a flood of elven warriors came rushing through the portal, spears and swords ready to kill, wearing the armor of both Ljos Alfir and Svart Alfir. The armies of Alfheim attacked relentlessly, like an avalanche born of hatred and scorn. Heimdall had no time to give any orders, all he could do was charge headfirst into the thousands and thousands of Alfir warriors, and as he swung his sword at them, he cut down five Alfir warriors with a single strike.

From his vantagepoint up on the balcony, Odin watched in silence as the great flood that was the armies of Alfheim came charging through the portal and threw themselves at the exposed flanks of the Einherjar, cutting into the Einherjar formations like tendrils of obsidian and gold and silver. Odin nodded; Malekith had finally made his move. Alfheim had arrived to Asgård. The final battle had begun.

 **NIDAVELLIR**

A hundred thousand Dwergur warriors stood arranged in strict formation, clad in suits of armor and armed with advanced halberds, all crafted by the finest weapon-smiths that Nidavellir had to offer. The army was arranged out on a vast field of open space, the ground made from metallic plates, an area dedicated to allowing spaceships to pick up vast amounts of cargo. Ahead of the Dwergur army massive mountain-ranges reached for the skies and spread out to cover the horizon, the mountains in reality being enormous warehouses and storages that housed merchandize meant to shipped to every corner of the universe imaginable. The Dwergur army watched as the warehouses burned, walls collapsed and rooftops caved in, the fires rising further and further and growing hotter and hotter.

Slowly, the Fire Giants emerged out of the inferno, wearing heavy chainmail of iron, gauntlets of glowing metal and carrying enormous tower-shields made from solid magma. They emerged by the thousands, their steps heavy and sending tremors across the ring-world. The Fire Giants arranged themselves in a shield-wall, shields interlocked and their weapons of glowing hot iron held ready. Their eyes burning yellow, their hair and beards fiery red and wild and long. For the moment, the two impressive armies just stood and watched one another, hatred building up with every second.

Joining the Dwergur were Frey and Vali, both armed and dressed for war. Frey showed nothing but disdain for the enemy. Vali on the other was a bit more uncertain, fear hinting in his eyes at the sight of the might of Muspelheim.

Vali shook his head. "So many" he said. "So god damn many."

Frey, leaning with both hands against his antler-shaped sword, glanced at the son of Odin. "By days end, they will be far fewer."

It did not reassure Vali. "So will we."

Frey allowed a small smile to take hold over his lips. "The less that are still standing, the greater the glory to be had after the battle. Less heroes to share women with and less warriors to wrestle for ale and mead."

Vali sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back at the towering enemies. "I wouldn't mind sharing my glory if it meant an easy victory."

Frey placed his hand on Vali's shoulder and smiled. "That is why I am here. I am here to represent Vanaheim and share in the glory of Asgård. Be assured, young prince, there will be glory to be had this day."

"As you say" Vali said and readied himself for battle, holding his shield and axe tight.

Pushing his way through the giants, Surtur finally stepped out in front of his army and surveyed the enemy, armed with shield and sword, a horned helm on his head in the shape of a skull. Surtur then slammed his burning sword into the ground, and as it struck, lava shot forth from it like a snake and raced towards the Dwergur. The Dwergur tried to get out of the way, but they stood no chance as the magma-serpent slammed into their formations, burying hundreds of Dwergur beneath it before it finally came to a halt and cooled down, turning to smoking rock.

As one, the army of Muspelheim advanced, each step taken in unison, the shield-wall held firm through strict discipline, each step a thunderous boom as thousands of Fire Giants marched in formation, advancing upon their enemy. In response, the Dwergur army closed their ranks, held their shields together tighter still and readied their halberds.

 **XXX XXX**

The Skidbladner flew across a Dwergur-made mountain-range, complete with snow and beautiful lakes and massive glaciers. The ship slowed down only to dock next to an impressive fortress that was built into the mountain itself. Forge Master Northri was first to leave the ship and set foot within the great fortress, closely followed by Vidar Odinson; the servants of Frey remaining on the ship. Northri escorted Vidar into the fortress and once inside, Vidar realized it was in fact a massive forge set up within the mountain itself. They walked past glowing pools and streams of molten iron, great fires burning beneath to prevent the metal from cooling. Dwergur smiths filled molds and used hammers to beat metal into objects. The air was thick with smoke, black tendrils of fog hovering in midair like sinister serpents.

Two guards opened a massive vault as they approached and Northri and Vidar stepped through, continuing out onto a narrow bridge that reached out into a vast cavern; so vast that Vidar could not see the floor, nor any walls or the ceiling, the torches aligned along the bridge only provided enough light to illuminate the bridge itself. The air was cold in here, compared to the stifling heat within the forge, almost fresh to breath after having filled the lungs with sot and smoke. Northri and Vidar reached a platform made from stone that held three altars, each altar inscribed with powerful runes. Vidar walked up and placed himself between all three altars, each carrying Dwergur-made objects; a thick and heavy belt, a pair of gloves that appeared to made from iron yet were as soft as leather and a large rod of metal, the iron hammered into submission without finesse, the weapon covered in a thin layer of frost, the chill flowing down from it in thin veils.

"What is this?" Vidar asked.

Northri stood by the bridge and studied the items. "Weapons crafted on behalf of the king of Asgård. Odin wanted a fitting gift for the future king of Yggdrasil. Forged by our most experienced weapons-smith, Grithar. These items were made for the true heir of Asgård and the true heir alone, his blood and strands of hair mingled with the metal as the weapons were forged. These are the weapons we need to defeat Muspelheim."

Vidar turned to look at Northri. "Then we are doomed. Thor is banished to Midgård. If these weapons were crafted for him, what can we do?"

Northri was dead serious when she locked eyes with Vidar. "These items were made for you, Vidar. By your fathers request upon the day you were born. Only you can wield them. You are the future king of Yggdrasil."

Vidar did not comprehend what was being said. He could not grasp what he was being told. It was abstract, absurd and impossible. He turned around and looked at the items offered to him and did not even dare to think about the possibility to pick them up.

"We are at war, Vidar" Northri said and walked up next to the prince of Asgård. "The galaxy is at war, and only the House of Wodan can force peace upon us all. Only you can do this. If Nidavellir falls and her secrets falls into the hands of Surtur and Muspelheim, their terrible fire will burn the universe to cinders."

Vidar said nothing, his mind spinning. His eyes finally settled on the piece of iron lying on the altar directly in front of him; a thick piece of cold metal, uneven and dented from the abuse of the smiths hammer, patches of ice on it and frost covering it, thin veils of cold breath flowing down from it to cover the altar.

"It is called Gritharvölr" Northri said. "It is made from frost-iron from Jotunheim. With it, you will become a slayer of giants."

Vidar took a step closer to the weapon, eyes ever studying it and the cold it created like an aura around it. Slowly, he dared to reach out, his fingers inching their way closer to the grip of the weapon, bound with leather.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	29. A Talent for Trouble

**EARTH**

A hail of bullets bounced of Steve Rogers shield. Natalia Romanova stepped out of cover behind Captain America and fired her pistols, killing six Hydra soldiers further down the corridor. Clinton Barton was next to step out of cover, launching an arrow at the enemy and its explosive tip caused a violent explosion that took out another four Hydra guards. Rogers ran down the corridor, pushed a disorientated guard to the side, kicked a second down the hallway, punched a third across the jaw and landed a hit with the edge of his shield across the chest of a forth. Black Widow came running after Cap, launching deadly kicks and punches left and right at the enemy. Hawkeye used his bow and arrows to snipe hostiles that emerged further down the corridor, placing arrows in their throats and hearts.

They all took a moment to catch their breath as the last enemy was dealt with by one of Hawkeyes arrows. Looking around, three dozen Hydra soldiers lay dead or unconscious on the floor. A noise had them all ready for combat once more; looking down the corridor, they saw a Hydra soldier flying into the wall from an interconnecting corridor, closely followed by another soldier flying into the same wall. A third soldier came backing into view, firing his assault-rifle desperately at a target further down the interconnecting corridor; Thor charged the last standing guard, using a door as a shield, striking the assault-rifle to the side and then placed a heavy kick in the soldiers chest, sending him crashing up against the wall and landing in a heap on top of his two comrades. Thor looked around for more hostiles to engage and spotted the SHIELD agents.

"Friends!" Thor said with a grin. "Welcome to the battle! At last, Hydra will no longer avoid the wrath of SHIELD! I welcome you to take part in this glorious conquest!"

Jane and Erik came running around the corner and they all linked up in the corridor, standing among the fallen Hydra soldiers.

"Thank god you're here" Erik said with a smile and gave Hawkeye a great hug.

Jane sighed with relief. "We weren't sure you would pick up our transmission."

Rogers returned his shield to his back. "We picked it up alright. We have a satellite monitoring the whole situation. Good work getting a signal out of here. As for you being here at all…" Rogers then said and turned to Thor, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Thor shrugged his shoulders, resting the pipe he used as club against a shoulder and rested an arm against the heavily dented door he used for a shield. "Something had to be done. Your attacks against Hydra were misguided and cowardly. If you were not going to seek out your foe and fight them face to face, then I had no other choice."

"You stole a UFO that was the property of the US government" Rogers argued. "And now it has ended up in the hands of the enemy. Who knows what they will do with the technology in that spaceship."

"Not to worry, my friend" Thor said. "First, we will deal with Hydra. Then we will deal with whomever it was that stole the Alfheim fighter. I give you my word."

Black Widow reloaded her pistols. "Your word? That's all fine, but someone managed to get their hands on that UFO while it was surrounded by every super-power on the planet. Forgive me if your word isn't good enough right now."

"Look" Jane said and decided to get everyone back on track. "We can discuss the UFO and its whereabouts later. Right now, we need to deal with this base."

Rogers nodded. "Doctor Foster is right. We should secure the installation and secure as many computers we can find before Hydra destroys it all."

Hawkeye pulled an arrow from the throat of a dead soldier. "Well then, let's get going."

 **XXX XXX**

Falcon ran towards the elevator in the middle of the factory, turning and firing his guns out into the shadows as he backed into the elevator, firing wildly at anything, spraying bullets all over the place before he turned and jumped down the hole in the floor, dropping down the deep shaft below. Relying on his jetpack, he fell all the way to the bottom of the shaft and ran inside the Hydra installation.

"Cap?!" he called across the comm-unit. "Cap?! Do you read?! We're in trouble! We're in some serious trouble!"

Behind him, Falcon heard two loud thuds from the shaft in quick succession as the two mysterious hostiles had followed him down; he heard them growl and snarl, encouraging him to run even faster.

 **XXX XXX**

Thor could tell from the expression on the SHIELD agents that something was wrong. "What's the matter? What is amiss?"

Captain America turned to Thor and the two scientists. "Trouble."

Hawkeye and Black Widow readied their weapons and took aim down the corridor they had come from, while Steve Rogers retrieved his shield from his back. Thor prepared himself also, dented door as a shield and bloodied pipe as a club.

 **ASGÅRD**

The armies of Jotunheim, Nifelheim and Alfheim forced their way inside Valhall, killing their enemies in the great halls and corridors of the glorious palace of Asgård. The Einherjar doing their best to keep the enemy at bay, but no matter what they did, the enemy kept pushing further and further into the palace. On the outside, the Jormungandr and the Alfheim fleet had turned their attention on the Asgård forces commanded by Odins brothers, Vali and Wé, making use of the fallen gatehouse as a defensive position; having turned the tables on the Aesir army, Vali and Wé were now forced to try and attack that deadly bottleneck that had been so devastating to the enemies of Asgård. The Jormungandr launched balls of fire at the Asgård fleet, bringing down one of the Aesir warships in great flames. The Alfheim warships fired their cannons and the Asgård warships did the same, massive volleys of destructive energies filling the air above Asgård.

The army commanded by Wé charged the rubble that once had been the gatehouse of Valhall, Wé at the very fore of the army, climbing the debris and throwing themselves at the enemy.

"Death Has Come For You All!" Wé bellowed, his voice a vessel of pure hate and rage.

Wé jumped and slammed into a Frost Giants chest with his shield, toppling the great beast by force of impact alone, landing on its torso and split its head with his sword. Wé wasted no time and jumped down from the dead giant, landed in the midst of draugr and orcs, swung his sword and cut them down in droves and then threw his shield, its edge slicing through the bodies of the horrible beasts with ease before it returned to his grip. Wé looked up and saw the Jormungandr aiming its head down at him and opened its terrible maw; Wé ducked down beneath his shield and took cover as the unforgiving fire of the great serpent rained down on top of him.

Vali Borson ran up to the railing of his warship and jumped into the air, ramming his spear into the side of an Alfheim warship; hanging from his weapon, feet up against the hull of the vessel, he unleashed the powers of his spear into the heart of the warship, the great vessel coming apart in a great explosion that split it into six burning pieces that all crashed down to the ground. Vali held on to the hull as he fell, crashing into the enemy army beneath it and crushing a hundred warriors as it struck ground, bringing down three buildings in the process. Vali pulled his spear free and took aim at the enemy, firing its deadly beam into their ranks and cut them down as he moved the beam from left to right, the deadly energies unleashed by the spear slicing through flesh and armor alike.

"For Asgård!" Vali called out as he leapt into the melee, attacking the enemy in hand to hand combat, making use of his spear, both deadly tip and heavy shaft, to strike his enemies down, his cloak made from the wings of a dragon flowing behind him.

 **XXX XXX**

A portal opened in the great court of Valhall itself, allowing a thousand Alfir warriors to charge the innards of Valhall straight from the fields of Alfheim. Malekith joined them, stepping through the portal confidently, his scepter in hand, the Blue Stone glowing with all of its power. Malekith watched as Ljos Alfir and Svart Alfir alike spread out and secured the majestic courtroom, moving on to attack the enemy from an unexpected quarter. Malekith himself moved towards the impressive throne, the seat of Odin himself, climbed the stairs and watched the beautiful chair, made from gold and silver. His face twisted with a frown and Malekith struck the thing with the tip of his scepter, the throne splintering into a thousand pieces of rock and dust, turning into pile of rubble within the blink of an eye. He turned and watched as an entire legion of Alfir warriors marched through the portal in strict formation, their banners held high, their steps taken in perfect unity, some of the elven warriors flying on hovering wings, others riding great and terrible beasts of war.

A great crack sounded, Malekith looked up and saw the ceiling coming apart, a great web of cracks spread across the ceiling in a few seconds. Then, it all came crashing down. The legion of Alfir warriors was crushed beneath the great blocks of stone, rubble and debris that fell down upon them, enveloped by a massive cloud of dust. Malekith, having shielded his face with an arm, looked out across the devastation, five thousand Alfir dead, buried beneath tons of debris. Above, not an inch of the ceiling remained, allowing the sun to freely shine down on Malekith. The dust settled and slowly dispersed, and as it did, Malekith gripped his scepter tighter still. On a knee, with spear in hand, in the middle of the great calamity that had filled the golden court of Valhall, sat Odin himself. The king of Asgård slowly raised his head and fixed his one remaining eye on Malekith, looking out from within his helm, adorned with the two great horns of a ram. Odin rose to his feet, spear held in hand and despite his impressive beard, his frown was clearly visible.

"It was a mistake to come here, Malekith" Odin growled. "Not even the Infinity Stone can save you from my wrath."

"It is you who are mistaken, Allfather!" Malekith snarled defiantly. "It is you who cannot be saved!"

The Black Prince took aim with his scepter and with a blast from its tip opened another portal halfway between himself and the Allfather; a company of Frost Giants charged forward together with a great howling blizzard that covered everything with snow and frost. Odin held up his hand to shield him from the biting cold that washed over him and froze his clothing and armor. He then unleashed a blast from his spear, incinerating two Frost Giants instantly before he took three quick steps and jumped at a third; the Frost Giant stood no chance as Odin rammed his spear through the beasts skull and forced the giant to topple over.

Malekith turned and left the courtroom as quickly as possible as he saw Odin pulling his spear free and using it to parry the combined attacks of three Frost Giants armed with axes and clubs. Malekith walked down a corridor, the echoes of battle flowing down the hallways of Valhall. He found a small unit of elven warriors having defeated a unit of Einherjar and walked on over to them.

"The enemy has planned their defense well" Malekith said. "We shall regroup and gather our forces. Find Algrim and inform him to find a position that he can hold until I return with reinforcements. I shall go to Nidavellir and have Surtur assign a detachment of warriors to come to our assistance."

"Very well, mylord" the officer among the elven warriors said and bowed out of respect.

Malekith opened a small rift in space and time with the scepter and was about to step through, when suddenly, the scepter was pulled from his grip by an unseen force. The Black Prince turned, fury on display across his features, as he spotted one of his warriors holding the scepter. The fury, however, transformed into fear and awe as the image of the elven warrior came apart in veils of smoke and revealed his true identity.

Malekith hissed the name of the creature standing before him. "Loki!"

A mad grin split Loki's face as he took aim with the scepter and blasted each of the Alfir warriors in turn, each one transported away from Asgård in a bright blue flash of light.

The Alfir warriors came crashing down on the burning fields of Muspelheim, where Fire Giants stood waiting and instantly began pounding the elves with their glowing hot weapons.

Loki, grinning wildly, turned his attention to Malekith, but before the son of Laufey had time to unleash the powers of the Infinity Stone on the Black Prince, Malekith quickly jumped through the portal he had opened.

As Malekith landed on the metallic fields of Nidavellir, the passage closed behind him in the blink of an eye; around him the massive buildings made by Dwergur hands stood ablaze, great fires rising to the sky, blotting out the sun with thick layers of black smoke, the heat so intense it all but blistered Malekith's purple skin. He climbed back on his feet and looked around, trying to orientate himself; he needed to find Surtur, and quickly. And he needed to know why Surtur was attacking Nidavellir.

Loki held the scepter in his hands, studied the Infinity Stone embedded in the spear-tip, the swirling energies within the cube that held the stone a raging storm that bathed everything with blue light. Loki began to laugh, wild and madly, a sinister laughter befit a vicious jester.

 **EARTH**

Thor was first around the corner, closely followed by Steve Rogers and Romanova, Hawkeye following in turn with bow and arrow ready. Jane and Erik carefully took a look around the corner as the more experienced warriors advanced. Rogers ran past Thor and hurried over to Falcon; he was on the floor and as Rogers turned him over, they could see the terrible wounds that covered his arms and torso, not to mention the throat that was entirely ripped open. The amount of blood should have been evidence enough, but Rogers refused to accept it; he immediately began to try and revive Falcon, desperately trying to bring him back to life. The others felt the tragedy weigh them down. It was Romanova who in the end tried to get Rogers to accept fact.

"Steve" she said, a hand on his shoulder, kneeling next to him while Rogers applied CPR. "Steve… he's gone. He's dead. There's nothing we can do."

"The lady is correct, my friend" Thor said. "Your comrade has fallen. And I am certain he died bringing honor to his ancestors and glory to his own name."

"Glory?!" Rogers growled and looked up at Thor. "Glory?! The man's dead! Where's the damned glory?!"

Hawkeye forced them all back to the moment. "Target!"

They all prepared themselves for battle as four figures emerged out of the darkness further down the corridor, Captain America and Thor took point with their shields with Black Widow and Hawkeye behind them with pistols and bow and arrow. Jane and Erik ducking into cover behind them all.

"Whatta hell is that?" Hawkeye said as the figures stepped into the light.

"My Friends!" Thor erupted, his face split in a smile and he dropped his shield and club and ran on over to the four figures.

Siv, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg erupted with laughter in turn and ran to meet Thor, them all embracing in a massive group-hug, patting each others backs and shoulders, grinning wide with joy. Thor turned to the SHIELD agents with a smile.

"These are my friends from home" he said. "My most trusted comrades in arms. Great heroes of Asgård."

Rogers nodded. "Swell… I trust they're here to help."

"Indeed" Thor nodded and then turned to his friends. " _Why have you come here? Has my father lifted my banishment?_ "

" _No_ " Siv said. " _We came here to bring you back, against your fathers wishes._ "

Fandral sighed before he continued explaining as it was evident that Thor was at a loss. " _Malekith has most likely already launched an assault on Asgård, my prince. Asgård needs you on the field of battle in her defense. We are all needed against the armies of Jotunheim, Alfheim and kingdom needs you. Your father needs you._ "

Thor felt the weight of the situation. He was needed at home, his people were under attack, his family fighting the invaders on the field of battle. Thor turned and looked as Rogers and Romanova sat kneeling next to the body of Falcon, Hawkeye and Jane and Erik mourning next to them all.

The snarl of a beast caught their attention and they all turned to face the creature. The Asgård warriors readied themselves for battle, as did the agents of SHIELD. Slowly stepping out from the shadows were two creatures; two men, slowly moving towards them, great claws of polished metal extending from their clenched fists, eyes feral and wild, their lips trembling with anger and their throats rumbling with growls. Rogers and Romanova recognized the two creatures easily enough.

"Stryker's combat specialists" Black Widow said, freeing her pistols from their holsters.

Rogers nodded. "Wolverine and Sabretooth."

Hogun and Siv positioned themselves with their shields ready on either side of Volstagg, his twin-bladed axe ready to deal out punishment. Behind them, Fandral stood ready with his bastard-sword next to Thor.

" _I see your talent for finding deadly trouble has not faded with your banishment._ "

Thor frowned and spat at the floor to clear his mouth. " _Rejoice, Fandral, for that talent has earned us much reward and glory._ "

" _And scars_ " Siv reminded them.

Thor turned to the humans. "You should go. We will deal with these creatures."

Hawkeye sneered. "I bet those freaks were the ones that mauled Falcon. I'm not leaving them to you."

Black Widow cocked her pistols. "Me neither."

Captain America, shield on his arm, got up on his feet. "We're in this together."

Jane turned to Erik. "We better hide."

"Good idea" Erik said and the two of them ran the opposite direction.

Hawkeye frowned. "Let's do this."

The arrow flew, shooting past Thor, right past Volstagg's ear and struck Wolverine in the forehead, right above the ridge of his nose. Wolverine took a step back as the arrow struck, but that was all that happened. He reached up and removed it from his head and tossed it to the side, the slight wound instantly healing in a matter of seconds. Wolverine and Sabretooth looked at each other briefly and then turned their attention back at their enemies, snarling like mad beasts, holding their bloodied claws on display.

Hawkeye sighed. "Just great."

Wolverine and Sabretooth growled like feral beasts as they charged. Hogun and Siv took cover behind their shields and Volstagg let forth a roar of his own, axe held ready to strike.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	30. Monsters

**EARTH**

Siv and Hogun used their shields to parry the relentless and wild attacks made by Wolverine and Sabretooth, their vicious claws cutting straight through the shields and whittling them down with each strike. Volstagg growled and swung his axe when the opportunity presented itself; the blade struck Wolverine over the head and cut down across the beasts face. Sabretooth did not let down his furious attack, if anything, his efforts increased as he slashed time and time again at his foes. Hogun was soon forced to drop his shield as it was nothing but shredded and twisted pieces of metal. Siv stepped in to block all attacks made by Sabretooth, drawing attention and allowed Volstagg and Fandral to step up on her flanks and swing their weapons, battle-axe and bastard-sword catching Sabretooth by the neck and waist; Sabretooth was forced onto a knee and snarled with pain, axe lodged between his shoulder and neck, sword cut into his side across the waist. Siv struck with her own axe, hitting Sabretooth over the skull; the sound of metal hitting metal sounded like the clear ring of a bell.

While Volstagg, Fandral and Siv were all amazed that Sabretooth was still alive with their weapons buried in him, Thor and the others were equally amazed at the sight of Wolverine returning to his feet, his face regenerating before their very eyes, his exposed skull covered by polished metal that his flesh crawled over as it healed, skin forming on top of the muscles that had regrown. Wolverine snarled, claws extended and rushed them, jumped over Sabretooth and rammed all six blades into Siv's chest and brought her violently to the floor as he landed squatted on top of her. The claws came out in a heartbeat and slashed Fandral's leg and Volstagg's abdomen, spraying blood onto the floor. Sabretooth snarled as he struck the axe and sword from his body, allowing the wounds to heal, and lashed out with his own claws and Fandral and Volstagg, catching them both across the chest, cutting deep into their bodies.

Hogun swung his spiked mace at Wolverine, but the weapon was struck to the side by metallic claws and then Hogun was brought down as the other fist and its claws slashed straight across his throat. Thor grabbed Wolverine by the throat and slammed him up against the wall with such force that cracks erupted all around. Wolverine plunged his claws into Thor's sides, cutting deep into his body as Wolverines knuckles were rammed against Thor's torso. Thor grinned with pain but pressed harder still at Wolverines throat and began pounding the creatures face with punches, punches that forced Wolverines head inch by inch into the wall, crumbling the wall from the force the punches delivered into Wolverines skull.

Sabretooth didn't care about Thor and Wolverine; he ran past them, jumped over Hogun who was struggling with both hands to keep pressure on his wounded throat, and charged at Captain America. Black Widow fired her guns and emptied them both into Sabretooth's body, but it did little to halt his attack. Hawkeye placed an arrow in Sabretooth's throat, managing to piece it clean through, but even that did nothing to stop the beast from lunging at them. Captain America parried strike after strike, each slash sliding off his vibranium-shield, sparks flying as metal struck metal. Steve Rogers found his opening and landed a kick across Sabretooth's chest, sending the creature flying back several feet. Romanova, having reloaded her pistols, opened fire again, this time unloading at Sabretooth's head, eventually a couple of bullets hitting his unprotected eyes. Hawkeye landed another arrow in the beasts throat. The wounds had Sabretooth snarling with rage, blood bubbling in his mouth and throat, disorientated without his eyes. Captain America went on the attack, landing a strike with his shield across Sabretooth's jaw, kicking him over the knee, landing a punch over the face and slamming the shield over the ridge of the nose, sending Sabretooth hard into the floor. Black Widow and Hawkeye stepped up, pistols emptied into the beasts eyes and two arrows launched at the same time piercing the throat and floor alike.

Thor was still pounding Wolverine, by now his punches had revealed the metal beneath the skin, blood was everywhere and Wolverine's head was now halfway into the wall. Thor grabbed Wolverine with both hands and swung him around, slamming the beast into the wall anew, changed his grip and grabbed the predatory human by the ankles of his feet and swung him around once more; slamming his entire body up against the wall once again. Thor took a step back to catch his breath, looking down at the mess that was the remains of Wolverine.

Sabretooth was trying to pull the arrows from his throat, ripping one free then another, all while his face was slowly healing itself, his eyeballs wildly looking around while his growls mixed with the bubbling noise of blood in his throat.

Fandral crawled over to Hogun and retrieved a small flask from a pouch he carried on his belt; the green paste it contained he poured onto the wounded throat and almost instantly the bleeding stopped. Volstagg did the same with the deep wounds in Siv's chest.

"We need to get the hell out of here" Hawkeye said, placing another pair of arrows in Sabretooth's throat, making sure the thing was nailed to the floor.

Thor watched as Wolverine slowly began to stir, the bludgeoned face slowly coming back together. "You're right" he then said and turned to the others. "We need to find Jane and Erik."

 **XXX XXX**

Doctor Lint was running through the base, stepping over dead bodies everywhere, bodies cut to pieces, maimed and shredded, blood splattered across walls and ceiling. He had already emptied his stomach a dozen times, yet he could not prevent instinct to turn the stomach over and over. He entered a small command-center, here too bodies lay scattered in pieces, blood covering computers and screens. He found the computer he was looking for and began entering codes and passwords. A noise had him jump with fear, terrified to run into whom ever it was that was responsible for the carnage. He was relieved to find out it was Norman Osborn who stepped out of the archives, carrying several thick folders filled with documents.

"The Aryan serum?" Lint asked. "Good, we need the research if we are to rebuild Hydra. Once I've activated the destruct-sequence, nothing will remain of this place."

"But all the samples" Osborn said, struggling to carry all the folders and documents. "I haven't retrieved them yet. It might take years to recreate the process. We have a functional serum, doctor. We need to save it to continue our work, so we can perfect it."

Lint shook his head, ever entering codes into the computer. "There's no time to save the lab. The chemicals, the data, the chimps, it's too late. We'll rebuild, I promise you, Norman. But this facility has to be erased, along with everything in it. If SHIELD discovers what we have been doing here, Hydra's plans for world-conquest will be set back by decades."

"I've given you twenty-two years of my life" Osborn said as he walked over to Lint. "My work is done. I have given you the serum you asked for. I can't give you another twenty years. I have a son I've never met. My work here is done, doctor."

Lint shook his head. "I'm sorry, Norman, but Hydra still has need of your services."

Norman Osborn felt uncontrolled rage build up within him, it built up until he no longer could contain it. "NO!" he screamed and dropped the folders to the floor, the documents spreading out all over the place.

Lint was pushed away from the computer and Osborn grabbed a chair and began swinging, striking Doctor Lint time and time again, the poor doctor desperately trying to shield himself with both arms; but the arms were soon broken in multiple places, unable to provide any form of protection at all, after which the chair came down over his head a handful of times, until Lint was gruesomely bludgeoned to death. Norman Osborn stepped away from the body, its head and face caved in; he dropped the chair and took a moment to catch his breath, just looking at the terrible remains of his former associate. In the end, Osborn hurried to collect the folders and documents before he ran out of the control-room and continued down the corridor.

 **XXX XXX**

Thor and his comrades from Asgård, along with the agents of SHIELD and the two scientists Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, left the secret Hydra headquarters via the ramp the minivans had used earlier.

"Command, this is Rogers" Captain America said over the comm-unit. "Requests immediate pick-up. Repeat; requests immediate pick-up. We got wounded friendlies that need medical attention. And… and we have an agent down… Falcon. Falcon is down."

At SHIELD HQ, a somber mood settled at the news of the death of Sam Wilson, aka Falcon.

"Understood, captain" Director Fury eventually said. "We're coming to pick you up. Stay put and expect evac in five minutes."

Commander Hill moved over to a computer-station and sat down, activating the telemetry that allowed her remote-control over the Quinjet assigned to Sokovia. Via satellite, she activated the advanced fighter-transport and had it take off vertically and fly off at speed to pick up their agents and allies.

Bruce Banner studied some data that he could not really understand and walked over to Fury. "Director… we got some strange readings from the satellite orbiting Sokovia."

Fury turned to Banner. "Now what? More surprises on the ground?"

"Not on the ground, sir" Banner said. "In orbit."

Fury turned into a massive frown. "Get me Doctor Richards… Now!"

 **XXX XXX**

Thor and his companions took up a defensive position and aimed their weapons and attention at the ramp going down into the ground and beneath the old shoe-factory; there was no mistake that they truly feared that Wolverine and Sabretooth would reemerge.

Siv said something, armed with two of her axes now that her shield had been shredded. Thor glanced at Captain Americas shield and nodded in response to her observation.

"Steve of Rogers, your shield withstood the attacks of those foul creatures. Yet the shields of Siv and Hogun, shields forged in Asgård, could not. How has Midgård obtained such technology?"

Rogers took a look at his shield and the thin lines left by Sabretooths claws. He too was surprised, as nothing had ever even made as much of a scratch on the shield, no matter the size of bullet or explosion he had deflected. "No clue" he then said. "But I can tell you one thing; nothing on Earth has ever managed to even slightly damage this shield. Not ever."

"It's called Vibranium" Erik Selvig said. "The metal the shield is made from. It is the most rare substance on Earth. It's called Vibranium because it's molecular structure is constantly vibrating. It allows the metal an unparalleled ability to absorb kinetic energy."

Thor quirked an eyebrow at the description. "Sounds like ulfberth-ore. Only the Dwergur of Nidavellir knows the secret of producing such metal. It is the strongest metal in Yggdrasil, rivaled only by magma retrieved from the core of Muspelheim; Thurz-iron."

Romanova looked at the shield and the marks upon it. "Are you saying that the shield is made of an alien metal, and that the claws on those two bastards comes from an alien planet?"

Thor found it all suspicious, even hard to believe. "Why would Nidavellir sell weapons to Midgård?"

"The shield was made by Tony Starks dad" Rogers corrected Thor. "Back in the forties, during the war. Don't know where he got his hands on the metal, but Starks dad was the one that made the shield."

Jane too studied the shield. "Someone must know where the metal comes from."

Hawkeye clear his mouth of spit. "Seems to me that someone has a lot of explaining to do when we get back home."

At that point, Wolverine and Sabretooth came running up the ramp that extended down into the secret Hydra headquarters. They stopped the moment they reached the surface and set foot on the dirt; they were completely covered and drenched in blood, their own and the blood of others. Standing hunched, they appeared truly as savage predators with their claws extended from their clenched fists, their eyes wild with hate, their teeth grinding and bared to all, snarls escaping their throats with each exhale; monsters disguised as humans.

Thor and his friends readied themselves for another battle. The two beasts slowly moved closer, carefully taking one step after the other, just like predators that were sizing up their prey, waiting for the moment to lunge and cut flesh with fang and claw.

A deafening roar erupted from above, a noise so loud it demanded attention from everyone. As they all turned their eyes upwards, they saw several large vessels slowly descending from the clouds, vessels in the shape of long-ships, only so much bigger, with glowing oars sticking out from the sides. Then, a deadly barrage rained down and blasted the factory-area.

Thor pushed a toppled wall away from him and crawled to his feet. Around him, his fellow comrades from Asgård did the same. Captain America pushed his way out of a pile of rubble with the use of his shield. They quickly joined forces to dig out the rest from beneath the ruins; Romanova, Barton, Foster and Selvig all covered in dirt and dust, bleeding from multiple cuts and suffering several fractures each. Rogers, carrying Erik Selvig over his shoulder, turned to look as three of the huge long-ships came in for a landing, their glowing oars folding to point upwards, the great and massive sail that emitted a slight orange glow retracting into the thick mast.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Rogers said as he turned to Thor.

Thor glanced at the hostile warships just in time to see a full company of Kronan warriors walking down an extended boarding-ramp that had lowered to touch the ruins of the factory.

"Indeed, Steve of Rogers" Thor growled. "We need to leave now."

They all ran, carrying the wounded humans with them, and left the alien vessels and the remains of the old shoe-factory behind. The Kronan warriors spread out to secure the area, crushing the debris and ruins beneath their heavy steps.

 **XXX XXX**

He was an old man, close to death. He had lived a long life, seen incredible things, done horrible acts, committed himself fully to the cause. The one cause. Now, he was alone in his bed, surrounded by medical apparatus and bags of various liquids that helped him stay alive. A curtesy of a younger generation that had continued his work. His work and the work he and Johann Schmidt had begun so long ago. As the alarm had sounded, there was nothing he could have done. The medical staff that had served him for over a decade left him on his own, having fled like cowards at the first sign of danger. Now, he was on his own in his room, unable to leave his bed, together with this strange and frightening creature.

"Werner?" the thing said. "It is really you?"

Werner Reinhardt looked up at the strange being, not without confusion. The thing spoke perfect German, and not only that, but the voice sounded so familiar. So awfully familiar.

"It is you, isn't it, old friend?"

Werner Reinhardt, his lips trembling with advanced age, his eyes gray and watery, tried to remember who the stranger reminded him of. "Who are you?"

"It is me… I'm Johann. Johann Schmidt" the strange creature whose head was covered by badly healed skin, scarred and red from some unknown and terrible accident. A red skull.

"Johann?" Werner said, amazed and surprised. "Johann? Is it you? Is it really you?"

"Yes, my friend" Red Skull smiled and sat down on the edge, placing a gentle hand on his old friends arm. "I have returned. I have come back to finish what we started."

"How?"

"By the blessing of the gods."

 **XXX XXX**

Colonel Stryker and his men stood amazed and in awe at the sight of the alien vessels hovering in midair over the old factory, smoke rising from where their energy-weapons had blasted the site to rubble and ruins. They were even more in awe of the four creatures that were emerging out of the darkness, walking down the road towards them. Giants, literal giants, whose steps sent tremors through the ground. The US marines under Strykers command slowly stepped away, aiming their guns at the approaching giants. The giants in turn aimed huge clubs at the US troops, the clubs beginning to glow blue and green until they unleashed bolts of energy; the bolts splitting open Humvees and the large truck with equal ease, blowing them apart in great explosions, sending the soldiers flying and on fire. Stryker ran for the last remaining Humvee and jumped inside behind the steering-wheel and drove off as fast as he could, blasts of energy erupting to his left and right, just barely missing him, shaking the vehicle with each detonation. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Stryker saw the giant creatures moving among the burning vehicles, stomping their heavy feet down on the men under his command that he left behind.

 **ASGÅRD**

Loki stepped outside, walking out onto a large balcony along the walls of Valhall. From his vantagepoint, he could see the battle within the walls, the fighting taking place on the walls and the battle between the two fleets outside of the walls. Jormungandr howled and spat fire, warships unleashed terrible volleys of destructive energies and master-crafted weapons dealt death and punishment in the melee. Loki nodded at the sight and smiled confidently. Looking at Malekith's scepter, his smile remained as the weapon began to reshape itself, the black and the obsidian falling away like flakes of ash, revealing a new object of gold, of polished steel; a glave, five feet in length, its blade slightly curved and at its base, where golden shaft and polished steel linked, the Blue Stone was secured in place, shining with all of its power. Loki took one more look at the carnage and bloodshed before he turned around and with a single step, stepped through the very fabric of the universe and vanished.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	31. Destiny

**EARTH**

The news-reporter was in utter shock as she described the events taking place.

"An army of giants are marching across Europe. Already, a large portion of central Europe has been placed under their control and nothing has been successful in stopping them. The German, French and British armed forces have launched everything in their arsenal, short of nuclear weapons, and has been utterly and completely unable to stop the alien invasion. Poland, Hungary, Romania and the Czech Republic have already, according to unconfirmed rumors, officially surrendered to the aliens. And Russia is said to have withdrawn all forces from eastern Europe to prepare defenses of the motherland and Moscow. It would appear as if the attack on Bowie Creek City was only a skirmish meant to test our defenses, to explore our weaponry and technology. Now, we are seeing the full might of these terrible creatures. This is Elizabeth Brant, reporting from Bavaria, Germany, two miles from the frontlines… God help us all."

Director Fury turned off the television-set and then lit up a cigarette, despite being indoors and it being against SHIELD policy. "We have counted eight alien craft. And we suspect that they have landed a force of around a thousand ground-troops. Our weapons are unable to stop them. The French are considering dropping a nuke." Fury exhaled the smoke and turned to face the others joining him in the briefing-room. "I have convinced the President to talk the French out of it, because we might have a second option."

"What kind of an option?" Steve Rogers said, still in his suit, but helmet removed, his arms folded over his chest.

Bruce Banner took a step forward. "A burst of epsilon-particles launched from space that hopefully will disable the energy-shields they rely upon to protect them from our weapons. The Stark Orbiter was launched just over an hour ago and will deploy the satellite carrying the weapon-system in a couple of hours directly above Europe."

Fury inhaled through the cigarette, the tip glowing hot. "If we take out their shields, we believe our big guns should be able to damage them… to some extent."

Thor nodded. "It could work. The Kronan are not Celestials. They are mortals, just like you. Your weapons should be able to kill them, if they carry enough of a punch that is. Kronan are made of rock and not easily wounded."

"Rock-people?" Jane Foster said in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Not at all, fair lady" Thor said sincerely. "My grandfather fought them the last time they came here to your world. With the mighty hammer of Mjölner, he defeated the Kronan warlord, Kronos, and forced them back to their homeworld of Ria."

"Kronos?" Erik Selvig said and placed a hand over his mouth as a thought struck him. "A god used lightning to defeat a rock-giant named Kronos, here on Earth?"

"Indeed" Thor nodded. "Kronos, son of the tyrant Uran."

"Zeus and the Titans" Erik whispered. "Oh my god."

Fury exhaled a thick cloud of smoke from his lungs. "Let's stay focused, shall we? Kronans? Who and what are they?"

"They come from a barren world called Ria" Thor explained. "They have been the vassals of Muspelheim since my father became king. But I fail to see why Surtur would have sent them here?" Thor turned to his companions from Asgård. " _Why would Surtur send the Kronan to invade Midgård? Surely, he would rather attack Alfheim or Jotunheim? If not joining in on the assault on Asgård._ "

Siv shook her shoulders. " _The only thing of interest on Midgård these days, would be you, my prince_."

Fandral shook his head. " _I beg to differ, my lady. I would say that the presence of processed ulfberth-ore and forged thurz-iron is of great interest_."

" _Agreed_ " Hogun said and nodded, his throat having mended satisfactory.

Thor nodded in turn. "My friends have raised a valid concern. And that is the origins of that shield" he said and pointed at the painted shield worn by Captain America, "and the metal that protected the two beasts we encountered in Sokovia."

"Yeah" Hawkeye said, sitting with his legs up on a table. "Those guys were indestructible and their claws cut through the Asgardian shields like paper."

Steve Rogers looked at Fury. "Why has the United States government been able to create this shield, and those two monsters, using alien materials? What do you know, director?"

"We're all ears" Romanova said, sitting down on the table that Hawkeye rested his feet upon.

Fury sighed, removed his cigarette and put it out against his own desk. "Don't you think we have more pressing matters to attend to, as in dealing with an alien invasion that is only hours away from making the entire European continent an alien colony?"

Banner looked at the others and then at Fury. "We can't do anything until Doctor Richards has positioned that satellite in place. Our guns are useless until we deactivate their shields. I'd say that gives us time to kill, so why not tell us all about the Vibranium and where it comes from."

Fury was anything but pleased about the situation. "Alright" he eventually said. "During the thirties, an American expedition went deep into the African heartland. More specifically, they were searching for the kingdom of Wakanda. Wakanda was a place of legend, said to be overflowing with gold and diamonds. After many hardships, after having lost more than half of the expedition to disease, deadly injuries, hostile natives and animal-attacks, they found Wakanda. And when the expedition came back home, they brought with them a chest filled with ore. They told the United States government that they had signed a pact with the king of Wakanda, that the US would never ever interfere with the kingdom of Wakanda ever again, and as a token of the kings friendship, he had given the United States President a chest filled with the most valuable metal on the entire planet, as a gift."

"Vibranium" Erik Selvig said.

"Yeah" Fury nodded. "Vibranium. Howard Stark, Tony's dad, was the man that was assigned to unlock the secrets of the strange metal. And then the Nazis started some shit, and I guess you, Steve, know the rest of the story."

"Yeah, I do" Rogers said.

"Good" Thor nodded as he walk back and forth, having listened to Fury's brief history-lesson. "What about the thurz-iron? The two monsters created by your army?"

Fury had no poker-face, it was evident he was reluctant to tell them what he knew.

Jane walked up to the director, frustration glowing in her eyes. "Look! Tell us what you know, right now, damn it! We got aliens invading the planet and if the government has been playing around with alien objects for close to a century we need to know!"

Fury eyed Jane and then gave in. "Alright, sure. Why not" he said and got on his feet and rounded his desk and sat down in his chair. "It was called Weapon X. It began after World War 2, after we had shipped over all the Nazi scientists we could get our hands on. As you know, Hydra was Hitler's special division for creating and exploring alternative means for defeating his enemies. After the war had ended, US troops secured a Hydra facility north of Berlin. Our boys captured all the scientists and secured all documents and equipment. But that was not all they found and brought with them home." Fury retrieved another cigarette and lit it, once more letting smoke enter his lungs and be exhaled. "They found two test-subjects. And it had been horrible tests. I've seen the footage. The pictures. Hydra documented everything. They did things to those two men that still gives me nightmares."

"Project Werewolf?" Rogers wondered. "That's what you're talking about, isn't it?"

Fury slowly nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm talking about. What truly fascinated our own scientists back home, including Howard Stark, was the fact that the two test-subjects had metal grafted onto their entire skeleton. Their bones were encased in it. Indestructible metal never before encountered or heard of. The Germans called it Adamantium."

"How is that possible?" Romanova was stunned. "How could they have survived the surgery?"

Fury blew out smoke directly at the ceiling. "That is what makes it all more than simply fascinating, but quite astonishing. Our scientists discovered that the two test-subjects had amazing healing-abilities. They healed wounds instantaneously."

Rogers looked at the others in the room. "Just like the two men under Stryker's command. Wounds healing in mere seconds. Metal-implants right beneath the flesh." Rogers turned his attention back at Fury. "Wolverine and Sabretooth… They were Hydra's test-subjects. They were the two men the US army brought with it back home. Weapon X is Project Werewolf. They are the same men."

Fury filled his lungs with smoke. "Fascinating… and astonishing."

 **XXX XXX**

Sköll and Hati watched as members of their crew dragged a human with them into the laboratory located in the underground fortress.

"Place him on the table" Red Skull said, watching as the human was hoisted without any real care up on a table. The aliens backed away and Red Skull stepped up and inspected the human. "What a strange coincidence" Red Skull said. "Victor… to think we would meet again after so many years."

"You know this Folkir?" Sköll asked.

"I do" Red Skull nodded. "Indeed I do. This is Victor Kried, an old associate of mine. And right now, he has something I truly have need of."

Hati glanced at his brother and then back at Red Skull. "What?"

Red Skull looked up from the unconscious Sabretooth and at the two sons of Loki. "Adamantium."

 **XXX XXX**

The shipyard was abandoned and had been abandoned for over a decade. The mouth of the river was littered with old ships, not yet finished, husks and skeletons of great vessels that could have dominated the worlds oceans. But that was not to come to pass. Instead, small fishing-boats moved between the great metal-beasts, fishermen dragging nets from the water and fish with them.

Once, the building had been the main office of a successful international shipping-company; now it was empty, all things of value or use looted, vegetation slowly taking over and crawling its way into the various rooms and corridors. The office had once been a luxurious and pompous display of success, now it only had a simple desk, two chairs and some computers. The windows broken and shattered long ago.

Tony Stark looked down at the fishermen out in the river-mouth, tiny ants amongst the giants that were the half-sunk behemoths of half-finished ocean-going ships. He glanced over his shoulder and found his personal chauffeur, Harold 'Happy' Hogan, standing and waiting in with frustration boiling within him. The man sitting by the desk and going through his computer had been taking his time.

"Come on, Klaue" Tony said. "It shouldn't take that long. Who has a UFO to sell and who wants to buy one?"

"Right away, mister Stark" the Belgian man sitting by the computer said, wearing a pink shirt with green palm-trees, worn jeans, army-boots and carrying a Magnum-revolver in a classic holster on his hip. "You know, it's good to see you again after all these years. It's been, what, three years now? Ever since you decided not to build bombs anymore. With all the weird shit going on in Europe right now, I would think it might be a smart move to star selling bombs again, no?"

Hogan leaned forward, resting his palms against the table. "Look, pal. All you need to concern yourself with is finding that missing UFO."

"Alright, buddy" Ulysses Klaue said with a nod. "I'm on it. I'll find your missing UFO. You know, it would help if you had something else for me to go on. I know, a UFO is very specific, but who would advertise selling one? I mean, really? I'm pretty sure it wasn't the Chinese or the Russians. So do you have any other lead?"

Tony Stark sighed as he studied the fishermen down below. "The thief had an Iron Man suit. A terrible knock-off, but still, it was without a doubt an Iron Man suit." Klaue looked up from his computer, looking quite surprised. Stark turned around and put his hands in his pockets. "Who could build something like that? I mean besides me, obviously. Who is smart enough to pull it off? And who would wear it and dress up in a cape?"

"There is a rumor" Klaue said. "They say that Stane International has made some progress in recreating your technology."

"Stane?" Hogan frowned and looked at Stark. "That son of a bitch of a disloyal bastard."

Stark held up a hand to ease Hogan. "Obadiah Stane and my father went separate ways years before I built the first prototype for an Iron Man suit. Why would Stane International be involved in this?"

Klaue leaned causally back up against his chair. "Just a rumor. The rumor is they have a buyer. And that the buyer has received a shipment."

Stark walked on over to the Belgian man, hands still in his pockets, and studied his old associate from his gun-selling days. "Who is the buyer?"

"Don't know who" Klaue admitted. "But they say the shipment ended up in Latveria."

Hogan rubbed his face. "Perfect. Just perfect. Right in the middle of the alien invasion."

Stark gave it some thought and then turned to his chauffeur. "Pack the bags, Happy, and fuel the jet. We're going to Latveria."

Hogan sighed. "Off course we are."

 **XXX XXX**

Thor, Fandral, Siv, Hogun and Volstagg sat in a cafeteria located in the SHIELD headquarters, drinking coffee and eating pie. The attire of the Aesir and the Vanir, not to mention the rumors of them all being aliens, attracted the attention of all other guests who whispered and gossiped about the visitors from another world.

"How are your wounds healing?" Thor inquired and took a bite from his pie.

"They are mending" Fandral said and sipped his coffee. "The thurz-iron must have been forged at Nidavellir. How else could it have wounded us so? The Folkir are mortal and their skills and abilities should not be able to harm us in such fashion."

Volstagg put his hand where Sabretooths claws had cut him. "Mortals should not be able to hurt us at all. We are Celestials and beyond them and their pitiful existence."

"Come now" Siv interrupted. "They are proud and noble, as we are. We should not look down upon them."

"I agree" Thor nodded. "Lady Siv is correct. The Folkir are not like other mortals. They are worthy of our respect and we should not talk in such manner about them."

"Very well" Fandral said, mouth full with pie. "Let us ignore the Folkir then, for now. For we have more pressing matters to attend. Malekith is marching on Asgård and chances are that the battle is already underway. We should return at haste and join the fray."

"Aye!" Volstagg growled. "To battle and deliver my axe to the skulls of giants and elves alike!"

Hogun nodded. "The Kronan can be dealt with another time. First, we must come to the aid of our king."

Siv turned to Thor. "We can be back at Asgård in less than a day if we leave now. Your people needs you, my prince. Return to you exile when the wars are over, but now, you must join us and come back to Asgård. To do battle with the enemies of Asgård and Yggdrasil."

Thor sighed, drank some coffee and returned the cup to the table. "I would very much like to return with you, my friends. To fight by your side against all of our enemies and their combined might and hatred. To fight defending my people, my home, my family." Thor took a glance at all the humans in the room, then at the television up on the wall showing the desperate defense of Europe from the invading Kronan. One segment showed an alien warship hovering over a European city, gunning down incoming missiles and fighter-jets, blasting the city without restraint, killing thousands of civilians in the process. "That is the Nidhugg" Thor said, recognizing the long-ship, and his friends turned to watch the news as well. "Sköll and Hati are here. They brought the Kronan to Midgård."

"The sons of Fenrir" Siv said, a frown on her lips, the vicious pirates were well known across Yggdrasil.

Fandral spat at the floor. "Grandchildren of Loki" he added.

Thor took his eyes from the television and looked at his comrades, each in turn. "My place is here. It is not by chance that Loki's grandchildren have come here, bringing a Kronan army with them, while my father and his armies are kept busy fighting Malekith and the combined forces of Jotunheim, Alfheim and Nifelheim. And Malekith holding on to the Blue Stone, why would we care about anything but the defense of Asgård? No, my friends, Loki is a master of deception and has arranged so that all our attention would be focused on Asgård and Malekith."

Hogun nodded in agreement. "And with the Stone removed from Midgård, who would come to her defense? Who would care or bother about the fate of the Folkir?"

"But why?" Fandral wondered. "What would Loki want with Midgård?"

"It matters little" Thor said. "Loki has made sure that all of Yggdrasil watches the events taking place at Asgård. Yggdrasil will watch the battle of Asgård unfold and care not for anything else. Leaving Loki free reign to do as he pleases, taking this world with force for what ever purpose he has intended. I will not return to Asgård, I will not do battle with Malekith. My home will burn, my people will die by the thousands and my family will suffer… but it must be so, for if not, then Loki will succeed unopposed and all of Yggdrasil will suffer for it."

Siv could not hide her concerns. "If Malekith has the Stone, he could defeat your father. With the force he commands, he could defeat Asgård."

"I am well aware, my lady" Thor said, each word weighed heavily with the serious nature of the situation. "But for the good of Yggdrasil and all the Nine Realms, the battle I must fight is here on Midgård and not at home. If it means that Asgård must burn in order to save the other eight Realms… Then so be it."

The ceiling caved in, the floor collapsed, the monstrous sound of thunder shook the base and the mountain itself, throwing everyone off their feet. The three Aesir and the one Vanir all crawled back to their feet; the humans tried to do the same, disorientated by the immensity of the shockwave that had blasted its way down every corridor and room. Thor's friends gathered around the hole in the floor, located where Thor had been seated. Volstagg looked up and noticed the hole extended upwards through every floor, through the mountain itself, allowing a thin beam of sunlight to shine down on him. Siv, Hogun and Fandral all aimed their focus downwards, into the hole in the floor, realizing the hole continued through every floor for another eight levels down.

The door to the storage-area slid open and Director Fury was the first to enter, closely followed by Thor's companions, then Black Widow and Hawkeye and lastly by Bruce Banner, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig. What they found amazed them all, even the Aesir and the Vanir. Sitting on a knee in a small crater, surrounded by smoking debris and rubble, was Thor Odinson, dressed for war, Aesir armor covering his torso and limbs, a red cloak covering his shoulders and back, the winged helmet of polished metal on his head; and in his hand, crackling with electricity and trembling with power, the mighty hammer that was Mjölner. Slowly, Thor rose to his feet, studying Mjölner as static electricity danced between it and himself. Then, with a smile, he turned to look at his friends.

Jane was unable to grasp what she was witnessing. "Oh… my… god."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	32. As One Battle Ends, Another Begins

**ASGÅRD**

Thirteen Alfheim warships and four Jotunheim battleships left Asgård at full speed, chased by the Asgård fleet, their cannons bombarding the fleeing vessels. What remained of the invading armies were being cut down, killed without remorse or pity, no quarter given. Save for one man.

Jormun Lokison sat on his knees with hands shackled behind his back, covered in wounds, blood and bruises. Wé Borson stood next to Jormun, shield on his back, sword in its scabbard and helmet held under his arm; his armor and clothing, even his beard and hair, were black with sot having endured the heat of Jormungandr's terrible fire. The Jormungandr itself, that terrible engine of war, lay motionless in a heap, decapitated. Vali, the brother of Wé and Odin, walked up to Wé with spear in hand, its tip glowing and smoking after prolonged use in battle.

"Good shot, brother" Wé said as Vali approached.

"An easy enough task" Vali replied. "It was you who distracted the thing long enough for me to deal the final blow."

"Distracted?" Wé chuckled and looked at his arm, the cloth black where it had been set alight with flame. "Seeking cover, I would call it, to prevent my own demise."

Vali grinned and slapped his brother over the armor of his shoulder. "Like I said; distracted."

"Brothers!"

Wé and Vali turned and found Odin walking over to them, followed by Heimdall and Tyr, the king of Asgård carrying his shield on his back and his spear in hand, helmet on his head, his two dire-wolves walking right next to their master.

"The enemy has withdrawn in full from Valhall" Odin continued. "What forces they have left are falling back towards Heminbjorg and the Bifrost. One last push and we will rid Asgård of their foul presence."

Vali nodded. "They plan to destroy the Bifrost no doubt. Without it, you will not be able to retaliate as easily, brother."

"Aye" Odin acknowledged. "So let us not waste time. Brothers, I ask of you to reclaim Heminbjorg as quickly as possible."

"As you wish, my king" Wé said with a bow, after which he and Vali left to oversee the assault on the keep known as Heminbjorg and secure the Bifrost-portal.

"I shall go with them, my king" Heimdall said and gave Odin a bow after which he hurried after the kings two brothers.

Odin then turned his attention at the wretch in chains and on his knees before him. "Jormun" Odin said with scorn.

"Allfather" Jormun replied, unable to find the courage to look Odin in the eye, head hanging in shame.

"Lokison" Odin then said, hate flowing over his lips with a hiss, and the spear was plunged through Jormun's chest.

Jormun looked up at Odin, fear and regret in his eyes, coughing up blood before his body lost all its strength and fell limp like a rag, hanging from the spear that had him impaled. Odin placed his armored boot against Jormun's head and pulled the spear free from corpses chest. Jormun fell over, a pile of flesh and bone that was leaking blood.

Odin turned to look at Tyr. "Prepare to follow the enemy to Alfheim. As soon as Heminbjorg is retaken, we shall begin preparations to invade Alfheim and restore order."

Tyr simply nodded. "As you wish, my king."

 **NIDAVELLIR**

The Dwergur army unleashed a storm of deadly energy-blasts, each warrior armed with a halberd firing lethal particles from their spear-tips, each blast exploding upon impact with the Fire Giants shield-wall. Every now and then a shield succumbed to the barrage and the giant behind it was brought down in a hail of fire. The giants, in turn, lobbed great bolas of molten magma and red hot chains of iron over their frontlines, the bolas landing among the Dwergur formations and causing terrible damage, crushing, maiming and burning the Dwergur by the hundreds as each bola landed and bounced along the metallic ground.

Eventually, the Fire Giants reached the Dwergur lines, the shields parted and allowed massive melee-weapons to come crashing down, annihilating any Dwergur unfortunate enough to get caught beneath them, spreading flame and fire to Dwergur standing too close to the point of impact. The Dwergur charged forward, running to exploit the gaps in the giants shield-wall before the shields interlocked once more; their halberds striking at the feet and legs of the giants, bringing them to the ground by disintegrating their bodies from the knees down. The giants tried to step on the Dwergur, stomping them with their heavy boots. The Dwergur in turn gathered in small groups, ducked down and aimed their halberds at the sky, the giants feet being blasted apart as they came down on the charged particle-accelerators that were the spear-tips on the Dwergur-made halberds.

Vali Odinson saw a giant move his shield to the side, holding a sword ready to strike at the Dwergur company before him. Vali launched his axe into a throw with all of his strength, the weapon leaving a trail of glowing sparks as it flew towards its target, sinking into one of the giants eyes, cracking the skull beyond it until it finally lodged itself deep in the beasts brain. Vali cheered and pumped his fists in the air victoriously, but his moment of glory was short-lived, for the dead giant fell over, crashing down over the company of Dwergur that Vali had intended to save with his throw, the entire company crushed beneath the body of the Fire Giant.

Frey returned his antler-shaped weapon to be carried on his back and then instead freed a magnificent sword made from silver from its scabbard. Frey held it close to his lips and whispered softly to the blade. "Dance."

Frey let go of the weapon, and as he did, an apparition of pure white smoke stepped out of his body and held on to the silver sword with both hands; the apparition a copy of the Vanir lord, made from veils of smoke white as snow. The ghostly creature flew forward, surfing the air itself, sword held ready with both hands and took flight, shooting up towards the face of a Fire Giant; sweeping past the astounded warrior of Muspelheim, the ghost let its sword cut a deep wound straight across the giants throat before moving on to repeat the same attack on two more giants, the three Fire Giants collapsing with their heads all but severed from their necks.

Frey returned his antler-shaped weapon to his hands while he watched the apparition flying from one giant to the next, swinging the blade of silver at their throats and their eyes. "Dance!" he called out to the ghost and sword. "Dance the macabre dance of death!"

Vali, having picked up a halberd from a fallen Dwergur warrior, struck an incoming ball of glowing hot iron away from him with the use of his shield and then unleashed a blast of supercharged particles at a Fire Giant, disintegrating the huge warriors jaw as the blast hit.

The Fire Giants dropped their shields, letting the huge tower-shields of cooled magma fall on top of the Dwergur, each one smashing down and killing dozens of enemies, the giants stepping on the shields as they moved on to swing their weapons at the still standing Dwergur.

Frey's apparition cut its sword across both eyes of a giant, blinding the beast entirely. But as it moved on, it was suddenly caught by a large hand, the thick fingers grabbing tight around the thing. Surtur watched as the ghost writhed in an attempt to break free, its magic useless against his powers. Surtur growled and let out a deep exhale over the apparition, a terrible wave of heat escaping his mouth that began to dissolve the ghost he held in his grip; it was with a silent howl that the apparition came apart, its face twisted with agony as it was pulled apart a veil of mist at a time by Surtur's breath, until nothing remained, Surtur's grip empty and the silver sword fell to the ground, lodging itself tip first in the ground by Surtur's feet. Surtur struck his flaming sword at the Dwergur army, splashes of lava flying from where the sword struck ground, killing Dwergur in a shower of molten magma.

Frey threw himself out of the way as a giants axe came down towards him, avoiding the killing blow as he rolled over his shoulder and came up on his feet. The Vanir lord jumped and swung his antler-shaped weapon in an arch over his head, severing one of the arms of the giant that had tried to kill him with the axe. As he landed, he swung the weapon again and sliced off a leg of the same giant, forcing the Fire Giant to fall over in terrible pain.

Vali came running over to Frey and helped him back on his feet. "They are too many! The Dwergur can not hold!"

"We have to hold!" Frey growled. "We can not let Nidavellir fall!"

At that point, the Skidbladner flew in low overhead, blasting its cannons at the Fire Giants of Muspelheim. Vali and Frey took a step back the both of them as something dropped down from the Vanir ship.

Vidar landed on both his feet, wearing the powerful belt of Megingjord around his waist and the iron-gloves known as the Jarnglofar on his hands, the items radiating with power. A giant took a swing with his mace at Vidar, the weapon glowing hot, and Vidar parried the strike with a strike of his own with the rod of frost-iron known as Gritharvölr; the giants mace came apart in a thousand shards of molten splinters of metal, and then Vidar took aim and unleashed a great blast of magic at the giant, impaling the creature clean through with a massive spike of pure ice, sending the giant flying back to knock over another dozen Fire Giants.

Vidar held Gritharvölr high over his head and called out to the Dwergur. "Warriors of Nidavellir! Asgård fights with you! Now, fight with Asgård!"

Vidar charged on his own, jumped and struck a Fire Giant over the head with the rod of frost-iron, shattering the head utterly as it was instantly turned into solid ice. As Vidar landed and the giant came crashing down behind him, Vidar slammed his weapon against the ground and ice shot out from where Gritharvölr struck, a hundred spikes of solid ice shooting out in all directions, impaling over a dozen Fire Giants clean through.

The Dwergur let out a mad warcry as they followed Vidar into the lines of the Fire Giants, firing their weapons on the charge, swinging their halberds in close combat. Vali and Frey looked at each other, grinned and then let out a warcry of their own and joined in on the charge.

 **EARTH**

At Stark Space Center, a department of Stark Enterprises, people were monitoring the progress of the Stark Orbiter; the space-shuttle that had taken humanities space-program to the next level. It was currently in orbit of Earth, aligning itself for a stationary orbit right above Europe. Director Fury, together with Bruce Banner, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, entered the control-room and headed for the small group of people that did nothing but watch, but were as stressed as everyone else.

"Charles" Fury said to a man in his early seventies, bald and sitting in a wheel-chair.

"Nicholas" the man in the wheel-chair said in turn.

Fury turned to the various large screens that monitored the progress of the Stark Orbiter and its crew. "How are we doing?"

"We are in the final stages" Charles Xavier said. "They will soon deploy the satellite."

Banner held out his hand to Xavier. "It's and honor to meet you in person, professor. I would very much like to meet your Professor McCoy one day. His calculations for aligning the mandibles on the particle-field was worthy of the Nobel prize."

Xavier smiled. "Who knows, one day the world might be ready for a man of McCoy's many talents."

"If this works, professor" Fury said, "then I don't think the world has any other choice but to accept your teachers and their students for what they are." He then looked at Xavier. "Our saviors."

"That they are treated as equals would suffice, Nicholas" Xavier said. "It would suffice indeed."

Fury started to walk away. "Let's discuss that in private, shall we."

Xavier glanced at Fury as the director of SHIELD was leaving the control-room. Then he followed, using a small joystick to control his wheel-chair. Leaving the control-room, they headed down the corridor until they were alone.

"We need your help" Fury said. "We are launching a counter-attack against the aliens. We have a powerful ally that is willing to help us. I have already spoken to the British and their V-Battalion is ready to deploy. I am now asking you for a favor, Charles; if you and your friends can lend a hand."

"Going to war?" Xavier said and then looked out a window at the forests and mountains in the distance. "A key principle that I teach my students is that our abilities should be used to improve mankind, to improve society, and never use our abilities in anger."

"I know" Fury said. "But if we don't stop this invasion now, there wont be a society left to improve upon. I'm not even sure there will be any mankind left either."

"You know, Nicholas" Xavier said and turned to Fury, "the first time you came to me and suggested my students joining your Avengers Initiative, that was almost twenty years ago, I told you something. Remember what it was?"

Fury sighed and nodded. "No matter the deed, be it saving the world and mankind from total annihilation, your students would always be feared by mankind and hunted, abused and shunned." Fury leaned up against the wall and studied the mountains. Fury then smiled. "You know what I'm about to say, aren't you?"

Xavier smiled as well. "Yes, I am. And it is a compelling argument. To hell with mankind and save yourselves." Charles Xavier glanced at Fury. "V-Battalion you say? And who else?"

"Aliens" Fury admitted. "We got some aliens of our own."

"Intriguing" Xavier said. "There is another school, like my own, in Europe. In France to be more precise. An old friend of mine is running it. I am sure he will be willing to help." Xavier then gave Fury a most serious look. "As will I."

 **XXX XXX**

The Quinjet flew in over the small African country of Wakanda and its capital of Birnin Zana. It was a poor country and its only city reflected it; people lived in misery. Yet, the Wakandan government made sure that healthcare was free and that food was handed out to everyone with the aid of the UN. The royal palace, home to the king of Wakanda, was located on a hill in the middle of the city, overlooking it all from its tall towers. The Quinjet settled on a helipad on the roof of the palace; a small delegation of Wakandan officials stood waiting as Steve Rogers, Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton left the Quinjet.

"Captain Rogers" one of the Wakandan officials said, a man in his early thirties. "I am T'Challa, son of our king, T'Chaka. I welcome you to Wakanda."

"Thank you for allowing us to land" Rogers said. "As I'm sure you know, the world is in great peril and we need everyone to help out to stop the aliens from conquering us all."

"Off course" T'Challa said. "Wakanda is willing to help in any way it can.

Rogers nodded. "That's great. Because we are really interested in where you got your hands on the Vibranium. Since it is an alien alloy, from an alien world called Nidavellir."

T'Challa stood silent for a moment, just eying Steve Rogers. "The US government signed a pact many years ago…"

"That pact did not have a clause specifying our countries relations in case of an alien invasion" Steve Rogers pointed out. "We need your help. The world needs your help. Aliens have invaded the planet, T'Challa. We don't have time to mess around."

T'Challa nodded. "Very well, Captain Rogers. I will take you to my father."

"Thank you."

 **XXX XXX**

A Quinjet flew in over the southern coast of England and slowed down until it hovered in midair briefly before finally touching down out on a field. Exiting its rear ramp was Thor, Fandral, Siv, Hogun and Volstagg, all dressed for war. Three individuals stood waiting for them out in the field, wearing British army-fatigues, complete with red berets.

"Colonel Roger Aubrey, at your service."

"Thor Odinson."

"Yes, I was informed of your peculiar background" Aubrey said, giving Thor a proper look-over, hands resting against his hips. "Right, you look like a chap that can take care of himself."

Thor held out a hand at his friends. "May I present my brothers in arms. Lady Siv, daughter of Ull, the lord of House Aurvandil. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun, warriors in the service of my father, Odin."

"A pleasure" Aubrey said with a smile, barely visible beneath his giant mustache. "Right, these are my fellow agents; Captains Elizabeth Barstow and Brian Falsworth. We are the ranking officers of V-Battalion. We have a total of one-hundred and twenty agents under our command and we are ready to take the fight to the enemy. So what is the plan?"

"We will need all of your warriors" Thor said. "The Kronan are tough adversaries who are not easily bested. But first, we shall await reinforcements from the United States. I spoke with Director Fury before we landed and he has secured the support of powerful allies who will arrive in a couple of hours."

"Excellent" Aubrey said and nodded, hands ever on his hips. "The more the merrier. I must say, I can't wait to jump across the channel and get stuck in there. The frenchies and the jerries have had no luck in stopping these rock-giants. It's time to show these aliens some proper fighting-spirit, don't you agree?"

"I do indeed" Thor grinned.

"Until then" Aubrey said, "shall we head on down to the pub and grab a pint?"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	33. Secrets of Wakanda

**EARTH**

The helicopter left the Wakandan capitol and its palace behind, flying out across the dense jungles of the small African nation. Rogers, Romanova, Barton and Selvig joined Prince T'Challa in the helicopter and the westerners looked out at the beautiful landscape from the windows of the helicopter.

"Is the king on a hunt?" Rogers asked.

T'Challa smiled. "No, my friend. My father is with his people. The Panther tribe of Wakanda. The people living down there, they are not Panther tribe. They are of the White Gorilla, the Lion and the Crodocile. We help them, take care of them, but our duty is to our own people."

"The Panther tribe" Hawkeye filled in.

T'Challa nodded. "Yes. We go there now, to my people."

The helicopter continued across the treetops of the jungle, the hills and mountains, the valleys and rivers. Two hours later and the helicopter landed in a patch of dirt in the middle of five tall mountains, the jungle denser than anything the guests had ever seen. Exiting the helicopter, it was Erik Selvig that was the first to realize that they were alone.

"No car? No jeep?" Erik Selvig asked.

Rogers looked around and realized something else. "No roads" he added and turned to T'Challa. "Where are we?"

"In the lands of the Panther tribe, at the heart of Wakanda" T'Challa explained. "From here, we walk."

Hawkeye took a step forward. "Excuse me? We walk?"

T'Challa grinned. "Come."

T'Challa guided the guests to his country along a narrow path that snaked its way through the jungle, the heat pressing down from above, up the mountains. For close to two hours, they trekked cross country until they crested a ridge that allowed them a magnificent view of a large valley; it was like a dream, like magic, the valley, the rivers and the lakes, unimaginable.

"Perfectly circular" Erik said as he studied the valley. "Like a crater. Look at the ridges forming the circle, the great lake at its center." Erik glanced at Rogers. "A meteor hit the ground here centuries ago."

"Not a meteor" T'Challa said, allowing an enigmatic smile. "Come, it's not far" he then said and headed down into the valley.

Rogers, Romanova and Barton followed the Wakandan prince. But Erik remained behind, giving T'Challa's words some thought.

"Not a meteor?" he said to himself. "Then what?"

Erik hurried after the others and ten minutes later, T'Challa stopped and spoke into a comm-unit attached to his wrist in his own language. They were in the jungle, but the trees allowed the sun and sky to look down on the westerners. Rogers took a closer look at the sky, as if something bothered him.

"What's wrong with the sky?" Rogers asked.

The others looked up as well. "A force-field" Romanova concluded as they all noted the slight shimmering effect that appeared high above.

Rogers turned to T'Challa. "What's going on here?"

T'Challa glanced at the sky and then at Rogers. "We can not let your satellites spy on us when ever you wish, captain. Wakanda has a great secret that needs to be protected."

A strange sound travelled through the jungle and the SHIELD agents could not identify what it was. T'Challa was not worried which eased the agents to a point, but not knowing what it was that was coming closer was a position neither of them enjoyed. The SHIELD agents were all properly impressed and surprised to see a hover-craft, relying on anti-gravity technology, sliding in over the canopy of the jungle and coming in for a landing not far from where they were standing.

T'Challa was proud as he turned to the westerners. "Shall we?"

The prince escorted his guests to the vehicle and they all stepped onboard, sitting down in the most comfortable chairs they had ever tried out. The hover-craft took off and flew over the trees with just feet to spare. The SHIELD agents all got to their feet as they looked out the windows.

"Now you know" T'Challa said, "why our force-field protects us."

The city, housing hundreds of thousands of inhabitants, was unlike anything they had ever seen. Flying cars, hovering holograms the size of small buildings, neon lights, skyscrapers; it was like a scene taken from a science-fiction movie, Hollywoods wet dream.

Rogers managed to turn his eyes away from the incredible sight. "How did you build all of this?"

An hour later and the agents of SHIELD found themselves deep into the ground, having been taken into a large mine at the center of the city; an elevator had taken them all deep into the rock and they now stood in a large cave, a huge manmade hall excavated from the innards of Earth itself. T'Challa took the guests to a man several years older, wearing an expensive suit and surrounded by eight women wearing high-tech armor and armed with spears that appeared more sci-fi than medieval.

"Captain Rogers" T'Challa said. "My father, T'Chaka. King of Wakanda."

The king studied Steve Rogers for a moment, hands held on his back. "Welcome, Captain America" he then said. "Your exploits are not unknown to us."

Rogers took a look around the huge cavern. "What is this place?"

"This?" the king said and looked around as well. "This is the source to Wakanda's fortune. The source of her prosperity." He turned his attention back to Rogers. "In this age of great peril, we are willing to share it with you. To save the planet. Come, I will show you."

They walked further into the cave until they entered another chamber, as large as the previous one. What was found there, had Rogers and the others pause in awe. A huge ship, alien in origin, had been excavated out of the rock and soil. T'Chaka waited for his guests reaction and for the truth of it to sink in.

"Five hundred years ago" T'Chaka said, "this ship crashed in Wakanda. The goddess, Bast, survived the crash, having been attacked by demons and spirits. Bast knew that the demons would follow her here, so she gave the bravest warrior, Bashenga of the Panther tribe, her powers and her weapons. When the demons came, Bashenga defeated them in a great and terrible battle. Afterwards, the tribes acknowledged that Bashenga had been chosen by the gods, that he was their champion and he became the first king of Wakanda."

Erik Selvig walked past them all and studied the marvelous ship. "How did you manage to back-engineer the alien technology?"

T'Challa was next to speak. "Most of our progress has been made in the last century. Before that, we learned to use the devices that had survived the crash. For instance, the spears can fire bolts of energy with enough power to blow up an armored car, but only women can make the spears fire these bolts. Why, we do not know."

T'Chaka turned to Rogers. "We believed that Bast was a goddess and that these devices were from the gods. But now, we see giants made from rock invading Europe, and humanity is unable to stop them. Wakanda will do her part. I will order my army to fight the giants and reveal to the world… Wakanda."

Romanova shook her head in disbelief, looking at the large craft. "Where does the Vibranium come from?" she then asked.

"Yes" Erik filled in, excited about the prospect and an answer. "Where is it?"

T'Challa glanced at Erik and then the rest. "The Vibranium comes from a thousand crates, stored in Basts cargo-hold. From what we can tell, it was the primary cargo of the ship and we suspect that Bast was attacked because of this cargo. The ship also carried a thousand spears, all capable of firing blasts of energy."

"Sounds like Bast was carrying weapons to be used in a war" Hawkeye said, arms folded over his chest as he, in awe, studied the spaceship. "A cargo-hold filled to the brink with the galaxies most powerful alloy, and enough weapons to invade a country. I'm guessing someone had a good reason to attack this baby and bring it down."

"Sounds like it" Rogers nodded, him too unable to take his eyes from the ship.

A bright flash of blue light erupted and everyone turned around to find out what had happened. The warrior-women of Wakanda instantly aimed their spears at the stranger and Romanova and Hawkeye were quick to ready their own weapons and taking aim. Rogers, T'Challa and the king of Wakanda were not so quick to draw weapons, however, and instead took a moment to gauge the situation.

"He's Aesir" Erik whispered, basing his statement on the things attire and appearance.

"He's Asgardian, alright" Hawkeye said, aiming along his arrow. "And I'm pretty sure that that is our Tesseract."

Steve Rogers finally retrieved his shield from his back as he too spotted the bright blue device fixed in the glaive the creature carried.

"Who are you?!" T'Chaka demanded.

Dressed in armor and cloth of gold and green, two massive horns extending from the front of the golden helmet, the Aesir smiled madly as he watched the crashed vessel.

" _My name is Erik Selvig_ " Erik said, speaking a variant of Icelandic. " _We are not your enemies. Please, could you tell us who you are? Why you are here?_ "

The Aesir studied Selvig with some interest, the other humans looking on with some uncertainty of what was taking place. Then, the newcomer spoke.

" _Mortal, know me by my only name. Loki Laufeyson. The true heir of Jotunheim and of Asgård. Resist me and you will die_."

Erik took a step back, turning pale in the face. "Loke?" he said, pronouncing the name in Swedish.

"Who?" Black Widow said, keeping her guns aimed at Loki's head.

Rogers took cover behind his shield. "Talk to me, professor. What's happening? What did he say?"

Loki turned his attention back at the ship and slowly walked down its length, ignoring the humans altogether. All save for Erik. " _I have come here to secure the power-source of this ancient vessel. An engine made by the finest craftsmen of Nidavellir, engineering of such delicate touch only eight have ever been made. The last one ever created was given to the grandfather of Odin; the tyrant warlord Bure. The Skrull were fools when they attacked the Bastet, thinking only of its cargo, never realizing that the ships true potential was at its very core._ "

Erik dared to follow Loki, his curiousity overcoming his fears. " _Why did they attack?_ "

" _They were at war, of course, the Skrull and the Bastet people. Had this shipment reached the Bastet homeworld, the war would have ended quite differently. Now, instead, the Skrull wiped them all out, their entire culture, their entire population._ " Loki nodded, smiling. " _And Odin allowed it to happen, to ensure a quick end to the war so that peace would once more reign in Yggdrasil._ " Loki offered Erik a glance, a devious and satanical smile on his lips. " _It was Odin who told the Skrull of this vessel and of its cargo. All in the name of peace_."

" _What will you do with it?_ " Erik asked.

Loki studied the vessel once more. " _I will take its power-source… and wipe out all Folkir… for the sake of peace._ "

"You can't!" Erik said in English and turned to the others. "He's gonna take the ship and attack mankind! He's planning a world wide genocide!"

"Not today!" T'Chaka growled and slammed his chest with the palm of his hand.

Within seconds, a black suit of armor emerged from nothing and covered the body of the king, the helmet taking on the shape of a fierce and feral cat, the fingers equipped with long, sharp claws and gleaming metal.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" the king growled.

The warrior-women fired their spears, launching bolts of energy at Loki. Loki snarled and leapt into the air, spinning in midflight and landed on his feet right in front of the women and struck down two of them with a swing of his glaive, decapitating them with ease. A third was violently kicked to the side, smashed against the wall of the cave. The last two attacked with their spears, but Loki easily parried the strikes split their bodies in half with two mighty cuts from his glaive; one from shoulder to hip, the other across the waist.

Loki caught an arrow with his hand, the tip of it mere inches from his face. Hawkeye sighed and spat at the ground.

"I hate aliens" Hawkeye growled.

Loki tossed the arrow line a dart, hitting Hawkeye over the chest, the force of impact sending him to the ground, arrow lodged in his body. T'Chaka launched himself at Loki, as did Captain America, Loki relying on his glaive to defend himself for the two skilled human warriors. Erik and Natalia ran over to Clint and helped him, removing the arrow and applying first aid. T'Challa picked up a spear from one of the fallen women-warriors and with a fierce battle-cry, he joined in on the fighting, going after Loki together with his father and Steve Rogers.

Loki was having trouble as all three humans appeared to have increased strength and agility. A bright flash of light erupted from his hand and he was suddenly equipped with his cruel blade known as Laevateinn, using it and the glaive to parry incoming attacks. T'Challa was taken by complete surprise when he was grabbed from behind and thrown across the cave by a second incarnation of Loki, looking the same, dressed the same, armored the same; the only difference was that he was not equipped with a glaive but only a second version of the sword. T'Challa was quickly back on his feet and defending himself against the second Loki's deadly attacks, while Rogers and the king of Wakanda were both trying to overpower the first Loki.

"Keep pressure on the wound" Romanova told Erik and then ran to pick up a spear from a fallen Wakandan woman.

Black Widow jumped into combat, coming to the aid of T'Challa, her incredible skills in martial arts allowing her to keep up with both Loki and the prince of Wakanda. Erik could do nothing but pressing both hands against the chest of Hawkeye, Hawkeye himself unable to do anything but lie on the ground and do nothing.

Loki grabbed Rogers shield and swung it and Rogers around, letting go to through them both across the cave, crashing into Black Widow and T'Challa, the second incarnation of Loki having stepped aside in the last second to avoid being hit. The first Loki slashed T'Chaka across the chest, wounding the king despite the incredible armor he wore and then rammed the glaive's edge into the king of Wakanda's chest, impaling him.

T'Challa cried out with rage. "NO!" and threw his spear, the spear struck to the side by Loki's sword, the God of Mischief grinning like an insane jester as he looked between the dying king and his desperate son.

Rogers threw his shield at the second version of Loki, forcing him to parry the shield with his sword, which allowed Black Widow to launch a blast of energy from her spear directly into the gut of the second Loki. The twin instantly vanished, turning into a puff of smoke along with the sword in his hands. Loki pressed his foot against T'Chaka's chest and freed his glaive, letting the king fall to his knees; the suit of armor collapsed and retracted into the harness T'Chaka wore under his suit and shirt, leaving him with a deadly wound, beaten and bruised and on his knees, waiting to die.

Rogers ran and jumped, trying to land a punch across Loki's head, but was unceremoniously struck the side and violently crashed into the outer hull of the crashed spaceship, falling to the rocky floor in great pain. Loki growled as pain strung him; he ripped an arrow from his shoulder and tossed it to the side, his face an image of rage as he turned to look at Hawkeye, the man having defied his wound to launch an arrow in one last act of defiance. T'Challa and Romanova stood ready with a spear each, prepared to continue the fight.

" _It's been fun_ " Loki said, " _but alas, my work must go on, and this little skirmish must now come to an end. I bid you farewell… for now_."

A bright blue flash of light engulfed Loki and then he was gone in the blink of an eye. T'Challa instantly dropped his spear and ran up to his father and held the old man in his arms.

"Father… no… please, no…"

"It… it is too late… my son" T'Chaka said, his breathing slowing down with each breath taken. "I… am dead. You… are now the king… of Wakanda… you… must become… the Black… Panther." T'Chaka smiled at his crying son and wiped the tears with his thumb. "Wakanda forever."

As T'Chaka fell limp in his sons arms, T'Challa let out a terrible scream of emotional pain at the ceiling. Romanova helped Rogers up on a knee, and Rogers and Romanova both sighed, knowing there was nothing they could do to ease the pain of a son who had lost his father.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	34. Alliances

**EARTH**

Thor and his companions, along with members of the British V-battalion, stood waiting at a Royal Airforce base in the south of England. It was an impressive jet that came in for a landing and took everyone by surprise as it activated its VTOL capability, vector-thrusters igniting along its belly and wings, allowing it to perform a vertical landing. As the door on the side of the jet slid open and stairs extended from the craft to the ground, Thor and Colonel Aubrey walked up to the plane to greet the passengers. Eight men and women left the plane and walked down the stairs, their leader a man in his late thirties, wearing sunglasses that seemed to have glass made from a thin layer of ruby crystal.

"Welcome to England, ladies and gentlemen" Aubrey said. "I trust the trip across the pond was a gentle enough en-devour. Colonel Roger Aubrey, a pleasure."

"Scott Summers" the man wearing the sunglasses said and shook Aubrey's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you" Aubrey smiled. "May I present Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard and our ally in the fight against the alien invaders."

Summers inspected Thor from top to toe. "Not what I expected from a god."

"So people keep telling me" Thor replied. "I was told that you are people with exceptional skills and talents. Director Fury assured me that you could help in the fight with the Kronan."

Summer smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we got some skills." He then turned to a tall young man with impressive muscles. "Piotr, mind showing them what you can do?"

Before their very eyes, the large muscular man's skin transformed in the blink of an eye and became like polished steel, his eyes glowing bright yellow.

Summers smiled. "Storm?"

A young woman of African descent took a step forward, turned her eyes to the skies and held up her hands. Within moments, clouds gathered overhead, turning dark grey in an instant and soon enough, rain fell down on them all and lightning split the heavens with massive blasts of thunder.

Scott Summers turned to Thor, a smile in the corner of his mouth. "Hank! Warren!" he called out.

Stepping out of the plane and into the rain, were to figures that were anything but human. A huge monster, with blue skin and blue fur, claws on its fingers, wearing eyeglasses and an expensive suit befit office-employees on Manhattan. And his friend, a handsome youth of athletic build and a confident smile, with two huge wings carried on his back; actual, biological wings. The blue beast unfolded an umbrella to shield him from the rain.

" _A birdman_ " Volstagg said and turned to his friends. " _On Midgård_." Their previous encounter with Falcon seeming quite trivial at this point.

Fandral nodded, eyes wide as he studied the peculiar gathering of humans. " _Mortals with the powers of Celestials. A blue ogre, a birdman, a stormcaller, a man made of iron. We have underestimated the Folkir it would seem._ "

Scott Summers gave his friends a glance before turning to Thor and Aubrey. "So when do we head on over to France?"

"Right now" Thor said, a smile on his lips. Thor then turned to his companions. " _Once more, my friends, we head for battle in search of glory_."

Siv, arms folded over her chest, merely shook her head. " _You keep searching, my prince, and I shall go and grab it_."

Volstagg erupted with laughter and slapped Hogun over shoulder. " _You heard her, Vanir! Just grab it!_ "

Colonel Aubrey, with an eyebrow raised, turned to Thor. "I'm glad to see your friends appear eager to get stuck in there with these Kronan bastards."

"That they are" Thor grinned. "Come, let us foil our enemies plans and put an end to their foul plots and schemes."

"I do believe that plots and schemes are the same thing" Scott said and shrugged his shoulders as he did. "I'm just saying."

Thor ignored the comment and instead turned to address everyone present. "To France!"

 **XXX XXX**

Reinhardt was amazed as he studied his own appearance in a mirror, looking at his hands with some disbelief. A few hours ago, he was over ninety years old, but now he appeared to be in his early forties.

"Incredible" Reinhardt whispered.

"Just a minor display of the technology existing beyond our own planet" Red Skull said while operating a machine located in a laboratory, deep in Hydra's once secret Sokovian base. "The rejuvenation-process you have just undergone is a common medical practice throughout our galaxy."

Reinhardt chuckled, grinned and shook his head. "I can't believe my own eyes, Johann. I truly can not believe it. Even though I see it and feel it. Can you imagine, everyone will come crawling to us to make use of this technology; every politician and billionaire, every world-leader and dictator will sell their soul to make use of this technology. We could control them all."

Red Skull smiled and nodded, ever focused on operating the machinery. "Once their armies are destroyed, they will all come crawling to us."

Reinhardt watched as Red Skull carefully managed the machinery. Glancing at a table at the far end of the room, he saw the pile of flesh and blood that once had been Viktor Kried; the body was slowly repairing itself, reshaping itself after a terrible and invasive procedure that had all but butchered the poor mans body. Reinhardt did not mind the blood or the gruesome image of the slaughtered body, but he was all the more intrigued by the way the body was recreating itself, and what it was recreating itself into.

"Look at Specimen Eins" Reinhardt said, adjusting his eyeglasses resting on his nose. "What is happening?"

Red Skull took a moment to turn his attention away from the machine. "Incredible" he said as he too realized what was happening.

As Sabretooth's butchered body was healing itself it was transforming him into something else; thick claws on each finger, sharp fangs in his mouth, long hair and thick beard giving him a wild and feral look along with bulging muscles.

Red Skull walked up next to Reinhardt and they both watched as Sabretooth slowly healed himself after the vicious surgery, becoming something entirely other than human.

"The beast within is coming into view" Red Skull said. "This is who Viktor Kried truly is, what he has been his entire life. As I removed the Adamantium from his bones, I forced his body to recreate itself. And it has recreated him in the image of his soul. Look at him. At this beast of a man. Once we tame him, he will become our fiercest warrior. We should do the same with Hüwled. Where is Specimen Zwei?"

"I don't know where he is" Reinhardt said. "I don't know why Subject Eins was here. I haven't seen Kried or Hüwled since the end of the war. I have no idea how Subject Eins ended up here at all."

"Peculiar" Red Skull said. "We will find Subject Zwei eventually, I'm sure." Red Skull then headed on over to the machine, pulled two levers and sealed a valve and then pushed four yellow buttons.

The machine shut down and a lid on top of it opened up, allowing a rig to raise itself out of the machines interior, bringing with it the various pieces of a full suit of armor, the metal smoking, covered in oil that dripped from its edges. Red Skull grinned as he studied the pieces of the armor.

"Nothing on Earth can destroy this alloy. This suit of metal will be indestructible. I will be able to walk into any firefight and kill any number of enemies and survive it all without a single wound." Red Skull turned to Reinhardt and chuckled. "Nothing will stop us."

Reinhardt nodded as he listened. "There is an American agency, called SHIELD. They have a group of elite agents that could prove troublesome. I believe you know one of them quite well. Steven Rogers."

Red Skulls smile faded, scorn and spite filling his eyes. "Captain America? Is still alive?"

Reinhardt nodded. "I'm afraid so, Johann. And his allies are quite impressive."

"No matter" Red Skull growled. "The Kronan will deal with them all!"

 **XXX XXX**

Natalia Romanova exited the tall building and found T'Challa out on a balcony, looking out across the great lake that the huge city was built around. She made her way up to next to him and joined him in studying the spectacular view; flying cars and bikes, hovering cargo-craft and huge holographic commercials filling the space between the impressive buildings, people enjoying the lake on luxurious boats, swimming and fishing. The news about their king had not yet been made public.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Clint" Romanova said. "Your doctors say he will recover before the day is over. It's incredible."

"You are welcome" T'Challa said, hands on his back, looking out across his kingdom. "Our ancestors swore to the goddess Bast that her powers were only to be used to help, never to be used in anger. It pleases me that we could honor her in helping your friend."

"I'm sorry about your father" Natalia then said. "He seemed to be an incredible man."

"He was a king" T'Challa said, as if it explained everything.

"What will you do now?"

"Now?" T'Challa sighed and leaned up against the railing of the balcony with both hands. "Wakanda has lived in isolation for centuries, fearing the outside world. The moment we dared to let outsiders see with their own eyes our great treasures, my father was killed." T'Challa looked at Romanova, tears in his eyes. "The only reason he was down there, was to show you our great secret. He is dead because of you. Because I trusted you." T'Challa shook his head and looked at the lake once more, the sun reflecting from its surface like a thousand flares. "We have always known that to reveal ourselves to the world, would bring war to our people and see Wakanda destroyed. That is why we have remained hidden for all this time. My fathers death was a warning; a warning to not let the outside world in, to keep Wakanda safe. And that is what I intend to do."

"Earth is being invaded by aliens" Romanova reminded T'Challa. "We are hopelessly outgunned. With your technology, we could stand a chance of beating them back. If you help us, you would save the lives of billions. Isn't that what you promised Bast? To use this technology to do good?"

"And when we have defeated the aliens?" T'Challa asked. "When the world has seen the power of Wakanda, what then? When the world demands that we share our treasures, what will happen then? Will this technology be used for good, or for evil? What empires will be built, what wars will be fought? And how many innocents will have to suffer?"

Romanova nodded at the reasoning. "You're right. The Americans, the Russians, the Chinese, they will all use your technology to wage war, to increase their power over others and they will cause terrible suffering all across the globe. You're right. Mankind isn't ready to wield this sort of power and you were right to keep it hidden from the rest of the world." Their eyes then met. "But without this technology, mankind will get wiped out… for good."

T'Challa and Romanova entered the room at the hospital where Clint Barton had been treated and healed; Barton was talking with Rogers and Selvig about the whole situation when Black Widow returned together with the king of Wakanda.

"Captain Rogers" T'Challa said.

"Your highness" Rogers replied, a bit unsure what was going on.

"I will not reveal Wakanda to the world" T'Challa announced. "Mankind is not ready. But I believe that the agents of SHIELD might be prepared to embrace our treasures. So I will grant you gifts you might need in our war with the alien invaders."

"Our war?" Rogers asked.

T'Challa nodded. "Yes. I will come with you to Europe and together we will defeat this threat."

Rogers smiled and held out his hand. "You're damned straight we'll defeat them."

T'Challa shook Rogers hand. "Wakanda forever."

 **XXX XXX**

Victor von Doom sipped the wine he held in his hand as he and his guests watched the news detailing the alien conquest of Europe, the television-set located on the far wall of the majestic dining-hall of Von Doom's castle. Groups of twenty to fifty giants were spreading out across the continent, destroying all resistance with their powerful particle-weapons, smashing through towns and cities without any care at all. It was all truly terrifying.

"It's only a matter of time before they come here" one of Dooms guests said. "What will you do then?"

"I'm not sure" Doom replied honestly. "If I had weapons that could destroy them, I might fight. If not, I am not above the idea of joining them."

This had his guests turn their attention away from the news.

"Ally yourself with these alien monsters?" Wolfgang von Strucker said in disbelief. "Betray all of mankind?!"

Von Doom sipped his wine. "If it's either that or being killed, the choice is not difficult."

Von Strucker was about to explode, but managed to hold himself back to not offend his host. Another guest, a bald man with a well kept beard and wearing an expensive suit, turned to the news again, a glass of whisky in hand.

"We could wait" the bald man said. "The US, the brits, the French, the Russians, they wont give up without a fight. Hell, chances are they will nuke this entire continent in the next couple of days. Assuming we survive it all, every government in the world will be willing to buy our combat-suits at ten times the actual value, to protect themselves from future alien invasions."

"This is not the time to try and make money!" Von Strucker argued. "If we do not act, the Aryan race will be forced into slavery for the next one-thousand years. And that is something I can not allow!"

"I am sorry, baron" Doom said, sipping his wine, "but I'm not entirely sure that that is up to you anymore."

"You will not help me?" von Strucker said, looking at Von Doom. "You will abandon the cause?!"

"I was never a part of the cause" Doom corrected von Strucker. "We have been business associates, that is all. And quite successful business associates as well, I will confess."

"So we're back to talking profits?" the bald man said, smoking a cigar in between drinking from his whisky.

Doom nodded. "Indeed we are, Obadiah. Indeed we are. We will wait, as you suggested, and let the superpowers of the world deal with these aliens. In the meantime, we will do what we can to survive. And when the war is over, I am confident that the world will be ready to be conquered by Victor Von Doom."

"Conquered by you?" Von Strucker said, not following Doom's reasoning at all. "What makes you think you could conquer the world? And why would Hydra bow to you?"

"Because" Von Doom said, "Stane International has the technology I need and Hydra has the connections and the manpower. And I have the ambition to make it all happen. Combine our capabilities and we could force every government on the planet to accept my rule."

"Your rule?" Von Strucker said and almost began to laugh. "Hydra has no intention of bowing to a mongrel prince like you. Look at you, your blood is more Slavic than Aryan! Why should Hydra help you?!"

Von Doom said nothing. Instead, he held out his hand and seemed to grip something in the thin air with his fingers. Obadiah Stane did at first not realize what he was witnessing, as Wolfgang Von Strucker began to choke, holding his hands around his own throat in a vain attempt to open his airways. Von Strucker's eyes were wide with fear, unable to grasp what was happening to him. Von Doom was calm, confident, almost arrogant as his fingers slowly closed in towards the palm of his hand.

"There is more in this world than your ignorant and misguided philosophy about genetic purity" Von Doom said calmly. "There is more than genetics, more than technology" he said, glancing at Obadiah Stane. "So much more."

The invisible grip on Von Struckers throat vanished and the leader of Hydra fell to his knees as he desperately filled his lungs with air, his complexion slowly turning to normal from having taken on a slight shade of blue. Obadiah drank a mouthful of his whisky and swallowed it all down in one go. Von Doom in turn sipped his wine without a care in the world.

"You see" Doom said, "there is a whole universe out there, filled with unimaginable wonders and powers your small minds can't even begin to dream about. How could you, if all you dream about is to breed a human like some canine, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Pathetic."

Von Strucker slowly got back on his feet, stroking his aching throat, still having some issue breathing due to his swollen windpipes. Obadiah inhaled through his cigar and filled his lungs with addictive smoke.

"So…" Obadiah carefully said, not wanting to be choked out himself, "… do we still try out our Warmonger combat-armor against the aliens?"

"Off course" Von Doom said. "It will be quite interesting."

At that point, Baroness Lucia Von Bardas entered the huge dining-hall, ever appearing the uptight aristrocrat. "My liege" she said, "a private jet is about to land at Doomport, belonging to Tony Stark."

The news had Obadiah Stane swallow down another mouthful of whisky and chew on his cigar. Von Doom sipped his wine as he gave it a moments thought.

"Very interesting" Doom then said and took another sip of wine.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	35. Encounters with the Devil

**EARTH**

A huge screen depicted the European continent and the movement and placement of more than a million soldiers and thousands of tanks, along with long-range missiles launched against various targets. Red icons indicated Kronan activity and their movements. So far, nothing had been able to stop their progress.

"Two-hundred hostiles are moving into Germany, divided into four detachments" General Ryker said, shaking his head, hands in his pockets, as he studied the strategical situation.

"And another one-hundred have entered France" General Ross added. "Of those, fifty aliens are heading straight for Paris."

"And another two-hundred are stationed in Sokovia" Director Fury said. "For whatever reason, they seem intent on protecting their initial landing-zone."

General Ryker nodded at the conclusion. "Their largest spaceship has not left Sokovia either. It keeps hovering over their primary LZ. The other seven are spread out across Europe, with the rest of the rock-giants, gunning down every plane and missile we send after them or their ground-forces. The Russian's have pulled everything back to defend Moscow; they assume an attack is inevitable."

"Meanwhile" General Ross filled in, "six European countries have already formally surrendered to the alien invaders without even a fight." He sighed and shook his head. "If SHIELD and V-battalion aren't able to slow down this invasion… the President has agreed to make a joint nuclear attack together with the brits and the French."

Fury lowered his head, concern being redundant to express his mindset. Yet, he understood why such a drastic measure was being considered. In fact, he agreed with it. If Thor, a god in almost the literal sense of the word, could not stop these aliens, then there was no other option.

Charles Xavier was as concerned as the rest of them as he watched the unstoppable alien invaders, depicted as red icons on the large map. "I wonder what they're after."

Fury glanced at the man in the wheel-chair. "Habitable planets are most likely valuable commodities. That's my guess why they're here."

Xavier gave it some thought. "I will return to the Xavier Institute. I have equipment there that could help us discover what they are after. If we can find out why they have come, then perhaps we can convince them to leave."

General Ross raised an eyebrow. "What sort of equipment?"

Xavier smiled. "Technical equipment, general. You will hear from me as soon as I have something to report."

And with that, Xavier left the control-room, the generals and Fury looking on.

"Are you sure about this, Fury?" General Ryker said. "Can we trust these… mutants?"

Fury, ignoring being indoors, lit up a cigarette. "They have stayed out of our business since the sixties, general. With the assurance that we stay out of theirs. Now, they are willing to help. I trust them."

"I don't know" General Ross said, looking at a blue icon with the attached codename of _Unit X_ that was moving across the English channel towards France. "Your reports on their abilities and activities, director, it has a great many people concerned in Washington."

Fury exhaled smoke. "If we survive this, I'm sure that Washington will be feeling gratitude, instead of concern."

General Ross folded his arms over his chest, ever watching the strategical situation evolve in Europe. "We'll see, director. We'll see."

 **XXX XXX**

Bruce Banner and Jane Foster sat in the cafeteria, drinking coffee and watching the news. It all seemed hopeless; the aliens unstoppable.

"Will it work?" Jane asked.

"I'm sure it will" Banner said. "If we can disable their shields, I don't see why our guns and bombs shouldn't be able to damage them somehow."

"I bet those giants will be quite surprised when Thor shows up" Jane then said, managing a smile.

Banner chuckled and drank his coffee. "Yeah, I imagine they will. I guess they figured that all the Asgardians would be defending their homeworld from invasion, leaving our planet wide open for the Kronan to move in and take over." He then shook his head. "I wish I was there with them."

"What could you do?" Jane wondered out loud. "The combined armies of the world can't stop the Kronan."

"I have… a condition" Banner said with a sigh. "There was an accident some years ago. I conducted experiments on the Tesseract, tried to tap into its power, make use of its collected energy. There was an overload of Gamma-radiation and I took the full blast of it."

"What happened?"

"I survived, luckily" Banner said with a fake smile. "But the Tesseract, it had changed me. Mutated me." Jane could not help but feel a bit intimidated at the mention of mutation. "When I turn angry, I transform into a hulk of muscle and uncontrolled rage. A huge, green monster that can only destroy."

"The Brooklyn disaster?!" Jane said, recalling an incident some years back when the borough of Brooklyn in New York City had been demolished, allegedly by a green-skinned monster according to several eye-witnesses. "That was you?! That really happened?!"

Banner smiled and nodded, not out of pride, but to hide his shame. "That was me. Before I could control it. Well… I can't control it, I rely on medication to make sure my emotional state remains in check. If I don't take the meds, SHIELD has no other choice but to keep me locked up for the rest of my life. I've tried to find a cure, tried to figure out if the Tesseract could reverse the changes it made. But I guess I'm stuck with it all."

"When all of this is over, I'm sure that Thor can help you. His father is thousands of years old, their civilization travels across the stars instantly using worm-holes and singularities. They must be able to help you."

Banner smiled, this time for real. "That would be… terrific."

Jane reached out and placed a hand on Banners shoulder. "It's gonna be alright."

"We can only hope" Banner said, looking at the news.

Jane turned to the tv just in time to see frontline footage of German tanks being blown apart by incoming blasts of energy, German soldiers fleeing in panic from the alien forces.

 **XXX XXX**

Tony Stark sat down opposite of his host in a splendid lounge, open fireplace with a roaring fire, paintings of old monarchs, shelves lined with classical books, golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling lined with diamonds. The wine was excellent, a local brand he had never heard of before.

"Excellent wine" Stark said. "Never heard of this brand before."

"Made from grapes grown on the slopes of Doomwood Forest" Victor Von Doom said, sipping his own glass. "A national treasure."

"It most certainly is, your highness" Stark said and placed the wine on the table. "So, shall we get down to business?"

Von Doom smiled at the blunt approach. "Let's."

"A UFO landed in Sokovia not long ago" Stark said. "It was taken by an unknown agent working for an unknown organization. None of the traditional superpowers have the UFO. We have one lead, however, and that is a suit, very similar to my own, and a program begun by Stane International to make a copy of my invention. And a rumor that Stane International has a buyer located here in Latveria. If you're wondering how it all connects with the UFO, the mysterious agent that took the ship wore a crude duplicate of my Iron Man costume. A very crude duplicate."

Von Doom listened, sipped his wine and relaxed in his comfortable chair by the open fire. "I can confirm that Latveria has a contract with Stane International to upgrade our military. And, yes, that includes a new generation of battle-armor. But nothing like your own famous suit of armor, I assure you, mister Stark."

Back in Starks private jet, Happy sat by a computer and watched as JARVIS was hacking into the mainframe of the Latverian government, cracking one firewall after the other.

"Come on you stupid tin-can" Happy growled. "Hurry up."

"I would gladly allow you to perform the calculations to overcome these protective algorithms if you believe yourself able to perform at a higher mathematical capacity than myself" JARVIS replied.

"If you don't watch your sarcastic tone" Happy told the computer, "I'll have the boss shut down your sarcastic programming. Just get it done, will you."

"I have already downloaded all the details surrounding the contracts between the Latverian military and Stane International" JARVIS explained.

Happy could not believe what he was seeing as the documents appeared on the screen before him. Towering suits of armor, three times the size of an Iron Man suit, carrying more firepower than a full company of tanks.

Happy looked at the name of the new armor. "Warmonger."

 **XXX XXX**

The Quinjet flew in over Paris and landed a mile northeast of the French capitol. Thor was first to set foot on French soil, closely followed by the rest of the team, his own companions, members of V-battalion and the civilian allies from the Xavier Institute; now, they were all dressed for the mission at hand, the members of V-battalion wearing military-grade carapace-armor and camouflage and the mutants of the Xavier Institute all dressed in jumpsuits of dark leather and Kevlar. A single minivan stood waiting for them on the road that was leading out of Paris and straight to the frontlines; the echoes of battle was clearly heard. French fighter-jets and helicopters flew past overhead and out in the terrain, military vehicles advanced to engage the enemy. Five people stepped out of the minivan and walked on over to Thor and his allies, dressed in dark green suits of Kevlar.

Scott Summers, now wearing a visor rather than sunglasses, took a step past Thor and studied the other five. "Lehnsherr" he said, looking not all too happy about the situation.

"Summers" an old man with grey hair said, wearing a Kevlar suit like the rest. "Quite a situation we have here. Quite extraordinary."

Summers nodded. "Yeah. It's a mess alright."

The old man looked at Thor and studied him properly. "Charles said there was going to be a god among you" he said and took a step closer to the Aesir prince. "A being of incredible power, even by our standards."

Summers decided to introduce the man to Thor. "Thor, this is Erik Lehnsherr, the founder of the European University for Extraordinary Gifted Youth. The European counterpart to the Xavier Institute. Erik, this is Thor, the actual god of thunder… believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it" Erik Lehnsherr said, smiling and impressed. "You see, Thor, I have long studied the strange mutations that provide us with our abilities. And I can only come to one conclusion… that our mutations are the results of alien DNA."

Summers frowned. "And because of this theory, Erik here believes that mutants are gods in their own right and should rule the planet."

"And why not?" Erik Lehnsherr said. "We are obviously vastly superior to ordinary humans. And should they ever be made aware of our presence, mankind will come after us and hunt us all down. If we do not take control, mutants will be persecuted for all eternity. Only through our leadership will mankind grow beyond what it could potentially become."

Thor nodded as he listened to Lehnsherr. "My father united Yggdrasil with the use of the spear and the sword, to ensure that peace would reign under his rule, because otherwise the realms and their vassals would continue with their wars and struggles. At times, those who possess power are tasked to bring order to those without, for the greater good."

Lehnsherr smiled widely and placed both hands on Thor's shoulders. "Precisely! Exactly what I have been telling Charles for the past half-century. And word by word what I teach my students; it is the responsibility of those with power to use it to improve the lives of everyone, especially those that are without power."

"Tyranny" Scott Summers said, looking truly displeased.

Colonel Aubrey took a step forward. "I do believe this is neither the time or the place for this discussion. The enemy are less than a mile from here and we need to stop them before they turn Paris into a heap of rubble."

"Indeed" Lehnsherr said, nodded and took a step back. "What is our plan of attack?"

Thor turned to the sound of battle in the distance, looking up as military aircraft was flying away from the enemy. "The Kronan are large and slow, their weapons heavy and powerful. Speed and agility will your best defense. Their skin is as tough as pure rock, so aim for the joints, the neck, the armpits, elbows and knees. Use distraction; a few of you must draw attention, allowing your most powerful warriors to attack from the side."

Colonel Aubrey, arms crossed behind his back, nodded at the information. "And, we have a surprise for them, according to our American friends."

The blue beast from the Xavier Institute, Hank McCoy, removed his eyeglasses and took a step forward. "Yes, indeed" he said, sounding like a true-born gentlemen of reputable education. "We have in position, in high orbit over Europe, a satellite carrying an epsilon-emitter attached to a particle-accelerator. Aimed at Europe, the epsilon-beam will, in theory, collapse the integrity-field of the energy-shields the aliens rely upon to protect them from incoming kinetic force. Without their shields, we will be able to deliver all of our combined and considerable fire-power directly onto them."

"And claim victory" Thor added.

Erik Lehnsherr nodded, looking quite impressed, and then turned to the direction of the enemy, watching the French army coming into view in full retreat. "Well then, if that is the case, we should do far better than the French and German armed forces."

Thor reached with a hand to the skies, and a sudden lightning-bolt from above split the heavens with the crack of thunder; all around him, save from his friends from Asgård, took a step back, some even fell over. They were all equally in awe of the sight of Thor holding the hammer of Mjölner, electricity crawling all over the weapon and his body.

Erik Lehnsherr grinned at the sight. "God of thunder indeed."

Thor felt the weight of Mjölner in his hand and then eyed the horizon as he saw particle-weapons launching glowing blasts of energy at French forces, destroying fighter-jets, gunships and tanks and vehicles; soldiers running for their lives in panic.

Thor allowed a smile to slowly grow on his lips. "For glorious victory, or glorious death."

 **XXX XXX**

Tony Stark placed his glass of wine to the side. "Yes, I've heard of your Warmonger-program" he told his host, sounding quite confident. "Stane International has done a marvelous job in making an incredibly poor imitation of the Iron Man outfit. Twelve suits that together can barely keep up with one of mine."

Victor Von Doom was a bit surprised that Stark knew the exact number of suits that Stane International had built for Latveria. "Perhaps you are willing to improve on them?"

Stark shook his head. "Sorry, I don't sell weapons anymore. Not to Hydra at least."

"Hydra?" Von Doom inquired.

In Starks private jet, Happy was reading what JARVIS had found in the Latverian governments secret datafiles, and Tony Stark heard it all through the miniscule earpiece he wore. "Jesus… Latveria has been helping Hydra ship guns all over the globe for years."

"Yes, Hydra" Stark said, a bit smug. "For years, Latveria has helped Hydra move guns all over the planet. When I realized my own weapons were being used by Hydra and its lackeys, I off course made sure to identify all involved in the theft of my technology."

Happy shook his head as he kept reading. "It appears that in return for helping Hydra, Hydra provided Latveria with equipment to build a lab and scientists to perform experiments."

Stark got out of the chair and walked up to a window, looking out at the incredible view of the mountains. "I wonder what the rest of the world would say if I told them of your collaboration with Hydra, letting them build you a lab, complete with scientists to do your little experiments." He turned to face Von Doom. "My guess is that you would have need of your Warmonger-suits."

"And am I to assume that you have not informed your friends at SHIELD about this?"

Stark smiled and held out his hands with a shrug of his shoulders. "You should never play your strongest cards up front. It's just sound strategy to keep a couple of aces up your sleeve, wouldn't you agree?"

Von Doom smiled, a sarcastic smile as he sipped his wine. "I do" he nodded.

JARVIS spoke next over the earpiece. "Sir, besides strong ties with Stane International and Hydra, Victor Von Doom appears to have spent many years as a student under a man called Kaecilius. Cross-referencing the name, it seems the man was involved in an incident in Tibet some twenty years ago where close to a hundred people spontaneously caught fire in a small village. There were multiple eye-witnesses to the event and most of them described Kaecilus as an evil sorcerer looking for clues to the whereabouts of an ancient relic. Of course, the Chinese government labelled it all as a terrorist attack med by fundamental Buddhists."

As Stark listened, he walked around and pretended to inspect some paintings of previous generations of Von Doom's. "Like the little piece of information about your connection to Kai'sellius… that weird Tibetan… sorcerer… guy." Not really knowing what he was talking about, Stark tried too compensate by looking confident.

Von Doom became quite intrigued at the mention of Kaecilius. "You know of Kaecilius then?"

"Oh yes" Stark said and placed his hands in his pockets, trying to appear as if the name did little to impress him. "I know of him. And I know you spent a lot of time with him."

Von Doom got out of his chair, placing the wine on a table and moved over to Stark. Von Doom's eyes locked with Starks and Tony Stark suddenly felt unable to turn away, his own eyes forced to look straight back into the eyes of his host.

"How did you learn of that name?"

The voice, sounding as if it was carried across another realm, seemed to demand a response from Stark. "My AI discovered it as he hacked your secret database" Stark then said, unable to withstand the pressing need to answer Von Doom truthfully.

Von Doom smiled and nodded. "Where is this AI?"

"It's central processing-core is located in a vault beneath Stark Tower in New York City."

"You must show it to me, mister Stark" Von Doom said, eyes piercing into his guests. "I am most impressed by its abilities."

"I'll take you there right away."

Listening in on the conversation between Von Doom and Stark, Happy tossed the headset to the side and hurried to the cockpit. "JARVIS, we have a code red! Bossman has been compromised!"

"So I gather, mister Hogan" JARVIS replied. "Initiating security-protocol Omega."

At Von Doom's castle, Von Doom was guiding Stark to sit down in one of the chairs, Tony Stark following along as if under a spell.

"Sit down, mister Stark" Von Doom told his guest and Stark did as he was told. "Let's discuss a future collaboration between Stark Enterprises and Latveria, shall we?"

"Sounds like a great plan. Very groovy."

Von Doom smiled and nodded as he sat himself down. "Good. Let's begin with how to build an Iron Man suit. A proper Tony Stark, Iron Man, suit of armor."


	36. Schemes in Motion

**NIDAVELLIR**

The Fire Giants of Muspelheim tore down the buildings and structures, the factories and forges pulled apart, the pieces thrown at the armies of Nidavellir, crushing the dwergur as the huge pieces of metal came crashing against the ground. The dwergur pushed on, covering their advance with barrages of energy-blasts, advancing on the defensive positions of the invading army.

Vidar, Vali and Frey stood on the roof of a warehouse and watched the legions of dwergur charge their enemies, the giants standing in the midst of the ruins they had created, throwing debris of molten metal at the attackers.

"Their position is too strong" Vali said, resting his dwergur halberd against his shoulder, his armor and clothing torn and covered in sot. "The dwergur are loosing to many men."

"Aye" Frey nodded, leaning against his antler-shaped sword. "But the dwergur fleet will soon be here to bombard the giants. Then, Muspelheim will be forced further back."

"We need to keep up the pressure" Vidar said, his powerful weapon made of frost-iron held with both hands. "Pin them down, lock them in place. That way, when the Nidavellir fleet gets here, we will be able to blast them all to nothing but cinders. They must not be allowed to relocate."

Vali shook his head and frowned. "Many dwergur will die to make that happen."

Vidar simply nodded. "And many more giants will die thanks to their sacrifice."

"Terrible is battle" Frey said, reciting an ancient Vanaheim poem. "A most horrible thing. Upon the bodies of heroes dead, rests the crown of a king."

Vidar held his weapon ready. "To battle then."

 **XXX XXX**

Surtur stood atop one of the burning buildings, looking out across the city that was the Nidavellir forges and warehouses, all burning and crumbling. The armies of Muspelheim and Nidavellir engaged in deadly battle amongst the ruins. He turned as two of his lieutenants escorted an unexpected guest before him; Surtur frowned at the sight.

"Malekith" Surtur growled with scorn. "Why are you here? I thought you were busy dying at the gates of Valhall."

"And I thought you would be plundering Vanaheim or Jotunheim by now" Malekith said. "Not engaged in a futile war with Nidavellir."

Surtur chuckled and went down on a knee to get closer to the Black Prince, his grin splitting his fiery red beard that covered his pitch-black skin. "Futile you say? Only if I was intent on conquering the unconquerable."

Malekith took a look around, at all the devastation, the towering walls of fire spreading far and wide, buildings collapsing every now and then, the sound of battle and the screams of the dying.

"All of this, simply to deny Nidavellir to come to Asgårds aid?" Malekith asked.

Surtur grinned, letting out a growl of a chuckle. "You are a fool, aren't you, little Svart Alfir. You thought you could destroy Asgård? You thought you had an alliance with Hel? That the Stone was yours to command?" Surtur got back on his feet, grinning wide. "You were a pawn in a web of deceit, a web spun by the great deceiver himself. A pawn to be sacrificed."

Malekith, his amber eyes almost shining with rage, frowned at the king of Muspelheim. "Loki" he snarled. "Loki set me up."

Surtur nodded. "Yes. He did. He has made sure that all armies that could stop him are now depleted, tired from battle, having suffered terrible losses. Including my own."

"Why then do this?" Malekith asked, his words a snarl. "Why help that foul creature?!"

"He made me an offer" Surtur said with a smile. "Engage the dwergur, let the warriors of Nidavellir and Muspelheim die. Plunder the stockpiles of Nidavellir and bring all of their weapons home with me to Muspelheim. And await Loki's eventual ascension to power."

"That's it?" Malekith wondered. "That was the offer?! That was the deal?!"

Surtur nodded. "And in return… he would kill Odin. He would destroy the Aesir, the Alfir, the Vanir, all of my enemies. All that would remain was a universe to loot and plunder. A deal I could live with."

"I could have offered you the same deal!" Malekith growled. "You know Loki can't be trusted!"

Surtur fell to a knee once more, leaning down towards the Svart Alfir. "As if I could trust you, Black Prince."

"You can trust this" Malekith said with a hiss. "Together, you and I could take advantage of the chaos that Loki has set in motion. Together, we could destroy him. When he thinks he has won, then he is the most vulnerable."

Surtur grinned and chuckled. "Funny… Loki said the same thing about you. And here you are, defeated."

Malekith's face twisted in a fierce frown. "He made one terrible mistake, however. He let me live."

The king of Muspelheim slowly nodded at this fact. "That he did… and it was indeed a mistake."

 **ASGÅRD**

Algrim watched as the gates to Heminbjorg were smashed open and in poured hundreds of Einherjar, immediately engaged in melee with Alfir, Draugr and Frost Giants waiting in the courtyard. The brothers of Odin, Wé and Vali, together with Heimdall himself, the lord of Heminbjorg, were at the fore of the Aesir forces, taking the fight to the enemy with terrible wrath and deadly skill with the use of sword, axe and spear. Algrim turned and hurried to the great platform that carried the Bifrost, the stone ring covered in the mightiest runes known in the universe; there, four large Frost Giants slammed their clubs and axes against the ring with all their strength, trying to bring it down, chipping away one small piece at a time.

Wé came flying down from above, having leapt over the walls and towers, and landed in the middle of the large platform. Looking up, he was surrounded by close to thirty enemies from the worlds of Nifelheim, Jotunheim and Alfheim. One of them was Algrim.

"Kill Him!" Algrim growled.

As the enemy came at him, Wé made good use of his shield and sword, not to mention his superior strength. Algrim moved in a circle around the battle taking place right infront of the Bifrost, watching as Wé killed one enemy after the other, the blood of the slain spraying in great arches as his sword cut deep without any form of hinderance. Algrim turned to the giants that had previously tried to bring down the Bifrost, now waiting for the order to attack.

"Destroy the Bifrost!" Algrim demanded.

The four giants hesitated at first but then began to pound the ring of stone once more. The doors leading to the platform got kicked open, unhinged and sent flying; Heimdall stepping through, covered in the blood of his enemies. With a mighty warcry, he charged forward and jumped into the melee, joining Wé in the deadly maelstrom of parrying and striking with the use of sharp steel.

Algrim looked over his shoulder as a section of the ring was cracked by the giants, the Bifrost erupting with bright lights in all the colors of the rainbow, forked lightning shooting out at random, sending great showers of flaring sparks all over the place. It was almost destroyed, depriving Asgård of one of its most powerful weapons; the ability to teleport almost instantly across the universe.

"Keep at it!" Algrim growled at the giants and then turned his attention at the fighting. Algrim retrieved a black stone from his belt, a stone that had thin slivers of glowing gold across it. Looking at the glowing slivers, he spoke. "Elders of Elweden, guardians of Alfheim, I give to you my soul, my essence, for the eternal glory of Elvenkind!"

The stone erupted with a bright light, like a miniature sun. Algrim howled with pain and folded over, his body twisting and transforming in mere seconds, with every heartbeat, until he stretched himself out once more, having grown two feet taller, gained double his weight in muscle, his clothing and armor no longer fitting his body. Algrim, with a terrible growl, ripped his armor from his and tossed it to the side, revealing his amber eyes replaced with glowing embers, his purple skin lined with veins like glowing lava, fingers tipped with terrible claws and his mouth filled with sharp fangs.

Algrim bellowed like a mad beast and charged, slamming into Heimdall and the two of them flying a good five feet by sheer force alone from Algrims relentless attack. Heimdall struck Algrim over the head with the hilt of his sword and then kicked off from him; the Gatekeeper quickly came back on his feet, but not before Algrim slashed Heimdall with his claws, leaving deep cuts across Heimdall's face. Heimdall, teeth clenched tight, swung his sword with both hands and caught Algrim over the abdomen; Algrim let out a great roar of pain and then struck the blade of the sword with his clawed hand, snapping the sword in two. Heimdall tossed the hilt to the side and delivered a mighty punch across his opponents jaw, sending Algrim stumbling a few steps. But Algrim merely spat out the tooth he had lost from the punch, snarled like a fierce predator and leapt at Heimdall, slamming him to the ground.

 **EARTH**

Fandral, Siv, Hogun and Volstagg stood and watched as the fifty Kronan warriors slowly advanced, line abreast, down the French countryside, an Aesir cargo-ship hovering above them, heavily modified to be able to perform as a marauding pirate-ship. Joining them were their allies from Midgård, who where far more impressed and nervous about the approaching enemy than Thor's companions.

"They're huge" a V-battalion agent said with the codename Nuklo.

"The bigger they are" Piot said, still remaining in his human form.

Lehnsherr studied the scene with great interest. "All of you, prepare yourselves. Today is a day of history. And our names shall never be forgotten."

One of the people from the Xavier Institute shook his head. "Man, all the things they've said about you is true, isnt't?"

Lehnsherr glanced at the young man. "Iceman I believe they call you, correct?"

"Correct" the young man in his early twenties said.

"Well, after today you will agree with everything I've ever said."

A woman in her mid-thirties, wearing the leather and Kevlar of the Xavier Institute was next to speak. "Give it a rest, Magneto. We're not impressed with your übermensch rhetoric."

Erik Lehnsherr merely smiled. "Jean, my dearest Jean. If we manage to defeat these aliens, when the ordinary humans could not, how are we not their superiors?"

The mutants of the Xavier Institute glanced at one another, quite annoyed by the talk of the man they knew as Magneto; but perhaps most of all, they were annoyed that there was some logic to what he was saying.

Magneto watched the approaching enemy. "If it's one thing the Nazis taught me, it is that there truly is a master-race… but it's not human. Not human at all."

Storm spat at the ground in disgust of Magneto's rhetoric. "Enough with all this bullshit. Let's get down to business."

Storm's eyes turned white as she held out her hands and looked at the skies. Overhead, clouds gathered and soon rain poured down as winds increased in strength, whipping up a terrible storm in just a few short seconds. Iceman stepped up and extended his hands, creating a huge area to become covered in perfectly flat ice.

Colonel Aubrey, codenamed Destroyer, was most impressed. "You know!" he called out to be heard over the storm. "I think we might actually stand a chance!"

 **EARTH ORBIT**

The satellite was easily seen from the cockpit of the Stark Orbiter, the spacecraft that had been invented by Stark Enterprises and revolutionized mankind's space-program. Inside, the four astronauts that had deployed the satellite were monitoring the satellites various systems.

"SSC, this is the Stark Orbiter, we are green across the board."

"Copy that, doctor Richards" a voice said over the comm-unit. "All is green down here as well. Waiting for confirmation that the satellite is aligned and in position."

A woman in her late thirties flipped some switches at the station where she was sitting, strapped in to not fly around in the zero-gravity. "Satellite is exactly where it's supposed to be."

"Off course it is" a bald man growled, floating around in the middle of the spacecraft, looking out a viewport at the satellite in question. "I put it in place, damn it. If something's wrong with it, it wont be its position."

"Calm down, Ben" Reed Richards said, him too strapped into a chair by his work-station. "Satellite is in position, aimed directly at the continent of Europe. We're good to go."

The pilot of the craft was looking out from the cockpit, spying for anything moving out in space. "You guys don't find it creepy as hell that there might be actual UFO's flying around out here?"

"If there were" Reed said, "they would most likely have blown us out of the sky the moment we left atmosphere."

"Comforting thought" the only woman on the crew said, Sue Strom shaking her head. "That is sure to keep up morale."

"Why wouldn't it?" Reed wondered. "I just clarified that since we haven't yet been shot down, we probably wont be at all."

Ben Grimm frowned. "Until ground-control fires that badboy at the alien army on the ground. I think then the aliens will find not only the satellite, but this ship, a priority target."

"Ben does have a point" the pilot said, looking back over his shoulder. Johnny Strom, brother of Sue Strom, shook his head as he turned his attention back at the stars. "The moment we fire that thing, all hell is gonna break lose up here."

"Everyone just relax" Reed Richards said. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

Ben Grimm glanced at their stowaway, a spider having spun a web up in a corner of the cockpit. "Boy, did you chose the wrong mission to tag along on."

Johnny Strom turned to look at Ben. "Hey, don't jinx it, man. Spidey back there is our good-luck charm."

Ben smiled, looking at the spider. "Just hang in there. We'll get you back down."

 **EARTH**

The crew of the Nidhugg carefully installed the new power-source to their already existing power-distribution-system. Careful not to make any mistakes, it was a slow process, but soon complete.

"You will have more power than the Jormungandr and Nagelfar combined" Loki said.

The man standing next to him was every athletes dream in terms of body-build; his body a marvelous spectacle of perfection. His hair was long, reaching his waist and pitch-black, his beard kept short and well-trimmed, hints of grey in it. The eyes, yellow like wolfs, were full of life and the lust for danger.

"How long until our army is ready?"

"Not long" Loki said. "Folkir age quickly. All we have to do is locate the mutants and the army is ready for you to be unleashed on Yggdrasil, Fenrir."

The athletic and bearded man turned his yellow eyes on Loki. "How can you be sure that they will fight for you, father?"

"Because" Loki said, "I will offer them what they could never possess on their own… Midgård."

"The Atlanteans will object, I think."

Loki and his son, Fenrir, now in his Aesir form, turned as they heard a familiar voice, watching as Hugin stepped out of the shadows.

"Well met, Hugin" Loki said. "What news then?"

The shapeshifter found a box to perch upon, hunched over with his elbows resting against his knees. "Asgård prepares to invade Alfheim. The Fire Giants are locked in battle with the Dwergur. And the Kree are waiting for the portal to open."

Loki grinned. "Good. Then everything is proceeding as expected. And what of Vanaheim?"

"Waiting" Hugin said. "Gathering their friends and allies, preparing to lash out when all others are weak."

Fenrir growled. "Njord aims to become king of all Yggdrasil."

"An ambitions fool" Loki smiled, holding on to his glaive. "So sad that I will be there to foil his plans. He might have succeeded otherwise." Loki then offered Hugin a glance. "What of the Atlanteans? Are they prepared for an attack?"

"Not at all" Hugin grinned and shook his head. "They have been so far removed from the dealings of the universe, even their own Realm, that they have no knowledge of what is going on, even at this very moment on their own world."

"Good" Loki grinned. "Then the Kree should have nothing to worry about. Tell Attuma that the hour of his ascension to kingship has come… as a Jarl under my rule."

"As you wish" Hugin said and climbed down from the box and returned to the shadows.

Once Hugin had left, Fenrir walked over to his father. "Can he be trusted, father? He was bold enough to betray Odin. Cold-hearted enough to murder his own brother. Why would he remain loyal to you?"

Loki chuckled and grinned menacingly. "He will remain loyal as long as it serves his purpose. I will make sure to make the most of his abilities while I can."

"And kill him as he turns on us?" Fenrir asked.

"No, Fenrir" Loki said and looked as his son with devious eyes. "I will kill him before that. Long before."

 **XXX XXX**

General Ross and General Ryker both watched as the Kronan army was closing in on Unit X, as was everyone else in the command-room. Tension was so thick in the air you could taste it.

"If they fail" Ryker said, "all of Europe will get nuked before the day is over."

Ross nodded. "Yes it will."

"There will be chaos" Ryker said. "All out chaos. Carnage, war, famine, decease… millions of refugees. Civlization will be over as we know it."

Ross sighed, yet he nodded. "I agree."

"So what do we do?" Ryker said, almost whispering. "How do we defend the United States?"

Ross turned to look at his fellow general. "Super-soldiers?"

Ryker nodded. "Weapon X cant be reproduced as far as we know. There hasn't been any new development with Weapon X since the forties. The formula to recreate the serum that created Captain America was lost when Hydra tried to steal it. Hell, Tony Stark wont make any more of his suits, even if it meant saving the rest of the world. You know we need an alternative. And I'm not talking about Xavier and his god damn mutants. As far as I'm concerned, they're just a big of a threat as those damned aliens."

"I agree" Ross said as he took a look around to make sure no one was listening. "That leaves us with only one option. Doesn't it?"

Ryker nodded. "Banner."

Ross folded his arms over his chest. "We recreate the Banner experiment, under controlled situations, and build ourselves an army of big, green rage-monsters."

General Ryker glanced at his surroundings, suspicious of who might be listening. "I'll tell you a secret… Recreating that experiment… I already have."


	37. The Battle for Paris

**EARTH**

The Kronan advanced with heavy steps, their feet cracking the ice beneath them with each step, the powerful storm wrestling with the rock-giants to try and hold them back, debris from nature and mankind flying at them with strength enough to knock over a tree. But none the less, the Kronan advanced on Paris steadily.

Magneto flung a car at the Kronan, smashing one of them to the ground; but to the dismay of everyone present, the Kronan warrior soon got back on his feet, slowly crawling back up from the ground. The Kronan next to him took aim with his large club-like cannon and fired; the blast of energy flying straight at Nuklo, the member of V-battalion. As the bolt of energy struck Nuklo, the blast was instantly absorbed into the mans chest and within a second the man split into three separate individuals of the original. In turn, the three Nuklo's reached out with all their arms and unleashed six beams of concentrated radiation at the Kronan's; striking their protective shields like water splashing against a wall. One of Magneto's students, known by the name Scarlet Witch, unleashed a blast of energy from her hands, causing an explosion against the protective energy-shield worn by a Kronan, the alien warrior taking a step back from the force of impact.

Out of the clouds came the winged friend of Scott Summers, Warren Worthington, aka Angel. Diving like a hawk, he turned at the last second his feet at a Kronan and delivered a drop-kick at full speed, bouncing off the aliens chest as he forced the rock-giant to fall over and taking flight once more, dodging retaliatory fire from the Kronan's fellow warriors as he took to the skies; but was unable to avoid the incoming fire, his one wing getting disintegrated as it was struck by a blast of energy from the Kronan weaponry, forcing Angel to crash out of control towards the ground. Jean Grey ran forward and aimed a palm at Angel while she pushed two fingers against her lobe; catching Angel in a field of telekinesis that slowed his fall to prevent him from dying on impact. As he landed on all fours, they both looked at each other and smiled. Two sudden blasts from Kronan weapons ripped Angel apart, turning the ground into a large crater, dirt and mud raining down all around, the stationary target Angel had become an easy kill. Jean stood in chock, mouth agape, unable to say a word, eyes wide with horror at the sight of seeing a close friend being ripped apart in a geyser of fire and blood.

Magneto flung two more cars and three light-posts at the advancing enemy, one car blown apart by incoming fire, the other pieces merely slowing down the Kronan without doing any damage. A young woman from the Xavier Institute ran up next to Magneto and caught an incoming blast from a Kronan weapon, catching it with her hands and absorbed it all into her body; a fierce frown on her features, Jubilee clenched her fists, closed her eyes and concentrated. The ground surrounding one of the Kronan erupted as if the ground itself exploded, forcing the huge warrior to fall into a deep chasm.

"Good work, Jubilee!" Hank McCoy said to the young woman, he himself useless as long as the battle was conducted at range.

Piotr, codenamed Colossus, took on his metallic form and ran up to Jean Grey and grabbed her, the woman caught in a state of chock, and carried her over his shoulder, running at full speed back to the others while Kronan energy-bolts detonated against the ground around them. Gambit, one of the members of Xaviers students, ran up to an abandoned truck and placed his hands against it, the entire thing starting to glow bright pink as he sucked all the stored energy within its molecular structure into his palms and then unleashed it, sending the truck flying across the terrain and crashing into one of the Kronan warriors; but once again, the alien slowly got back up on his feet.

"This is futile!" Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, growled and then covered his face with an arm to shield him from the debris thrown about by a Kronan energy-blast detonating not far from him.

"We have to draw them in!" Magneto called out to the rest, then focused his powers through his extended arms and ripped cables right out of the ground and snared six of the Kronan's legs and feet with hundreds of yards of wires and cable. "Slow them down any way we can!"

Iceman used his hands to throw great spikes of ice at one of the Kronan, the oversized icecles shattering on impact without causing any damage. Iceman in turn was vaporized by incoming fire, leaving nothing but a smoking crater where he once had stood.

Jubilee cried out with fear and emotional pain, "NO!" and ran for all her worth towards where Iceman had stood. "Bobby! No!"

Beast saw what was happening. "Jubilee! Don't!"

Jubilee was a heartbeat away from taking a blast from the enemy weapons, thrown to the ground by the explosion. Looking up, she saw Siv standing next to her, the female warriors shield having taken the full force of the blast. Siv said nothing, merely gave Jubilee a wink and then proceeded by throwing one of her axes at the advancing Kronan's; the axe lodging itself in the neck-joint of one of the rock-men, magma'ish blood bubbling out of the wound and the monstrous creature fell to a knee before crashing to the ground. Jubilee watched as Volstagg walked past her, amazed at the Aesir's ability to kill what had withstood the mutants incredible powers.

" _My turn_ " Volstagg said and then ran forward, unleashing a mighty warcry on the charge.

Fandral growled at the sight. " _Wait, you big oaf!_ "

Hogun frowned and hurried after Volstagg as the huge warrior charged towards the Kronan line, explosions erupting all around them.

Magneto turned to his fellow mutants. "Protect the aliens! Give them what cover you can!"

The mutants and the members of V-battalion used all of their combined powers to distract the Kronan warriors as Siv, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg charged forth, their warcries sounding over the thunder of battle. Volstagg jumped and landed a strike across the face of a Kronan, cracking the rock where the jaw connected with the skull, the axe digging itself deep into the huge creature, the Kronan and Volstagg both falling to the ground. Hogun and Siv took cover behind their shields as Kronan weapons fired upon them, allowing them to get close enough to lash out at the enemy with their weapons, striking them across the knees. Fandral, holding his sword with both hands high over his head, threw it with all his strength in midstep on the charge; the exquisite weapon spun as it flew towards its intended target, striking a Kronan right in the eye, lodging itself so deep that the hilt pressed against the stone-skin of the Kronan warrior.

Magneto turned to one of his close friends. "Mastermind! Now!"

Jason Wyngarde, a suave looking fellow, placed all his fingers against his head and closed his eyes. One of the Kronan turned his weapon on a compatriot and fired it point blank, the explosion throwing the other Kronan off his feet; the confused Kronan warrior walked up to his fallen friend and began pounding him with his club-like blaster-weapon. Mastermind fell to his knees and screamed with pain, loosing his hold on the Kronan and ended up writhing with agony. Magneto hurried over to his old friend and helped him on his feet.

"Jason!" Magneto said. "What's wrong?"

"Alien" Mastermind whispered. "Their minds… so alien…"

An intense bright red beam of pure energy erupted from behind the Kronan lines, severing a Kronan's leg completely. Emerging out of hiding, Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, used his powers once more, using the visor he wore over his eyes to focus intense energy through his eyes into a directed beam of deadly particles; slicing an arm clean off from another Kronan.

The Kronan were now properly confused, bombarded by the strange powers of the mutants, harassed by the might of the Aesir and their one Vanir friend, and outflanked by a powerful cannon in the shape of a lone human.

The Kronan captain in command of the forces moving on Paris, turned to look at the warship that was slowly following them. "Kill them!" he spoke into his handheld communications-device.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens, a terrible blast of thunder sending a shockwave across the battlefield, striking the warship in question. On deck, the pirates looked up after having been thrown off their feet, finding to their great horror that the prince of Asgård himself, Thor, the son of Odin, was standing among them. Thor was one giant grin, his eyes glowing blue with electricity, as he raised Mjölner over his head and then struck it with all his might against the large vessel he was standing upon. From afar, Thor's allies and friends saw the warship split apart in two as half a dozen bolts of lightning spread out from it in the blink of an eye, shaking the very ground with the resulting thunder.

Quicksilver, one of Magneto's students, moving at the speed of sound itself, ran up to the Kronan warriors, one by one, and pushed their weapons to be aimed at other Kronan's, all happening in the blink of an eye. To everyone else, it all appeared as if the alien invaders all of a sudden turned and opened fire on one another at close range.

Volstagg ducked an incoming blow from a Kronan's weapon, swung his axe and chipped away at the rock by its knee. Fandral pulled his marvelous bastard-sword free from the eye-socket of his downed foe and was quick to move on before another Kronan managed to step on him with its heavy foot. Siv and Hogun used their shields to protect them from incoming attacks, dealing out wounding blows with axe and mace when the opportunity presented itself.

Storm kept up the bad weather, winds blowing to distract the Kronan, rain falling to make their aim worse. Colossus and Beast tried to help Jean recover in cover behind an abandoned car.

"We must do something!" Colossus said.

Beast looked at the Kronan and then at the sky. "Not until the satellite has disabled their shields."

Destroyer, aka Colonel Aubrey, spoke over his com-unit. "We're ready! The enemy are in position! We have them locked in place! Fire! I repeat! Fire!"

At that moment, Colonel Aubrey was torn apart in a blast of fire that was caused by incoming bolts energy launched by a Kronan weapon.

 **XXX XXX**

Director Fury turned to the people overseeing the operations of the satellite. "Do it!" he ordered. "Fire the god damn weapon!"

Both General Ross and General Ryker took a step forward in anticipation of the weapon being used over Europe.

 **EARTH ORBIT**

The crew on the Stark Orbiter watched as a bright flash of light erupted from the nozzle of the satellite, furious static electricity erupting along its two mandibles as particles were released down towards the continent of Europe down below.

Sue Strom quickly turned to check her screens and displays. "Successful ignition! Particle-density at optimal levels! Area of effect within parameters!"

"Satellite integrity holding" Reed Richards said, looking over his own work-station. "Particle-accelerator recharging. We'll have another blast ready in thirty minutes."

Ben Grimm turned away from the viewport. "Let's hope it worked and took out those damned shields."

Johnny Strom nodded. "Yeah. Cos right now, I don't wanna stay up one minute longer than I have to."

 **ASGÅRD**

Heimdall grabbed Algrim by the throat and threw him high over his head and slammed the beast down hard against the stone-floor of the platform, cracking it severely as the body of the transformed Alfir struck with all the force that the Gatekeep could muster. Before Algrim could recover, Heimdall removed his own helmet and, using both hands, rammed its two horns into Algrims chest; the changed Svart Alfir roaring from the pain. Heimdall found the hilt of his broken sword and picked it up and used its severed blade to pierce Algrim's chest once more, pressing with all his might the weapon into his enemy until the crossbar prevented the weapon from going any deeper. Roaring, flailing wildly with arms and legs, Algrim managed to claw Heimdall across the face one last time, leaving another set of deep gashes.

Wé struck down four enemies in quick succession with as many strikes from his sword. Throwing his shield, he decapitated a Frost Giant that was pounding at the Bifrost, the shield lodging itself deep in the stones of the ring of the powerful portal. The cracked stone lit up like a sun from within.

Heimdall, sensing something was amiss, turned to watch the Bifrost erupt with uncontrolled energies, sending a blast of bright lights of all colors imaginable out into the universe at random.

 **EARTH ORBIT**

Sue Strom let go of her work-station, pulling herself away from it as all of her readings went out of control. "Whatta hell?"

Reed Richards experienced the same malfunction. "Telemetry is down. Severe interference."

Johnny Strom looked over the controls of the Stark Orbiter. "Navigation is down. Power is fluctuating. Computers are crashing!"

Ben Grimm pushed himself against the hull and floated over to his own work-station. "Whatta hell is going on?!"

Sue quickly tried to get some readings she could interprite. "Massive power build-up, five miles out, at three o'clock!"

Doctor Richards nodded as he too saw the same readings. "SSC, we need Doctor Foster to look at these readings! SSC, please respond!"

"Communications are down!" Johnny said over his shoulder.

"I'm on it!" Ben replied and hurried to leave the cockpit to go and oversee repairs of the systems in the adjacent compartment.

"Oh my god" Sue said as she watched her screens. "What ever it is, it's reaching critical levels."

Reed unstrapped himself and floated over to a viewport to get a better look. What he saw was an amazing phenomenon out in space, a vortex of bright lights, all the colors of the rainbow swirling in a violent torrent of energies. Then, as he was looking, the event shot out a beam of energy right at them.

Reed turned to Sue. "I love you."

Sue, pale from the intense severity of their situation, swallowed. "I know."

The beam washed over the Stark Orbiter and pulled it with it, sending it out of control towards reentry into Earth's atmosphere.


	38. Soldiers and Generals

**EARTH**

A Kronan came apart in a hundred pieces of rubble, blown apart by the blast of Nuklo, now having lost his two copies.

"The shields!" Nuklo said aloud. "The shields are down!"

Magneto clenched a fist. "Now! Take them down!"

Storm focused her attention on one of the Kronan warriors and unleashed a barrage of eight lightningbolts onto the giant creature, each one blasting huge pieces debris from the aliens rocky body until the last two split the Kronan apart utterly. Scarlet Witch delivered a shockwave of disruptive energies unto another Kronan, causing the invading warrior to be spread out across the battlefield in the shape of a million pebbles. Cyclops cut down two Kronan with a single blast from his visor. Volstagg severed a leg with a single blow from his mighty axe, while Siv and Hogun together brought down another Kronan.

Jean Grey, sitting in cover behind a burning car, dared to look out from her cover and saw the terrible battle; mutants versus aliens, unnatural abilities versus incredible technology. She saw Magneto's henchman, the one known as Toad, gets smashed beneath a Kronan foot, squashed to a pulp of green and red. A heatwave, combined with dust-particles, struck her skin as a explosion erupted not far from her. Jean saw Beast running over to one of the women of V-battalion, Silver Scorpion she remembered her name was; Beast picked up her lifeless body from the ground, surrounded by smoke and flames. Jean couldn't hear what Beast was calling out, or make out to whom he was shouting to, but she was relieved to see Beast ran back to safety with Silver Scorpion; maybe she could survive. The dashing rogue that was a friend of Thor was thrown several yards as a Kronan weapon fired at him at point blank range, setting him on fire and sending him crashing into a small gathering of trees still standing.

Magneto snared a Kronan with wires around the things throat, twisted metal from cars and trucks around its face to blind it and then dropped a tank down on top of it. An explosion sent Colossus flying, landing on top of the young girl known as Rogue.

Thor came flying in, landed in the middle of a group of Kronan and proceed to throw his hammer to his left, splintering a Kronan into a hundred pieces of rock and stone. The Mjölner returned to his hand and Thor instantly made use of its incoming momentum to send it on its way to his right, shattering yet another Kronan. Mjölner returned yet again to Thor's grip, just in time for Thor to use it to strike an incoming blast of energy to the side, deflected directly at yet another of the alien invaders, killing the creature in an instant. Thor roared, raised the hammer high and slammed it down into the dirt, sending a shockwave in all directions so powerful it knocked over three Kronan in an instant.

Jean watched as Scarlet Witch used her powers to rip the arms of a Kronan from its body, the thing howled a maddening sound, the sound of a mountain in pain. A Kronan came at Scarlet Witch from behind, swinging his handheld cannon like a club.

"Look Out!" Jean cried out, anticipating Scarlet Witch's gruesome death.

In the blink of an eye, Scarlet Witch was thrown to the side, and instead the Kronan melee-weapon came down on her brother, Quicksilver, who had rushed in at the last moment to save his sister; his incredible speed was not enough to get him out of the way in turn, the blow from the Kronan pulverizing Quicksilvers legs. Quicksilver, having already charged his body with momentum, found himself tumbling out of control across the battlefield, his broken legs flailing, the bones within shattering and splintering; Quicksilver screaming with pain as he eventually rolled to a stop, ending up on his back. Beast was thrown of his feet by an explosion right next to him, lacerations across his skin from debris and shrapnel, red blood smearing his blue fur and staining his blue complexion.

Jean felt anger build up inside of her, a rage she could not control; pure wrath boiling at the very core of her soul. She found the courage to stand up and walk out of cover. A hand moved to her lobe, the other reached out towards the enemy, her teeth grinding in a fierce grin of anger and hatred. A Kronan was flung high into the air by Jean's sheer willpower, so far up that when he finally came back down, ten seconds later, only a crated remained of the alien warrior, six yards across and a full two yards deep. Another Kronan was flung violently off his feet and into a comrade.

"STOP IT!" Jean cried out. "STOP IT! YOU MONSTERS! YOU GOD DAMN MONSTERS!"

Magneto turned his attention at Jean. "That's it, Jean! Trust your instincts! Feel, don't think! Give these aliens exactly what they deserve!"

"BASTARDS!" Jean snarled. "YOU GOD DAMN BASTARDS!"

In quick succession, Jean flung four Kronan warriors high into the air, throwing them hundreds of yards away from the field of battle.

"Yes, Jean!" Magneto almost laughed as he watched Jean Grey's rampage. "Yes! That's it! That's it! Give in to you anger! Embrace the mutant you truly are!"

Jubilee came running up to Jean and grabbed hold of her. "Jean! Calm down! Please!"

"NO!"

Jubilee was thrown away by an unseen force as Jean Grey turned pitch-black eyes on her young friend, Jubilee spinning violently through the air like a ragdoll.

Storm, having seen what was taking place, felt a great lump in her throat. "Jubes!" she called out and with two quick steps took flight, flying after Jubilee and landing next to her young student from the Xavier Institute. Kneeling down, Storm picked up a bloodied and broken Jubilee and held her in her arms, the battle echoing half a mile away. "Jubes… oh no… Jubilee" Storm said, slowly stroking locks of hair from Jubilee's bruised and blood-covered face.

Nuklo, having split into three versions of himself once more, fired blasts of destructive radiation from each of his six palms, cutting down four more Kronan warriors.

 **XXX XXX**

Jane Foster and Bruce Banner ran into the control-center.

"What happened?!" Foster asked.

Director Fury turned to his two scientists. "Another Asgardian teleport-event just took place. Unfortunately, it struck the Stark Orbiter and took the satellite down with it."

Banner couldn't believe it. "The crew of the Orbiter got caught in an Einstein-Rosen bridge?"

"Where are they now?" Jane inquired, looking for clues on the various screens in the room.

General Ross pointed at a map of Europe. "We have determined that the Asgardian beam struck down in eastern Europe. More exactly in the small country of Symkaria."

Banner turned to General Ross. "Do we know if they're alive? Any contact?"

Fury sighed and shook his head. "No… we have no idea if they survived. But… judging from the way the beam slammed the Orbiter back down to Earth, I would say that their chances of survival are less than favorable. I'm sorry, Bruce."

 **XXX XXX**

"Here" Sköll said and pointed on a holographic map depicting the European continent. "The Bifrost struck right here. If the Aesir have come to Midgård…"

"They haven't" Red Skull said with a frown. "Asgård should have more pressing matters to attend to."

Sköll growled. "I have already dispatched twenty Kronan to investigate."

Red Skull nodded. "Good" he said, arms folded over his back, "what ever is going on, we must know what." He then turned to his most recent guest. "Brock Rumlow was it?"

"Yeah" Brock nodded, a frown on his face.

"A loyal Hydra soldier, I am told."

"Yes, indeed" Reinhardt cut in. "I personally oversaw his recruitment from the American special-forces, more than twelve years ago."

"And here you are" Red Skull said. "You took down four of Sköll's pirates before they managed to subdue you and bring you before me. Impressive, for a human."

"Doctor Osborn injected me with the Aryan serum" Rumlow said. "I guess it worked."

Reinhardt grinned. "Hydra's very own super-soldier, with all the strengths and abilities of Captain America."

Red Skull smiled. "Very good. I have a mission for you, Herr Rumlow. A mission I think only you and your newfound abilities can complete with an assurance of success."

Rumlow glanced at the aliens around him, at old man Reinhardt who was not so old anymore, and then back at the nightmarish creature that supposedly was the lauded founder of their organization. "Hail Hydra."

Red Skull grinned. "Hail Hydra."

 **XXX XXX**

"I'm locked out" Stark said, sitting by a computer.

"Locked out?" Von Doom asked.

Stark nodded. "I have no access to any of my systems, computers or files."

Obadiah frowned, chewing his cigar. "They know he's compromised. That's the only explanation."

Von Strucker sneered. "So much for building our own Iron Man army."

"It can still be done" Von Doom said confidently. "Tony here can build them for us, can't you Tony."

"Sure thing" Stark said, removing his hands from the computer, almost like an automaton. "I've built six already. Including the Warmachine model for SHIELD. Five years from now, Latveria should have at least eight working Iron Man suits."

Von Doom smiled and turned to his guests. "You see? Iron Man armor, upgraded Warmonger battle-suits; who could resist such an army?"

At that point, Von Bardas entered the computer-lab high up in one of the castles many towers. "My liege" she said, ever the strict aristocrat in all her dealings. "A strange phenomenon just occurred in Symkaria and we have reports of twenty alien soldiers heading straight for it. We believe that something might have crashed."

Von Doom gave it some thought. "If it's important to the aliens, we could perhaps use what ever crashed as a bargaining chip? We should secure that site and delay the aliens for as long as possible. And we shall do so without drawing attention to ourselves. Tony, would you mind using your suit to distract the aliens for a while?"

"Don't mind if I do" Tony said and got out of the chair.

Obadiah exhaled a thick cloud of smoke. "I hope you don't ever pull that Jedi mindtrick on me."

Von Doom could not hide the smile. "Who says I haven't?"

Obadiah, and Von Strucker both, felt amazingly uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Tony Stark moved on over to walk out onto a balcony, facing his back towards the fantastic view and held out his arm wide; within seconds, a pod came flying with its own jetpack, split apart in midflight and attached itself to Tony Starks body, transforming itself, and him, into Iron Man.

"Be right back" Stark said and took off, using his feet-mounted thrusters to achieve flight.

As they watched Iron Man fly off into the distance, Von Doom picked up a small communications-device.

"Zemo" he said. "Ready my armor. I'm leaving in ten minutes."

Iron Man flew at maximum velocity over the Latverian mountains, heading south to the neighbouring country of Symkaria. He would intercept the aliens in less than thirty minutes. Suddenly, he took a tight turn to head west instead.

"JARVIS" Stark said. "I believe I'm having some navigational difficulties."

"Not at all, sir" JARVIS replied. "I have merely shut down all local control-functions of your suit until further notice."

Tony Stark found it peculiar. "Explain."

"The Omega protocol has been enabled, sir."

Stark sighed and shook his head. "That's just stupid. Are you telling me I am out of my mind? That I have gone senile?" A thought just then occurred to him. "You think I'm trying to take over the world?"

"I am not equipped to answer those questions, sir."

Tony sneered. "But I know who can. Omega protocol requires two authorized people to be initiated in the first place. Happy and…"

"And me, that's right."

"Pepper!"

Pepper Pots voice was heard loud and clear within the helmet. "We're taking you home, Tony. You're not acting like yourself. Von Doom has drugged you with something that makes you…"

"His bitch" Happy cut in on the conversation.

"Thank you, Happy" Pepper said.

"This is silly" Tony sighed. "I am not drugged or mind-controlled or forced against my will to do anything."

Happy was not convinced, currently flying the Stark jet out of Latveria. "Sorry, boss, but if you're telling me that you are more than happy to build Iron Man outfits for a smalltime dictator who is working with Hydra for world-domination, well, in that case I'm gonna have to kill ya myself."

"Listen to us, Tony" Pepper Pots said, standing in the main office of the Stark Tower in New York City. "Something is wrong here. You're not acting like yourself."

"Guys" Tony said as he was carried along by his suit of armor. "If you would just listen to me, I can explain everything."

Pepper was not convinced. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Look, Von Doom has a crappy deal with Stane International, and I would just love to kick Obadiah in the balls by offering Doom a far better deal, building him far better suits of armor. That's all."

Pepper shook her head and sighed. "Tony… the moment you get home, I'm handing you over to SHIELD so their doctors can take a look at you."

Tony was getting annoyed by now. "Pepper… return control of this suit to the operator. Do it now."

"Sorry, Tony. I can't."

"You heard her, boss. We can't do that."

Tony frowned. "Pepper… Unlock the controls! Now! Do it now! Now, god damn it! Now!"

Pepper muted the call. "JARVIS, bring him home as quickly as possible. Unharmed."

"Of course, miss Potts" the voice of JARVIS was heard in the office.

Happy took a look out the window of the jet as he left the mountains behind him. "Bye-bye, crappy third world country. Hope I never see you again."

At that point, a missile struck the wing of the jet, sending it burning towards the ground.


	39. The Reason Why

**EARTH**

Thor helped Siv back on her feet. Around them, the vanquished Kronan company of warriors lay scattered in piles of rubble and pieces of rock. Volstagg helped Fandral back on his legs, Fandral wounded and burned. Hogun limped on over to Thor, a frown on his Vanir face.

"The battle is over, we have won."

"Aye" Thor nodded as he patted Siv on her back. "A well deserved victory."

Siv shook her head as she took a moment to look at the mortals that had been their allies. "Nine dead" she said. "Eight wounded, including us."

"They fought well" Thor said and then headed on over to the mutants.

Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm and Magneto were the only ones still standing, while Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Rogue, Colossus, Beast and Mastermind were wounded or incapacitated. Magneto was kneeling next to Mastermind, the powerful psyker trapped in a nightmare after having entered the mind of an alien being that was part rock; a clash of essences so brutal it had all but destroyed Masterminds psyche.

"As good as dead" Magneto said as he got back on his feet.

"Xavier can help him" Jean pointed out. "We can still help him, Magneto."

Magneto slowly shook his head. "No… there is no saving him."

Cyclops walked up to Magneto. "You can't give up on him. Let us try and help him."

Magneto turned to look out across the battlefield. "There is no time. If we are to win this, we need to find more mutants. Powerful mutants."

"Agreed" Thor said as he approached them. "You are powerful, but you are still mortals. And Kronan weaponry can kill you and protect against your abilities. You need more of your kind if you are to win his war. I will do what I can to help, but I can not defeat so many Kronan's on my own."

Beast slowly got back on his feet, trying to ignore the deep cuts that were bleeding all across his body, one eye even swollen shut. "There are at least another fifty of these giants two hours travel from here. That is the time we have to prepare for the next battle. The Xavier Institute has some powerful students, but they are children. I for one will not condone sending them into war. We must find another way."

Storm, resting her hands against her hips, took a look at her wounded comrades. "If we can take out their shields, shouldn't we be able to kill them with ordinary weapons?"

Cyclops wasn't so sure. "These things are tough. We would need a tank to take out even one of them."

"Then bomb 'em" Storm said. "Keep dropping bombs until we've wiped them out."

"I like the way you think" Magneto said.

Storm frowned at the man. "I couldn't care less what you think."

They were interrupted as a Quinjet circled overhead and came in for a landing. As Thor and the others watched, the aircraft landed and allowed its passengers to exit; Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Erik Selvig, together with the Black Panther of Wakanda.

"My friends" Thor smiled. "Welcome to the battle. A bit late, but welcome non the less. The enemy approach and you will have your fill of glory I am sure."

Rogers took a look around at the scene, flashbacks from World War Two popping into his head. "We ran into Loki" he then said and turned to Thor. "Someone I believe you are familiar with."

"Indeed I am" Thor nodded. "You encountered him then?"

"In Wakanda" Erik Selvig said and took a step closer to the prince of Asgård. "There is an old spaceship there, it crashed centuries ago. It is the source of the Vibranium. Loki took the power-source from that ship and intends to use it to wipe out mankind."

The news had everyone listen with their fullest attention.

Rogers focuses on Thor, his eyes as serious as ever. "Erik told me about the myths surrounding Loki. That he will lead an army against your father and destroy the world, all the worlds. A war that will end up killing your father, your friends, even you."

Thor raised an eyebrow at this. "What prophecy is this? Who has foretold such?"

"Stories" Erik said. "Old stories written down about the gods and their adventures. Including the twilight of the gods. Ragnarök."

Thor took a step back. "You know of Ragnarök?"

Erik nodded. "The war that will doom everyone."

Thor gave it some thought, glanced at the wounded mutants being patched up and then looked at the burning wreck of the pirate-ship in the distance that he himself had brought down.

Black Panther took a step forward. "Loki killed my father! How do we find him?!"

"Loki's grandchildren came here with the Kronan" Thor then said, turning back to the others. "If Loki has retrieved a power-source for a ship, there is only one vessel he will use it with. The Nidhugg. The warship that protects Sokovia, and has protected Sokovia ever since they arrived."

Rogers glanced at the rest. "Then that ship is obviously crucial to Loki's plans. We need to take it out."

"Just one problem with this whole plan of yours" Hawkeye cut in. "We lost the satellite. We have no way of shutting down the rock-men's shields, or the shields on those ships."

Jean Grey shook her head. "Then what can we do? Then there's no stopping them."

Thor allowed a smile to form on his lips. "We shall be forced to rely on cunning to overcome our foe."

 **XXX XXX**

Jane Foster ran after Bruce Banner, catching up to him at the end of a corridor.

"Bruce, wait! Where are you going?"

"Just stay out of it, Jane" Bruce said. "You shouldn't get involved in this."

"What are you doing?"

Bruce sighed. "I can't just stay here while our friends are killed. We lost half the team outside of Paris. We lost the entire crew of the Stark Orbiter. Cap tells us that some lunatic Asgardian has stolen an alien weapon-of-mass-destruction from Wakanda. Half of Europe has been invaded by alien rock-creatures. I can't just stay here any more, doing nothing."

Jane nodded. "I understand. I do. So what's the plan? What do we do?"

"We?"

"Yes, we" Jane said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on, Bruce; what's the plan?"

Bruce took a look around to make sure they were alone in the corridor. "We take a quad-pod and head for Europe. It's a ten hour flight but the fastest I can come up with."

"Ok" Jane nodded. "It's not the best of plans, but it's a plan. I assume that Fury can stop us."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I told him I was leaving. He didn't object."

Jane smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

 **XXX XXX**

Charles Xavier, sitting in his wheelchair, was all on his own. The huge chamber he was in made him seem so small. He retrieved a headpiece from a podium and placed it on his head, closed his eyes and relaxed. Among the billions of human minds that covered the planet, it was not an issue to locate the alien invaders, their minds so utterly deviant from humans, from mutants, from anything Xavier had ever encountered before. He dared not to go too deep, merely touched their topmost layers of thought.

Conquest.

Mining resources.

Gathering minerals and ore for sustenance.

Providing food for their homeworld.

Helping Red Skull.

Red Skull. Not one of the Kronan. A human. Charles searched and soon found the being that the Kronan had allied themselves with.

A former Nazi-scientist. Johann Schmidt. Brilliant, megalomaniac, insane, hateful. Intent on conquering the planet with the help of the Kronan and create a worldwide Fourth Reich with himself worshiped as a Demi-God. A plot to kill Captain America, his nemesis, an assassin codenamed Crossbones had been deployed to travel to America. But there was more. An alliance. An alliance with an Aesir, a Jotun, a Celestial. Loki.

Charles Xavier woke up, it seemed like it. He was amazed that he was standing on his two feet, had hair on his head. Forty years younger, dressed in the suit he liked to wear back in the day during the seventies. He found himself on a beautiful meadow, surrounded by tall mountains, waterfalls, rivers and lakes; an alpine utopia.

"Welcome to Earth" Charles said as he turned around, sensing the presence. "Your first visit here, I believe."

The creature appeared human, regal in its clothing of dark green and pieces of armor of gold, the helmet a thing that demanded respect with its two massive horns extending from the forehead of the helm. The man held a glaive that had a glowing blue gem locked between blade and shaft.

"I am Charles Xavier."

"Loki Laufeyson."

"Why have you come here? I know why the Kronan have come. Why Johann Schmidt has returned. But why have you come?"

"Are you not powerful enough to read my mind, warlock?" Loki asked, seeming quite intrigued by the encounter.

"Not yet. I am curious as to why. Johann Schmidt believes you are not mortal, that you are a god. A Celestial."

"I am" Loki grinned. "There are three forms of life in the universe. The Higher Celestials, of which almost all are gone. The Lower Celestials, who exist in plenty. And then, the Mortals, who populate every dust-particle in existence in the universe."

"And what sort of arrangement would a god have with Johann Schmidt?"

Loki chuckled and began to move in a circle around Xavier's younger self. "He's nothing but a distraction. A fool who thought he could strike a bargain with the gods. He will soon learn the error of his ways."

"Why would you betray him?" Xavier wondered. "If he is a mortal, and you are a god, why take such an interest in him? In Earth?"

"Because he was the one who set me free" Loki explained, ever moving in a circle. "He struck a deal with Hugin, the master of spies, who in turn struck a deal with me. We decided to join forces for our mutual benefit. Hugin released me from my captivity and Red Skull told us about Ragnarök, about how I could invade Asgård and kill Odin. In return, I would grant Red Skull the realm of Midgård to do with as he saw fit. Little did Red Skull know about the true importance of this world."

Xavier slowly turned to keep his eyes locked on Loki. "I sense you show a great interest in me. In mutants."

Loki grinned and almost hissed. "Yes!" he said. "You are powerful after all. A mortal who can contend with the Celestials. So Odin was right. It could be done."

"What could be done?"

Loki chuckled and sat himself down in a pompous throne that emerged out thin air, veils of smoke dispersing as suddenly as they had taken shape to unveil the chair. "Ages ago, my father came here in secret. He visited Midgård on many an occasion. And he fathered children. Hundreds of children."

Xavier nodded. "Me and my friend Erik have long suspected that our abilities were extraterrestrial in origin."

Loki grinned and nodded. "My father had great plans for Midgård. He realized that he could give you powers. That those powers would grow with each generation that came and went. And eventually, the Folkir of Midgård would have the ability to fight and kill Celestials."

Xavier nodded as he listened. "I'm guessing your father did not do this so that humanity could defend itself from invasion."

Loki, ever smiling, shook his head and leaned back into the throne. "He wanted an army. An army of warriors that could breed in an instant, grow to immense numbers in no time at all, and with the power to subdue the armies of Vanaheim, Muspelheim, of anyone challenging Odin's rule."

Xavier sat himself down in a simple wooden chair that had appeared from nothing. He rolled a cigarette and lit it with a match. "You have come here to collect this army, I take it" he said, smoke leaving his mouth. "You have come for the mutants."

Loki, grinning, leaned forward. "I have come to wipe out the Folkir and allow the mutants to breed. In no time at all, I will have an army of demi-gods, ready to conquer the universe, all of Yggdrasil, in my name."

Xavier smiled, smoking his cigarette, and shook his head. "We will fight you."

Loki erupted with laughter. "Off course you will" he then said. "And I will break you. I will force you on your knees. And it is your children who will fight my war. And your grandchildren will crown me king of kings. Emperor of Yggdrasil."

Xavier looked Loki in the eyes. "A madman's dreams are still only dreams."

Loki appeared the crazed jester. "What about the dreams of a mad god?"

Xavier moved his cigarette from his lips, a frown of scorn on his face. Loki erupted with laughter, the laughter echoing as Xavier woke up inside of Cerebro, the massive device that helped him scan the minds across the entire planet. Removing the headpiece from his skull and returning it to the podium, Xavier sighed; all he could think about was to stop Loki.


	40. The Cloak and the Dagger

**NIDAVELLIR**

The impressive fleet that was the combined armada of Muspelheim was leaving the massive ringworld behind, taking fire from the Dwergur defenses as the fleet made its escape. Each ship in the huge fleet had their cargo-holds filled to the brink with weapons stolen from the warehouses of Nidavellir; a costly raid that had demanded severe losses, but even so, with their ships weighed down with the most advanced weapons in the universe, it was still a successful attack.

Surtur watched as a deep cut on his arm slowly healed, his pitch-black skin and orange flesh regenerating in seconds. He turned to face his guest, an unexpected encounter in the midst of battle.

"Loki said you would lose your armies as Asgård." Surtur sat down in a chair located on deck, surrounded by the stars of the universe and the ships of his armada. "That you would lose your fleet. He had foreseen it, the fall of Alfheim, everything."

Malekith glanced back at Surtur over his shoulder. "Where is he now?"

Surtur grinned, his bright red beard parted to reveal his teeth of rock, his bright yellow eyes shining. "Who knows? He is the great deceiver, the schemer. They say he understands the weave of fate as well as the Norns. Only Heimdall has the power to see him, and even then, only if Loki so wishes."

Malekith frowned. "All armies that could stop him are depleted. Apart from Vanaheim. But the Vanir will not go after him, for they are unaware of his plans. Which means that Vanaheim will walk into a trap, like the rest of us."

Surtur nodded. "That they will."

Malekith turned and looked at the Fire Giant sitting on the throne that was situated on the deck of the great warship. "Loki needs an army. But which one can he use? The Vanir? The Valkyries? Who is left to fight for him? Surely not the Dwergur of Nidavellir?"

Surtur rested his back up against the throne. "If you want to foil Loki's plans, I suggest you make an ally of Vanaheim. Make sure that they do not walk into the trap that is waiting for them. Only then can you challenge Loki."

Malekith eyed the king of the Fire Giants. "Befriend Vanaheim? How?"

Surtur chuckled. "I leave that to you. It is not I who need their army, but you."

Malekith looked at Surtur with contempt. "So if I can not convince the Vanir to ally with me, you will remain loyal to your deal with Loki, is that it?"

Surtur shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his lips. "I can kill Loki. But we must be able to defeat his armies first. And to do that, I suspect we need the full might of the Valkyries. And we will only have them if Vanaheim is our ally. Make Vanaheim fight for us and I will kill Loki for you."

Malekith frowned and sighed. "Very well… we have an agreement."

 **XXX XXX**

"Muspelheim will have warriors and ships equipped with the most devastating weapons ever created" Northri said as she studied the empty warehouse, its interior large enough to house a mountain. "They did not come here to conquer but to equip themselves for a war that has yet to come."

Frey nodded as he too took a look at the cavernous interior of the huge building. "At the same time, they have refused these weapons to be used by Asgård and Vanaheim."

"Or anyone else" Vali added, still equipped with his dwergur-halberd.

Vidar walked past them and studied the empty storage, walls and ceiling hidden in darkness, so vast was the inside of this one structure. "Then we shall fight that war when the day comes. But right now, we still have a war to fight with Malekith." He turned to Northri. "We came here, hoping that you would side with Asgård against the Black Prince. And help us convince Vanaheim to do the same. I realize that after this days battle, Nidavellir has an enemy that must be dealt with."

Northri nodded as she listened. "Muspelheim attacked, without a doubt, because every other army was busy elsewhere. This chaos was caused by Malekith and it can only be undone when he is defeated. And the only way to defeat him is to stop Loki."

Frey found hope. "You will come with us then, to Vanaheim?"

"I will" Northri said. "The Black Prince and Loki, they must be stopped first of all. Only then can we deal with Surtur and Muspelheim."

Vidar smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, son of Odin" Northri said, looking grim. "You are wielding the weapons forged for a king. When you return to Asgård, do you think your brother will surrender his claim to the throne?"

Vidar studied his rod of frost-iron, his iron-gloves, and then turned his attention back at the Forge Master. "If Thor is not born to be king, then what is he?"

"He is born to king" Northri said, "king of Asgård. But he can not be king of Yggdrasil."

"He is not Vanir-born" Frey concluded. "Thor is not the son of Frigg. Odin has betrayed her. He has betrayed Vanaheim. Njord knows only one way to answer such treachery; War."

Vali and Vidar exchanged worried glances, faces hard as rock under the weight of the serious situation they had found themselves in. Northri sighed and slowly shook her head at the folly of kings and nobles.

Frey turned to the sons of Odin. "For the sake of peace, this must not be known. If this finds its way to Njord, there will never be peace between Asgård and Vanaheim. Yggdrasil will never be united again. We will never have peace. Vidar, I beg you, leave these weapons behind and forget you ever learned of this."

Vidar turned to Frey. "But I am the rightful king. Born of Odin and Frigg. I am of both Asgård and Vanaheim. Kingship is my birthright. My mother has been dishonored, I would have been robbed of my right to be king. My father has made a fool of me, my mother, of Vanaheim and of Asgård. He has acted a coward and without honor. And you ask of me to look the other way and forget?"

"Aye, that I do" Frey said sternly. "For the sake of peace."

Vidar looked at Frey with disbelief. "You are Vanir, the son of Njord. We are cousins, my lord Frey. Bound by blood. Will you abandon your family so readily, when it has been so villainously dishonored and lied to?"

"Vidar" Frey said and took a step closer to the young prince. "We must have peace."

"No" Vidar said and shook his head. "Not if it means sacrificing the truth, sullying honor in such a crude fashion, dragging our noble blood in the dirt to be spat on and mixed with filth."

"You will never have peace" Frey said, "without killing the truth."

Vidar's eyes turned cold. "Then there will never be peace."

Vidar turned and left, walking out of the giant warehouse with heavy strides. Vali looked at Frey for a moment, but then hurried after his brother. Frey turned and watched as the princes of Asgård left, heading down a path that would doom all of Yggdrasil to a terrible age of strife.

Northri sighed. "There is honor in standing up for the truth."

"There is honor in swallowing your pride" Frey replied.

"They are Aesir" Northri reminded him. "Have you ever known an Aesir to swallow his pride?"

"No" Frey said. "Never."

 **ASGÅRD**

Odin watched the damaged Bifrost, the stone with the rune that symbolized Midgård cracked and nearly split in half. Wé looked almost ashamed as he returned his shield to his back after having dislodged it from the Bifrost.

"It will need repairs" Heimdall said, his face covered with six horrible scars, made by Algrim's vicious claws; Algrim's head held in Heimdall's hand from its braided hair. "We need to send word to Nidavellir."

Odin took a look at the devastation left by the battle. "Ready our ships. We set sail for Alfheim as soon as we are ready to depart."

"At once, my king" Vali, Odin's brother, said and turned to carry out the orders, his dragon-wing cloak flowing behind him.

"Where are my sons?" Odin then said and turned to Heimdall. "I have seen none of them during the battle? I refuse to believe them cowards that hide from the enemy."

Heimdall walked over to the railing and moved his gaze across the vast expanse of the universe. "They are on Nidavellir" he said. "Vidar and Vali. Together with Frey Njordson." Heimdall turned to Odin. "And Vidar carries the Megingjord, the Jarnglofar and the Grithavölr."

Odin let out a sigh. "A curse on these days events" he said. "What else might go wrong?"

Heimdall shrugged his shoulders. "Well… it appears that Thor is battling the Kronan on Midgård."

"Kronan on Midgård?" Odin said, astonished. "By all things damned, what are the Kronan doing on Midgård?"

"I do not know, my king" Heimdall said. "But I know this… Thor wields Mjölner once more and does so in the defense of the Folkir."

Odin looked at Heimdall with amazement alight in his one single eye. "He wields Mjölner?"

Heimdall nodded and smiled. "He does indeed."

Odin allowed a smile to grow on his lips, a smile that turned into a wide grin. A grin that became a vessel for booming laughter.

 **VANAHEIM**

The huge ship came in over Vanakvisl and docked by the majestic palace. The entourage that disembarked was a hundred man strong, carrying banners of the Kree Empire, soldiers armed to the teeth with powerful ray-guns and clad in thick armor. The blue-skinned aliens walked up to the throne where Njord was sitting, his wife by his side. Lady Frigg watched the mortals as they, almost triumphantly, marched across the great hall and up to the king of Vanaheim. Pride and arrogance; what else could sum up the Kree more precisely.

"My king!" the Kree at the very front of the retinue of a hundred men. "I salute you, my liege, my sovereign. I am here to give you assurance of the loyalty of the Kree Empire…"

"Empire?" Njord said, cutting the Kree leader off in mid-sentence. "Odin entertained your feeble dreams of empire. I am not Odin. The Kree have no empire. You have what I allow. You are the vassals of Vanaheim and shall remain so. Or do you claim yourself to be my enemies?"

"The Kree are not enemies of Vanaheim, my king" the Kree leader said and fell to a knee with his head lowered. "Forgive my folly."

Njord nodded. "You are forgiven, Ronan. Despite your arrogance, I trust that you have assembled your vast armies as I have commanded."

"The Kree has gathered its armies and fleets, in accordance with your bidding, my king" Ronan, the Kree leader, said and looked up at Njord. "We stand ready to support you in your war with Asgård, as your loyal servants."

"Good" Njord said. "I command you to attack the outskirts of Asgård territory. Xandar and its shipyards to be more precise. Attack in force. The Xandarians will run to Asgård for help and draw them out."

"As you wish."

The Kree warship left Vanaheim behind. Onboard, Ronan stood on the bridge of the huge vessel together with his three closest advisors.

"Inform Captain Mahr Vell that all is ready" Ronan said. "Vanaheim will suspect nothing as our forces are on the move. We invade Earth as soon as the portal opens."

The advisors bowed and turned to carry out their duties.


	41. Gods, Aliens and Mutants

**EARTH**

Generals Ross and Ryker joined Fury as they took part in a video-conference with Charles Xavier and Steve Rogers.

"Wipe out mankind?!" Ross said, the severity of it all evident in the weight of his words.

"I fear so, general" Xavier said. "With mankind gone, Loki plans to use Earth as a breeding ground for his new army. Selectively breeding mutants to get the soldiers he needs to conquer the galaxy."

Rogers, being in the Quinjet outside of Paris, stood with arms folded over his chest. "We know he plans to install the device from Wakanda in the alien warship located in Sokovia. With the device installed, nothing will be able to stop the ship."

Ryker frowned. "We need that ship destroyed."

"We have a plan, general" Rogers said. "Thor and his friends will help us destroy the Nidhugg. Another Kronan force will reach Paris in little over an hour. The French army is ready to engage the enemy now that they no longer have any shields. Our mutant friends will provide support to the French, while SHIELD goes after the Nidhugg together with Thor."

Ross nodded. "Good. We trust you, captain. We must assume that the aliens have the technology to listen in on this conversation, so keep the details of your plan to yourself for now."

"Understood, general" Rogers said and his connection was cut.

Ryker turned to Ross and Fury. "Without shields, the French should be able to defeat the enemy."

"Yes, they should" Fury said, smoking a cigarette. "But our satellite only hit the Kronan forces in western Europe. Most of their forces and ships still have operational shields. This war is far from over, especially if the Kronan are working for this Loki guy."

"We have another option to explore, gentlemen" Xavier said, sitting at his own Institute, speaking from his office. "I have searched the world for mutants for many years, and in my search, I have come across clusters of sentient minds where you would least expect it. I have studied these beings from afar, but never made any attempt to make contact. I think they could help us."

"Help us?" Ross said. "What are these things? Mutants? Aliens? Please, professor, be honest with us."

"These minds were quite different from humans, from mutants even, quite alien in nature" Xavier explained. "The aura they project is unlike anything I've ever encountered before, until I made contact with Loki."

Fury took his cigarette from his lips. "Are you saying there are more Asgardians on Earth?"

"Not necessarily Asgardians" Xavier corrected Fury. "You see, they live in three concentrated areas on the bottom of the ocean. Thousands of them." The information had the generals and Fury exchange glances. "Two of their societies are located on the bottom of the Atlantic. The last in the Indian ocean."

"Another race of gods?" Fury thought out loud. "Celestials living on Earth?"

Xavier nodded. "If they are Celestials, then perhaps they can help us against Loki and his allies."

 **XXX XXX**

Rogers stood with Thor, Cyclops and Magneto outside of the Quinjet. In the background, the French army was advancing, tanks and troop-transports moving to intercept the approaching Kronan warriors, who were little more than an hour away.

"Cyclops, Magneto" Rogers said, "you will stay behind and help the French. The Kronan shouldn't have any shields, so you should be able to make the most of your abilities. The rest of us will head for Berlin and the alien warship controlling the city."

Thor nodded. "All we need is a skiff from that ship and we should be able to approach the Nidhugg without fear of detection. We sneak onboard and steal a boat and leave before they ever realize we have been present."

Cyclops watched the French troops, helicopters flying past overhead. "This could be a turning point" he said and then glanced at the others. "For mutants I mean. The day that mutants helped mankind defend the planet from alien invasion. No more hiding. No more lies."

"You keep telling yourself that, Cyclops" Magneto said, a frown on his lips. "If it will make you sleep better at night, you keep telling yourself that. But I know mankind and what mankind fears it will hunt down and kill. And believe me, if it is one thing they will fear more than aliens, it is mutants."

Rogers was not so gloomy. "I agree with Summers. We can only go forward from here. The world has already seen what you can do, here at Paris. And that you did it to protect humanity, to protect us all. I'm sure we can work out our differences when all of this is over."

Magneto shook his head. "Believe what you want, gentlemen. But I saw first hand what mankinds hatred does to those they fear, to those they hate. I saw what they did at Auschwitz. What they did to my people, to my family… what they did to me. Mankinds instinctual xenophobia can not be controlled, or subdued. They will always fear us… and hate us."

Thor did not like the sound of it. "I will demand that humanity respects you and your kind. I am Thor, heir to the throne of Asgård and Yggdrasil, son of Odin of the House of Wodan. And I will ensure that you all will be treated as equals. I give you my word, Magneto."

Magneto allowed for a smile. "Who am I to argue with a god?"

Rogers nodded. "Good. We all know what to do. Let's take the fight to the enemy."

 **XXX XXX**

The quad-pod flew across the open ocean of the Atlantic, tall waves rolling across the surface of the sea. The four rotor-blades arranged in an X around the pod that carried Bruce Banner and Jane Foster from North America to Europe. Jane was watching the horizon, the ocean spreading out in every direction, blue sky and blue sea; she was in awe at how tiny she felt.

"Another battle has begun" Banner said, watching the news on a tablet, the pod itself on autopilot. "A couple of miles north of Paris. The French army is doing damage as far as I can tell." He looked up at Jane. "I guess the satellite did as intended."

"First gods and aliens, and now mutants" Jane said and shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"You have nothing to fear from the mutants" Banner said, placing the tablet to the side. "When I first… When I woke up, after my accident, the other guy, the green… the Hulk, he had torn Brooklyn to pieces. I went to Xavier and his school. I knew of it through SHIELD. Xavier helped me, took me in, did what he could to help me understand what had happened and how to control it. The mutants, they just want to live in peace, like you and me. That's why they are fighting with us now, protecting our planet. They just want to be left alone and live their lives like everyone else."

Jane turned around, facing Banner. "I'm scared."

Banner nodded. "So am I."

The quad-pod continued along its route on auto-pilot, flying over the vast Atlantic ocean.

 **XXX XXX**

Victor Von Doom, clad in his suit of armor, came in for a landing right next to the large hole in the ground, his cloak and hood moving in the wind. Touching down, he walked up to the edge of the hole that was twenty meters across and perfectly circular and looked down. It was deep, so deep he could not see the bottom. Smoke was rising from the edges, the rock molten to glass. All around, the wreckage of a crashed space-shuttle littered the woods and hills, pockets of fires burning here and there.

"My liege" Von Bardas voice was heard over the comm-unit. "An alien vessel is closing in on your position, ten minutes out."

"Understood" Von Doom said.

Igniting his thrusters, Von Doom stepped out into the hole and slowly flew down into the dark, relying on his helmets night-vision to provide sight in the pitch black darkness. Eventually, two hundred meters into the ground, a perfectly round tunnel dug into the rock, Von Doom reached the bottom; a completely flat surface, covered in an intricate pattern of interconnecting lines and knots. But as strange as that was in itself, Von Doom could not care. All he could focus upon was the four beings lying on the ground; his eyes widened at what he saw. A woman that was phasing in and out of existence, visible one moment and gone the next. A huge creature with skin made of rock, the skin like cracked and dry mud. Another body was ablaze, burning with intense flames that covered every inch of the body. And the last, the forth, was a man, a human whose body and limbs were stretched and elongated like made from rubber.

"Von Bardas" Doom said. "Deploy our Warmonger units. Stall the aliens for as long as possible. And send a helicopter and medical staff to my position. I have found something… fantastic."

 **XXX XXX**

The French government were busy picking up the pieces after the battle, securing weapons and equipment from the dead aliens, loading dead Kronan onto trucks to be driven off to secret bases where they could be experimented on. The army moved on; there were more Kronan operating in the country that needed to be dealt with.

Cyclops and Jean Grey walked across the battlefield, past a burning tank and some dead French soldiers.

"Fifty Kronan dead" Cyclops said. "And two hundred French soldiers killed, six hundred wounded and twenty tanks destroyed along with six helicopters and crew. And that's when they don't have shields."

Jean shook her head. "We have to stop them" she said, pale in the face. "We can't let them win, Scott. God only knows what they'll do to us. We have to stop them."

"We will" Cyclops reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We will."

Storm landed not far from them, accompanied by a strong gale that faded in mere seconds after her feet had touched the ground. "No sign of Magneto" she said. "I can't find his body, he's not among the wounded. I haven't seen him since the fighting started."

Cyclops sighed. "Where the hell has he gone off to? What's he up to?"

Jean turned to look at the battlefield, as if expecting to spot Magneto. "He's not here" she said. "He's gone."

 **XXX XXX**

Magneto was escorted by six of the Nidhugg's crew, including Sköll and Hati, across the deck of the huge warship. As the escort stopped to let him continue the last few steps on his own, Loki turned to look upon his unexpected guest.

"Welcome, Magneto. And how can I help you?"

"I am told that you intend to wipe out mankind and let mutants inherit the Earth."

Loki grinned and chuckled. "Why, yes, yes indeed. The humans will be killed, every man, woman and child. And the mutants will be allowed to populate the planet and do with it as they see fit. Create whatever society they want, build what cities they want, make up all the rules and laws they want. All I demand in return…"

"Is for the most powerful mutants to fight in your army" Magneto cut in.

Loki nodded. "Yes" he said with a slow hiss.

Magneto took a step closer to Loki and looked him straight in the eyes. "If you wipe out mankind… I will give you your army."

Loki leaned in closer to the mutant before him. "You pledge yourself to me?"

"I do" Magneto said confidently. "If it means the end of humanity and the survival of mutantkind, you have my support."

"Well then" Loki said. "We have much to discuss, you and I, Magneto."


End file.
